Bleach Serie de one-shots lemon ¡lemon!
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: Hola! Creo que el titulo lo dice todo ;) jajaja. Son una serie de one-shots que escribí hace ya mucho tiempo a petición de mis queridos lectores. Cada shot fue escrito bajo las peticiones de cada lector que me leyo y me comentó. Los publico aquí hoy no sé, ¿por diversión? Espero les guste y: lemon, groserías, algo de humor, romance, general. Gracias a quien lea. Besos, nos leemos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Yoruichi/Urahara**

Después de un aburridor día de trabajo (entre comillas, si algo caracterizaba a Kisuke Urahara era eso, lo mucho que odiaba el trabajo) estaba en la sala tomando algo de té con los demás.

Luego de un rato de haber comido muchos dulces y de haber compartido risas con sus empleados pero más que nada amigos, se despidió formalmente y se dirigió a su habitación. Pero la sorpresa que se llevaría al llegar ahí, sería una de las mejores.

— ¿Yoruichi—san?

— Hola, hola Kisuke. —respondió muy sonriente y con una botella de whisky en la mano— ¿Ocupado?

Sorprendido pero para nada molesto con su sorpresiva visita, fue con ella y alzándola en brazos para bajarla de la ventana y evitarle una dolorosa caída, la deposito en su cama. Quitándole la botella y sonriendo con ella, no pudo evitar preguntarle porque estaba tan ebria.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta mucho o qué? ¿Cómo cuando vivíamos en la sociedad almas y lo hacíamos toda la noche no te quejabas ah?

— Eh, no, no me molesta en lo absoluto Yoruichi-san, preciosa y ebria gatita pero es que es raro. ¿No se supone que tú te ibas a ir justamente hoy a la sociedad de almas para ayudarles a Ichigo y a los demás con ese problema que hay con las zanpakuoto? Es extraño, solo eso.

— Ay no Kisuke-san ¡a la mierda!—se levantó eufórica de la cama— Que se vayan a la mierda porque que dijeron, ¿que venga Yoruichi y limpie toda la mierda que nosotros no podemos? Ba, que se encarguen la amargada de Soi Fong y los demás. ¡que sirvan para algo!

—Yoruichi-san…estas muy, muy ebria ¿no?

— Ah si Kisuke-san, papacito…

Entrelazo sus manos al cuello muy sonriente y con los ojos muy chinitos de lo tomada.

—…lo estoy, estoy muy, muy borracha pero sobre todo, caliente. Dime ¿me vas a ayudar a que se me baje esta calentura? Tu eres el único que me puede seguir el ritmo ¿quieres o te da mucha pereza, mi amor?

—ah Yoruichi—san—contesto con una enorme sonrisa mientras ella ya le había quitado el sombrero y juagaba con el—gatita, deliciosa y sádica gatita. Muy bien, con mucho gusto te ayudare.

Cayendo sobre ella en la cama, no se demoró nada para empezar a besarla. La besaba y la besaba con pura y física pasión, con locura y mucha seducción. Mientras la besaba, manoseaba y enredaba su lengua con la suya a un ritmo completamente desenfrenado y delicioso, ella trataba de quitarle la ropa con mucha dificultad. Pero él, que se las daba de gracioso, detuvo sus manos y no la dejo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no…?

— Porque no, tú quieres que te lo meta ya pero yo lo que quiero es…

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí!

Grito y gimió con fuerza cuando él le destrozo el ajustado pantalón negro y con él, sus bragas.

—…eso no pasara ya, oh bueno, al menos no en este instante.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí, sí!

Grito y gimió de nuevo cuando Kisuke le rompió la blusa anaranjada con fuerza y dejo sus ya erizados senos al descubierto. Luego, se tumbó sobre ella y no se demoró nada en empezar a tocarlos y a succionarlos.

Sobre ella y sintiendo (mejor dicho viendo) como rozaba su desnuda intimidad con la de él que aun sobre la ropa se sentía tan fuerte, estaba muy contento por toda la escena. Verla sobre su cama, completamente ebria y excitada por sus atenciones, era algo que le fascinaba. Kisuke la quería mucho por ser su amiga pero también le gustaba. Desde hacía muchísimos años la amaba y cada vez que estaban así, lo disfrutaba mucho.

Kisuke estaba sobre ella, subía sus tersas y muy diestras manos por sus bronceadas y bellas piernas pero estaba olvidando un pequeño detalle. Yoruichi era muy impaciente. Por eso esta uso un _"shunpo"_ y pronto, estuvo al otro lado de la habitación.

Contra una pared y de nuevo con la botella en la mano, la llevó hasta sus senos y los mojó con el fuerte alcohol.

—Yoruichi-san, nena traviesa ¿qué estás haciendo?

— No quiero que me sigas calentando, quiero que me lo hagas y que me lo hagas duro ¿Cuánto más voy a tener que rogarte para que me lo hagas ah? ¿Por qué eres tan haragán?

Usando un _"shunpo"_ y llegando con ella en un santiamén, entrelazo sus manos con las suyas contra la fría pared para atraparla. Bajando el rostro y lamiendo con cadencia y lentitud uno de sus embriagados pezones, la escucho gemir y halarle el ya desordenado y rubio cabello nuevamente.

— Kisuke…

— ¿Quieres que te coja, Yoruichi-san? ¿Quieres que te lo meta?

—Sí….oh si, si….

— Pues no, eso todavía no lo voy a hacer.

Tocando su muy humedad intimidad con dos diestros y suaves dedos, no dejaba de lamer y succionar cada uno de sus senos. Yoruichi que solo era una esclava de su boca y más especialmente de su hábil lengua, solo abrió más las piernas para darle completo acceso a ella.

Luego, cansada de tanto juego previo, lo tomó por la cabeza y bajándola hasta que quedara frente a frente con su depilado sexo, le ordenó que se lo hiciera.

— Vaya, ya te me estabas demorando en dar órdenes pero, ¿sabes qué hermosa gatita? Para mi será más que un placer.

— Ah, ah sí, hasta que por fin haces algo bien, Kisuke….

Abriendo mucho más las piernas y sin dejar de revolcar su cabello, sintió su caliente y deliciosa lengua muy, muy adentro. Gimiendo, gritando y disfrutándolo mucho, era consciente de que no iba a poder resistirlo por mucho más tiempo. Entrelazando sus fuertes piernas en sus hombros y la espalda contra la pared, le pidió, le suplicó que no parara de hacerlo y que la sostuviera por el trasero.

Él, que estaba más que encantado al saborearla de esa forma, hizo lo que le pidió sin poder ahogar una sonrisa. Pero lo mejor de todo eso sería, cuando ella lo consiguiera. Si había algo que a Kisuke le gustara, era sentir su calor y el sabor de sus fluidos sobre él cuando esta se corría.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah si Kisuke! ¡Kisuke….!

 _—"_ _Ah sí, rico nena. Como me gusta escucharte gritar y que te corras en mi boca, Yoruichi"_

Después de llevarla a un poderoso orgasmo con su muy graciosa y hábil lengua, se levantó y quedó a la misma altura con ella. Aprovechándose de su excitación, de sus jadeos, las risas y el calor, se fue desprendiendo de la ropa para hacer lo que se moría por hacer desde que la vio en el umbral de esa ventana por donde esa noche entraba la luna llena, perderse en ella.

Y tomándolo en una mano y subiéndole una pierna, le susurró al oído y le habló con lentitud. Quería seguir incitándola.

— ¿Te corriste rico, Yoruichi-san?

— Ah…ah Kisuke—san, ah….si no me lo metes ya, te mato.

— Que conste entonces que solo lo hago por salvar mi vida.

Entró con una increíble fuerza.

— ¡Ah sí! ¡Ah si Kisuke! Si….

Entrando de lleno y de un solo golpe, le levantó las piernas y las enredó en su cintura. El color blanco de su suave piel contrastaba perfectamente con el de Yoruichi. Eran como un delicioso café con leche, muy apetitoso y muy caliente.

Entrado cada vez con más fuerza, con el sudor resbalando por su marcada espalda y escuchándola gemir muy gustosamente por sus embestidas, no dejaba de besarla pero más que nada, de mirarla. Le gustaba ver a sus ojos miel completamente perdidos por la excitación del momento y el alcohol.

— ¿Te gusta, Yoruichi-san? Dime ¿quieres más?

— Oh sí, ah sí Kisuke-san, ah sí…. siento que de nuevo, quiero correrme de nuevo y…

Se podría decir que era perverso, cada vez que sabía que ella iba a dejarse ir, mermaba el ritmo o hacia lo que hizo en ese momento, salió y la miró con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Kisuke! ¿Por qué lo sacaste?

— Porque no, —la giró, inclinó su espalda y le tomó las manos para ponerlas contra la pared—esto apenas está empezando, Yoruichi-san. Ya hasta parece que lo has olvidado, gatita.

—Kisuke…

Con la cara llena de sudor, inclinada sobre esa pared y sintiendo mucha excitación, le encantaba cuando hacia eso que le estaba haciendo, le gustaba cuando le apretaba las nalgas con fuerza y empezaba a morderlas.

— Ah….ah sí, ah sí Kisuke, Kisuke….

Con mil y una emociones recorriendo su atlético cuerpo, sintió que cada vez se acercaba más a ella.

Después de un reguero de besos y mordidas que dejo por toda su parte trasera, llego hasta su cuello y mordiéndola con fuerza al tiempo que entraba de nuevo a donde se moría por entrar, le encantaba escuchar sus blasfemias mezcladas con gemidos.

— ¡Maldito seas Kisuke-san! ¡Ah sí, maldito! Nadie me ha cogido nunca como tú, nadie. Ni siquiera Soi fong que es tan buena, puede igualar tu habilidad.

Gritando de nuevo porque volvió a morderla, luego sonrío con suficiencia. Ella ya se había acostado muchas veces con él y sabía que cuando empezaba a morderla de esa forma, era porque estaba a muy poco de correrse. Excitada, caliente y como por intensificar su experiencia, empezó a moverse al mismo ritmo con él.

Kisuke que también la estaba pasando de maravilla y no lo podía tener más hinchado y duro, empezó a penetrarla con más salvajismo y para intensificar su orgasmo que era inminente gracias al calor que le transmitía su delicado cuerpo, le abrió más las nalgas y le introdujo muy delicadamente un dedo en el apretado trasero.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah Kisuke! ¡Ah! ¡Oye!

— Ni te quejes Yoruichi-san que después de hacerte correr, es esto lo que me vas a dar. ¡¿Verdad que me lo vas a dar también gatita?! ¡Dilo Yoruichi-san! ¡Grita!

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah si Kisuke-san, ah sí, sí! lo que quieras pero….pero… ¡ah!

Siendo solo presas y esclavos de lo que se hacían sentir con esos cuerpos, Yoruichi se entregó de nuevo a la delicia del orgasmo y él, lo hizo por primera vez. Cayendo sobre su sudada espalda mientras ella reía y salía, otros en la casa ya empezaban a sentir curiosidad. Para ellos era divertidísimo jadear, reír, gemir y gritar con fuerza mientras lo hacían pero había un problema, Kisuke no vivía solo.

— No, no pasa nada Jinta, Ururu, es solo que Urahara-dono a veces se acuesta con la televisión prendida. Eso es todo.

— Oiga no pero, ¿qué clase de cosas está viendo? ¿Si escuchó esos gritos?

— No pasa nada y mejor díganme, ¿salimos? Me pareció sentir la presencia de un _"hollow"_ hace poco.

— Pero, ¿Por qué no le decimos al señor Urahara que…?

— Vámonos, vámonos Ururu que no, para algo tan sencillo como eso no debemos despertar al maestro. El casi no duerme y hay que dejarlo descansar.

— Si claro, casi no duerme. Algo muy raro pasa aquí.

Y mientras ellos salían y les daban más privacidad, Urahara se estaba aprovechando de esa soledad.

— ¿Sí? ¿Quieres que te lo….?

— Favor con favor se paga, Yoruichi-san.

Rieron.

— Así que abre esa alicorada y pequeña boquita y chupa, chúpamelo como nunca en tu vida.

—Que grosero eres, Kisuke—san. —Lo miró con diversión mientras no dejaba de moverlo de arriba abajo— ¿de verdad? ¿Tanto lo deseas? Muy bien, entonces en ese caso…

— Hey, hey, ten cuidado con él, Yoruichi-san. Es mi parte más querida y le tengo mucho cariño, pero dime ¿acaso tú no?

— Ah sí, y mucho pero tendrás que rogar. Quiero escucharte suplicar que lo haga.

Cediendo ante su chantaje pero sobre todo a su sonrisa que le encantaba y lo dominaba por completo, la miro y le suplico que se lo hiciera. Que moría por ser atendido una vez más al igual que en un pasado no muy distante, por su experta y deliciosa boca.

Desordenándose el morado cabello que a Kisuke tanto le prendía, lo hizo a un lado de su cuello y con mucha delicadeza, lo metió de lleno en su boca.

— Ah Yoruichi-san, esta será una noche sensacional.

Prendido de su cabeza y halándole ocasionalmente el cabello, disfruto de su boca, de sus besos, de los arañazos que le dio por la espalda y de todo su ardiente sexo toda la noche. Tomándola de todas las formas que se le ocurrieron, al final tuvo consideración y la dejo dormir sobre su desnudo pecho muy a esos de las tres de la mañana. Disfrutando de su sexo pero más de su compañía, durmió abrazado a ella mientras esta, enredaba una de sus suaves y aterciopeladas piernas sobre la suya.

.

.

Al otro día todo fue confusión. Despertó y cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el plano, suave y blanco pecho de un hombre. Relajándose porque sabía que solo podía tratarse de él, se apartó y se levantó para irse.

Pero cuando se levantó de un solo golpe, todo su mundo se tambaleó de un lado al otro.

— ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué carajos hice anoche?!

— Hola, hola, Yoruichi-san. —Se sentó en la cama y con medio cuerpo cubierto por una sábana blanca, le sonrío— Dime ¿dormiste bien, gatita?

Al escuchar la forma como se había referido a ella, lo entendió pero más que nada, recordó todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Recordó que tenía mucha pereza de tenerse que ir a la sociedad de almas y que por eso, se había pegado la borrachera de su vida con aquella botella.

Volviendo a la cama, completamente desnuda y sentándose en la orilla, no le quedó más remedio que mirarlo y darle las gracias.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, Yoruichi-san. Fue como siempre que estas ebria, increíble. Oye pero, ¿quieres algo de tomar antes de irte para la sociedad de almas?

— Ni me lo recuerdes Kisuke-san que no sabes la pereza que me da. Lo que me gustaría es quedarme aquí durmiendo contigo un poco más. Ummm si, que pecho tan suave y rico tienes.

— Ah pero entonces, —extendió su brazo sobre la cama y le sonrío— ¿que estas esperando? Aún es muy temprano para el trabajo gatita y además, que se encarguen Ichigo y los otros. ¿No? para eso están. Ellos son los protagonistas.

— Ay si tienes toda la razón vago degenerado.

Río con él y se acostó en su regazo.

— Más tarde me voy. Después de que haya dormido, comido algo rico y claro, después de hacértelo pero ya en mis cinco sentidos, me voy. ¿quieres?

— ¡Pero claro que sí!—se giró y apretó su fuerte erección contra su firme trasero muy sonriente—y así será Yoruichi-san, preciosa y deliciosa sádica, así será. Ven, durmamos. Ahora les pedimos a los muchachos que nos hagan algo. Para eso los tengo. ¡que se ganen los que les pago!

— ¡Kisuke-san! En verdad eres terrible, pero por eso te quiero tanto.

— Y yo a ti preciosa, y yo a ti Yoruichi-san.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Miércoles_** _ **, 09 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola a todos mis queridos juguetes sexuales :D jajaja, naa, obvio es broma. Gracias a todos los que hayan leído hasta ahora y bueno, decidí publicar este "fic" si, entre comillas porque esto no es un fic, nada que ver. Esto solo lo hice para poder hacer lo que mas me gusta hacer en la vida, jajaja, escribir y hablar sobre lemon. Todos ono-shots lemons que van a leer aquí me los pidieron fans de la serie, lectores. Yo sólo les di gusto como mejor pude ;) jajajaja, nada mas. De verdad me divertí mucho mientras escribí cada uno de estos shots y bueno, espero a quien entre a leer aquí pues le guste.**_

 _ **Antes de irme y dejarlos leer, creo que esta de mas decir que es recomendable que esto lo lean mayores de edad o en su defecto, personas de mente muy abierta, en otras palabras y para que quede mas claro, gente a la que le guste el lemon. Todo lo que yo narro aquí es específicamente lemon. No hay trama, ni drama, ni misterios, ni peleas ni nada de esas cosas. Yo lo único que hago aquí (a petición de todos los que fueron tan amables de leerme) es abordarlos desde un punto de vista sexual, nada mas. Para peleas, misterios, drama, trama y relleno nivel Kami-sama :P jajaja, pues esta la serie. En fin...**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Ulquiorra/Nelliel/Orihime**

No, no, no, no se me espanten, (risa descontrolada) no es lo que están pensando; oh bueno, no como lo creen. Sería divertido leer un trio de estos personajes pero pues no lo haré así. Solo y para que vean que yo si cumplo lo que prometo, hago esto porque me lo pidió May_Schiffer. Aprovecho para darle las gracias por haber sido la primera en comentar y pedir algo. Oki, oki, la cosa es así.

.

.

Resulta que Ulquiorra no era tan de hierro como decía. Una noche en la que se le mandó a dar vuelta a la prisionera más bella de toda _"las noches",_ (léanlo como en el anime por favor, era súper gracioso y a la vez sexy cuando lo decían. ¿no?) sintió algo que hacía bastante tiempo no sentía, excitación y calentura desmedida.

Sí, sí mis queridos amigos, así como lo leen. Nuestro atractivo, serio y muy comestible Ulquiorra, tenía una erección que para la "dulce" Orihime, no pasó para nada desapercibida.

— Buenas noches, querido carcelero. Dígame, ¿está muy contento de verme?

— ¿De qué hablas mujer? lo de siempre ¿Por qué hoy estaría emocionado de verte? Solo vengo porque Aizen-sama….

— ¿Ah sí?

Se le acercó muy lentamente y con una algo perversa sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que siempre te calientas cuando vienes a verme, Ulquiorra?

No lo pudo evitar. ¡No pudo! Soltando una descontrolada risa que nadie jamás le había visto ni escuchado, tomó con delicadeza su suave mano que lo había empezado a tocar por encima de la ropa. Sonriente y siguiéndole el juego, la apretó con fuerza y la miró a los ojos para hablarle como siempre, intimidantemente.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto, mujer? ¿Acaso quieres seducirme para poder escapar de aquí?

— Oh no Ulquiorra, para nada; yo aquí estoy muy contenta esperando a que Ichigo por fin deje de ser tan idiota y me rescate a ver si lo hacemos. No, no es por eso. Estoy aburrida y ya me hace falta algo de diversión. Como con Aizen no se pudo porque mantiene más ocupado jodiendo a los _"shinigamis"_ que un doctor atendiendo pacientes, tocó conformarse contigo.

Orihime no pensó que su juego iba a llegar tan lejos pero se sorprendió (y muy agradablemente) cuando este la arrinconó contra una de las paredes y empezó a subir una fría mano por el muslo. Besándola y sin parar de enredar su fría y sádica lengua con la de Orihime que en cambio sí estaba muy caliente, destruyó su delicado interior rosa para tocarla más profundamente.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah Ulquiorra, ummm sí! que dedos tan fríos tienes pero eso, me encanta. Oh si así ¡más! ¡Más Ulquiorra!

Y mientras este la exploraba sin haber cambiado en su rostro esa expresión fría, de ojos verdes rasgados y gélidos que siempre tenía, empezó a recordar. Mientras la escuchaba gemir y gritar de gusto por como la tocaba, recordó la última vez que había estado así con una mujer; oh bueno, lo equivalente a una mujer para él en su mundo.

 ** _Narra Ulquiorra en un flashback que estaba teniendo…._**

 _Me gusta más hacerlo contigo mujer, tú eres mucho más escandalosa que Nelliel cuando la cogí hace tanto tiempo esa noche. Fría, tan fría como esta noche, fue aquella en donde se lo metí y se lo metí hasta que la escuché y la sentí llegar sobre mí. Vaya que Nelliel es una mujer hermosa, muy hermosa. Sus enormes senos, ese número tres tatuado en su espalda y ese verde cabello que le queda tan bien, fueron mi perdición. Pero no, fue delicioso pero no se compara contigo bella peli roja. Para nada._

 _Estaba haciendo mi acostumbrada ronda por hueco mundo cuando la vi. Vi que estaba sentada en el suelo visiblemente cansada de haber luchado de nuevo con ese idiota, pero bueno, al menos ya eso ahora es historia. Es una alegría que por fin este muerto, era un debilucho insignificante y además un estúpido._

 _Siguiendo mi camino y restándole importancia, luego fui atrapado por ella que llegó sin que lo previera._

 _—_ _Ulquiorra, dime ¿estás muy ocupado, mi amor?_

 _—_ _No soy tu amor Nelliel y ya suéltame. ¿Qué te pasa?_

 _—_ _Estoy caliente y sin nada que hacer. Dime, ¿me puedes coger un ratico bien rico? No hay nadie con quien jugar aquí y es una suerte que me haya encontrado contigo precisamente. Ummm si, eres el espada más sexy de hueco mundo, Ulquiorra._

 _Igual, así hubiera querido, no tenía escapatoria de esa sádica y enferma mujer. Ella (aunque me moleste reconocerlo) era un grado superior a mí y por ende un poco más fuerte. Sin poder hacer nada cuando cayó sobre mí en la arena que estaba tan fría como el viento que circulaba por todo el lugar, me sorprendió lo rápido que empezó a descubrirse el cuerpo, guau, que buen par de senos._

 _—_ _Oh Ulquiorra, oh si, así. ¡Pellízcalos más fuerte!_

 _Fue lo único que dijo. Me ordenó que le pellizcara los pezones que estaban muy erguidos bajo mis manos y eso fue lo que hice. Se los halé, se los pellizqué lo más duro que pude y luego, al poco tiempo, sentí como empezó a mojarme aun con la ropa puesta. Su excitación, sus fluidos eran tantos que no hubo ningún problema cuando después de desnudarme con rapidez (de la cadera para abajo) y chupármelo con violencia, lo tomó en una mano y entró completamente._

 _Ella no dijo nada, pero yo en cambio sí deje escapar un fuerte gruñido. Oh si, era la primera vez que lo hacía y estaba encantado en su compañía. Lo que no sabía y no me hacia una idea, era lo loca que estaba esa mujer. ¿Por qué siempre me tocan las locas a mí ah? Bueno, aunque no es tan malo. Ummm si me gustó y mucho lo que hizo._

 _—_ _¿Pero qué…?_

 _Se levantó y luego dándome la espalda con una maliciosa sonrisa parecida a la que me diste tu Orihime cuando entré aquí, volvió a tomarlo en una mano y a ponerlo en su ya abierta y muy humedad cavidad. Se sentó de lleno sobre mí y volví a sentir la calidez y calentura de su interior. Siendo mi bello paisaje nada más que su juagada espalda en sudor y ese número tres que me recordaba que era inferior a ella, me sorprendí cuando después de unos cuantos pocos minutos, la vi moverse más fuerte y gruñir con fuerza._

 _Luego se levantó, empezó a vestirse como si nada pero si había algo en su impasible cara que era muy bella y muy parecida a la mía, una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Por lo que puedo deducir ella se corrió y se corrió con gran fuerza pero para mí, apenas estaba empezando lo mejor. Me dio tristeza porque justo cuando iba a estallar y llenarla, se levantó y me dejo así, con ganas de más._

 _—_ _Eh Nelliel ¿ya? ¿Se acabó?_

 _—_ _Oh no, —me miró con una estúpida sonrisa burlona— ¿no me digas que no alcanzaste, Ulquiorra? Que mal, lo siento mucho. Es que estaba muy ansiosa pero no te preocupes mi amor, yo tengo la solución._

 _Arrodillándose ante mí y abriendo grande la boca, escupió sobre él y luego, me lo chupó hasta que me corrí._

 ** _Deja narrar y de recordar Ulquiorra…._**

 _—"_ _Guau, no cabe de duda de que son parecidas pero lo que tú me estás haciendo mujer, es mucho mejor, mucho mejor"_

Orihime estaba arrodillada ante él. Con el vestido blanco tallado rasgado por el centro por un ansioso espada, lo estaba masturbando con sus senos y al mismo tiempo, lamiendo. Lamiendo la punta de su excitación con la punta de su caliente lengua, de pronto se detuvo y se levantó.

— ¿Qué pasa mujer? ¿Por qué te detienes?

— Oye, Ulquiorra, ¿tú siempre eres así de frio cuando coges? ¿No puedes hacer un ruidito al menos? Es que dime, ¿lo estoy haciendo mal? ¿No te gusta cómo te lo estoy chupando?

Ulquiorra se sonrojó y no supo que decir; pues, ¡pobre Ulquiorra! Era su segunda vez y era tan de malas que Orihime también era como Nelliel, estaba medio loca. Orihime que en realidad era una morronga (solapada) era completamente adicta al sexo. Lo hacía con el que más le gustara y le encantaba correrse. Era de sus experiencias preferidas.

— ¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir nada mi excitado carcelero? Ulquiorra caliente y delicioso bombón, dime algo, ¿no te gusta?

Este solo la miró con seriedad pero al mismo tiempo con algo de diversión.

— Muy bien entonces, tendremos que probar algo a ver si logro que digas algo. Al sofá. Siéntate.

De verdad que no había derecho, ¡pobre Ulquiorra! Sin saber muy bien que hacer pero manteniendo su postura de autoridad y poder, se sentó y vio con gran sorpresa cuando ella se desprendió de lo que le quedaba de ropa. Sin dejar de verla y ansioso por tenerla, más se alegró cuando ella abrió mucho sus piernas y se sentó sobre él muy, muy caliente y dispuesta.

— Cógelo y métemelo Ulquiorra pero hazlo suave, muy lentamente. Estoy disfrutando esto y no quiero que se acabe. ¿No serás eyaculador precoz verdad? Odio a esos inútiles.

 _—"_ _¿Eyaculador precoz? ¿Que será eso?"_

En medio de sus confusos pensamientos, lo tomó en una mano como esta se lo había ordenado y entró. Entró con delicadeza y lentitud.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí Ulquiorra, papacito rico y delicioso! ¡Ah más! ¡Más!

Más contento por lo cálido de su interior que por los fuertes gritos de placer que estaba dando esta excitada y hermosa mujer sobre él, lo estaba por las expresiones de su rostro. Confundido y sin entender en lo absoluto a esa mujer, se asustó cuando Orihime tomó su pálida cara y la puso en medio de sus senos.

— Chúpamelos Ulquiorra y hazlo lentamente por favor. ¡Oh sí! ¡Ah sí, si….!

Sin más remedio que obedecer, empezó a lamer por turnos esos grandes y suaves senos. Pero mientras se los chupaba y se embriaga por su dulce sabor, podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Cada vez más confuso con ella y con todo lo que la rodeaba, estaba contento por sus movimientos, por su calor que lo abrazaba y por sus apasionadas caricias por toda la cara y la espalda.

De nuevo, pobre Ulquiorra. Parecía que una gallina le había bailado encima. Tenía el pelo más alborotado que Trunks cuando se convierte en súper sayayin.

— Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra, estoy tan, tan caliente. Esto esta tan rico y no quiero que se acabe pero no quiero posponerlo más. Quiero correrme y hacerlo ya. ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo y si lo hago igual me sigues cogiendo?

— Haz lo que quieras mujer. Ya qué demonios.

Poniendo las manos en su ajustada y muy blanca cintura, esta vez no iba a cometer el mismo error que cometió con Nelliel; oh no, en cuanto la escuchó gritar con esa increíble fuerza y apretar sus hombros con violencia, se dejó ir. Se liberó y como ella aun no acababa, fue incluso mejor. Desparramando toda su infértil semilla en su cálido interior, la escuchó gritar y sobre todo reír de emoción.

— Ummm sí, ummm sí Ulquiorra, ¡que rico! Ok, me gustaría que hicieras más ruido y mostraras algo más de emoción mientras lo hacemos pero ni modo. Como te dije, toco conformarse contigo por ahora. ¿cansado?

— Soy un espada mujer. —La miró con demasiada suficiencia mientras esta le sonría con malicia— Esto, no es absolutamente nada para alguien como yo. Nada.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Me vas a coger más!

Le tomó el rostro con tanta fuerza y lo pegó a su desnudo pecho que sí, él pudo volver a escuchar su palpitante y cálido corazón.

— ¿Esto…esto que suena dentro de ti mujer, es un corazón?

— Sí, es mi corazón y aunque le pertenece al estúpido de Ichigo que nada que llega, esta noche es solo para ti. ¿Lo quieres?

No dijo nada; pues no entendía de qué le estaba hablando. Confundido por todos esos conceptos extraños en los que lo sumergía esa hermosa y apasionada mujer, disipó esas ideas rápidamente cuando ella se inclinó sobre aquel sofá y levantando mucho el trasero y abriendo las piernas, le pidió que la volviera a penetrar.

— Cómo te gusta coger, ¿no mujer?

— Oh si Ulquiorra, mucho. ¡Oh sí! ¡Así! Oh si, así….

Tras ella y sin dejar de embestirla, le gustaba como gemía. Agarrado de sus grandes caderas y embistiéndola esta vez sin ninguna delicadeza, le gustaba ver como el sudor bañaba su blanca espalda mientras ella no dejaba de reír y gemir con alegría.

— ¡Ulquiorra! ¡Ulquiorra! ¡Ummm sí, sí! ¡Ulquiorra más! ¡Más duro!

 _—"_ _¿Más duro? Definitivamente esta mujer está más loca de lo que creía pero ah… eso es perfecto. Perfecto para lo que quiero hacerle toda esta noche. Te jodiste conmigo mujer, te voy a coger hasta que no te quede una sola gota de energía"_

Apretándole la cintura fuertemente y sin dejar de entrar y salir con fuerza, se inclinó más y le lamió con lascivia y seducción la espalda. Disfrutando el salado sabor de su sudor, luego elevó las manos hasta su pecho y le apretó fuertemente los grandes y tambaleantes senos.

— ¡Ummm sí! ¡Sí Ulquiorra! Ummm Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra. Como me gustaría que fueras más….más expresivo. Oye, ¡di algo!

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que te diga, mujer? ¿Ah? ¿Alguna ridiculez de esas de amor o qué?

— No, nada de eso. — Sonrió mientras este le empezó a halar violentamente los erizados pezones— Claro que no, tú me estas cogiendo y… ¡ah! ¡Ah sí! ¡Ah sí Ulquiorra, así! Me estas cogiendo, no haciendo el amor.

— ¿Hay alguna diferencia acaso?

— Oh si mi sexy y frio espadita, —se giró y lo miró—mucha. ¡Ah! ¡Oye!

Ulquiorra volvió a sentirse confundido por sus palabras y ya llevándolo a un ámbito de mal genio que le resultaba mucho mejor que sentirse confundido, la haló hasta su frio pecho de espada y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

— Oh sí, sí…..rico Ulquiorra, delicioso….como me gusta que me cojan duro, así, así como lo estás haciendo tú. Dime Ulquiorra, dime groserías.

— ¿Groserías?

— Sí, dime todo lo que me quieres y me vas a hacer toda esta noche. Dime que te gusta, dime cómo quieres tenerme.

Apretándole el pecho, lamiendo su oído y diciéndole las groserías más obscenas que se le ocurrieron, le gustaba como se erizaba su piel bajo la suya, bajo sus manos que no dejaban de tocarla con insistencia.

Suspirando fríamente en su oído y dándole más fuerte cuando Orihime se lo pidió, no iba a controlarlo por más tiempo. La sensación de correrse dentro del interior de aquella bella y escandalosa mujer, era incluso mucho mejor que luchar contra un fuerte oponente; oh bueno, eso era lo que creía. Aun no tenía el placer de luchar contra Ichigo que hasta que por fin me di cuenta cual es la cuestión con él. Ichigo, tiene un trauma psicológico de proteger a cuanta mujer esté en peligro. Siendo siempre el valeroso caballero que rescata a la damisela, no sabía que con ese acto estaba confundiendo a una enamorada Orihime. Pero como Orihime era Orihime y era una sexo-adicta, en ese momento sus sentimientos por él y su corazón, no valían una mierda.

— ¡Ah Ulquiorra! ¡Ah sí, sí, sí, si así! ¡Si…..!

 _—"_ _¿Se está corriendo otra vez? Vaya, esto de verdad será divertido"_

Entrando con mucha fuerza, se desplomó sobre su espalda cuando lo consiguió de nuevo y ella con él.

El "pobre" e inexperto Ulquiorra, disfrutó la forma como gimió su nombre mientras se lo hizo casi toda la noche. Corriéndose mucho y de muchas formas con ella, al final (cuando por fin Orihime se cansó de que la cogiera) la arropó sobre el sofá y salió a seguir vigilando.

Con una disimulada sonrisa que no dejó que nadie viera, disfrutó de todo lo que le hizo; aunque para Orihime todo haya quedado como un misterio. A ella le gustaba que sus amantes le dijeran que les gustaba cogerla pero Ulquiorra, no era exactamente un hablador. Para Ulquiorra fue más que placentero pero para la pobre loca de Orihime, fue un sexo más o menos. Algo muy regular de hecho.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jueves, 10 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todos mis queridos juguetes sexuales de diversión y mucho entretenimiento, jejeje, oki, no es cierto :P Gracias a todos aquellos que leen (aunque no comenten) y el día de hoy les traigo otro shot que me pidieron hace mucho tiempo. Lo que pasara aquí sera algo muy de risa, jajaja, y espero les guste.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Yoruichi/Byakuya y Ichigo/Rukia**

Hola, hola de nuevo mis estimadas lectoras; mis queridos lectores (si es que hay alguno) y si, como yo soy más cumplida que novio feo, les traigo un nuevo capi de este fic lemon, lemon que me está encantando hacer. Esto me lo pidió muy amablemente Katy y de nuevo, aprovecho para agradecerle esta vez a esta bella lectora por haber leído y haber comentado. Espero les guste mucho y sobre todo a ti preciosa, pues mi único propósito es divertirlos.

.

.

Ok, ok, la cuestión es la siguiente. Resulta que nuestro querido care puño del capitán más serio de todos (hablo de Byakuya) no era tan serio como decía, oh no, era todo lo contrario.

Debido al parrandon que armó _"Sode No Shirayuki_ " con _"Senbonzakura"_ (para los que no tienen idea son las zanpakuoto de Rukia y Byakuya materializadas pero en fin…) todos estaban muy distraídos. Estaban muy entretenidos para saber lo que un apuesto y muy serio capitán, estaba haciendo a puerta cerrada. Pero para desgracia del pobre y caliente de Byakuya Kuchiki, alguien lo sorprendería literalmente con las manos en la masa.

— Oh, ya veo. ¿Decidiste sacar a jugar al pequeño Kuchiki, Byakuya? ¡Qué bien!

Oh no, ¡pobrecito! Yoruichi en forma de gata, llegó a dañarle la diversión. Byakuya estaba muy contento y muy alegre masturbándose con una deliciosa y olorosa prenda de Matsumoto cuando, ¡pam! Llegó Yoruichi a interrumpirlo. Que mal por él pero no, a la larga eso no era tan malo y estaba a punto de comprobarlo.

Soltando la prenda y acomodándose el interior, la miró con la misma seriedad de siempre cada que la veía. Le provocaba era sacar su zanpakuoto (que estaba borracha con Haineko) y matarla. La odiaba con toda su alma.

— ¿Por qué me miras así, pequeño Byakuya? Dime, ¿muy enojado porque interrumpí tu pequeño momento personal? Oh no, no te enojes. No es para tanto. Mejor dime, ¿no prefieres hacer otra cosa?

— Vete por donde entraste, endemoniada gata. Vete de una buena vez antes de que haga que te arrepientas por tus palabras.

— Uy…—se le acercó muy sonriente al tiempo que se transformaba en humana—no sabes el miedo que me da, pequeño e inofensivo Byakuya. Estoy….petrificada.

Byakuya Kuchiki, odiaba a esa mujer pero sin importar lo mucho que la odiaba, tenía que reconocerlo. ¡Era hermosa! Ahí, sin poder apartar la mirada de sus erguidos senos gracias a lo fría que estaba la noche, su erección (que era enorme) palpitaba con mucha insistencia bajo su desacomodado interior. Eso y ver como cada vez más se acercaba a él, estaban provocando en su cuerpo un fuego y una pasión en verdad abrasadores. Sentía que se estaba quemando vivo con cada lento paso que ella daba para acercársele.

— Vamos, pequeño Byakuya, no juegues solo. Con mucho gusto yo puedo ayudarte.

Yoruichi estaba encantada con la situación; pues nunca, nunca en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo, lo había visto así, sonrojado. Su rostro seguía tan impasible como siempre pero sus mejillas, el rubor que había en ellas, no podían esconderse. Por eso y porque ella también lo detestaba por antipático y por grosero, empezó a hacerle una travesura que no sabía lo costosa que le saldría.

Apoyándose contra una de las paredes de la poca e iluminada habitación por velas, empezó a descender su suave y achocolatada mano muy lentamente por todo su pecho. Llegando hasta uno de sus erizados pezones y halándolo con mucha suavidad y cadencia, cerró los ojos y empezó a gemir y a suspirar de puro y físico placer.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

— Lo que ves…—descendió su otra mano hasta llegar a su ya humedad intimidad. Lo había hecho con Kisuke antes de irse para allá— Estoy haciendo lo mismo que estabas haciendo tu cuando llegue, pequeño Byakuya. Ummm sí….en verdad es delicioso. ¿Quieres ver más?

Ese pobre hombre, ¡se estaba volviendo loco! Cuando ella abrió más esas hermosas y torneadas piernas, le mostró como se daba placer y lo humedad que estaba, le provocó usar un _shunpo_ y poseerla en el acto pero no, no lo haría. Su orgullo era mucho más importante que una calentura.

Tratando de no verla pero siendo imposible resistirse a sus gemidos y a su delicioso y bronceado cuerpo que ya empezaba a sudar por el calor de la habitación, su cuerpo actuó involuntariamente. Empezó sin quererlo ni pensarlo a acercarse a ella.

— Oh, pequeño y agresivo capitán ¿qué hace aquí? Pensé que solo quería mirar, nada más.

— Quiero cogerte.

— ¿Qué?—Lo miró con diversión— Pero, ¿qué has dicho, pequeño Kuchiki? ¿Que tú quieres qué?

— Lo que oíste.

Empezó a abrirse el traje de _"shinigami"_ de nuevo.

— Quiero metértelo muy duro y correrme adentro.

Byakuya estaba fregado. ¡Estaba desinhibido por completo! Excitado y más caliente que el sol, lo tomó con fuerza en una mano e iba a introducirse en ella pero, ¿qué creen? ¡No! ella no lo dejó. Lo que hizo fue que subió rápidamente su pierna y con el pie, empezó a masturbarlo muy lenta y agonizantemente.

— Oh no, no lo harás. Cuando llegue aquí estabas jugando solito, ¿verdad? Pues muy bien, así es como lo harás. Toma de nuevo esa prenda y háztela. Quiero ver cómo te corres sobre ella.

De verdad que Yoruichi era perversa. ¡Era una sádica! Usando un _shunpo_ y yendo por la delicada prenda de color rosa, se la tiró a la cara y sonrió por su sorpresa. Dándole una fría mirada que indicaba que no estaba bromeando para nada, le dijo que la pusiera sobre su enorme miembro y se la hiciera. Estaba ansiosa por verlo entregarse por completo al placer. A la desmedida y gratificante sensación que produce el orgasmo.

Al fuerte y muy temperamental capitán Byakuya, no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Por Dios, ¡como la odiaba en ese momento! Se aparece de la nada a interrumpirlo en su momento sagrado de masturbación y no sólo eso, a provocarlo con su bello y sensual cuerpo. Sí, no había duda. Algún día la mataría pero esa noche no lo haría. Entre sus planes estaba hacerle otra cosa.

Con la prenda sobre él y moviéndolo con fuerza de arriba abajo mientras Yoruichi se había sentado en el suelo y se tocaba por todo el cuerpo sin dejar de gemir, suspirar y reír, no pudo más. Se dejó ir y se liberó con tanta fuerza que cayó en sus rodillas sobre el suelo.

— Oh sí, rico. ¿Verdad, pequeño e inofensivo Byakuya? Delicioso pero oh, mira que caliente eres. Dejaste empapada esa linda prenda que por cierto, ¿de quién es? En fin….fue divertido pero ahora si me voy. Adiós pequeño Kuchiki, nos vemos después.

— Quiero hacértelo.

— ¿Qué?—se giró con diversión y lo miro atónita— ¿Es de verdad lo que acabas de decir, pequeño y mal geniado Byakuya? ¿Tu, tú quieres coger hasta el cansancio a la mujer que odias con toda tu alma?

No dijo nada, asintió y la miró con frialdad. En sus ojos y como siempre, sólo había seriedad.

—Oh, veo que lo dices completamente en serio pero no, aun no me convences. Quiero que me ruegues. Quiero verte postrado, de rodillas y completamente a mis pies suplicando por ello. Si de verdad lo quieres, tienes que esforzarte más.

Oigan, sé que es difícil de creer porque se trata de Byakuya pero, ¡lo hizo! Inclinó todo su delicioso y caliente cuerpo de _"shinigami"_ y le suplicó. Mal encarado, en el suelo, sin mirarla y con erección que madre mía….le suplicó, le rogó que la dejara cogerla.

— ¡Dilo más fuerte Byakuya!

— ¡Déjame cogerte! ¡Quiero cogerte y duro, muy duro maldita gata!

Y sin más preámbulo ni juegos, ella se acostó completamente sobre un suave futon que había en la habitación y abrió esas preciosas piernas de par en par para recibirlo.

— Oh sí, lo has hecho muy bien. Ahora ven y me muestras pequeño Byakuya, que tan ansioso estas.

Llegando a la velocidad de la luz, pronto estuvo sobre ella. Golpeando su humedad y fuerte erección con la de ella, lamia con perversión y violencia sus erizados pezones. Tocándola, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con esas blancas y poderosas manos, le dio la vuelta y la dejó de espaldas contra él. Siendo ahora su vista su bronceada y marcada espalda, empezó a lamerla con mucha necesidad por todo el cuello.

— Oh sí, oh sí pequeño Byakuya. Te has convertido en todo un hombre.

— Shu, silencio gata y no soy pequeño Byakuya. Soy un capitán, tu capitán en este momento. Dilo. ¡Que lo digas maldita enferma!

— ¡Capitán!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando este la levantó y se introdujo con violencia— Oh si, oh si capitán, ah sí ¡sí!

Dándole y dándole sin parar, no quería contenerlo más pero como se trataba de ella, estaba esperando algo en especial antes de liberarse (de nuevo) y bañarla toda. Estaba esperando con mucha impaciencia de hecho, a que ella estuviera cerca, muy cerca.

Quince minutos después y sin haber dejado de lamerla, tocarla, embestirla con fuerza y violencia, escuchó lo que quería escuchar, la oyó rogar y suplicar por más porque ya no podía controlarlo más.

— Oh si Byakuya, así. ¡Más! ¡Más que yo, yo me….!

— Pues muy de malas por ti, maldita gata.

Le haló el morado y sudado cabello con fuerza antes de sacarlo con rapidez.

Lo sacó justo en el momento en el que Yoruichi se estaba entregando a la maravilla del orgasmo y lo peor, ¡no fue eso! fue lo que hizo. Le abrió el trasero de par en par y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, se introdujo con fuerza Entrando completamente y casi que matándola con ese hecho, se estaba dejando ir mientras esta sí, lo maldecía y trataba de zafársele muy enojada.

— ¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a sacármelo y dejarme así?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡Lo que debería es matarte por….!

— Vaya, siempre creí que eras una maldita perra muy caliente y que esto también, —le nalgueo el trasero con fuerza cuando se desparramó en ella—se lo habías dado al inútil ese de Urahara cada noche que se encerraban en su habitación pero veo que no. Estas muy apretada, deliciosa gata.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Eres un maldito idiota Kuchiki! ¡Idiota! Y si, así te duela así es. Kisuke es el mejor amante que haya tenido en mi vida y tú, engreído y estúpido "capitán", no le llegas ni a los tobillos. ¡Estúpido bueno para nada!

— Vete con tus insultos a otra parte, gata. Ve y busca a tu perfecto amante. Yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer ni que hablar contigo. Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte con un Kuchiki, maldita y endemoniada gata.

— ¡Maldito! Pero me las vas a pagar Byakuya. ¡Te lo juro!

Y hecha una leona y con el trasero adolorido porque no le gustaba que la cogieran por ahí, se transformó de nuevo en gata y se fue mientras nuestro mal encarado amigo se acostaba con una gran y enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en aquel manchado futon. Estaba muy complacido con su maldad.

 _—_ _Ah sí, perra. Por fin me pagaste todas tus burlas y tus humillaciones del pasado. Pero no puedo negar que fue divertido. Delicioso. Ah sí, que culo tan apretado y rico tienes maldita gata. Muy rico._

Y bueno, pasando de lo sádico, enfermo y perverso a lago más tierno, le damos paso a una de las parejas más reconocidas (dicho por su mismo autor) de "Bleach" ¡Rukia y Ichigo! Estos dos no eran como Yoruichi y Byakuya, no, estos si se querían y vaya que se querían mucho. Se veían tan tiernos en ese momento. Abrazados sobre un futon, algo ebrios y después de haberlo hecho, aun querían seguirse demostrando cuanto se querían y lo mucho que se necesitaban sus calientes y bellos cuerpos.

— Ichigo, Ichigo ¿no me digas que….?

— Si. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no? te he extrañado mucho Rukia, muchísimo. Estar en mi habitación y saber que no estás en el armario, es muy triste. Ese lugar es horrible si no estás ahí.

— Ichigo….te amo Ichigo….

— Y yo a ti Rukia Kuchiki, y yo a ti mi amor….

Apoyando una de sus fuertes manos sobre el futon, volvió a quedar como a él le encantaba estar cuando estaba con ella, encima. Sobre ella y besándola con lentitud, cadencia y mucho amor, su fuerte y poderoso miembro volvía a erguirse con rapidez. Rukia era en definitiva el amor de su vida. Era la única que sabía cómo animarlo cuando estaba deprimido, cuando estaba muy asustado con alguna situación que se le salía de las manos. Rukia, fue ella que una acalorada noche de verano y aprovechando que Ishin (padre _"shinigami"_ de Ichigo) los dejó solos, le robó su virginidad pero con ella también se llevó su complicado y afligido corazón.

Sobre ella y entrando muy, muy lentamente, le llenaba el alma de orgullo y de mucha satisfacción escucharla gemir y pronunciar su nombre como lo que veía en sus ojos al verla culminar.

Con todo su amor.

— Ichigo….Ichigo….

Encantando en ella con la dulce melodía que eran sus ahogados gemidos, seguía embistiéndola solo que esta vez un poco más fuerte. Sosteniendo su propio peso sobre sus fuertes y muy musculosos brazos, le alegraba y mucho cuando ella empezaba a mover sus pequeñas caderas debajo de él y a acariciar su espalda (la cual estaba llena de sudor por aquel movimiento) con suavidad y con amor, mucho amor.

— Ichigo, oh Ichigo, te amo….

— Dilo de nuevo. —Le tomó el rostro por la quijada y después de besarla, volvió a pedírselo— Dilo más fuerte Rukia. Dilo por favor una vez más.

— Te amo Ichigo, Ichigo. ¡ah Ichigo! Ichigo….

Lleno de orgullo pero más de excitación, entrelazó su caliente y deliciosa lengua con la suya que estaba igual a la de él, muy caliente. Luego, algo cansado en esa posición, dejó caer completamente su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Besándola, besándola y besándola sin parar y con toda la pasión y amor que había en su interior, le gustaba sentir su blanco y pequeño cuerpo tan caliente debajo de él. Halándole un poco el negro cabello cuando, ¡por fin! (lo siento, siempre quise que le quitaran ese mechón de la cara a Rukia. ¡el colmo!) Le quitó el negro mechón de la cara que la cubría por la mitad, le pidió con una gran y enorme sonrisa después de más de veinte minutos de estar encima embistiendo sin parar, que se lo diera. Dijo con mucha suficiencia que sabía que ella lo quería y que él también se moría por escucharla de nuevo.

— ¿Sí? ¿Pero si yo, tú te….?

— Oh no, no Rukia. Estoy completamente bajo control. Dámelo, dámelo todo mi amor.

— Ichigo, Ichigo yo, yo… ¡ah! ¡Ah sí! ¡Ichigo…!

Moviéndose bajo él con el rostro lleno de sudor, los pezones rojos de tanto que se los haló y apretando los ojos con fuerzas por todas aquella sensaciones que su poderoso y gran miembro dentro de ella le hacían sentir, gritó, gimió y se entregó (por segunda vez) una vez más al hombre que amaba. Al hombre que aunque era prohibido por su sociedad y sobre todo por su complicado hermano, ella adoraba con toda su alma.

— Ah, ah, ah Ichigo, Ichigo…..

— Ah sí, que delicia Rukia pero arriba. —Salió de ella y se acostó muy, muy sonriente— A cabalgar preciosa. Esto apenas empieza.

Ichigo estaba que no cabía de la dicha porque ya habían pasado muchos días sin hacérselo toda la noche pero….alguien que estaba de muy mal genio, llegó a dañarle la fiesta.

 _—_ _Ichigo ¡Ichigo! ¡Sal que yo sé que estás ahí! ¿Que no ves como tienes de elevado tu reiatsu? Sal que te necesito._

— Ichigo, mi amor….

— Shu, —dijo debajo de ella y con las manos en su cintura—tal vez si no hacemos ruido, se vaya y deje de joder.

 _—_ _¡Ichigo! ¡Que salgas maldita sea! ¡Sal que esto es más importante que lo sea que estés haciendo con Kuchiki ahí! ¡Que salgas o si no entro y te saco de las orejas!_

Sin más remedio que levantarse mientras Rukia reía alegremente, se levantó para vestirse pero mientras se vestía, la maldecía mil veces.

— Ttranquilo, tranquilo Ichigo. Mejor ve y no te tardes. Te voy a estar esperando mi amor.

—Rukia…—se agacho a su altura y después de darle un beso, un beso con lengua que demostraba cuanto odiaba tenerse que ir en ese momento, se separó y le sonrió con lo que ella amaba de él, con todo su amor— No tardaré, te lo prometo.

Ichigo se vistió con su traje de _"shinigami_ " sustituto y salió pero la cara de mal genio que tenía y la mirada asesina que le dio a una también mal encarada Yoruichi, era más que de miedo. ¡Era de risa!

— ¿Qué? Ni me mires así Ichigo que yo tampoco quiero ir. ¿Tú qué crees ah? ¿Que el único que quiere coger esta noche eres tú o qué?

— ¡Maldita sea Yoruichi! ¡Demonios! Pero es que dime, ¿que acaso no podías ir y joder a otro, por ejemplo no sé, a Renji? ¡¿A qué tenías que venir aquí ah?! ¡Estamos en el relleno! ¡Nada tengo que ir a hacer todavía! ¡Carajo!

— Pues muy de malas porque tú eres el protagonista y además, si fui y busqué a Renji pero estaba tan ebrio con sus zanpakuoto que no, —rió alegremente—no podía ni hablar de la borrachera que tenía. Mejor deja de quejarte y camina que solo se trata de esas zanpakuoto descontroladas sin dueño. No es mayor problema.

Ella que decía eso y la estúpida de la zanpakuoto que había dañado la diversión, aparecía destruyéndolo todo.

— Ah no pero ya van a ver. —Desenfundo a _Zangetzu_ y salto lleno de ira— ¡Getsuga…tenshou…. ¡

Al igual que Ichigo, Yoruichi también descargaba su frustración por aquel nefasto encuentro sexual con Byakuya. Dando fuertes patadas y puños, más ira le dio cuando Ichigo después de haber neutralizado de un solo golpe a la espada que lo atacaba, le dijo que no lo jodiera más y que mejor fuera y buscara a Byakuya.

— ¡No me nombres a ese imbécil ahora y Ichigo, haz tu maldito trabajo!

Maldiciendo una vez más su mala suerte al ser interrumpido cuando iba a penetrar de nuevo a la mujer que amaba, siguió lanzando reiatsu y acabando con cuanto idiota se le cruzara en el camino. Era el colmo, ese era el relleno. Ichigo pensó que él debía era estar cogiendo a su novia (como lo hicieron casi todos esa noche con sus respectivas parejas) y no hay perdiendo el tiempo con esos imbéciles pero bueno, de mala gana y como fuere hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Luego, cuando por fin Yoruichi y él terminaron con los imbéciles que se habían puesto a joder en un día que era de fiesta y de vagancia, volvió a la habitación con la esperanza de encontrarla despierta pero no, ni mierda. ¡Vaya que esa no era su noche! Encontrándola angelicalmente durmiendo en el futon y con una de sus prendas, volvió a desvestirse. Acostándose tras ella y abrazándola con fuerza, respiraba del dulce olor de su corto y negro cabello que le encantaba.

— Ichigo, ah Ichigo, ¿apenas llegas?

— Sí, malditos estúpidos de mierda pero duerme, descansa Rukia.

— Te amo Ichigo, Ichigo…

Dijo entre medio dormida y despierta mientras este, la abrazaba con amor.

— Y yo a ti mi hermosa y fuerte _"shinigami"_ y yo a ti Rukia, mi amor…

Muy abrazados y siendo uno solo con el reflejo de la luna que estaba muy brillante y muy llena esa noche, cerró los ojos y durmió como siempre dormía cuando estaba a su lado, de maravilla. Ansioso pero consciente de que ella estaba cansada y tenía sueño, se durmió con maléficos y deliciosos planes para cuando amaneciera. Fuera como fuera, ella era suya y siempre lo seria. Pobre Orihime pero ni modo, el amor funciona de formas misteriosas.

* * *

 ** _Chao mis amores, espero les haya gustado. Besitos. Nos leemos :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Viernes, 11 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Sinceramente, hoy no tengo mucho que decir. Mi laptop anda fallando y eso me deprime porque ya saben, sin ella no puedo escribir, ni publicar, ni hablar con mis amigas, ni ver anime, oigan, ¡no puedo hacer nada! Por eso necesito es enfocarme en ver como la arreglo.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos :)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: capitán Hitsugaya y Momo Hinamori, ¡lindos!**

Hola, hola una vez más mis queridos y queridas lectoras (como yo jejeje) hentai; ok, lo repito, no necesariamente así pero a mí me encanta molestarlos con eso. ¡Sugoi! Ok y como en este fic se le da gusto a todo aquel que comenta, el día de hoy el turno es para un lector llamado VicenteAlex que me pidió esta pareja; bueno, no específicamente así pero eso fue lo que yo le entendí. Y bueno, gracias VicenteAlex por haber leído y haber comentado. Espero este shot de esta pareja que nunca me había imaginado pero que si me parece muy tierna, te guste. Es con mucho cariño para ti y para todos los que leen.

Bueno, pues la historia es así.

.

.

Un buen día y después de la fiesta que se armó cuando por fin las zanpakuto dejaron de joder y volvieron a la normalidad, estaba Momo Hinamori en una habitación (la cual le traía muchos recuerdos) sentada a la mesa. Mientras esperaba a que el té se le enfriara un poco, no podía dejar de pensar en él. En todo lo que había pasado hacia tanto tiempo esa noche. Siendo una tan despejada y estrellada como aquella en donde se entregó a él y a toda su perversidad, suspiró su nombre sin siquiera pensarlo.

— Capitán Aizen….

Muy sonrojada y algo excitada, recordaba una a una las cosas que le hizo y también las que él le pidió hacer aquella noche que fue tan mágica. De verdad que Aizen era una mierda despreciable pero con todo y eso, ella aun lo amaba. Cosa que a un platinado y mal geniado capitán le irritaba en el alma.

Con los ojos cerrados y reviviendo una a una las sensaciones que ese malvado pero muy atractivo sujeto le hizo sentir, no pudo escuchar ni mucho percibir cuando alguien entró.

— ¿Momo? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás enferma? Estas como un tomate. Seguro tienes fiebre.

— ¡Shiro-chan!— Se levantó de un salto muy asustada por verlo ahí— No, no, no es nada de eso. No te preocupes, Shiro-chan pero por favor para la próxima avisa antes de entrar a una habitación. ¿De acuerdo?

— Maldita sea Momo, carajo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy Shiro-chan? Soy capitán Hitsugaya. ¡Capitán Hitsugaya! No me gusta que me digas así. Me haces quedar en ridículo cada vez que lo dices frente a los demás.

— ¿Y por qué?—Se le acerco más y le sonrió como siempre, muy amigablemente— ¿Cuál es el problema con eso, Shiro-chan? Tú eres Shiro-chan. Eres mi mejor amigo y yo…

No se sabía si era por los tragos que se había tomado o por ver como tenía las mejillas Momo pero sin dejar que terminara la oración, uso un _shunpo_ y la tomó por la cintura; acto seguido la miró muy fijamente a los ojos y al igual que estaba el corazón de Momo por su actitud, estaba el de Toshiro por lo que iba a decirle.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Shiro-chan?

— Es que ese el problema, Momo. Yo no quiero que sólo me veas como tu amigo. Quiero que me veas como algo más. Quiero que me mires y suspires como suspiras por el, ¡maldito perro de Aizen! Quiero tener más que tu amistad. Quiero tener tu amor y sobre tu corazón, Momo. Lo quiero todo de ti.

— Pero, pero, Shiro-chan, es decir, capitán Hitsugaya, yo soy mayor que usted y pues….

Sin dejar de abrazarla y sentir su tembloroso y hermoso cuerpo junto al suyo, no pudo ahogar una risa. Era el colmo con Momo, ahora que se había decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos y a abrirle su corazón, entonces ella si había decidido ser formal con él. Pero dejando a un lado la risa y apretándola más contra su pecho sin dejar de mirarla, dijo sin quitarle la mirada ni por un instante, que eso a él no le importaba. Que su edad era lo de menos.

— Pero capitán Hitsu….

— Shu, no me digas así Momo.

Le puso un dedo sobre los labios para evitar que hablara.

— Es demasiado formal y eso no es lo que quiero; al menos no ahora. Por lo de la edad, ¡eso no me importa! Tú eres mayor que yo pero no por mucho. A mí eso no me importa porque para lo que siento por ti y lo que quiero hacerte, la edad es lo de menos.

— Toshiro-kun….

Toshiro era muy consciente de lo asustada que estaba la dulce y pequeña Momo entre sus brazos pero también se daba cuenta, de que no lo estaba evadiendo ni mucho menos quitando. Por eso tomándole una mejilla con delicadeza mientras que con la otra mano no dejaba de presionar su espalda, se acercó más a esos delgados y provocativos labios que lo incitaban tanto y la besó. La besó y en su beso sintió lo que siempre soñó que sentiría. Sintió amor, ternura y después de unos cuantos minutos de insistencia, pasión. Mucho placer y pasión.

Intensificando su beso porque vio que a ella no le molestó en lo absoluto, también fue intensificando las caricias. Cualquiera podría pensar que esto es pasado de pervertido pero no, ¡tranquilos! Toshiro Hitsugaya puede parecer un niñito inocente y de muy mal genio pero no, no lo era para nada. Tenía como más de cien años pero lo que pasó con él, es que tuvo un problema de crecimiento y se quedó así, bajito. Con lo proporcional para nosotros a un muchacho de diecisiete años que estaba muy, muy enamorado de esta bella chica que era muy dulce pero corrompida y dañada gracias a Aizen y sus maldades, la tomó por la cintura, le entrelazó las piernas a su cintura y la llevó con _shunpo_ contra una de las paredes de la iluminada habitación.

Siendo solo descontrol, locura, pasión, ansiedad y deseo, le empezó a abrir el traje de _"shinigami"_ con mucha urgencia. Dejando su pecho al descubierto mientras esta no paraba de besarlo y halarle el sedoso y platinado cabello, la escuchaba gemir de gusto cada vez que su erecto y muy ansioso miembro rozaba con fuerza sobre su aun cubierta pero ya muy humedad intimidad.

— Toshiro-kun, oh sí, ah sí Toshiro-kun, ah….

— Dímelo, quiero que me lo digas.

Pidió sin dejar de halar sus erizados y muy rosados pezones.

— ¡Ah! Ah sí, sí…pero Toshiro-kun ¿qué es lo que…? ¡Ah! ¿…Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

— Quiero que digas que me deseas. Quiero que me pidas que te lo haga.

Roja, más roja que la misma sangre que estaba en todo su rostro gracias a los besos y a las inquietas caricias que le daba por todo el cuerpo Toshiro, le tomó el rostro en ambas manos y mirándolo fijamente a las dilatadas pupilas turquesas, le pidió que se lo hiciera. Que se lo hiciera y que se lo hiciera como él quisiera.

— Otra vez. Pídemelo de nuevo Momo.

— Por favor Toshiro-kun, desvístete y lléname toda. Hazme lo que quieras, mi amor.

Más rápido que un sonido de una espada, estuvo desnudo y no solo eso, dentro de ella. Después de haber bajado sus pequeños y muy húmedos interiores blancos; de haberla tocado para comprobar que estaba preparada para recibirlo y lamiendo esos dedos con los cuales la tocó sin dejar de mirarla con malicia, le levantó las piernas y entró. Se hundió completamente y cuando lo hizo, ninguno de los dos (mas especialmente ella) pudo ahogar un gemido de placer y más que eso, de pura satisfacción.

Tomándole esas pequeñas y muy delicadas piernas, las enrolló en su desnuda espalda y no dejaba de entrar y salir con fuerza. Sin duda le gustaba todo el calor que lo estaba envolviendo en su muy duro y necesitado miembro pero lo que más le gustaba de estarla embistiendo y besando, era el calor de su boca sobre la suya. Su lengua que bailaba a su mismo ritmo y le encantaba, le estaba haciendo querer perder la poca razón que aún le quedaba.

Lo peor era que sus gemidos y lo que decía, no le ayudaban a concentrarse para nada.

— Toshiro-kun, Toshiro-kun, oh sí Toshiro-kun, oh sí, sí, sí, sí ¡sí! dime, dime que tanto me quieres. ¿Me quieres? ¿Tú si me quieres Toshiro-kun?

— Con toda mi maldita alma.

Sin parar ni un solo minuto de embestirla, la miró a los ojos y le respondió. Se lo dijo con tanta seriedad y al mismo tiempo con tanta honestidad, que ella ya empezaba a creerle. Muy excitada por sus caricias por todo el cuerpo, por sus besos que le estaban haciendo sentir cosas que no sabía que podía sentir y con sus muy buenas y deliciosas embestidas que desde lejos parecían tan violentas pero que no lo eran para nada, se excitó de más y estaba lista para estallar por lo que este le dijo después de succionar su seno derecho con delicadeza.

— ¿Sí? ¿Lo dices de verdad Toshiro-kun o solo lo dices porque me lo estás haciendo? ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí! ¡Sí!

— Es de verdad, es en serio. —Se prendió con fuerza de su pequeño y muy sudado trasero para sostenerla mejor y mantener el ritmo— Te amo Momo, te amo con todo mi maldito y frio corazón. Te amo con todo lo que soy y todo lo que pueda llegar a ser.

—Toshiro-kun, ¡Toshiro-kun más! ¡Más por favor te lo ruego no pares, no te detengas que yo, yo….! Yo, yo ah sí, yo….

— Oh, ¿sí? ¿Me lo estás dando ya?—Le preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción y embistiéndola con más rapidez— Ah si mi Momo, que rico. Di, di mi nombre mientras lo haces mi amor.

— ¡Toshiro-kun….!

Entrando, entrando y entrando sin parar, disfrutó hasta más no poder de los fuertes gritos de placer que le dio la mujer que amaba con toda su alma mientras se quebraba en mil pedazos gracias a él y a su habilidad. Con eso comprobó que no solo era especial para manejar su zanpakuto. Al parecer podía manejar cualquier tipo de espada y situación.

Elevando su _reiatsu_ y controlándose mucho, lo contuvo y se lo sacó cuando ella terminó. Con una muy poderosa erección que ya empezaba a doler porque lo que necesitaba era liberarse, la levantó en brazos con excesiva facilidad y se aproximó muy sonriente hacia un cómodo futón mientras esta no paraba de reír y jadear entre sus fuertes brazos.

Y mientras él la acostaba con mucha delicadeza en el futón para volver a donde se moría por regresar, unos ebrios _"shinigamis"_ habían extraviado el camino. Cosa que sería bastante divertido; oh bueno, al menos para ellos.

 _—_ _¡Oh sí, así Toshiro-kun! ¡Así mi amor! ¡Sí!_

— Uy, —exclaóo un muy ebrio y alegre Kira junto a Hisagi que pasaba por ahí— ¿escuchaste eso, Hisagi-san? Yo conozco esa voz. Esa voz es la de Hinamori pero no, ¡no puede ser!

— Ya, ya, ya que tanto tú como yo Kira-san, hemos bebido mucho hoy. Por eso no puedes hacer caso a…

 _—_ _¡Sí, sí, sí, sí así! ¡Oh Toshiro-kun! ¡Así mi capitán, así!_

Ante aquellas apasionadas y desenfrenadas exclamaciones de placer, Kira no pudo aguantar la risa ni mucho menos la tentación de escuchar más. Él quería mucho a Momo y lo que más quería, era que se consiguiera un novio que sí la quisiera y que de una vez y por todas, se olvidara del maldito traidor de Aizen. Alegre porque por lo que se escuchaba y el reflejo de la luz sobre la algo transparente puerta de papel les dejaba ver, ella se estaba dando una oportunidad de olvidar y seguir adelante.

Todo eso estaba muy bien pero lo que estaban haciendo, no lo era. Cosa que un responsable Hisagi sabía de sobra; no importaba lo borracho que estaba, lo correcto era lo correcto.

— Ya, ya, Hisagi-san que yo sé eso. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Si el capitán Hitsugaya se llega a dar cuenta que andamos por aquí de chistosos, de pronto nos mata y no sólo eso, te prohibiría ver a tu amor platónico. Seguro no te dejaría ver a tu querida Matsumoto.

Hisagi se enojó ante su comentario pero obviamente Kira no estaba para nada equivocado porque él (y todo el que lo conocía) sabía que Hisagi botaba la baba por Rangiku y su caliente y provocativo escote. En controversia y mientras reían, algo los desconcentro una vez más. Un grito de una muy excitada y caliente Momo, los hizo callar en el acto.

Y mientras ellos se quedaban callados y escuchaban, en aquella calurosa habitación Toshiro disfrutaba de su sudada mirada y más que nada, de las deliciosas caricias que le daba con las palmas de sus manos por toda la espalda.

— Ah Toshiro-kun, Toshiro-kun sí, sí….

— Ah si mi amor, si… y dime ¿te gusta? ¿Te gusta mucho lo que te estoy haciendo?

— Oh me encanta, me fascina Toshiro-kun pero estoy asustada. Esta no es ni tu habitación ni la mía y pues, ¿qué tal que….?

— Eso no va a pasar porque todos están muy borrachos y ocupados pero, si a alguien se le ocurre venir a joder y a interrumpirme mientras te lo hago, te juro que lo mato. —Se acercó y la besó, acto seguido volvió a entrelazar su ansiosa lengua con la suya— Tranquila Momo que esto apenas empezó, tranquila mi amor.

— ¡Ah sí Toshiro-kun! Oh sí, sí, sí mi amor así, sí… te quiero Toshiro, te quiero mucho.

Esas no eran exactamente las palabras que Toshiro quería escuchar de la mujer que estaba poseyendo y que amaba pero eso era algo. Sabía que con algo de tiempo y paciencia, iba a poseer más que su pequeño y muy delicioso cuerpo. Sabía que si hacia las cosas bien, tendría lo que más quería de ella y que el estúpido de Aizen se había robado hacia tanto tiempo ya. Tendría su amor y todo su corazón.

Sobre ella y acariciándole el sonrojado rostro, sobre ella y sin dejar de embestirla con pasión, sobre ella y mirándose en el cristalino y tranquilizador espejo que eran sus ojos, la sintió hervir otra vez. Siendo consciente de cómo se contraía su cuerpo y de que eso era la señal de que ella ya no podía más, no lo pudo resistir. Incrementando el ritmo al igual que lo hizo ella, se dejó ir. Se liberó y lo hizo con tal fuerza que no pudo evitar gritar al igual que lo hizo ella. Lo bueno para ellos es que gracias a la amenaza que Toshiro lanzó al aire sin saber que lo escuchaban, estaban solos. Sus gritos de placer que se podría decir que lo dejó algo sordo por unos segundos, solo habían sido para él.

Completamente inmóvil y con la cara enterrada en uno de sus perfumados y sudados hombros, le gustaba como reía y jadeaba una vez más de placer. Todo, todo de ella le gustaba pero esa risa de satisfacción después de haberse corrido con más fuerza que la primera vez, era de verdad lo mejor que hubiera podido experimentar en su vida.

— Ah, ah, ah Toshiro….ah Toshiro-kun. Ummm mi amor si… ¡sí! que delicia. Mucho mejor que cuando…

— ¿Qué?— Levantó la cabeza y la miró con diversión— ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir? ¿Mucho mejor que cuando qué?

— Eh yo, no, no, no, no me hagas caso Toshiro-kun. No es nada.

Emocionado; primero porque había vuelto a llamarlo su amor pero más por lo que iba a decir, se deslizó por su sudado cuerpo y acostándose a su lado, le tomó el rostro con delicadeza y después de darle un suave beso le pidió que terminara la oración.

— ¿Y si te enojas conmigo por lo que iba a decir?

— Prometo que no lo haré pero dime, ¿esto fue mucho mejor que cuando qué? Dímelo Momo. Muero por saberlo.

— Todo lo que me hiciste y todo lo que hicimos, fue mucho mejor que lo que pasó esa noche con el capitán Aizen. Fue mucho más placentero que lo que él me….

— ¿Ah sí? ¿De verdad?— Se giró y sostuvo su cuerpo en un codo sobre el futón con mucha diversión—Imagino que sí porque hay una gran diferencia mi ardiente y dulce Momo. Yo sí te quiero, yo sí te amo. En cambio, ¡el perro maldito ese de….!

— Toshiro-kun, no te enojes por favor, ¿ves? Por eso no quería decirte nada de eso. Lo siento. Yo no quería que…

Conmovido por la cara de ternura que le dio y sintiéndose mal cuando vio tristeza en sus ojos, se juró a sí mismo mientras ella se recostaba sobre su desnudo pecho, que mataría a Aizen en cuanto lo viera por haberle hecho lo que le hizo. No solo por haber traicionado su confianza y haber hecho hasta lo imposible por separarlos, sino por haberse atrevido a tocarla. Jamás lo perdonaría por eso. Nunca.

 _—"_ _Juro que te mataré Aizen. Te voy a volver mierda cuando te vea maldito traidor. Ya lo veras. Seguro te aprovechaste de esa maldita zanpakuto tuya para…"_

Y sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando Momo alcanzó con dificultad su interior y levantó ambas piernas (muy juntas, lo cual le daba una vista casi que perfecta de su deliciosa intimidad y trasero) para ponérselo. Cosa que obviamente lo puso muy alegre en cuestión de segundos.

Por eso no pudo evitarlo y se hizo frente a ella para evitar que cometiera semejante locura.

— Oye Shiro-chan, ¿qué crees que haces?

— ¿Qué parece?—Le sonrió y le levantó una ceja con picardía sin dejar de mirarla— Deleitándome con el paisaje. Uy si…

— ¡Oye!

Exclamó sonriente cuando este no lo pudo evitar y pasó dos hábiles dedos por el medio de su bañada intimidad.

— Déjame tranquila que tengo que ir a buscar un baño y limpiarme. Además, sería muy malo si alguien decidiera entrar aquí y….

— Ya te dije que por eso no te preocupes y ah no, —se hizo sobre ella y sí mis queridos lectores, muy listo y dispuesto de nuevo—tú de aquí no te me vas a mover.

Muy caliente y excitado, quería saborear de su apretada y dulce intimidad en la que se había corrido con tanta fuerza pero no pudo; pues la había bañado tanto que cuando le bajó las piernas para acomodarse de nuevo entre ellas y disfrutar de todo su calor, el líquido que estaba tan caliente como él resbaló involuntariamente y manchó rápidamente aquel futón que fue el único testigo (además de los chismosos de Kira y Hisagi que los habían escuchado por error) de todo lo que Toshiro la amo. Hundiéndose en ella hasta muy tarde de la noche y siendo esa una de las mejores noches y experiencias de su vida, de verdad que no estaba preparado para lo que venía. Era un muchacho muy fuerte físicamente hablando pero su corazón, era tan frágil como el hielo cuando se moja. Era muy delicado.

.

.

Al otro día nuestro peli plata más bella y especial de la serie, despertó pero despertó solo. Sorprendido y muy impactado con ese hecho; pues hasta donde recordaba había dormido casi toda la noche abrazado a ella y a su suave espalda, se levantó, se vistió y claro, salió a buscarla.

Caminando por uno de los largos corredores del amplio lugar, sintió el _reiatsu_ de Momo más fuerte de lo normal.

 _—_ _¡Hado 31, Shakkahō!_

Frente a un barandal y sin creer lo que veía, la encontró. Ahí estaba su dulce amiga y más recientemente amante, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Kira en lo que parecía un entrenamiento pero la verdad era que no se trataba de eso. Momo estaba confundida y no sabía muy bien que iba a hacer para afrontar la situación en la que por caliente, se había metido la noche anterior con su amigo de toda la vida.

— Lo siento Hinamori pero si tú eres buena con el _Kido_ , yo también. _¡Bakudō 39, Enkosen!_

Usando una de sus técnicas para protegerse de los ataques de Momo, alguien no lo aguantó al verla en el suelo. Desenfundado su poderosa y potente espada (esta vez si hablo de una real) invocó a su zanpakuto y llegó en un santiamén a defender a su amor.

— Shiro…Shiro-chan. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pobre Kira, se sentía tan fuera de lugar. De verdad que no lo hizo por maldad pero como Momo se había tomado el entrenamiento tan seriamente, él también decidió hacerlo. Preocupado por la mirada asesina que le estaba dando uno de sus superiores, sonrió y saludó para marcharse lo más pronto que le fuera posible.

— Capitán Hitsugaya, buenos días señor.

Sin dejar de clavar con molestia esos bellos ojos azul turquesa sobre el pobre Kira que no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que pasaría, no le respondió con palabras. Sólo le hizo un gesto y con ese solo gesto, Kira se disculpó y pretendiendo que lo estaban llamando con urgencia, se retiró y los dejó solos. Cosa que para Momo fue más que aterrador. Pobrecita, se sentía tan mal que no era capaz ni de mirarlo a los ojos.

— Oye Momo, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso ahí? Creí que solo estaban entrenando pero me pareció que tú te lo estabas tomando muy en serio. ¿Por qué?

— Eh no, por nada Shiro-chan.

— ¿Shiro-chan?—Le levantó el rostro por la quijada con suavidad.

No soportaba que no lo mirara y más que lo llamara de esa forma. Sabía lo que eso significaba pero no quería aceptarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Momo? ¿Por qué me esquivas la mirada? ¿Por qué estás tan rara?

No sé si a alguien le ha pasado pero no debe haber peor sensación en el mundo que acostarse con el mejor amigo sin amarlo. Ella si lo quería y mucho, pero en su corazón aun había mucha confusión. Ella sentía una profundad devoción por el maldito de Aizen. Lo que mal interpretó con el paso del tiempo como amor. Por eso aunque le gustaba Toshiro y lo quería con toda su alma, se sentía mal por haberlo utilizado para desfogar sus ganas.

Pensamiento que la hizo llorar de inmediato.

— Pero, ¿Por qué lloras Momo? Dime, ¿acaso estas lastimada? Porque si es así, lo mejor es ir a que…

— No, no se trata de nada de eso, Shiro-chan.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios me estas llamando de esa forma?! Sabes que lo odio, ¡lo detesto! Mucho más ahora después de lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche y…

— Shu no, no lo digas por favor. —Puso dos dedos sobre sus labios e impidió que lo dijera— Te lo ruego.

— Pero no, ¿Cómo así? ¡¿Por qué no sí es verdad?! No entiendo tu actitud Momo. ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

— ¡No puedo hacerte eso Shiro-chan! ¡No puedo! ¡No es justo!

Se desplomó en el arenoso piso de entrenamiento a llorar, se sentía muy mal.

Él, que sentía como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón con una de sus técnicas de hielo, se agachó a su altura y una vez más, le levantó la mirada para que le hablara a la cara. Toshiro era un muchacho inteligente. Por eso y porque además la conocía de toda su vida, supo la razón de sus lágrimas y más que nada, de su dolor.

— ¿Es por el maldito enfermo de Aizen verdad? ¿Es por eso que estas así y estas llorando? ¿Es por ese infeliz que tú no eres capaz ni de mirarme a la cara y decirme que me vaya al carajo con mi amor y mis sentimientos por ti? ¿Es por eso?

— Nno, no así. Yo si te quiero, Shiro-chan. Te quiero y te quiero mucho pero yo, yo no te…

— Lo sé y no lo digas que sé perfectamente que eso no es así pero a mí eso no importa. Yo puedo ser paciente y voy a darte el tiempo que necesites para que te des cuenta de que ese, ¡maldito idiota! No vale una sola lágrima tuya. No vale ni mierda.

— Lo sé. —Lo miró pero en sus bellos ojos oscuros solo había lagrimas— Sé que tienes razón Shiro-chan pero, ¿qué hago? No puedo evitar sentirme de esta forma y no es justo contigo. No soy capaz de hacerte eso. Sé por experiencia cuanto duele.

— Momo por favor, no hagas esto, no me alejes de ti de nuevo. De verdad que no tienes que preocuparte por mí o por mis sentimientos. De eso me encargo yo pero te lo suplico, no me digas más Shiro-chan. No sabes cómo me duele porque eso quiere decir que solo quieres que sea tu…

— Sí, creo que por el momento es lo mejor, Shiro-chan. —Se levantó y giró el rostro muy apenada— No es justo contigo y lo mejor es que solo sigamos siendo amigos. Los buenos amigos que siempre hemos sido. Perdóname Shiro-chan. ¡Perdóname Toshiro-kun!

Y se fue corriendo en un mar de lágrimas por lo que le había dicho y más que nada, le había hecho.

Momo se fue y no podía dejar de llorar por sentirse la bruja más miserable y malvada de todo el _sereitei_ por lo que le había hecho. Pero si ella estaba mal por la confusión y dolor que tenía en el corazón, él había quedado peor.

En el momento y punto que ella se fue diciendo su nombre con dolor, recordó las incontables veces que se lo dijo con el rostro rojo debajo de él y con placer, con toda su pasión. La amaba y como la amaba tanto, juró que acabaría con el culpable de su separación y del profundo y agudo dolor que sentía en su corazón.

— ¡Maldito Aizen! ¡Infeliz! Pero lo mataré. ¡Lo matare mil veces por lo que me has hecho maldito idiota! ¡Te lo juro Aizen! ¡Te lo juro!

Y así, sin quedarle más remedio que irse a buscar a Matsumoto que andaba de vaga chismoseando con las demás tenientes, se fue apretando un puño de la ira.

Toshiro no estaba enojado con Momo porque en parte le agradecía que no estuviera con él si no tenía claros sus sentimientos pero por otro lado, le fundía de ira que fuera por culpa de ese maldito imbécil, que él no pudiera disfrutar más de su cuerpo y de la descontrolada pasión que le mostró sobre ese futón y en esa habitación. La había recorrido toda la noche palmo a palmo y con la fragancia de su perfume aun presente en su nariz, juró que haría lo que tuviera que hacer para tenerla de nuevo sobre, debajo y de todas las forma en las que la tomó durante toda esa noche que fue tan especial para él.

Se había convertido en un adicto a su piel, a sus ojos y a su calor que lo envolvió desde el mismo momento en que la besó. La amaba y para su desgracia, eso se salía completamente de sus manos y de su control. No podía evitarlo por más que le hiciera daño.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sábado_** _ **, 12 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 ** _Hola y muy buenas noches tengan mis queridos juguetes sexuales ;) jajaja, es broma. Hola y pues, no es culpa de ustedes que haya tenido una tarde de mierda. Tuve que irme a trabajar y bueno, estoy molida. Espero les guste este shot que me pidió una amable lectora hace ufff... jajaja, hace tanto que ya de verdad ni me acuerdo._**

 ** _Les mando un besito y, paso a contestarle el review a la lectora ;)_**

 ** _Ana, oki, creo que tengo ideas muy oscuras y perversas pero como diria Daddy Yankee: "no es culpa mia ohhh" jajaja, en serio que no; los lectores me pidieron cosas y yo sólo quise darles gusto ;) jajaja, nada mas. Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de Ichigo y Rukia y tranquila, me pidieron mas de ellos así que seguirán saliendo._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos en un review o ya mañana en otro shot ;) Bye, buenas noches mis amores :) No olviden que los quiero :3_**

* * *

 **Grimmjow y una agradable visita a Karakura**

Hola, hola de nuevo mis queridas lectoras y lectores si es que hay alguno por aquí…todavía. La cosa es que MissRockyn me pidió un Grimmjow por un OC y, ¿adivinen que era un OC? Era un _"Original Character"._ Ay si, estaba tan confundida. Tal vez ustedes si sabían pero como yo no, bueno, ni modo. Solo hasta hoy me pude sentar a seguir haciendo maldades con estos personajes y, ¡oh sí! les cuento rapidito antes de pasar a contarles todas las travesuras que le hizo Grimmjow a Victoria, el _original character_ que me pidió esta nena. ¡Ya terminé! Terminé de ver _Bleach_ y ay no saben, casi me muero de la tristeza porque pues claro, se acabó mi diversión pero no importa. Ahora sigue el manga y eso también estará _sugoi._

Bueno pero ahora si pasando a la historia como tal les contaré.

.

.

Resulta, pasa y acontece que, Aizen que es tan porquería y no perdía el tiempo para nada cuando se trataba de joderles la vida a los _"shinigamis"_ y más especialmente al papacito rico (obvio no antes de salir en el capítulo en donde acaba con Aizen de una buena vez y por todas) de Ichigo y sus amigos, convocó a una reunión para su siguiente movimiento.

Cosa con lo que un mal encarado Grimmjow no estaba para nada contento ni de acuerdo.

— Ya, ya. Ya deja de quejarte Grimmjow que Aizen-sama me dijo que….

— A mí me importa un culo para que nos quiere ese tipo Menoly.

Respondió mientras caminaba junto a ella y la otra arrancar, Loly, para ir al salón en donde los demás los estaban esperando.

— Me importa muy poquito porque sinceramente, a mí ese tipo no me convence para nada. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué porque vino aquí con un aparatico mágico todos nos tenemos que doblegar ante él como si fuera un Dios? Ba, por mí se puede ir muy al demonio.

Menoly y Loly no sabían si reírse o regañarlo. Mejor optando por medio sonreír y abrir la puerta, llegaron a donde debían llegar en primer lugar. Llegaron a la gran mesa en donde estaba Harribel, la espada número tres, sirviéndole el té a Aizen muy diligentemente.

Obviamente el primero en decir algo y sacarle más la mierda a Grimmjow de lo que ya estaba, fue el de siempre, Ulquiorra.

— Vaya, como cosa rara has llegado tarde, Grimmjow. ¿Que no te da pena con Aizen-sama? No hemos podido empezar por estarte esperando a ti.

Grimmjow solo lo miró como quien mira a una cucaracha, le provocaba matarlo. En eso se metió Aizen que le divertía mucho la situación.

— Ya, ya Ulquiorra que no hay problema. Pasa, Grimmjow. Toma asiento y escuchen por favor atentamente lo que tengo que pedirles.

Estando al centro y al mando de la gran y larga mesa, Aizen empezó a explicarles lo que iban a hacer. Estando más oscuro porque estaban en una habitación completamente cerrada en _"las noches"_ no sentían el frio que hacía. Ellos que eran inmunes a las condiciones climáticas gracias a su resistente y fuerte piel de acero, no se inmutaban por nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor; oh bueno, eso cambiaria en cuanto hicieran lo que Aizen les estaba pidiendo que debían hacer.

Obviamente y como este shot trata es de Grimmjow, fue él quien protestó. Levantándose de la mesa y golpeándola fuertemente con un puño cerrado, miraba a Aizen con mucho, mucho odio y desprecio por el trabajo que le había encomendado.

— Es que, ¡¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Nada tengo que ir hacer al mundo de los humanos! ¡Nada!

—Grimmjow, —dijo Aizen pausadamente y le dio esa mirada que ya todos conocemos, entre sexy y "te voy a matar maldito si no haces lo que digo"—lo sé. Sé que no es trabajo para una espada de tus habilidades pero….como se trata de un tema delicado e importante para mí, te pido que vayas. Es sumamente importante traer a esa mujer aquí cuanto antes.

Como se imaginaran Grimmjow quería hacer cualquier cosa menos ir a Kakarura por Orihime pero como Aizen era algo así como su jefe, tenía que hacerlo. Con casi fuego en los ojos y con ganas de matar lo primero que se le cruzara por el frente, levantó la vista e iba a decirle que sí pero algo que dijo alguien que odiaba casi tanto como odiaba a Aizen, lo sacó de casillas completamente.

El de siempre, Ulquiorra.

— Aizen-sama, si me lo permite, yo puedo ir en lugar de Grimmjow. Como nos acaba de explicar, es un tema delicado y además, se necesita alguien más capacitado para lidiar con una situación como esa. Eso no es como ir y matar unas cuantas basuras a punta de golpes. No, no señor. Para eso se necesita inteligencia y bueno….

Dicen que para un buen entendedor, pocas palabras. Era más que obvio que Ulquiorra estaba diciendo que Grimmjow no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para encargarse de llevar a Orihime a _"las noches"_ de la forma como debía ser. Según lo que Aizen les había explicado, todo debía hacerse de una forma que pareciera que Orihime, había traicionado a sus amigos y a la sociedad de almas para unirse a ellos.

Aizen no podía ocultar esa sexy y malvada sonrisa por ver la cara de ira que se había formado en el bien formado y atractivo rostro de Grimmjow. Para Aizen y los demás, era muy divertido ver como se le iban oscureciendo los ojos de la ira y dirigía esa peligrosa y asesina mirada hacia Ulquiorra.

Definitivamente las cosas no estaban saliendo como Aizen había planeado pero no por eso dejaba de ser gracioso. Incluso algunos otros hasta se reían disimuladamente. Como Yammy por ejemplo que estaba sentado junto a Ulquiorra pero Ulquiorra, no se reía para nada. Este, que permanecía impasible ante la penetrante y peligrosa mirada de un enojado espada, estaba tan serio como de costumbre y preparado para lo que tuviera que enfrentar.

— A ver Ulquiorra, ¿Cómo así? Es que como yo soy tan bruto…no entendí. ¿Entonces yo no soy lo suficientemente inteligente para traer esa mujer hasta hueco mundo como Aizen-sama lo pidió? ¿Es eso lo que está diciendo?

— No sé: _"al que le caiga el guante que se lo chante"_

De verdad que ni Aizen, ni Gin, ni ningún otro, pudo evitar reírse. A Grimmjow se le veía la ira a kilómetros y ya se había llevado la mano hasta su zanpakuto para desenfundarla y enseñarle buenos modales a un serio Ulquiorra pero fue aquí en donde a Aizen, le entró impaciencia. Aizen no tenía tiempo para estarlo perdiendo en peleas ridículas entre dos espadas que se caían mal. Tenía afán por tener a Orihime en _"las noches"_ y seguir llevando a cabo su plan.

Por eso se levantó de la silla y con la sola mirada que les dio a todos, Grimmjow se detuvo un segundo antes de sacar su zanpakuto para pelear.

— Suficiente. Ha sido divertido pero hasta aquí. Ulquiorra, ven conmigo por favor. Esta es una tarea muy fácil y no será ningún problema para alguien como Grimmjow llevarla a cabo. Por hoy damos por terminada la reunión y Grimmjow, si te vas ya y la traes mucho mejor. Te lo agradecería enormemente.

Así, levantándose y saliendo de la lúgubre, oscura y fría habitación; al igual que hicieron todos los demás cuando el maldito de Aizen salió, a Grimmjow no le quedó más remedio que dañar de un solo golpe una pared para descargar de algún modo toda la ira y la frustración que le había producido no haber podido golpear hasta el cansancio al estúpido, preponte e imbécil de Ulquiorra. (Digo, eso pensaba Grimmjow porque a mí Ulquiorra, ¡me parece divino!) Suspirando con pesadez y lleno de ira, fue hasta donde estaban Menoly y Loly riendo por verlo tan enfadado.

.

.

Unos minutos después y luego de abrir el cierre en el cielo para llegar al mundo humano y hacer lo que había ido hacer, llegó a Karakura con el mismo humor con el que había salido de hueco mundo. Solo, porque por más que les insistió a Loly y a Menoly que lo acompañaran no quisieron, se distrajo por lo que vio.

Ahí, de pie en el cielo y siento esa noche una particularmente bella y despejada, lo que vio lo dejó impactado. Era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida. (No era que conociera muchas pero bueno….) Esta mujer, que estaba usando una ropa muy ajustada y muy provocativa, era demasiado hermosa, demasiado provocativa.

Alta, de cabello rojizo ondulado hasta la cintura, grandes caderas, bonitas piernas, linda sonrisa y ojos dorados parecidos a dos bellos luceros que se escaparon del firmamento, lo habían dejado encantado. Una de las terapias de nuestro mal geniado y enojado espada para relajarse cuando lo hacían enojar, era hacérselo hasta el cansancio a alguna de sus amigas arrancar, (o veces a las dos a la vez) pero como ninguna de ella quiso acompañarlo para ir por Orihime y entretenerlo un rato, bajó y abordó a aquella hermosa mujer que le había gustado tanto.

Y, ¿Cómo les parece? ¡Todo diablo es de buenas! Él no lo tenía claro porque no pertenecía a ese mundo pero aquella mujer que se llamaba Victoria Secret, era una trabajadora sexual que en cuanto lo vio le encantó. Accediendo a irse con él a donde quisiera, le pareció muy particular su forma de vestir. Pero oh, pobre Victoria. No sabía en el problema tan grande en el que se había metido al irse con él.

Llegando a un oscuro y solitario bosque; con un gran lago frente a ellos y muchos árboles tapándolos, este ansioso espada no podía aguantar más. Sin siquiera preguntarle cómo se llamaba, desgarró con mucha facilidad una pequeña prenda que tapaba sus grandes y provocativos senos para empezar a lamerlos con urgencia y necesidad.

Empujándola con brusquedad contra un tosco árbol, luego se le acercó y empezó a halarle por turnos los ya erizados y rosados pezones antes de succionarlos. De lejos parecía que lo estaba haciendo muy fuerte pero no, eso que le estaba haciendo la tenía encantada.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí! Si... Oh si cariño, ¿qué me quieres hacer?

— La pregunta no es esa. —Le dio una diabólica mirada mientras se le acercaba más y más— Lo correcto sería preguntar, ¿qué es lo que no te haré?

Y sin decir nada más que eso, le destrozó el resto de la poca ropa que estaba usando esta deliciosa mujer para hacer lo que quería y se moría por hacer, entrar de una buena vez. Pero no, decidió que no lo haría en ese preciso momento. Estaba cargado de mucho estrés y primero necesitaba que lo atendiera.

Por eso poniéndola de rodillas en un tosco movimiento, se desnudó de la cintura para abajo y tonándolo en una mano, le ordenó que lo hiciera.

— Abre la boca y chupa. ¡Chúpamelo duro perra!

Introduciéndolo en su boca de un solo golpe cuando esta la abrió, no dejaba de halarle con fuerza aquel largo, rojo y hermoso cabello que olía tan bien. Mientras con una mano le halaba fuertemente el cabello en una ya casi que coleta de caballo roja, con la otra empujaba su cabeza hacia su miembro con mucha insistencia. Grimmjow era un espada muy agresivo y si lo era a la hora de pelear, no sería para nada diferente a la hora de coger.

Cada vez un poco más satisfecho con su atención, le haló una vez más el cabello después de cinco minutos para detenerla. Quería acabar en su boca y liberar un poco el estrés que tenía con esa deliciosa y liberadora acción pero no. La levantó, la empujó contra un árbol y luego llegando con ella en un segundo, le subió la ajustada falda de cuero negra. Acto seguido destruyó completamente aquella pequeña y provocativa tanga negra de encaje para por fin hacerlo.

Llevándosela hasta la cara para olerla, inspiró fuertemente de su delicioso olor y luego, se le acerco más. Apoderándose de sus labios de una forma completamente bestial y animal, empezó a entrelazar su lengua con la suya mientras esta bella y pobre mujer, gemía de gusto por como la tocaba por sobre las piernas y todo el cuerpo como tal.

Victoria estaba caliente, caliente y muy ansiosa por tenerlo dentro porque desde que lo vio y le habló, le había encantado. Por eso posó sus arregladas manos sobre sus desnudas caderas para acercarlo a las de ella.

— Ay papi, ¿ya? ¿Me lo vas a meter ya o no? Ummm, sabe delicioso pero apuesto a que puede hacer mucho más que eso. ¿No?

Sonriéndole con satisfacción y malicia, le levantó las piernas, las enrolló en su cintura y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y paciencia, entró de un solo golpe en ella. Entrando con fuerza y luego empezando un abrupto movimiento de caderas, la tomó por la quijada con una mano que le sobraba y no hacía más que besarla con lo que a este apuesto espada le sobraba, con impaciencia.

Hundiéndose y hundiéndose cada vez más en ella mientras la sostenía fuerte por las caderas, estaba empezando a sentirse mejor. No había mejor terapia para Grimmjow que tener a una mujer (fuera como fuera) dándole gusto con sus gemidos y todo su placer.

— ¡Oh sí, sí, sí, así! Ah sí, sí….

Hasta ese momento satisfecho pero sin querer que acabara todavía su terapia, salió de ella y le apoyó las manos y en sí la misma cara, contra el árbol. Levantándole las caderas y volviendo a donde quería volver en el acto, siguió moviéndose sin dejar de tocarla por el ya todo empapado y sudado cuerpo. Disfrutando del olor de su perfume combinado con el de su sudor y su cabello, lamia su espalda, tocaba sus nalgas y le halaba el pelo sin ninguna contemplación.

Ya impaciente y queriéndose liberar, lo sacó, la puso de rodillas otra vez y terminó en donde quería terminar, en su bella cara de ojos dorados que le había encantado.

Más que satisfecho al verla hacer caras de incomodidad, la levantó de un solo golpe y la volvió a penetrar. Guau, de verdad que Grimmjow si nos salió insaciable y muy fuerte. Sosteniéndola en sus brazos sin dejar de moverse, era como si estuviera sosteniendo una pluma. Era increíble ver con que soltura y tranquilidad la sostenía por las sudadas piernas y no dejaba de besarla por toda la cara, tocarla y embestirla sin misericordia. Complacido por la forma en cómo gritaba y gemía, sabía que a ella tampoco le faltaba mucho para alcanzarlo. Por eso, acostándose en aquel fastidioso pasto, le ordenó que se sentara sobre él. Esta bella nena que estaba entregada a lo que él quisiera hacerle, sólo abrió mucho las piernas y se levantó un poco para que volviera a hacerlo.

Sosteniéndose de su pecho y sin saber nada del hueco y del número seis que lucía siempre con orgullo a un lado de su estómago, se movió y se movió hasta que finalmente después de veinte apasionantes minutos de sexo con él, lo consiguió. Caliente, muy caliente y satisfecha, se levantó y se hizo sobre el pasto en cuatro para hacer lo que este le había pedido tan demandantemente. Gritando fuertemente cuando este malvado le mordió con fuerza una nalga, grito aún más cuando Grimmjow lo tomó en su mano y se introdujo de lleno en su apretado y pequeño trasero blanco.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Oye! Mas….mas, mas pacito. ¡Me duele!

— Oh, no lo sabía. —Se agarró con más fuerza de su cintra y se introdujo aún más fuerte—De malas. A mí me gusta que griten y que griten mucho. ¡Grita más fuerte! ¡Grita!

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah, ah, ah, ah duele infeliz! ¡Detente! ¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡Me duele mucho!

Este Grimmjow si era malvado. No era consciente de lo que dolía porque jamás lo habían cogido por detrás, (ni tampoco quería experimentarlo) pero como a él le excitaba ese olor a miedo y a dolor que transpiraba esta bella mujer cada vez que se introducía más rápido y más fuerte, no dejó de hacerlo. Entrando, entrando y entrando hasta que no lo guanto más, disfrutó de todos sus gritos de dolor y de incomodidad cuando una vez más se liberó.

Pero lo que les dije, ahí no acabó el asunto. Este Grimmjow estaba tan de mal genio y tan estresado por haber tenido que irse sin darle en la cara a Ulquiorra por grosero, que cogió dos veces más a esa bella nena que creía que estaba trabajando y que le iban a pagar el dinero de su vida por esa cogida tan rica. Obviamente no fue así. Cuando Grimmjow tuvo suficiente y se tranquilizó, sólo se subió el pantalón, se acomodó la blanca chaqueta un poco y elevándose en el cielo para volver a hueco mundo, desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. El maldadoso Grimmjow se había divertido tanto durante las dos horas que cogió sin piedad y sin misericordia a la preciosa de Victoria que yacía cansada sobre el pasto agotada de todo lo que la había cogido, que ni se acordó a qué era que había ido al mundo de los humanos en primer lugar.

Pero cuando volvió a _"las noches"_ y se encontró con el tipo que odiaba más de lo que odiaba a Aizen por mentiroso, todo su buen humor desapareció y su memoria volvió.

— Vaya, después de todo no estaba equivocado. ¿Y la mujer que debías traer, Grimmjow? ¿Dónde está? Aizen-sama…

— ¡Aizen y tu maldito idiota, se pueden ir a la misma mierda! ¡Al demonio! —Se le acercó decidido a darle su paliza— ¡Ahora si infeliz, a pelear! ¡Ni creas que se me ha olvidado lo que me dijiste hace rato maldito!

— Pero, —sonrió con suficiencia mientras Grimmjow desenfundaba su zanpakuto para pelear— ¿es que acaso no era verdad? Era cierto. Eres tan bruto que apestas a humana barata y, ¡no trajiste lo que Aizen-sama te ordenó! ¡Eres un bruto!

— ¡Te voy a….!

Grimmjow usó toda su velocidad para ir con Ulquiorra y darle su merecido de una buena vez por idiota pero, si ¿qué creen? ¡No los dejaron! De verdad que Aizen tenía afán y como era de verdad que Grimmjow apestaba a perfume y sobre todo a humana, se hizo frente a Ulquiorra en un rápido movimiento y detuvo con un solo dedo la espada de Grimmjow que iba a la cara de Ulquiorra.

— No más Grimmjow.

— ¡Aizen-sama!

Asustado al verle esa cara, esa cara que hacía que parecía que todo estaba bien pero que en verdad era más de amenaza que de advertencia, no le quedo más opción que guardar su espada rápidamente cuando Aizen se lo ordenó. Alejándose un poco y sin saber qué hacer, lo que Aizen le dijo no lo podía creer.

— Ah, ya veo. ¿Entonces fue por eso que no trajiste a la chica que te pedí, Grimmjow? ¿Estabas muy ocupado con Victoria verdad?

— ¿Quién?

Pobre Grimmjow, él tenía tanto afán por hacerlo, que ni sabía cómo se llamaba la nena a la que cogió hasta que se aburrió.

— A Victoria, Victoria Secret pero es que guau, te entiendo. Una vez fui a Karakura para ver cómo era que iba a hacer cuando tuviera que invadirla y cuando la vi a ella, no lo pude resistir. Tiene unos ojos divinos color oro y bueno, —le guiñó un ojo muy pícaro—no sólo eso. No te preocupes Grimmjow, a todos nos ha pasado. Mejor ve, ve a dar una ronda por _"las noches"_ para ver si así si te pasa ese olor. Me estás haciendo querer ir a Karakura a buscarla para pasar el rato y no, hoy no puedo.

A Grimmjow le dio tanto enojo verse descubierto por Aizen y Ulquiorra, que sin decir más, asintió con la mirada y desapareció rápidamente. Cuando Grimmjow se fue a "vigilar" el lugar como se lo habían ordenado, Aizen, se acercó a Ulquiorra que tenía la cara más seria de lo normal y le pidió que lo acompañara hasta su silla y lugar de descanso. Necesitaba pedirle algo.

Ya en aquella habitación y sentado en donde el estúpido este se creía un Dios…

— ¿Si, Aizen-sama? ¿En qué le puedo servir?

— Después de todo tenías razón Ulquiorra y, —no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el olor de Grimmjow—era verdad. Grimmjow no era el más indicado para traer a Orihime hasta aquí y lo mejor será que tú, te encargues de eso.

— Como usted ordene, Aizen-sama. —Respondió inclinado ante él— ¿Necesita que vaya ahora mismo?

— No, no, relájate. Mejor, haz como el degenerado de Grimmjow. Si quieres mejor ve y sales a divertirte un rato antes de empezar a trabajar. Es más, si quieres con la misma Orihime, ¡mejor! —Soltó una sonora carcajada — Esa mujer es hermosa y seguro que te va a gustar en cuanto la veas. Seguro que sí.

Oh no, no se imaginan ustedes la cara de ¿WTF? Que hizo Ulquiorra cuando Aizen le dijo eso. Ulquiorra no entendía nada de esas cosas pero eso, estaba por cambiar. Pues Aizen podía ser todo lo imbécil y malvado que fuera pero, en eso si tenía razón. Orihime era hermosa y no sólo eso, muy loca. Su secuestro a hueco mundo iba a ser más divertido de lo que parecía.

Pero dejando un poco de lado a Aizen, Ulquiorra y todas sus pendejadas, despediremos la historia con el protagonista de este shot, con Grimmjow. Mientras caminaba sin un rumbo fijo por toda _"las noches"_ buscando algún invasor o enemigo, agradables recuerdos y con ellos pensamientos, volvieron a su mente.

 ** _Mini Flash Back…._**

 _—_ _¡Ah, ah, ah, duele maldito!_ _¡Ah, ah! ¡Détente!_

 ** _¿Vieron? Fin de mini flash back…_**

 _—"_ _Ah sí, fue en verdad delicioso coger a esa mujer, a esa preciosa mujer, hasta que la deje sin una gota de energía pero, ¿qué raro? ¿El estúpido de Aizen la conocía? Eso sí es increíble pero bueno, al menos pude saber gracias a ese imbécil, como se llama esa belleza. ¿Victoria eh? Ah linda y deliciosa Victoria, ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver para coger. Te lo aseguro. Pero como te deje cansada y ya me dio mal genio otra vez, voy a ir a buscar a Melony y a Loly a ver si me dejan cogerlas un ratico bien rico. Si, definitivamente es la mejor pelea que se puede tener. En medio de dos bellas mujeres que se mueren por coger"_

Y mientras Grimmjow se hacia el loco con una de las ordenes que Aizen le dio e iba a buscar con mucha impaciencia a sus amigas arrancar para cogerlas por largas horas y como a él le gustaba, muy duro y sin descanso, Victoria despertaba completamente desnuda y llena de morados en aquel bosque que ya no estaba tan frio porque el sol, empezaba a asomarse por la llanura.

Levantándose para luego vestirse e irse a dormir todo el día a su miserable apartamento, si le dolían las marcas que el sádico de Grimmjow le dejo por todo el cuerpo pero ni por eso, se arrepentía de nada. Le dolía hasta la consciencia de todo lo que le hizo pero aunque no había ganado nada de dinero por esa noche, solo elevo la vista al cielo y dijo muy sonriente, como si creyera que él podía escucharla, que había sido muy divertido. Esperaba con ansias poder volver a verlo. Había sido el sexo más salvaje y loco de toda su vida. Y vaya que esta mujer tenía experiencia en eso.

— Ah desgraciado, fue parecido a cuando lo hice con ese triple papacito que se apareció así como tu tesoro, de la nada. Que delicia y aunque no me pagaste lo que debías, no importa. Solo espero que desde donde sea que hayas venido te den permiso para volver. Ah sí, sí, sí, que delicia pero…mejor me voy. Necesito un baño y cama para dormir urgentemente. Que degenerado infeliz. ¿Dejarme como me dejo por…?

Y en hueco mundo que siempre era de noche….

— ¡Ah sí, sí, sí, sí, si Grimmjow! ¡Si…..!

— Ummmm, ah…. ¡ah sí! Ah, sí, así…

Embistiendo a la rubia por detrás mientras que no dejaba de acariciar en su húmedo sexo con insistencia a la peli negra arrancar a su lado, la estaba pasando de maravilla una vez más. Vaya que mantenía estresado. ¡Vivía en constante terapia! Pero en fin…yo diría que bien por él, ¿no? Después vendría la batalla con Ichigo y eso, no estaría para nada _sugoi_. No fue nada kawaii cuando le dio la paliza de su vida.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Domingo, 13 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todos ustedes. ¿Cómo han estado ah? Espero muy bien. El día de hoy un shot mas de Grimmjow. A mí él no es que me haya super encantado pero parece que hay algunas a las que les ;) jajaja, prende todo. En fin...**_

 _ **Antes de dejarlos con el capitulo de hoy, un saludo a Ana y respondiendo a tu comentario nena, jajaja, see ;) Casi siempre las cosas que tienen original character quedan así, raras. Espero te haya gustado y Aizen, ¡tienes razón, es todo un lokillo! jajaja.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos después.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Grimmjow y Rukia**

Hola, hola mis queridas lectoras y lectores. El día de hoy les traigo un Grimmjow/Rukia. Sé que ya hablamos de Grimmjow en el capítulo pasado pero….esto me lo pidió Ilse Pachuca y como aquí se le da gusto a todo el mundo, eso haré. Gracias a todos los que han leído y han comentado el fic hasta ahora, se los agradezco mucho. Y oki, empecemos.

.

.

Eran las seis de la tarde y el cielo estaba hermoso, realmente deslumbrante. Igual a una paleta de colores del más inspirado y talentoso pintor, se encontraba el cielo bajo el cual estaba una enamorada pareja hablando; oh bueno, más específicamente tomados de la mano. Con la mirada muy alta y entre los rojizos colores del cielo, de la noche que ya empezaba a asomarse, Ichigo interrumpió los pensamientos de Rukia y la tomó por la quijada para hablarle.

— ¿Rukia….?

— Si, Ichigo. Dime, ¿qué pasa?

— Nada, no es nada. —Respondió sin quitar la mano de su delicada barbilla. Luego, sonriendo y sin quitarle la mirada, continuó—no es nada importante, Rukia. Sólo quería decirte que te amo, sólo es eso.

Y sin darle tiempo a siquiera sonrojarse lo suficiente por sus hermosas palabras de amor, la besó. Ahí, en un lugar que un día para Ichigo había sido de dolor, angustia y sufrimiento al perder a su madre a manos de un desquiciado y asqueroso _hollow_ , era feliz de nuevo. Era completamente feliz pero como la vida es tan mala y mis lectores son igual de sádicos a mí (es broma amigos) que me piden parejas que madre mía….se dañó la diversión.

De la nada y como por arte de magia, apareció Grimmjow con una de sus mejores amantes; eh perdón, con una arrancar amiga suya.

— ¿Pero qué demonios….?

Que mal porque entre los planes de Ichigo no estaba ponerse a pelear con ningún espada o idiota arrancar que Aizen le mandara por desocupado, no. Los planes de nuestro fuerte _shinigami_ sustituto, eran otros. Ichigo quería aprovechar que su papá había salido a un corto viaje con sus hermanas para hacer lo que hacía siempre que tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con la mujer que lo enloquecía y amaba, hacerla completamente suya y de muchas formas toda la noche. Pero lo que él no sabía, era lo que estaba por pasar.

Saliendo de su cuerpo al igual que lo hizo Rukia ante la peligrosa presencia de Grimmjow y su acompañante, alistaron sus zanpakuto para empezar el inminente combate.

El primero en lanzar amenazas y como casi siempre hacia, fue Ichigo.

— Habla idiota. ¿A qué has venido?

— ¿Es que no es obvio, _shinigami_?—Dijo pero lo dijo sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Rukia, su actitud era en verdad algo extraña—Aizen nos mandó a darle un vistazo a esta ciudad antes de invadirla pero nunca dijo nada, —se llevó la mano hasta la funda de su _zanpakuto_ —de no divertirse un rato. ¡A pelear niñito! ¡Veamos qué es lo que tienes!

Y si, a mí no es que me guste mucho la pelea ni nada de eso pero como diríamos aquí en mi tierra, se armó la gorda. Ichigo tomó fuertemente a _Zangetsu_ en sus manos y expulsando mucho _reiatsu_ a través de ella, peleaba con todas sus fuerzas contra Grimmjow. Estaba especialmente molesto porque Grimmjow y Loly, su acompañante arrancar que peleaba con Rukia, lo habían interrumpido en uno de los momentos más importantes para él. Justo habían llegado a tirarse el momento en donde por fin se había decidido a decirle que la amaba. Peor era recordar el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos y lo que venía después de eso. Pero que por culpa de la abrupta llegada de dos idiotas, no se pudo.

Peleando con todas sus fuerzas, llegaron los demás a según ellos, ayudarles.

— ¡Ishida, no me ayudes! ¡No necesito de tu ayuda!

— Kurosaki. —Respondió aun con el arco y flecha en mano— Se nota que no sabes lo que estás diciendo. Ese tipo es peligroso. Ten cuidado, Kurosaki.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Kuchiki-san!

Dijo la de siempre, la dulce y bella Orihime que llegaba agitada pero, ¿qué creen? No estaba agitada precisamente porque estuviera corriendo, ella hmmm, digamos que estaba haciendo algo mucho más divertido que ver una pelea antes de que Uryuu sintiera esas presencias y parara con lo que le estaba haciendo.

— _Sode no mai, ¡Hakuren!_

Ahí, entre ataque y ataque, lo que pasó nadie lo tenía previsto.

— ¡Rukia!

— ¿Quieres volver a ver a tu noviecita _shinigami_? Pues tendrás que encontrarnos y cuando lo hagas, ¡pelear de verdad! No tienes por qué subestimarme idiota y eso…

Dijo Grimmjow con Rukia en brazos completamente desmayada cuando su amiga arrancar la noqueó por órdenes de él.

—… lo vas a pagar muy caro; oh bueno, no sé si serás tú o tu novia. Adiós imbécil y para la próxima, ¡pelea como hombre!

— ¡Rukia…..!

Sin poder hacer nada cuando Grimmjow y aquella otra mujer se la llevaron, cayó en el suelo en sus rodillas. Saber que se habían llevado a la mujer que amaba para hacerle quien sabe qué cantidad de maldades y todo por culpa de él; por no pelear bien, lo tenían angustiado. Muy preocupado.

Sin tener consciencia de que Uryuu, Orihime y Sado le estaban hablando, se levantó del suelo hecho una furia y empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado para ir a buscarla. Para rescatarla una vez más.

Pero mientras Ichigo maldecía una y mil veces su suerte y sus amigos corrían tras él para ayudarlo, Rukia llegaba a un lugar, a un horrible lugar que para ella sería imposible de olvidar. Inconsciente y con algo de sangre en el labio cuando Loly la golpeó, no se daba cuenta que estaba en una repugnante, oscura y muy tenebrosa cueva.

En lo profundo de un bosque y ya siendo de noche, Grimmjow estaba despidiendo a su amiga. Loly ya se había aburrido y como ya no le parecía divertido, decidió irse.

— Nos vemos en _"las noches"_ más tarde para jugar. ¿no, Grimmjow? A mí me gusta mucho Aizen-sama pero como él no me da ni la hora, ni modo. Toca conformarse contigo por ahora.

— Ah Loly, —se elevó a su misma altura y la tomó con brusquedad por la cintura—lo caro que te va a salir haber dicho eso. Nos vemos más tarde y no olvides llamar a Menoly. ¿De acuerdo?

— Como quieras.

Respondió muy sonriente cuando abrió la brecha en el cielo para volver a hueco mundo.

— Allá te esperamos. Hasta pronto Grimmjow, no tardes mucho. Estoy… impaciente.

Guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo coquetamente, volvió a hueco mundo dejándolo con ganas de más. Lo que una bella, pequeña y golpeada _shinigami_ que apenas despertaba, pagaría y con creces.

— Pero, ¿Dónde demonios estoy? No, no pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡Ichigo! ¿Dónde está Ichigo? ¿Qué le pasó? Tengo que ir y….

Rukia se levantó tan asustada pensando que aquel desagradable sujeto le había hecho algo a Ichigo, que ni notó que no tenía a su zanpakuto con ella. Algo débil y tratando de buscar la salida, fue interceptada por él. Grimmjow se hizo en la pequeña abertura de la cueva lo cual podía considerarse como la puerta y le impidió el paso.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, _shinigami_?

— ¿Qué le pasó a Ichigo? ¡¿Qué le hizo infeliz?!

— ¿Yo?—Río con gusto y empezó a caminar frente a ella, lo que la alejaba cada vez más de la salida—Nada. Yo no le hice nada a ese imbécil porque el muy maldito, ¡no estaba peleando en serio! Pero confió que ahora que me he llevado lo que más quiere, si cambia de opinión. ¿no? ¿No crees?

— ¡Aléjese de mi idiota! ¡No se me acerque!

El corazón le latía a mil porque ella conocía esa mirada, esa mirada de perversión y maldad ya la había visto antes en muchos _hollows_ y ella la conocía a la perfección. Por eso, asustada y pensando lo peor, se llevó la mano hasta la funda de su zanpakuto para desenvainarla y defenderse pero no pudo. Cuando en su lugar encontró un vacío, realmente se preocupó. Pero eso no fue nada. Cuando en cambio vio a su querida _sode no shirayuki_ en manos del malvado de Grimmjow, realmente sintió pánico.

— ¿Acaso buscabas esto, _shinigami_? Relájate, no me interesa matarte ni nada por el estilo. Sólo quiero que el estúpido idiota de tu noviecito _shinigami_ , pelee conmigo en serio. Sólo eso. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es sentarte por ahí hasta que a ese idiota le dé la gana de aparecer. ¿Has entendido? Y ni por error se te ocurra escapar porque te saldría muy, muy caro.

Rukia estaba tan asustada, se sentía tan indefensa sin su arma, que decidió llevarle el juego. Pretendiendo que iba a sentarse por algún lugar de la húmeda, oscura y sucia cueva, se giró y usó un ataque de _kido_ para distraerlo por unos segundos y así poder escapar. Pero ni porque uso uno de sus ataques más poderosos, lo logró.

— ¡Maldita perra! ¡Te dije que no me interesaba matarte y que no intentaras escapar! ¡¿Es que eres sorda?! ¡Ah pero…!

Grimmjow detuvo su _Hadō 31, Shakkahō_ con una mano y la empujo muy fuerte contra una de las paredes de aquel lugar. Enojado no tanto por el golpe si no porque intentó escapar cuando él le ordenó que no lo hiciera, iba a golpearla hasta saciar su ira pero cuando le vio una desnuda, blanca y hermosa pierna gracias a que el traje se abrió un poco cuando la empujo, se le ocurrió otra idea.

Acercándose a ella y tomándola por el cabello con mucha fuerza, la levantó y la miró con una macabra y perversa sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué me mira así?

— ¿Por qué crees?—Respondió al tiempo que le abría con fuerza el traje por el pecho.

— ¡No, no, no por favor! ¡No me haga nada! ¡Se lo ruego!

— Oh sí, —se relamió los labios y acto seguido, le destrozó las pequeñas bragas que el pobre de Ichigo le había comprado por esos días—como me gusta que griten y estén muertas de miedo. ¡¿tienes miedo?! ¡¿Sabes lo que te va a pasar por perra maldita _shinigami_?!

— ¡No, no, no por favor! Se lo suplico, se lo ruego por favor, no me…

— ¡Cállate y grita más! ¡Grita fuerte! ¡Igual nadie te podrá ayudar ni mucho menos salvar!

Excitado gracias al olor a miedo que desprendía el ya desnudo y frágil cuerpo de Rukia, empezó a tocarla y a lamerla por todas partes con mucha perversidad. Mordiéndola y mordiéndola con más fuerza de lo normal, estaba dejando horribles marcas para que Ichigo las viera. A Grimmjow se le ocurrió que no había mejor manera de provocar a Ichigo que esa. Abusando de una forma muy perversa y grotesca a la mujer que amaba.

Deteniéndola por las manos con toda su fuerza, lo tomó en una mano cuando se bajó el blanco pantalón y entró. Entró y en cuanto lo hizo, las lágrimas de dolor y el fuerte grito de horror que ella dio, lo excitaron aún más.

— Oh sí, sí, sí, ¡grita más fuerte _shinigami_! Ummmm sí….

Acercó la boca hasta su algo ensangrentado cuello y después de lamerlo, la besó con intensidad.

Rukia se sentía la mujer más indefensa del mundo mientras este no dejaba de penetrarla pero en un acto reflejo, lo mordió y lo hizo sangrar un poco por el labio.

— Oh, ¿te estás poniendo más agresiva? ¡No! ¡Yo quiero que grites más y que llores! ¡Llora maldita perra! ¡Grita! ¡Nadie te podrá salvar! ¡Nadie!

Saliendo de ella y girándola con brusquedad, se apoyó contra la pared, la cargó y volvió a introducirse pero por detrás. Entrando de un solo golpe en su hasta ese momento virginal trasero, la hizo gritar peor que a un cerdo cuando está a punto de ser sacrificado. Los gritos, las lágrimas y algo de sangre que desprendía el pobre y mal tratado cuerpo de Rukia, era espantoso.

Pero mientras ella trataba de no llorar, ni gritar para no darle gusto a ese malvado espada que abusaba sin piedad ni misericordia de ella como le daba la gana, Ichigo buscaba y buscaba por todas partes sin poder encontrarla.

— Rukia, Rukia, ¡maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿A dónde demonios se la llevo?! ¡Demonios!

— Kurosaki-kun, —se le acercó una como siempre preocupada y dulce Orihime—tranquilízate. Ella es una mujer fuerte, seguro estará bien. Tranquilo.

— Inoue tiene razón, Kurosaki. Tienes que calmarte y tratar de sentir su _reiatsu_. Tú mejor que nadie tienes que poder. Tu _reiatsu_ y el suyo, —dijo en voz baja Uryu para que Orihime no escuchara. Él sabía lo que ella sentía por Ichigo y no quería lastimarla—están muy mezclados.

Y dándoles la espalda para seguir su camino y encontrarla, no sabía por la tortura que estaba pasando su dulce amor.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios no gritas más maldita _shinigami_?! ¡Grita! Anda vamos, ¡llora más! Si no lloras, ni gritas, ni haces nada, ¡no es divertido! Si sigues así no voy a poder acabar. ¡Maldita!

Ya no penetrándola por detrás si no introducido en su sexo mientras la tenía sobre sus rodillas y estampaba su angelical cara contra la tierra y algo de pantano que había en esa aterradora cueva, no dejaba de embestirla sin piedad. Exasperado porque Rukia ya no gritaba ni lloraba como él quería, lo sacó y girándola para que le diera la cara, se corrió y lo hizo sobre su desnudo y marcado pecho. Manchando un poco con esa espesa esperma su sucia y maltratada cara, reía muy feliz de verla hacer cara de asco y fastidio.

Habiendo sido el primer orgasmo mejor que el segundo, se subió el pantalón y salió porque sintió una energía muy particular. Mientras este maldito enfermo se elevaba y se encontraba en el cielo con Ichimaru que le decía que tenía que volver porque Aizen lo estaba buscando, Rukia no hacía más que llorar. Llena de sangre, morados, lágrimas y sobre todo y más que nada humillación, estaba a muy poco de desmayarse por el intenso dolor que sentía por todas partes pero más que nada, en su corazón.

Antes de desmayarse y hundirse en su pena, pronunció su nombre con la esperanza de verlo pronto.

— Ichi…Ichigo….

Era el colmo pero parecía que lo único que Grimmjow había ido a hacer a Karakura, era a eso, a joderle la vida a Ichigo. Pero lo que el pobre imbécil de Grimmjow no sabía era que lo había logrado. Había logrado provocar la ira, el dolor y la sed de venganza en Ichigo porque cuando por fin la encontró (aunque ahora si había sido demasiado tarde) solo tenía una idea en la cabeza. Matarlo mil veces por lo que le había hecho.

Después de mucho buscarla y ya cansado de recorrer casi todo ese bosque, sintió el _reiatsu_ de Rukia que provenía de una cueva. Su rastro era muy débil y en cuanto lo sintió, pensó lo peor. Ichigo entró y cuando lo hizo, esperaba encontrarla con una profunda herida hecha por una espada, pero no fue así. Cuando entró y la encontró como la encontró, le provocaba morirse.

Corriendo hacia ella y sosteniéndola contra su pecho mientras no podía evitar las lágrimas, gritó de angustia, de físico dolor y frustración por no haberla encontrado antes. Por no haberla salvado.

— ¡Rukia…! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito….!

Ahí, abrazado a ella y lleno de ira por no haberla podido encontrar antes, escuchó a sus amigos que lo llamaban en la entrada de aquel horrible y feo escenario que había sido la desgracia de una pobre _shinigami_.

— ¿Kurosaki-kun? ¿Kurosaki-kun, donde…? ¡aaaahhhhhh! ¡No! ¡¿Qué le pasó a Kuchiki-san?! ¡¿Qué?!

Orihime era una sexo-adicta pero ni por eso, pudo evitar caer sobre el pecho de Uryuu llena de lágrimas cuando vio lo que vio. A ella le gustaba el sexo y lo hacía con el que más le gustara pero eso, eso que veía, era despreciable. Que un tipo someta y humille a una mujer de esa manera, solo se podía pagar de una manera, de la manera en que Ichigo lo estaba tramando. Con una muerte dolorosa y lenta, muy sangrienta y lenta.

— Inoue.

— ¿Si, Kurosaki-kun?

— Cura a Rukia por favor, ayúdala. —Le puso una manta que llevaba puesta y la depositó en el suelo con delicadeza antes de levantarse—Yo tengo que irme. Tengo algo que resolver.

En esas tanto un preocupado Sado como Uryuu, se acercaron a él para detenerlo. La mirada de Ichigo era asesina, daba mucho miedo en ese momento.

— ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, Kurosaki?

— Voy a ir con Urahara-san.

Respondió en la puerta y dándoles la espalda.

— Pero Ichigo, —se le acercó Sado y lo detuvo por poniendo una mano sobre su hombro— ¿a qué vas a ir a la tienda de Urahara-san?

— Necesito que me ayude a encontrar al, ¡maldito! Que le hizo lo que hizo a Rukia porque lo mataré. —Se giró y lo que les digo, parecía que en sus ojos había fuego—Lo mataré y lo mataré aun después de muerto. ¡Infeliz! ¡¿Quería pelea?! ¡Pues pelea va a tener! Cuiden de Rukia, no la dejen sola.

Y saltando lleno de ira y dolor, se fue y los dejó.

— ¡Kurosaki! ¡Kurosaki! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Kurosaki!

— Tenemos que ir con él, Ishida. Nunca había visto a Ichigo así ni mucho le había escuchado decir algo como lo que dijo. Nunca. Puede ser peligroso.

Uryuu estaba de acuerdo con Sado pero como de verdad el estado de Rukia era lamentable, solo atino a mirar a Orihime para preguntarle si estaba bien dejarlas solas. Esta, con las manos extendidas y concentrada en curarla rápidamente, solo les dijo que se fueran. Que no dejaran a Ichigo solo.

— ¿Segura, Inoue?

— Si Ishida, no te preocupes. Creo que Sado-kun tiene razón. —Los miró con lágrimas en los ojos—Kurosaki-kun no dice ni hace esas cosas. Puede ser peligroso que lo dejen solo. Vayan, vayan que yo me encargo de cuidar de Kuchiki-san.

Ellos decidieron ir pero diciéndole a Sado que se adelantara, Uryuu se acercó a Orihime y después de darle un suave beso en la mejilla, la miró y le preguntó si de verdad estaría bien.

— Si, estaré bien, Ishida-kun.

— Me gusta más cuando me llamas por mi primer nombre pero está bien. Cuídate mucho Inoue porque es verdad. —Le levantó el rostro con una mano por la quijada—Yo tampoco podría soportar que nada malo te pasara. Dime, ¿estás bien? Sé que lo de Kurosaki con ella te duele pero….

— No te preocupes por mí ahora, Ishida-kun. —Le sonrió—Ve, ve y no lo dejes solo. Después hablamos y retomamos lo que estábamos haciendo. ¿No, Uryuu?

Fascinado porque le encantaba cuando lo llamaba por su primer nombre, le robó un beso y se fue. Saltando para alcanzar a Sado y sobre todo a Ichigo, pensaba en él y le dolía lo que le había pasado.

Mientras sus amigos corrían tras él, Ichigo pensaba….

 _—"_ _Maldito estúpido imbécil, ¡Maldito! Pero lo mataré, ¡lo mataré! Con mi mujer nadie se mete y vive para contarlo. ¡Nadie! Maldito idiota, ¡juro que me pagaras todo lo que le hiciste! ¡Lo juro!_

Pobre Ichigo, no pudo encontrar esa noche a Grimmjow porque Urahara no estaba. Andaba en un motel con Yoruichi haciendo muchas maldades y como Tessai se asustó al verlo así, lo noqueó y lo dejó dormir toda esa noche para evitar una desgracia. No era el momento ni mucho menos el capítulo para que acabara con Grimmjow.

Más adelante y muchos capítulos después, Ichigo por fin tuvo su venganza. Mató a Grimmjow al atravesarlo con su espada después de una dura batalla pero ni eso, lo hizo sentir mejor. Lo único bueno de todo lo que había pasado era que Rukia no recordaba nada. Ella había quedado muy mal después de haber sido mal tratada de esa forma tan cruel por Grimmjow y lo único que quería a veces, era morirse, dejar de existir. Pero Urahara para remediar un poco el hecho de no haber ayudado cuando lo necesitaban por andar de caliente con Yoruichi esa noche, le borró esos horribles recuerdos a Rukia cuando Ichigo se lo pidió. Ichigo estaba cansado de verla así y le dolía más porque se culpaba de todo lo que ese imbécil de Grimmjow le había hecho esa noche.

Descansando un poco cuando al fin le hizo pagar todo ese dolor y sufrimiento que le causó, lo único que le alegraba era que su amada _shinigami_ era la misma de siempre. Después de haberla amado como le gustaba, muy dulce y apasionadamente sobre su cama, la abrazó para dormir tranquilamente a su lado, como siempre hacían.

— Te amo, Ichigo, te amo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lunes, 14 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis muy queridos sexo adictos y, jejeje, naa ;) como les digo es no mas jodiendo :P jajaja, es broma, jajaja.**_

 ** _Muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes y antes de pasar a decirles que son los fans de bleach mas kawaii que haya leido en el fandom (si se dan cuenta que es sarcasmo. ¿No? en fin...) pues saludaré a Ana porque gracias a ella, este "fic" aun no entra en la categoría de los fics mas olvidados de la historia :P jajaja. Hola bella Ana y oye, ¿en serio te pareció muy oscuro lo que el pervertido de Grimmjow le hizo a la tierna de Rukia? ;) jajaja, ¡gomen! en serio discúlpame pero como bien dijiste, tuvo final feliz ;) y vaya final, jajaja, ya en serio. Gracias por leer y comentar. Te lo agradezco mucho._**

 ** _Y volviendo con ustedes mis queridos lectores que no comentan ni dicen un culo :P jajaja, ¡los dejo con el capitulo de hoy!_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos. Gracias a todos ustedes por leer :) Nos leemos mañana._**

* * *

 **Ulqui/hime…..romántico :P**

¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos objetos sexuales! (risa descontrolada de fondo) ok, ok, no tan así pero es que les cuento. Hace poco me vi una serie llamada _"Inu x Boku SS"_ y ¡awwww! Por Dios ¡la amé! Si no se la han visto, se las recomiendo pero oki (cara de ternura) a las nenas que les gusta lo romántico. A las que no pues ni para que, en fin….

La cuestión es que ya habíamos hablado del lindo de Ulquiorra y de Orihime pero, como una nena me pidió un shot de ellos romántico y yo no soy capaz de negarle prácticamente nada a alguien me lee y me comenta, ¡aquí estoy! Espero les guste mucho y gracias a ti Hinata-Chan por haber leído y haber comentado. Sin más preámbulo mis juguetes sexuales y para no quitarles más tiempo, ¡empecemos!

.

.

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Ulquiorra había "secuestrado" a Orihime por orden del imbécil y desocupado de Aizen. Un poco aburrido y de mal genio porque prácticamente era la niñera malvada de una dulce chica asustada (esta vez sí dulce mi amores. Recuerden que este shot es de temática romántica) llegó con Orihime cuando Aizen lo mandó a vigilarla.

Con lo que no contaba nuestro mal encarado amigo, era con lo que esta bella y muy dulce peli roja (vestida de blanco y muy asustada) le iba a pedir.

— ¿Es en serio mujer? ¿Un baño? ¿Me estas pidiendo que te deje tomar un baño? ¿De qué me viste cara? ¿De sirvienta acaso?

Pobre Orihime, se sintió tan mal por su respuesta que se puso a llorar. Acto seguido bajó el rostro y le explicó porque le pedía eso.

— Es que cuando estoy en mi casa y estoy muy triste, un baño de agua caliente en la tina con esencias me hace sentir más tranquila. Me ayuda a relajarme.

Ulquiorra no soportaba ver eso en ella. Odiaba ver esas lagrimas porque no entendía de donde salían ni que significaban cada vez que las veía. Pero más que eso, odiaba verla así, tan sumisa, tan frágil y tan vulnerable ante él. Por eso la miró con la misma cara de puño de siempre y salió diciéndole que iría a consultarlo con el sádico y maldito enfermo de Aizen.

Mientras Ulquiorra caminaba por el pasillo para ir en busca de Aizen y pedirle permiso de bañarse con ella, eh no perdón digo, de prepararle un baño de agua caliente, Orihime se sentaba en el sofá que también era su cama a esperar razón de él.

— Espero que le diga que sí. En verdad me hace falta un baño. ¡Apesto a _hollow_!

Orihime trataba de no pensar en el hombre de su vida mientras esperaba. El hombre que (según ella) amaba con toda su alma. Trataba de no pensar en Ichigo ni en todo el daño que les había provocado a sus amigos por su traición. Ella no lo había hecho a propósito pero como Ulquiorra no debió haber sido espada sino psicólogo, ella estaba convencida de que era la mala del paseo.

Pero volviendo con Ulquiorra, eso cada vez se ponía mejor. Él llego a la puerta de su querido Aizen-sama y, ¿a que no adivinan quien estaba pasando de casualidad por ahí? Si, el mismo de siempre y que le sacaba tanto la mierda cada vez que lo veía. El sádico y malvado de Grimmjow pasó por ahí y como cosa rara, empezó a hacerle _"bullying"_

— Ah, tenías que ser tú, Ulquiorra. ¿Otra vez vienes de lambiscón con tu "Aizen-sama"? que mal. Tanto que lo veneras y te puso como tarea ser la sirvienta de esa mujer que esta tan buena. ¡Salado!

Mirándolo como quien mira a una mierda aplastada en la calle, Ulquiorra hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y cerrándole la puerta en la cara cuando entró a la habitación en donde estaba Aizen jugando domino con Gin y Kaname, entró para ir hacer lo que había ido hacer en un principio. Pedir permiso para hacer lo que Orihime le había pedido.

Lo gracioso de eso fue que cuando Ulquiorra interrumpió el juego en donde sorpresivamente era Kaname quien llevaba la ventaja, Aizen y por supuesto Gin que eran tan perversos, se rieron con malicia de su requerimiento.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Aizen-sama?

De verdad, sé que ustedes no me creen pero es de verdad. ¡Pobre Ulquiorra! (risa) me da un dolor con él que sea tan inexperto pero ni modo. El pobre estaba muy desconcertado porque Aizen y Gin, no hacían sino mirarse con malicia y reírse de su cara de: _what the fuck?_

— Nada, nada Ulquiorra. Es que de verdad no sé si tú de verdad eres así de ingenuo o simplemente te haces. Sólo es eso.

— De nuevo Aizen-sama, —dijo ya como de mal genio por sus descontroladas risas—no le entiendo. No le veo lo gracioso por ninguna parte. Sólo necesito saber si es posible que esa mujer tome un baño como me lo pidió o no, sólo eso. ¿Se puede o no, Aizen-sama?

— ¡Pero claro maricon!—Respondió muerto de risa Gin y se paró de la silla— Es que, ¿de verdad? Era para que le hubieras dicho que si de una Ulquiorra. ¡El colmo! Si a mí Rangiku; uy si, mamacita rica mi amor, como la extraño carajo.

— Ah no Gin pero nada que ver, con mi Hinamori.

Dijo Aizen y dio una sádica y muy sexy sonrisa al aire por un momento al recordarla.

— Uy si, que delicia esa mujer. Lo único que me ha dado dolor de haber dejado la sociedad de almas, ¡fue haber dejado de hacérselo! Que mujer tan loca esa hermano, insaciable.

— Bueno, ya, ya ustedes dos que Ulquiorra al igual que otros espadas que viven aquí en hueco mundo, no entiende de eso. —Se levantó Kaname a poner orden carajo, digo, antes de convertirse en el bicho más asqueroso de la vida y ser matado como eso, como un insecto— Déjenlo tranquilo que a metros se le ve lo incomodo que esta con esa conversación de ustedes dos.

— Si claro, —dijo con ironía y una linda sonrisa Gin—como a este _"man"_ lo mandaron a la _"friend zone"_ desde el inicio….

Ver enojado a Kaname, era tan raro como ver descompuesto a Aizen. Pero ese comentario que hizo Gin, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Kaname no veía un culo porque era ciego pero eso sí, no le saquen la mierda porque es grave. Como ese tema de la nena que él había amado tanto y que solo había sido su amiga era tan delicado para él, desenfundo su _zanpakuto_ y estaba dispuesto a darse en la madre con Gin por eso; por traerle tan vivo como aquella noche de estrellas, su precioso recuerdo pero Aizen, se hizo en medio de ellos y nos los dejó. En cambio se le ocurrió cambiar el ambiente para distraerse y distraerlos a ellos dos.

Era una ironía pero para ser tan buscapleitos con los _shinigamis_ , era genial, pero no le gustaba para nada en el _"las noches"_ se pusieran a pelear; mucho menos entre ellos. Por eso le pidió a Kaname que guardara su espada y en cambio, volvió a dirigirse a Ulquiorra que ya tenía que salir de esta escena porque tenía que ir y hacérselo a Orihime cuanto antes a ver si dejaba de ser tan amargado.

— Claro que puede tomar un baño y Ulquiorra, de hoy en adelante y si te queda gustando, todos los que quieras. Puedes retirarte y luego nos cuentas como te fue. ¿No?

Miró con diversión a Gin que si le había entendido que era lo que le había querido decir con eso.

— Como usted diga entonces, Aizen-sama. Con permiso y disculpe por interrumpirlo para esas nimiedades.

— No te preocupes y ve con ella que te debe estar esperando…impacientemente. —Le sonrió con malicia. Ese Aizen si definitivamente era una porquería pero estaba muy bueno carajo. ¡Divino!— ¿No Gin, Kaname?

— Yo ya ni sé.

Se sentó aburrido el pobre Kaname. Odiaba que le recordaran a su amiga porque él la había amado mucho.

— Yo sí creo que lo esté esperando impacientemente pero digo, con la razón. —Sonrió igual a como lo hacía siempre, con los ojos cerrados—Esa pobre mujer debe estar que se "baña"

A la final Ulquiorra fue a la puerta y después de hacer una reverencia, se fue. Pero en el momento y punto que Ulquiorra se fue a hacer lo que Orihime le había pedido y lo que Aizen le había dado permiso, estos hombres retomaron su juego y con él, otro tipo de apuesta.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿No se cansan de ser tan pervertidos? Además, no creo. Yo creo que primero vuelvo a ver yo, que Ulquiorra acostarse con esa mujer. Lo dudo mucho.

—Pues yo sí creo que terminen haciéndolo porque esa mujer es hermosa. ¿Y tú Gin? ¿Tú qué crees que pase? ¿Te atreverías a apostar?

— Pues a mí no me gusta contradecirlo en nada Aizen-sama pero…no, no creo. Ese Ulquiorra resultó más lento que el viejo Yamamoto cuando habla y no, sinceramente yo creo que primero voy yo y cojo a Rangiku bien rico que; uy si, —sonrió con alegría y Aizen con él—mamacita tan rica, es lo único que me hace falta de la sociedad de almas. Poder cogerla todas las noches como lo hacía cuando vivía allá.

— ¿Entonces son dos contra uno eh? Listo, acepto la apuesta. Ya verán la de gritos que vamos a escuchar en unos minutos y sé, que les voy a ganar. Como castigo tendrán que venir conmigo a Karakura a joder a Ichigo y todos los demás payasos que se aparezcan cuando me vaya a apoderar de esa ciudad. ¿Entendido?

Los dos algo ya algo asustados por poder perder contra Aizen, tomaron sus fichas y siguieron jugando mientras Ulquiorra que era tan diligente y bueno en todo lo que hacía, terminaba de preparar el baño en una habitación especial que Aizen tenía cuando se encerraba con alguna arrancar a hacer maldades toda una noche.

Ya con todo listo y llevándola a ella hasta el baño….

— Guau esto, esto es más de lo que quería. ¡Gracias!

Exclamó Orihime muy feliz y en un acto reflejo y sin pensarlo, lo abrazó para agradecerle por el gesto.

Ante este inesperado y sorpresivo abrazo si, como lo imaginan, Ulquiorra permaneció estático y sin decir absolutamente nada. A pesar de no entender algunos de sus comportamientos ni muchos menos sus sentimientos, si hubo algo que le gustó. La suavidad de su prominente y hermoso pecho sobre el suyo.

Apartándola de él con algo de brusquedad y dirigiéndose a la puerta, le dijo que se bañara rápido y que la estaría esperando afuera para regresarla a su "celda"

Ulquiorra salió y cuando salió, Orihime empezó a desnudarse para entrar a esa elegante tina que despedía vapor y con ella, un delicioso y muy agradable olor. Siendo este baño uno realmente especial, no se imaginaba que existía algo como eso en un lugar tan oscuro, frio y espantoso como _"las noches"._ No, no se parecía en nada al resto del gran complejo que se había convertido en su cárcel. En su tormento.

Siendo este un baño muy amplio, con todas las comodidades y blanco, completamente blanco, lo más sorprendente de todo era ver todos esos espejos. Había espejos por todos lados pero lo divertido del caso seria, cuanto los aprovecharía y disfrutaría.

Ya completamente desnuda y sumergiéndose en la cálida y olorosa tina, se relajó por completo y hundió la cabeza. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos y más en sus sentimientos al extrañarlo tanto, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Pero lo malo de eso sería, lo que pasaría.

Media hora después Ulquiorra estaba impaciente. Con las manos cruzadas en señal de exasperación y parado frente a la puerta, algo que sintió; es decir, algo que estaba dejando de sentir, lo preocupó. El _reiatsu_ de Orihime era cada vez más bajo y parecía que ella se estaba muriendo. Por eso y sin siquiera pensarlo, abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y después de cerrarla con fuerza de una patada fue con ella para sacarla.

— ¡Mujer! ¡Mujer, despierta! ¡Oye mujer! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

Completamente empapado con aquella agua que ya no estaba tan caliente y con su desnudo y provocativo cuerpo en brazos, no sabía qué hacer. Ulquiorra no sabía nada de los humanos pero por lógica pensó que al haberse quedado dormida dentro de la refrescante y olorosa tina, había tragado agua. Por eso se inclinó ante ella y rozando su frio pecho con sus calientes y erguidos senos, pegó su boca con la suya para despertarla. Para salvarla.

Tres segundos después Orihime despertó y escupió el exceso de agua que se había tragado.

— ¡Por Kami mujer! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que te hubieras quedado dormida?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Te habrías podido matar y aun no es el momento! ¡Aizen-sama te necesita para….!

— Lo sé.

Dijo completamente roja y sentada sobre el blanco y frio piso con las piernas flexionadas. Estaba muy apenada porque él no dejaba de mirarla. Pero su pena era injustificada porque Ulquiorra no la estaba mirando con deseo, él la miraba con enojo. No quería que le pasara nada estando bajo su cuidado. No quería tener problemas con el idiota de Aizen.

— Sé que Aizen me necesita para algo y me encantaría saber para qué. —Se levantó y volvió a sumergirse en la tina, era mejor eso a seguirse exponiendo ante él de esa forma— No veo la hora de terminar con todo esto y volver a mi casa. Extraño mucho a mis amigos.

— ¿Amigos? No, no, pero espera un momento. ¡¿te metiste de nuevo mujer?! Ah no, ya ha sido suficiente de baños por hoy y no me quiero arriesgar a que te vuelvas a….

— Entonces no te vayas. —Lo miró y le sonrió con amabilidad—Quédate y me vigilas. Me doy cuenta de que no hay ningún tipo de malicia en ti y no pasa nada. Después de todo ya pasó lo peor.

Abrió de nuevo la llave de agua caliente.

— Ya me viste desnuda y no desperté nada en ti. Vaya, parece que no solo no logro despertar nada en Kurosaki-kun sino que es lo mismo con cualquier tipo. Sea espada o no. Que mal por mí.

Pobre Orihime, no hay nada peor en el mundo que ser rechazada; se siente horrible. Pero sorprendida cuando de verdad Ulquiorra no se fue y en cambio se hizo de espaldas a ella, cerró los ojos y tomó un shampoo que había por ahí cerca para lavarse el largo sedoso y rojo cabello que a Uryuu tanto le gustaba. Si Orihime supiera que de verdad despertaba los más bajos instintos de un intelectual hombre, no se sentiría tan mal como se había sentido siempre por el rechazo de Ichigo. Pero como este shot es de Ulquiorra y Orihime, toca darle paso es al lemon de ellos.

Orihime estaba teniendo problemas para lavarse la parte más baja de la espalda y como ella de verdad pensaba que no le despertaba nada a Ulquiorra, le pidió el favor que le ayudara.

— ¿Yo? De verdad no sé si eso es confianza exagerada o atrevimiento, mujer. Yo sólo estoy aquí para vigilar que no seas tan incompetente que termines matándote antes de tiempo. Sólo para eso.

— Oh vamos. —Se giró y le sonrió con dulzura—Por favor Ulquiorra, ¿me ayudas? Solo me falta lavarme esa parte y ya. Ya después de eso puedo volver a esa asquerosa celda en donde me metiste para seguirme aburriendo.

— Pues con tal de que termines de una buena vez, mujer….

Se hizo tras ella y se acuclilló para quedar a su altura.

—…lo haré. Dime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga?

Tomando sus manos y mojándolas en aquella tibia agua, poniendo algo de jabón extra y llevándolas hasta la parte más baja de su espalda, le indicó como debía lavarla. Cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de, quien lo diría, la suavidad con como la masajeaba, se le salió un jadeo y con él un solo nombre. El nombre del hombre que estaba esperando para que la rescatara y al que ella creía amaba con toda su alma.

—Kurosaki-kun….

Completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos eróticos con Ichigo, estaba excitándose por las caricias de un ya asustado e inexperto espada. El pobre Ulquiorra era tan bobo, que creía que ese jadeo significaba algo malo.

— Hey mujer, ¿Por qué….?

—Kurosaki-kun, oh Kurosaki-kun…. —respondió con las mejillas encandecidas y tomando las manos de un aterrado espada, las llevó hasta sus senos para que la tocara—tócame, tócame suavemente por favor. Quiero que seas él. Quiero que me toques y que me ames como quisiera que me amara él.

— ¿Pero de que de….?

De verdad, de verdad que pobre Ulquiorra. Él no entendía el verdadero significado de esas palabras ni lo que pasaba por la confundida cabeza de una dulce Orihime pero algo era cierto, su cuerpo a pesar de ser frio y resistente como el mismo acero, estaba respondiendo a ella. Estaba respondiendo de una forma muy acelerada e incontrolable ante los jadeos, gemidos y suplicas de una triste pero excitada mujer que se moría por ser amada.

Tras ella y con una fuerte erección que por más que quisiera no podría esconder, lo que Orihime le hizo lo hizo casi que desfallecer.

— Oh…

No pudo evitar soltar un tímido jadeo cuando Orihime tomó su dedo índice y lo introdujo en su boca. Después de lamerlo y haciendo la escena como si de verdad estuviera disfrutando del sabor de su miembro y no el de su dedo, luego lo metió de lleno a su caliente boca y empezó a succionarlo. Succionándolo una y otra y otra vez, le gustaba escucharlo tras ella gimiendo y suspirando de placer.

— Mu….mujer, ¿qué demonios crees que haces? ¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo?

Orihime no quería pensar, no quería detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y sin responderle nada, sacó el dedo de su boca y se giró para quedar frente a él. Extendiendo las mojadas manos y entrelazándolas en su cuello, se acercó y lo besó. Lo besó y aunque él no respondió al instante, si lo disfrutó. Resultó que ser que Ulquiorra no solo era meticuloso con las cosas que le pedían que hiciera, también lo era a la hora de asearse y de vestirse. Mientras Orihime lo besaba y este poco a poco se acostumbraba a su acelerado ritmo y le correspondía con la misma pasión; mientras iba desprendiéndose poco a poco de la poca ropa y se introducía en esa tibia tina con ella, ella podía oler con mucho gusto de su singular fragancia. Era una entre cítrica y dulce, era muy intoxicante.

Ya dentro del agua y sentada completamente sobre él, lo que ella le dijo no lo podía creer.

— ¿Qué te lo qué?

— Que me lo metas. —Arqueó su cuerpo sobre él con gusto y le haló fuertemente el mojado y negro cabello— Cógelo y mételo. Métemelo bien suave por favor, Ulquiorra.

 _—"_ _¡Ay por Kami! ¡¿Qué le meta qué y en dónde?!"_

Ay si, sé que puedo parecer muy mala pero como el pobre Ulquiorra no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia cogiendo mujeres, no sabía muy bien que debía hacer. Descansando un poco cuando fue la dulce Orihime quien lo tomó y lo acercó hasta la sensible entrada de su sexo, supo que debía hacer. Levantándola como si se tratara de una pluma y tomándolo en una mano, fue descendiendo el excitado cuerpo de Orihime por todo lo ancho y largo de su mojado y excitado miembro que la necesitaba. La necesitaba con urgencia.

Gimiendo un poco cuando al fin se sintió dentro, no se comparaba a lo que ella había gritado.

— ¡Ah Ulquiorra, ah sí, sí! ¡Ummm sí, así! ¡Sí!

Teniéndola sobre él y estando en lo más profundo de su intimidad, se sentía extrañamente bien. Nunca antes había experimentado esas sensaciones y mientras ella lo cabalgaba sin descanso, él se aferraba de sus caderas y la besaba por todo el pecho. Subiendo por su abdomen y lamiéndolo con cadencia, llegó a la parte del cuerpo que más le gustaba de ella. Llegó hasta su oloroso pecho en donde había un par de senos que se morían por ser atendidos hábilmente por él.

Acariciando uno con algo de violencia mientras succionaba un erizado pezón sin dejar de penetrarla, le gustaba mucho todos los sonidos que esta hacía por su atención. Pero mientras ella buscaba su boca para enredar su lengua con la suya y no dejaba de mover sus pequeñas y fuertes caderas sobre él, él no podía dejar de escuchar lo que escuchaba. A pesar de los fuertes gritos y gemidos de placer que ella le daba, podía escucharlo y podía sentirlo. Podía sentir su corazón latir con mucha fuerza y eso lo llenaba de dudas.

— ¡Ah sí, sí! ummm sí, sí, así…..ah Ulquiorra más duro. ¡Dame más fuerte mi amor!

 _—"_ _¿Eso que suena con tanta fuerza dentro de esta mujer tan caliente y tan rica, es un corazón? ¿Es eso de lo que los tontos humanos siempre hablan? ¿Es eso lo que les permite vivir? No entiendo nada. Late tan fuerte que…."_

— ¡Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra oh Ulquiorra si mi amor, si! ummm sí, sí, sí, así ¡sí! que rico….

Pero mientras Orihime sentía con cada fuerte embestida abrasadoras olas de placer y no dejaba de moverse para lograr lo que quería; correrse y correrse con mucha fuerza, otro nos muy lejos de ellos decía que había ganado. Estaba feliz al no haberse equivocado.

— No pero Aizen-sama. ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Cómo habrá hecho ese imbécil para convencerla ah? ¡Es el colmo!

— No sé Gin pero no creo que él…—sonrió con gracia por lo que escuchaba.

 _—_ _¡Oh si, si, si Ulquiorra sí! ¡Así, más duro, más duro Ulquiorra! ¡Más fuerte mi amor que yo, ah….!_

—…haya tenido algo que ver con eso. Esa mujer despide sexualidad de lejos y era obvio que eso iba a pasar. ¿Por qué crees que le pidió un baño de agua caliente ah? ¡Para eso!

Aizen era un idiota pero no se podía negar que lo que había dicho, era divertido. Por eso ni Gin ni Kaname pudieron evitar reírse con él.

— No lo puedo creer Aizen-sama pero pues, ni modo. Tocó ir con usted a Karakura a pelear cuando llegue la hora.

Pero volviendo con Ulquiorra que estaba a muy poco, a muy poco de perder la razón gracias al caliente y cálido cuerpo de una bella peli roja excitada después de más de veinte minutos de estárselo metiendo….

— ¿Te, te, te vas a correr conmigo al mismo tiempo, Ulquiorra? ¿Me quieres? ¿Quieres que te lo de?

— Ah sí, todo mujer. —Contestó apretándole con más fuerza el trasero y moviéndose con ella—Dame todo lo que me quieras dar pero dámelo ya. ¡Ya!

— ¡Ah Ulquiorra! ¡Ulquiorra…..!

Estallando al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía, sus palabras provocaron en ella y claro, también en él, la completa locura. El más exquisito y delicioso placer. Experimentando algo que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo no sentía, no pudo evitar que una bella sonrisa que nadie nunca le había visto se dibujara en su frio e impasible rostro. Era una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y orgullo. De mucho orgullo por lo que ella le decía.

Aun con ella sobre él y teniéndola llena con su duro y gran miembro, la veía sonreír y escuchaba que le agradecía. Acto seguido no vio más porque ella estampó su fría y seria cara contra su gran y prominente pecho.

— Gracias Ulquiorra, muchas gracias. Fue delicioso. ¡Eres increíble! Si eres muy serio y muy inexpresivo pero eso no importa, estuvo sensacional. ¡Que rico besas!

Igual de confundido a como había empezado aquel fortuito encuentro que lo lleno de placer, volvió a moverse por instinto. Orihime lo estaba apretando muy fuerte y no lo dejaba respirar bien pero lo que ella hizo, lo volvió a encender.

— ¡Ah sí, sí! ¿Mas? ¿Me vas a coger más, Ulquiorra? Guau, ¡qué bien!

 _—"_ _Ah pues ya qué demonios, más le daré. Después de todo eso se sintió muy bien y me gustaría escuchar su corazón de nuevo"_ —Pensó con gusto pero lo que ella veía en él, era su habitual seriedad— ¿Más mujer? muy bien, más te daré.

— Ah sí, si Ulquiorra mi amor, ¡sí! Ummmm que delicia….


	8. Chapter 8

**_Miércoles_** _ **, 16 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis queridos amigos y amigas; si Ana,te hablo sobre todo a ti :D jajaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo y claro, comentando. Todos tus comentarios me han gustado y see ;) jajaja, Ulquiorra era virgen pero ya ves, Orihime es tan sensual que no se pudo resistir ;) jajaja. Y lo de los tipos apostando, ¡claro! jajaja, tuve muchos amigos que no apostaban el culo porque no podian :P jajaja. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, te lo agradezco mucho.**_

 _ **A todos los demás muchas gracias y como a ustedes no les afecta ni les importa si mi vida o mis días son una mierda o no :P ¡les dejo el capitulo! jajaja.**_

 ** _Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos._**

* * *

 **Un agitado día de escuela: Uryuu/Orihime/Rukia**

Hola, hola mis queridos niños y niñas hentai, ok, de pronto no y de verdad espero que no. Espero todos los que entran a este fic tan lleno de cochinadas (me estoy riendo) sean mayores de edad o en su defecto, se cuiden mucho de que no los vean leyendo este tipo de cosas. ¡El horror! Se los comento porque ya me pasó. Un día una nena que me leía me dijo: _"oye, no te había podido comentar porque la profesora me confisco el celular y leyó lo que te estaba leyendo. Me dijo que no leyera esas cosas porque eso no era de una niña decente"_ o sea ¿WTF? ¡El colmo! Pero en fin….pasemos a lo que nos interesa como tal mis queridos juguetes sexuales, el shot.

Un saludo y un abrazo muy especial a todos los que han leído y pedido algo hasta ahora, se los agradezco mucho. Gracias a ustedes tengo un delicioso pretexto para hacer muchas maldades con estos personajes que me encantaron y, ¿les digo algo? ¡Me fascinan! Pero bueno, el turno hoy es para Cristobadican. Gracias Cristobadican por pedirme esto y ummm si, si, no sabes cómo lo estaba esperando. Amo la pareja Uryuu Orihime pero como al parecer tú eres tan sádico y perverso como yo, se nos meterá Rukia en ese shot para hmmmm, ¿jugar con ellos bien rico? Guau, ¡súper! Espero lo disfrutes y ustedes mis queridos lectores y lectoras lemon, también. Gracias por el apoyo y empecemos a hacer maldades bien sabrosas ¿les parece? ¡Muy bien!

Muy bien ¿escenario eh? Como esto son shots lemons, lo de menos viene siendo la temporada o el escenario en donde lo hacen pero, nos remontaremos a los inicios de la serie. En donde todo parecía tan "sano" y normal.

.

.

Después de haber sido rescatada por Ichigo y los demás que fueron a buscarla, Rukia volvió a Karakura para retomar la vida que había iniciado y volver a la "normalidad" pero ese día habría cualquier cosa menos tranquilidad y normalidad. Sola y deambulando por los pasillos de la desolada escuela muy a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando ya no había nadie, lo que escuchó no lo podía creer.

Sola porque Ichigo había tenido que ir a la tienda de Urahara cuando este y Yoruichi lo llamaron con urgencia, lo que estaba escuchando la tenía prácticamente con la boca abierta.

— ¿Si, Uryuu? ¿Quieres que tú y yo….?

— Oh sí, si Orihime, por supuesto que sí. —Dijo frente a ella y haciéndola tropezar con el pupitre del maestro—Me encanta cuando me llamas por mi nombre porque eso me trae muy buenos recuerdos.

— ¿Sí?

Le sonrió coqueta, ahora si volvimos a mi Orihime loca mis niños.

— ¿Qué recuerdas? Dime, ¿recuerdas algo en especial, Uryuu?

Uryuu estaba más duro que el acero de la espada de Ichigo o de cualquier capitán. Supremamente excitado y acercándose cada vez más a ella que ya empezaba a jadear por respirar del penetrante olor de su perfume, la tomó por la caderas y acercándose a su ya caliente oído, suspiro en él y le dijo que la deseaba. Que la deseaba tanto como aquel día en donde lo hicieron con mucha prisa en la sociedad de almas cuando andaban perdidos buscando a Rukia para "rescatarla". Vaya, que ironía. En vez de buscar a Rukia y ayudar a Ichigo, ¡andaban cogiendo como conejos!

— Ummmm, Uryuu….

— Dime, Orihime. — Se acomodó los lentes y la miró con más profundidad— ¿Sí? ¿Quieres repetir conmigo aquella agradable experiencia? No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Kurosaki. Por mí puedes seguir suspirando de amor por él mientras el coge a Kuchiki todas las noches pero….

Al bello y muy siempre hablador Uryuu Ishida, no le costó nada convencerla. Como les he contado anteriormente, Orihime era una sexo-—adicta. A ella le gustaba mucho, mucho coger y con quien más le había gustado hacerlo hasta ese momento, era con Uryuu. Uryuu era y hacia, exactamente lo que ella quería. Se la pasaba diciéndole mientras la tocaba, la besaba y la penetraba con fuerza, lo mucho que le gustaba y lo bella que le parecía.

Pero mientras Orihime cedía ante su ansiosa boca y se sentaba en aquel pupitre que no sería el único testigo de todo lo que estaban por empezar a hacer, Rukia pensaba que era el colmo. Hasta ese momento ella y Ichigo habían tenido mucho cuidado en no llamar la atención y pensaban que igual que en la sociedad de almas, nadie sabía que ellos tenían sus fortuitos encuentros de pasión cada vez que podían; digo, cuando los _hollows_ y todos esos imbéciles los dejaban.

 _—"_ _Pero, ¿Cómo sabe Ishida que Ichigo y yo lo….?"_

— Ummm si, si, si, ¡sí! oh si Uryuu ummm sí, sí. Ya se me estaba empezando a olvidar lo rico que besas. Lo rico que lo haces.

— Oh pero preciosa, eso está muy mal. —Dejo de lamerle un desnudo pezón y la miró para hablarle— Yo en cambio sí tengo muy presente todo lo que gritaste cuando te hice correr después de mucho metértelo, Orihime. Oh si, muy, muy rico nena.

—Uryuu, oh Uryuu, oh si, si….

Cerrando los ojos cuando él volvió a lo que estaba haciendo en un principio, a lamerle los enormes senos en los que se había corrido de una forma completamente deliciosa e inolvidable, gemía de gusto por como la tocaba en su ya húmeda y muy expectante parte intima. El solo olor de su perfume, su sola mirada y esa boca, esa boca que a ella le encantaba besar, la prendían rápidamente. Halándole el cabello mientras él empezaba a descender cada vez más, gimiendo tranquilamente porque pensaban que estaban completamente solos, no sabía que no era la única que estaba caliente y ansiosa.

Rukia que había llegado ahí por puro y físico error, no podía dejar de mirar como Uryuu le quitaba las pequeñas bragas y se acomodaba entre sus piernas para probarla. Para hacerla gritar más de lo que ya estaba gritando.

— ¡Uryuu! Oh Uryuu rico mi amor, rico. Dime, ¿te gusta? ¿Te gusta mi sabor?

— Es delicioso.

Se detuvo para poder hablarle. Luego volvió a lamerla.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah Uryuu, oh si, si! chúpamela más y mírame, mírame mientras los haces.

Quitándole los lentes y poniéndolos a un lado con mucha delicadeza, no apartaba la mirada de la suya.

Uryuu no se detenía. No dejaba de lamerla con mucha insistencia y lo que más le gustaba de estar bajo ella, era poder tocar sus piernas. Esas piernas que veía cada mañana y en las cuales desde que había pasado lo que había pasado con ellos en la sociedad de almas, lo enloquecían. Se despertaba cada noche en medio de la madrugada duro, muy duro sólo por acostarse pensando en ella. Sólo por recordar su sabor, sólo por revivir sus gritos de placer y en todo lo que le dio ese inolvidable día.

Dichoso porque por lo que se daba cuenta ella ya estaba más que lista para recibirlo, sabía que no sólo ella necesitaba atención.

 _—"_ _Debo irme de aquí antes de que se den cuenta de mi presencia y no debería mirar más pero, ¡no! ¡Lo hizo! Esto sí es increíble. Oh por Dios, ¡que delicia!"_

Rukia pensó que de unos cuantos besos apasionados y de una mamada no iba a pasar pero…no, no fue así. Como decía Orihime estaba muy caliente, mojada y muy necesitada de un hombre de verdad que la hiciera sentir mujer. Que la llevara a un delicioso orgasmo y la hiciera sentir amada y deseada.

Acomodándose mejor en aquel incomodo pupitre y flexionando muy bien las piernas cuando este se las subió, lo sintió de lleno y completamente dentro de ella.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí, sí, sí, así! Dime, dime Uryuu, ¿te gusta? ¿Te gusta mucho cogerme?

— Oh Orihime, nena, —decía con una mano apoyada en una de sus piernas y con la otra en uno de sus enormes senos. Todo esto claro sin dejar de embestirla con profundidad—no te alcanzas a imaginar cuanto me gustas, cuanto me enloqueces. Te entra tan, tan rico que haces que quiera echártelo desde que entro. Oh si…

Se inclinó más y la besó entrelazando su lengua con la suya.

—…la mejor. La más hermosa y rica de las mujeres que haya visto en la vida.

— ¡Ah Uryuu mi amor, Uryuu! Ummm sí, sí, sí, sí, sí. Así, ah…. Ah sí, sí, háblame más. Dime cuanto te gusta estarme haciendo lo que me estás haciendo, dímelo por favor. ¡Dímelo!

—Me fascinas mujer, me vuelves loco Orihime. —Entro más fuertemente sin dejar de mirarla— Me despierto cada noche pensando en ti y en lo mucho que me gustó que me la hicieras con tus enormes senos. Ummm…—le haló los pezones.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí, sí, que delicia!

—...eso fue delicioso, inolvidable. Haberme corrido en tu pecho y haber manchado tu preciosa cara, no se compara con nada que haya hecho antes, Orihime.

Y mientras Uryuu no hacía sino hablarle y decirle las cosas más obscenas que se le ocurrían para excitarla (teniendo mucho cuidado de no excitarse de más y correrse de la emoción antes de tiempo) de penetrarla con fuerza, de halar sus pezones y esporádicamente de besarla para probar esa boca que tanto le gustaba, Rukia no había podido soportarlo más y descendió su pequeña mano para empezar a hacer algo que no quería pero que tuvo que hacer porque ese cuerpo se lo demandaba.

Empezó a pasar delicadamente dos dedos por su ya muy humedad intimidad.

 _—"_ _Ummm sí, oh digo no, ay no si, ¡no! No debería estar haciendo esto pero ah…ah sí, sí, que bien se siente. Ichigo, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Ichigo…"_

Uryuu no era tan despistado como el inocente de Ichigo que en esa época (y casi siempre fue así) no manejaba muy bien el _reiatsu_. Siendo para Uryuu más que evidente desde un inicio que Rukia estaba ahí tras la puerta escuchándolos y viéndolos, salió de Orihime y pidiéndole que se levantara, la llamó para invitarla a participar.

— ¿Qué paso Uryuu mi amor? ¿Ya no me vas a coger más o qué? ¿No me digas que te cansaste? Pero no, mejor que eso. ¿Por qué llamas a Kuchiki-san?

—Porque ahí está preciosa. —La tomó por la cintura y tomándole las manos, las apoyó sobre el escritorio pero para tomarla de otra forma, por detrás—Oye, Kuchiki, ven. Sé que estás ahí y sé también porque no te has ido. Dime, ¿no quieres participar más directamente? Tranquila, no pasara nada. Ni Orihime ni yo le diremos nada a Kurosaki. ¿Verdad que no preciosa?

— ¡No!

Gritó porque Uryuu la nalgueó con fuerza.

— Puedes venir a jugar con nosotros Kuchiki-san, ven y déjate atender. Kurosaki-kun puede ser muy tonto a veces y tal vez y quién quita, te termine gustando tanto como a mí. ¡Ah si Uryuu mi amor, si! ¡Sí!

Gimiendo con fuerza porque Uryuu no dejaba de tocarla por todo el cuerpo y de apretarle las nalgas; de golpear su también caliente y necesitado trasero con su miembro que estaba muy hinchado y muy erecto, escuchó cuando se abrió la puerta. Era más que evidente que quien había entrado para participar en su deliciosa sesión de sexo intenso, había sido Rukia que no lo soportó más.

Sin poder ver pero si escuchando lo que pasaba, luego lo sintió de nuevo dentro de ella con muchas ganas.

— ¡Ah Uryuu! Ummm si mi amor así ¡sí!

— Inoue.

Exclamó Rukia sorprendida al lado de un ocupado Uryuu.

— No te asustes, _shinigami_ y ven. —Extendió una mano para alcanzar su pecho—Ven y déjame ver porque es que el estúpido de Kurosaki casi hace que nos maten por rescatarte. Quiero saber que tan bien sabes.

— Ishida….

Rukia (al igual que lo estaba la caliente y bella Orihime) estaba muy excitada por todo lo que había visto y había escuchado. Sin ser ella misma y dejándose llevar, pronto estuvo completamente desnuda frente a Uryuu mientras este, no dejaba de embestir con fuerza y mucha insistencia a la sudada y loca de Orihime.

— ¡Ah Uryuu mi amor así! ¡Sí! ¡Así! ¡Qué rico me coges! Ummm sí, sí, ¡así!

Aferrada de ese pupitre y de espaldas a ellos, no veía lo que Uryuu le había empezado hacer a la ya también caliente y húmeda Rukia. Quitándole con delicadeza y suavidad el apretado uniforme de escuela (como no lo hizo con la loca de Orihime. A ella solo le bajo las bragas, le subió la falda y se lo metió con fuerza, esa mujer lo prendía mucho) la tomó por la ajustada cintura y la acercó a su boca para empezar a besarla. Más específicamente para probar a que sabían esos pezones que estaban tan erguidos y que se veían exquisitos.

— Ummm si, oh si Ishida…..que rico….

Lamiendo y después succionando los erizados pezones de Rukia, estaba más excitado que Kenpachi cuando pelea. Estar haciéndolo con dos mujeres tan bellas como esas era una dicha, la gloria, casi que una experiencia divina pero había problema, era demasiado excitante. Mientras tocaba con insistencia a Rukia en su húmeda intimidad y penetraba a Orihime con profundidad, pensaba que era muy posible que no pudiera soportarlo más.

Que desgracia tan grande, estaba con dos mujeres hermosas, ansiosas, calientes que necesitaban de un hombre que las hiciera gozar pero él, estaba a muy poco de estallar.

— Ah Uryuu así, así, así, así mi amor que yo estoy que…

— Ah Inoue…

—suspiró Rukia mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás de lo bien que se estaba sintiendo por las lamidas y las buenas caricias de Uryuu en su abierta intimidad.

—…te entiendo, creo que yo tampoco podre más….

 _—"_ _No, no, no, si sigo así, no voy a poder más. Tengo que hacer algo"_ —pensó Uryuu y luego, se lo sacó a Orihime y paró de succionar los duros pezones de Rukia. Cosa con la que estas bellas señoritas completamente excitadas, no contaban.

Tanto les molestó que exclamaron la misma frase al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Oye!

—Tranquilas, tranquilas princesas. —Sonrió muy complacido y tomó un asiento. Acto seguido se sentó en él y las llamó con un gesto—Ya las he atendido mucho pero, ¿y ustedes? ¿No piensan darme un poco de atención a mí?

Las dos se miraron con mucha picardía y sabían perfectamente, qué era lo que les estaba pidiendo. Por eso tomándose de las manos y arrodillándose ante él al mismo tiempo, empezaron a consentirlo como debía ser. Muy suave y diligentemente.

— Oh, preciosas, ummm princesas. Que manos tan suaves y que buen par de….

— Oye, Kuchiki-san. —Dijo Orihime mirando a Rukia mientras no dejaba de pasar la punta de su lengua sobre la húmeda punta del miembro de Uryuu.

— ¿Si, Inoue? Dime, ¿qué pasa?—Preguntó Rukia mientras con una de sus pequeñas y frágiles manos, tocaba el duro e hinchado miembro de Uryuu— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Te gustaría darte un beso conmigo?

Rukia sonrió con malicia ante la petición de una excitada Orihime pero el que casi se corre al escuchar eso, fue Uryuu. Ya de por si era excitante tener a dos mujeres tan bellas como esas tocándolo y besándolo en su parte más sensible e importante pero eso, eso que la ninfómana y loca de Orihime había pedido, casi había sido su perdición. Pero mientras ellas se miraban con picardía y sonreían, él no pudo evitar intervenir.

Esa idea le encantaba y lo excitaba más de lo que ya estaba.

— Besa a mi linda y enferma Orihime, _shinigami_. Ella tiene una boca deliciosa que sabe a gloria, tranquila. Te encantara.

— Bueno, si tú lo dices….

Rukia se acercó más a Orihime que la estaba esperando con los ojos cerrados y si señores. ¡La besó! Empezaron a darse un delicioso beso con lengua y mientras sus senos se rozaban y sus bocas se compenetraban a la perfección, no dejaban de atender a un delicioso hombre que estaba prestándoles mucha atención.

Verlas ahí, debajo de él tocándolo y besándose con desenfrenada pasión, había sido demasiado. Por eso llevando una mano a la peli roja cabeza de Orihime y la otra a la de Rukia, se corrió con fuerza sobre ellas y jadeó de pura excitación. Feliz, feliz y muy contento pero para nada cansado, era su turno para acabar con lo que hacía más de media hora había empezado.

— Ishida.

— Uryuu, mi amor, —hizo un dulce mohín Orihime con la cara (al igual que la de Rukia) completamente bañada— ¿no estarás cansado verdad? Porque dime, ¿y nosotras qué corazón?

— No te preocupes, mi dulce y deliciosa peli roja.

se levanto y con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acostó en el suelo para atenderlas.

—Aun me quedan fuerza. Bueno pero ahora escojan ustedes, díganme, ¿Quién se hace en mi boca y quien se me sienta encima? Decídanlo ustedes, deliciosas bellezas.

Orihime y Rukia que estaban tan calientes y tan ansiosas desde hacía un buen rato, solo sonrieron y se miraron. Luego, Orihime dijo que prefería sentarse sobre él y le pidió a ella, que fuera a su boca. Y pues así lo hicieron. Orihime abrió mucho sus hermosas piernas y preparándose para ser llenada y correrse de una forma deliciosa sobre un tipo que le encantaba, pronto fue complacida. Uryuu lo tomó en su mano y antes de perderla de vista porque Rukia también estaba muy ansiosa por ser atendida, volvió a sentirse dentro del interior de la mujer que le encantaba. Pero no solo le encantaba, también era especial porque era la mujer que amaba.

Unos minutos después y atendiéndolas a ambas, lo que escuchaba le alegraba el alma.

— ¡Oh Uryuu, oh mi amor ummmm, oh sí, si….! que rico mi amor y yo, yo estoy que….

— Ah sí, Inoue… delicioso… —Suspiró Rukia con gusto siendo lamida en su sensible parte intima por la inquieta y muy habladora lengua de Uryuu—Qué cosas tan ricas las que hace Ishida y si, también quiero….

 _—"_ _Ah que par de bellezas tan ricas estas mamacitas"—_ pensaba Uryuu mientras lamia con suavidad a Rukia y se movía con fuerza para penetrar más profundamente a Orihime _—"Que ricas y si, lo haré así. Cuando se estén corriendo bien rico, me corro con ellas y uy si, ojala sea ya. Estoy es que me corro desde hace rato otra vez"_

Y todo iba muy, muy bien. Orihime no hacía sino cabalgarlo con fuerza y sudada, excitada y muy feliz, sonreía de pura alegría y satisfacción. Ella quería mucho a Rukia y le gustaba poder estar así con ella, le gustaba ver que había una parte de Rukia que era como ella, muy loca y divertida.

Como decía, todo iba muy bien pero, ¿qué creen? Si, así es. Si no pasaran cosas desagradables pues no sería una historia y no sería divertido. ¿No creen? Pues la cuestión es que ellas (y él también) estaban a punto de correrse pero la presencia de Ichigo y la de un _hollo_ w que lo venía persiguiendo, hizo que se detuvieran en el acto.

— ¡Ay no! ¡Estúpido de Kurosaki! ¡¿Qué carajos tiene que estar haciendo por aquí ah?!

— ¿Te vas a ir sin terminar con nosotros, Kuchiki-san?

Rukia se asustó no tanto por sentir la presencia de un _hollow_ , eso no era problema y ella o cualquiera de ellos, podía enfrentarse a él y acabarlo de un solo golpe pero no, no se trataba de eso. Ella estaba asustada por sentir a Ichigo tan cerca. No quería que la viera haciendo ese tipo de cosas y por eso en cuanto lo sintió, se levantó y empezó a vestirse con rapidez para irse.

Luego y todavía muy sonrojada, húmeda y algo adolorida porque sus entrañas reclamaban con urgencia un duro miembro que la llenara, se fue y les dio las gracias.

— Nos vemos después y gracias, fue divertido.

— ¡Kuchiki-san no te vayas! ¡Espera!

Orihime, ya de pie y apoyada sobre aquel pupitre en donde había empezado todo, quedó muy triste. Estaba muy contenta cabalgando a Uryuu y lo que más quería, era ver el rostro de Rukia corriéndose con ella. Quería verla y a la vez que ella misma lo conseguía, compartir esa loca e inolvidable experiencia con ella.

Pero para su suerte y fortuna, Uryuu a diferencia de Ichigo, si la quería. Por eso fue con ella y después de darle un dulce y excitante beso, la abrazó con fuerza.

— Estúpido Kurosaki, idiota. Por su culpa tú te pones triste y no sabes cómo me molesta que haga estas cosas. Tan bien que las estábamos pasando los tres y, ¡mira! ¡Idiota ese! ¡¿Qué tan difícil puede ser matar unos cuantos _hollows_ de mierda ah?! ¡Es un inútil! Esta peor que los malditos _shinigamis_ que hasta hoy, no sabía que podían saber tan bien.

— Uryuu…. —lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió—gracias. No sabes lo bien que me hacen sentir tus palabras pero dime, ¿sí? ¿La estabas pasando muy rico mi amor?

— Mucho.

Le sonrió y posó las manos sobre su desnuda cintura.

— Pero dime, ¿seguimos? Ya se fue Kuchiki pero tú y yo podemos seguir. ¿Quieres?

— Cuantas veces quieras, Uryuu. — Sonrió y acto seguido, se giró para quedar de espaldas a él.

Y mientras Orihime abría mucho esas bellas piernas de espaldas a él y era llenada (otra vez) Rukia ya había llegado con Ichigo. Encontrándose con él y abrazándolo con alegría, lo que más deseaba era que se fueran. Necesitaba terminar lo que ya había empezado.

Cosa que a un confundido Ichigo se le hizo raro.

— Oye, oye, ¿qué te pasa Rukia? ¿Por qué tan ansiosa? Tú sabes que a esta hora no se puede porque mi papá y mis hermanas están en la…

— Entonces vámonos por ahí a un bosque o algo. Vámonos para alguna parte pero vámonos ya y me lo haces. ¿Sí?—le pidió mientras ya había saltado sobre él y era sostenida por el trasero. Luego empezó a besarlo con insistencia en la oreja—Vámonos Ichigo, vámonos y me lo haces bien rico y bien duro mi amor.

— ¿Mi amor eh?

Sonrió con gusto al verla y sentirla tan excitada.

— Entonces si estás bien caliente Rukia desde que me estés diciendo así, mi amor. Muy bien, vamos por aquí cerca. Ya me provocaste mucho y ah no, eso no se va a quedar así. Ya lo veras.

Con ella en brazos y estando en su cuerpo de adolescente lleno de músculos y fuerza, la cargaba sosteniéndola por el trasero con mucha facilidad. Si había algo que le gustara a Ichigo era verla y sentirla así, muy excitada. Siempre se beneficiaba mucho de eso pero mientras iban de camino por ahí cerca para sucumbir (como algunos otros hacían) ante el deseo y la pasión, algo pasó. El _hollow_ que lo estaba persiguiendo hizo su triunfal aparición pero, ¿no adivinan?

Uryuu que también se dio cuenta de la presencia del _hollow_ y no podía concentrarse por su culpa, sacó arco, flecha y mientras no dejaba de embestir con fuerza Orihime que cada vez gritaba más y más, acabó de un solo ataque con aquel molesto ser que había llegado a dañarle el rato con Rukia y Orihime. Nunca había estado en un trio antes y eso había sido delicioso y muy excitante.

— ¡Ishida….! Pero, ¡¿qué demonios le pasa?! ¡Le he dicho hasta el cansancio que…!

— Déjalo así, Ichigo. —Lo tomó por la quijada y luego lo besó con necesidad— Déjalo así por ahora mi amor y, ¿nos vamos? Vámonos Ichigo que quiero que me lo hagas pero ya.

—Bueno, —sonrió y la levanto en brazos de nuevo—por eso y solo por eso, dejaré la paliza que le iba a dar al tonto de Ishida para después. Cogerte a ti es algo mucho más importante. Oh si Rukia, tú solo prepárate. Te voy dar todo lo que me pidas.

—Ichigo….

Y mientras ellos se besaban y se iban a coger en medio de un bello atardecer, otros ya estaban por terminar.

— Oh, oh, oh Uryuu ummm si, si, ya no, ya no puedo más y ¡ah! ¡Uryuu más! ¡Más mi amor que me estoy….!

— ¡No, no, no, no, espera preciosa!

Se detuvo y lo sacó.

Uryuu apenas estaba terminando de guardar el arco y como estaba algo desconcentrado, era muy posible que si ella se seguía moviendo así, lo hiciera correr dentro de ella y no, eso sí que no. A él si le gustaba mucho cogerla y era delicioso pero, hasta ahí. No era tan bruto. Sabía que no podía correrse dentro de ella porque no estaba listo para asumir las consecuencias que eso le traería. Aún estaba muy joven para ser padre.

— No, no, espera porque si sigues moviéndote así, vas a hacerme correr dentro de ti sin protección y no, eso sí que no hermosa peli roja. Hasta no llego yo.

— No, —se giró para verlo y le sonrió—no te preocupes y vuelve a metérmelo. Ah sí, es tan rico mi amor, tan delicioso. No te preocupes que si te quieres correr conmigo hazlo, no hay problema. Yo tampoco soy tan bruta como muchos de ustedes piensan, yo me cuido mi amor. Planifico desde hace mucho tiempo porque me encanta coger. Así que hazlo, hazlo ya que no lo soporto más.

— Oh bueno…

lo tomo en una mano y volvió a hundirse en ella pero esta vez, de frente. Quería ver su cara cuando se lo diera.

— Haberlo dicho antes preciosa y ahora sí, ya no hay nada que temer. Dámelo, dámelo todo y grita. Grita tan fuerte como aquella vez.

— Ah Uryuu….ummmm Uryuu si, así, si….

— Eres preciosa Orihime, eres preciosa y me fascinas mujer. —Cayó completamente sobre ella y la besó con pasión— Me enloqueces….

—Uryuu. Uryuu, Uryuu mi amor más, ¡más!

Ahí, en medio de los mágicos colores del atardecer y en donde se habían conocido, en un humilde salón de clases, ambos se entregaron a lo que necesitaban y a lo que los manipulaba con mucha fuerza, a sus deseos. Jadeantes, alegres y muy satisfechos, se abrazaron después de haberlo conseguido al mismo tiempo.

Uryuu había quedado feliz porque nunca se imaginó que su día iba a terminar así, tan bien. Pero lo mejor de todo no había sido volver a coger de esa forma tan deliciosa a Orihime. Tampoco había sido haber probado a Rukia y haber comprobado porque era que Ichigo se arriesgaba siempre tanto por ella. Tampoco lo fue el escuchar los gritos de placer que Orihime le dio cuando lo consiguió. No, no había sido nada de eso. Lo mejor para él fue cuando Orihime entrelazó sus manos al cuello y muy sonriente, le agradeció y le dijo lo que le dijo ya fuera de la escuela y antes de tomar camino hacia sus casas.

— Gracias Uryuu, muchas gracias. La pase delicioso y, ¿sabes? Me encanta estar contigo. Tú no eres como Kurosaki-kun, tú no me haces sentir mal conmigo misma. Me encanta tu compañía y es más, ¿te gustaría quedarte esta noche conmigo en mi casa?

— Claro que si, Orihime.

Posó ambas manos sobre su rostro y después de darle un suave, un suave y muy excitante beso con lengua, le habló de nuevo.

— También me gusta estar contigo y siempre que me quieras y me necesites, ahí estaré. Siempre preciosa, siempre. Ojala algún día te des cuenta de que Kurosaki no vale la pena. Ese, no es más que un idiota. Un pobre idiota que no sabe que tú eres una maravilla. Una delicia.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Jueves, 17 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis queridos juguetes de diversión y entretenimiento :D ¿Cómo han estado? ¿bien? Pues lo que sí espero es que sí mucho mejor que yo :P La verdad he tenido unos días de mierda pero... como digo, no viene al caso. Ustedes aquí vienen es a des estresarse un rato. No a leer lo que muchos de ustedes ya deben saber. Que la vida muchas veces es una mierda.**_

 ** _Les dejo uno de los shots mas difíciles que he escrito hasta ahora y, antes de irme y de que se me olvide, jejeje, un saludo muy especial para la única comentarista del "fic" Muchas gracias Ana por leer y comentar, en serio me anima a seguir publicando. Y por lo del trio, jajaja, en serio, ¡no es culpa mía uuuu ohhh! jajaja. Cristobadican, el lector que me pidió casi todos los shots, era un pervertido peor que yo ;) jajaja, por eso salio así y si ;) Ichigo salio ganando, jajaja._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos después._**

* * *

 **Un, hmmm, supuesto entrenamiento: Zaraki y Unohana**

Hola, hola una vez más y guau, ¿pueden creerlo? He estado súper actualizadora estos días. Ok, la razón por la que he vuelto (a seguir haciendo muchas maldades con los deliciosos personajes de _"Bleach"_ ) es porque Cristobadican me volvió a leer y, ¿qué creen? ¡A comentar! Este muchacho que resultó ser uno muy creativo, me pidió esta pareja. Llega y me dice: _"…no sé, sería interesante"_ ok y yo pensé ¡¿por qué no?! Entonces muchas gracias por leer, por comentar y démosle paso a un nuevo _shot_ que me pidieron.

Dicho todo esto mis queridos lectores lemon, leamos.

.

.

La verdad yo no me he empezado a leer el manga porque apenas me terminé de ver la serie y como yo no solo hago estas maldades mis amores, no he tenido tiempo. Si les digo esto es porque yo no tenía idea que Zaraki y Unohana, ¡tenían su cuento! Mucho menos que habían peleado y bueno, que terminaron como terminaron. No les digo más porque si no lo han leído, no quiero hacerles _"spoiler"._ Ok y para ahora si ponerlos a hacer muchas travesuras, nos situaremos a esa noche. Les pido que se transporten al igual que lo haré yo, a la época en donde las _zanpakuto_ se revelaron. Me gusta usar mucho esa época para ubicarlos porque muchachos, ¡era el relleno! Ay si, (risa) uno en el relleno puede hacer lo que le dé la gana y les digo, si los rellenos fueran _lemon,_ ¡todos los amaríamos! Pero en fin, estoy divagando mucho y ya tenemos que darles paso a los personajes. Entonces, les diré.

Esa noche, esa noche en donde Yoruichi se acostó con Kisuke y luego fue a la sociedad de almas para joder a Byakuya y luego terminar siendo cogida por detrás por este enojado hombre; esa noche en donde Toshiro se acostó con Momo y en donde Ichigo se quedó con las ganas de coger más a Rukia porque Yoruichi fue a interrumpirlo, pasaron muchas cosas más que ustedes mis amores, no saben pero como yo si los vi y me muero por contarles, les diré.

Renji, Kira, Hisagi y un montón de tenientes y capitanes más, se pegaron la borrachera de su vida pero Zaraki no. Zaraki era el niñero permanente de Yachiru, ah no perdón, era el amigo inseparable de la pequeña niña de cabello color rosa y como debía dar el ejemplo, no se podía poner a tomar con ella colgándole del brazo todo contento. En cambio siendo muy juicioso y en el lugar de entrenamiento, les había dado una paliza y de las mejores a todos sus yo diría que, hmmm, esclavos.

Como le paso a un enojado y golpeado Ikaku por ejemplo. Oh pero si Ikaku se veía del carajo, Yukimicha se veía peor.

— Son un montón de basura, una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Que no hay nadie aquí que pueda ofrecerme un buen combate? Oh bueno, ¿por lo menos uno con algo de dificultad?

— ¡Pero capitán!—Dijo un magullado Ikaku y como siempre que yo lo veía, a los gritos— ¡Todos hicimos lo que pudimos y además, no es justo! ¡Todos se fueron a tomar y pasarla bien en la fiesta que armó la _zanpakuto_ de Kuchiki y nosotros, somos los únicos que nos quedamos aquí a entrenar con usted! ¡Merecemos algo de….!

— De ni mierda partida de inútiles.

Les dio la cara y los miró como siempre, como unas mierdas.

— A eso no se le puede llamar un buen combate y si tantas ganas tienen de irse a vaguear como ese resto de basuras, vayan. Igual me habría ido mejor entrenando solo que con ustedes aquí. Solo hicieron eso, estorbar.

Ikaku pero sobre todo Yukimicha, estaban que lo mataban por lo que les había dicho pero gracias a la aparición de la hija adoptiva de Zaraki, de nuevo, ¡perdón! Gracias a la llegada de Yachiru, el ambiente se tornó menos denso en cuestión de segundos.

— ¡Ken-chan!

— Ah, eres tú. —La miró cuando esta le saltó sobre un hombro, como siempre— Ya se me hacía raro que no estuvieras por aquí. ¿Dónde estabas?

— Comiendo unos cuantos dulces en la fiesta. ¿Quieres un poco Ken-chan? Mira, —le señaló la pequeña bolsa llena de dulces—tengo muchos.

Y mientras Zaraki entraba con Yachiru para llevarla a dormir (no olvidemos que es una niña y su hora de dormir se había pasado hace rato) unos molestos Ikkaku y Yukimicha decidieron hacerle caso a su capitán sólo por eso, por ver si con eso le sacaban la mierda así fuera un poquito.

— ¿Es en serio Ikkaku? ¿Qué nos vamos a ir hacer por allá? Mínimo para esta hora la fiesta ya se acabó y ya no hay nadie. Lo mejor será ir a quitarnos todo este sudor que el salvaje del capitán nos hizo tener y a dormir. Si hoy fue duro el entrenamiento, no me quiero imaginar mañana cuando...

— Ah no, camina a ver. —Lo haló de una mano— Maldito capitán. ¿Dejarnos como nos dejó sólo por diversión? Es el colmo pero no, que ni crea que le voy a llegar mañana temprano al entrenamiento, de malas. ¿Nos dio permiso de ir a tomar y a vaguear con los demás no? ¡Pues eso haremos!

— Ikkaku, ¡espera Ikkaku!

.

.

Un rato después de eso y entrando a la parte que nos interesa a nosotros, la del lemon, Zaraki volvió al salón en donde una hora atrás estaba "entrenando" pero, pobre Zaraki. Por más que blandía su espada, expulsaba _reiatsu_ y peleaba, no estaba satisfecho. Desde que tenía uso de razón siempre había buscado lo mismo, un digno oponente para luchar. Pero sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, esa noche sí que la iba a pasar sensacional.

Como siempre alerta y listo para cualquier combate, se giró de golpe y su _zanpakuto_ , se encontró con la de ella que lo había atacado por "sorpresa".

— ¿Capitana Unohana?

— Muy buenas noches, Kenpachi-san. —Le respondió con su habitual sonrisa y luego, retiro su _zanpakuto_ — Dígame, ¿no está muy tarde para estar entrenando?

— Siempre hay que estar preparado, capitana. No hay que olvidar ni por un segundo que así hagan todas las fiestas que hagan, seguimos estando en guerra. En una constante guerra.

Todos nosotros conocemos a Unohana y sabemos que ella es una mujer amable, de carácter tranquilo y pasivo pero esa noche, sintió remordimiento. Si, un profundo remordimiento al verlo y al escucharlo hablar. Pues era ella la única que sabía la raíz de su verdadero mal.

 _—"_ _Durante esa pelea, ambos sentimos una alegría que no habíamos sentido antes. Pero la principal diferencia es que encontraste placer en pelear al completo "limite" de tu habilidad y ese, fue mi pecado. Ese es mi pecado Kenpachi y por eso mi deber, es ayudarte a recordar."_

Como esto es un _shot lemon_ y debe ser _hot_ mis amores, eh bueno, ya saben lo que viene.

Resulta que Unohana se sentía muy culpable con Zaraki y para ayudar un poco a su culpa, fue con él y le ofreció ser su oponente. Dijo que quería ayudarlo a entrenar.

Este, solo se echó a reír con mucha gracia.

— ¿Es en serio, capitana Unohana? No se ofenda pero, no me gusta luchar con mujeres. No me gusta verlas llorar.

El pobre Zaraki no tenía idea de lo caro que pagaría esas palabras. Unohana desenfundó su _zanpakut_ o de nuevo usando un increíble _paso flash_ , llego con él y lo atacó. Fue tan rápido y sorpresivo su ataque que un instante y sin siquiera percibirlo, tuvo un gran corte en la mejilla izquierda. Sangrando pero esta vez sonriente, alcanzó su _zanpakuto_ y empezó a luchar con ella.

Era excitante, era lo más excitante que le había pasado desde que había luchado contra Ichigo. Por fin alguien le ofrecía un combate decente y emocionante pero lo que ella hizo después de varias veces de chocar su espada con la suya, lo dejó casi que sin aire.

Clavo su _zanpakuto_ en el fino suelo de madera y empujándolo contra una de las paredes del oscuro y frio salón, bajó la mano y lo tocó.

— ¿Qué, que está haciendo?

— ¿Quieres pelear, quieres un combate de verdad Kenpachi-san?

Le sonrió entre dulce y maliciosa.

— Me gustaría ver que tan bueno eres para este tipo de…combate ¿podrás? ¿Podrás hacerlo tan bien como para ganarme?

Ese pobre Kenpachi estaba más asustado que alguien cuando le dicen que Mayuri lo necesita en su laboratorio para un experimento. Completamente desubicado y sin saber qué hacer, no fue capaz de detenerla. Su caricia era tan suave y tan buena, que además de estar excitado por la pelea, lo estaba por ella. El olor que despedía su larga y bien cuidada trenza, lo estaba incitando mucho.

Pero como Zaraki es Zaraki, no se iba a dejar manipular ni mucho menos vencer por ella. Por eso en un rápido movimiento detuvo su mano y ya sobre ella, le quitó el nudo de la trenza. Soltó por completo su largo, negro y sedoso cabello y lo dejó completamente sobre aquel piso de madera que sería el único testigo de todo lo que harían. Acto seguido, se inclinó para respirar y disfrutar unas vez más de su penetrante olor. Ese olor que por alguna razón que no entendía, se le hacía familiar y despertaba todos sus sentidos.

Después de respirar del olor a bayas frescas de su cabello, llevó ambas manos hasta su pronunciado pecho y, ¿lo adivinan? Si señores, eso hizo. Le abrió con una enorme fuerza y rapidez el pecho. Lo que provoco que ella gimiera fuertemente.

— ¡Ah!

— A mí nadie me desafía capitana y para su mala suerte, ya me entraron muchas ganas de ganarle.

Tocándolos sobre el interior y muy risueño por verla arquear su cuerpo en señal de gusto, luego le rompió el sostén blanco de encaje que estaba usando. Dejándolos completamente al descubierto y apretándolos con insistencia, se daba cuenta de que ella estaba muy dispuesta a dejarse ganar por él. Oigan, ¿saben algo? ¡Esto de verdad es perverso! Unohana es mayor que Kenpachi por favor. ¡Que degenerados! (risa loca). Ah pero para eso hacemos estas cosas, ¿no? por pura y física diversión.

Ok, la cosa fue que Unohana estaba tan caliente y tan ansiosa que después de ser tocada por todo el cuerpo con mucha insistencia por un ansioso capitán, le pidió que se lo hiciera. Lo miró a los ojos y casi que rogándole, le pidió que se lo metiera.

— Ah no, haré las cosas a mi manera.

Dejándola completamente desnuda y en un sorpresivo movimiento, la giró sobre el suelo y le levantó las caderas. Apretándolas con fuerza mientras su pantalón terminaba de caer, se estaba preparando para lo que le iba a hacer.

— ¡Ah!

— Ah sí, así.

Kenpachi no se puede decir que sea un genio (ya saben que se pierde más que Ryoga) pero la forma como había entrado a la muy húmeda y ansiosa intimidad de una bella capitana, había sido fantástica. No había ni palabras de amor, ni dulces caricias, ni romance. En ese momento solo había calentura y desenfreno, mucha pasión. Por eso la forma en la que él se lo metió y se lo estaba haciendo, era fantástica. La manera en como la tomaba por las caderas mientras la embestía con salvajismo y fiereza eran típicos de él. Era algo muy salvaje y fuerte.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí! ¡Ah!

Siendo para Zaraki esa una batalla muy intensa, era inocente de todo lo que pasaba por la atribulada cabeza de la mujer a la que estaba cogiendo. Entrando cada vez con más ganas y a muy poco de perder el control, le tomó el largo cabello y se lo enredó en una mano. Pero escucharla gemir y gozar con sus embestidas, lo estaban volviendo loco. Estaba provocando en él muchas ganas por liberarse y no, él quería ganarle. Quería hacerla correr antes y para eso hizo algo que pensó no tendría tener que hacer.

Se inclinó más sobre su sudada espalda y llegando a su oído, le habló para excitarla más de lo que ya estaba.

— Eres la primera persona a la que puedo llamar "enemigo". Ummmm si, esto está muy rico.

— ¡Ah!—gimió con fuerza porque esas palabras le recordaron algo que no quería. También porque después de que susurró en su oído y lo lamió, se lo mordió— ¡Ah, ah….!

—eso es, así, grita más fuerte y dámelo ya. Desde hace rato quiero acabar pero no, es más que eso.

La tomó por las caderas y la levantó del suelo con fuerza.

—Te quiero ganar.

Unohana estaba al borde, estaba a muy poco de llegar pero no lo quería hacer así, quería verlo. Por eso saliendo de él y yendo contra la pared usando un _shunpo_ , lo desafíó a que la alcanzara.

A lo que este solo soltó una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Y crees que usando esos trucos me ganaras? Por favor, sé que te mueres por acabar.

Zaraki hizo lo mismo que ella. Uso un _shunpo_ y llegando rápidamente, le abrió mucho las piernas, las llevó hasta su desnuda cadera y si, se lo metió pero lo hizo violentamente. Lo hizo muy fuertemente.

Dándole, dándole, y dándole muy fuerte, escucharla gritar de placer era de verdad algo especial.

 _—"_ _Tú eres el único hombre del mundo que podría hacerme feliz"_

— ¿Por qué has dejado de gritar? ¿Quieres más duro? ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?!

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí, sí!—Gritó cuando este entró más profundamente y luego, le lamió un erizado pezón— Ah….

Ahí y en ese lugar que estaba muy oscuro y muy solo, Unohana estaba tratando de exorcizar sus demonios de esa forma. Estaba tratando de sanar su culpa con Zaraki por lo que le había hecho en un pasado que era muy, muy distante. Sintiéndose muy culpable pero más excitada que otra cosa, no lo soportó por mucho más tiempo. Pues Zaraki no es que me parezca lindo (de hecho me parece bien feo) pero como que si era muy hábil a la hora de coger.

Por eso después de quince minutos en los que la tocó, la mordió, le succionó los pezones y se lo metió con todas sus fuerzas, ella estalló. Llego a un increíble orgasmo con él dentro de ella y lo gracioso de todo fue que él, tampoco lo soportó. Sentir como se elevó su _reiatsu_ , al igual que lo hizo su temperatura y los fuertes gritos de placer que le dio cuando lo hizo, lo hicieron rendirse ante a ella y a su cuerpo. A ese cuerpo que nunca había visto pero que desde esa noche, se quedaría gravado en su memoria.

Pero la cosa no acabo ahí, oh no. Zaraki era uno de los capitanes más fuertes de todo el _sereitei_ y como Unohana lo había hecho sentir tan bien, tan bien como ninguna otra persona con la que hubiera luchado antes, la giró y mientras su blanca esperma resbalaba por sus sudadas piernas, volvió a introducirse pero por detrás. La apoyó sobre esa misma pared en donde la hizo correr y levantándola por las caderas, volvió a introducirse en ese cálido lugar que de verdad lo había hecho gozar.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí más! ¡Mas!

— Ah sí, capitana. Diría que hasta ahora vamos empatados y no, lo que yo quiero es ganar. ¿Te gusta? ¡¿Te gusta que te coja capitana?!

— ¡Sí!—Trataba de aferrarse con fuerza a la pared pero no podía, sus manos estaban muy sudadas— Ah, ah, ah…. Ah sí, si…

Y haciéndoselo por varias horas, se corrió de innumerables formas. Ese había sido el mejor entrenamiento de su vida, hasta ese momento. Luego, lo que pasaría y precisamente con ella, no sería para nada placentero.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sábado, 19 de septiembre de 2015._**

 ** _Hola, hola a todos ustedes y antes de dejarlos con el capítulo de hoy; es decir, el shot de hoy, quiero mandar un saludo a las dos comentaristas del fic. Si, si, ¡así como lo leen mis queridos haraganes! Jajaja, ya no es solo la "inocente" de Ana quien me dice cositas del "fic" jajaja. A sus amables comentarios se ha unido una amiguita mía que hace rato no la leía y cuando la leí hoy, me hizo muy feliz._**

 ** _Gracias Ana y pues, jajaja, es que sí, es lo que te digo :P ese Cristobadican era bien perverso y él fue el que me pidió eso de Kenpachi y no, espérate porque el cuento no acaba ahí ;) jajaja aún hay más ;) Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Has sido muy amable._**

 ** _Y para ti mi Sunev, pues obvio no quiero traumatizarte con nada de lo que escribo pero es como le decía a Ana la otra vez. En serio, en serio no es culpa mía, jajaja, en serio, jajaja. Los lectores me pidieron estas cosas. Yo lo único que hice fue darles gusto ;) jajaja. Pues yo optaría por reírme porque es que, jajaja, eso fue muy raro. ¡Rarísimo! Jajaja. Solo a un pervertido de esa categoría se le habría ocurrido hacer algo como eso pero bueno… la ventaja es que le gustó el shot y fue tanto, que me pidió más cosas. Más adelante veras más trauma; digo, mas shots raros ;)_**

 ** _Besitos y abrazos. Los dejo con una de mis parejas preferidas. Espero les guste._**

* * *

 **Hace más de 100 años en la sociedad de almas: Yoruichi y Urahara**

Hola a todos y a todas las personas que han sido tan amables de leerme y comentarme hasta ahora el fic. ¡Gracias! Muchas gracias y aunque sé y soy consciente de que aún me falta mucho camino por recorrer para considerarme una buena escritora, les agradezco sus lindos comentarios. ¡Me inspiran!

Ok y el turno hoy es para Yoruichi y Urahara, de nuevo. Mi querida amiga y colega SammyNeko, me pidió un _shot_ de ellos y pues como obvio, yo soy demasiado _kawaii_ para decir que no, lo haré. Muchas gracias mí querida SammyNeko por haber leído y haber comentado, te lo agradezco de todo corazón nena y oh si, ¡casi lo olvido! Les recomiendo el fic de mi amiguita. Tiene _lemon_ , una buena trama y ay si, (risa) diría que esta igual o más loca que yo. ¡Es increíble! Lo único es que se demora siglos en actualizar pero bueno, es una buena fan de la serie y vale la pena esperarla.

Entonces como nosotros venimos fue a leer muchas cochinadas y cosas sabrosas (cara maliciosa) empecemos de una buena vez.

.

.

Este _shot_ se sitúa en sí, ¿pueden adivinarlo? En otro relleno. Este relleno fue cortico pero en mi humilde opinión, diría que fue interesante.

Era una oscura y fría noche. En una noche con luna creciente y frio viento, Urahara por fin había terminado de trabajar en lo que venía trabajando desde hacía un buen tiempo y que sin quererlo ni buscarlo, lo metería en muchos problemas. Siendo ya pasada la una de la mañana, se disponía a dormir y descansar para al otro día seguir trabajando; pues ahora que era el capitán de la doceava división tenía mucho más trabajo que antes pero incomodo hasta el momento con ese puesto que su buena amiga Yoruichi le había ayudado a conseguir, no contaba con lo que iba a ocurrir.

— ¿Yoruichi-san?

— Hola, hola, Kisuke-san. —Dijo en el marco de la puerta tratando de sostenerse pero no podía, estaba perdida de la borrachera— Dime, ¿en qué andas? ¿Estás muy ocupado o te puedes tomar un traguito conmigo?

Kisuke no puedo evitar sonreír por verla así. En todos los años que llevaban de amistad y de entrenar juntos, jamás la había visto así, tan ebria y sobre todo alegre. Yoruichi era más bien seria y sus golpes de verdad eran muy fuertes. Yendo con ella y preocupado al verla tambalearse tanto, la ayudó a sostenerse y la llevó hasta un asiento para darle un café bien cargado. Pobre e ingenuo Kisuke, no tenía una idea de que entre los planes de Yoruichi estaba todo menos dormir o descansar.

Sentado frente a ella y sorprendido al verla destapar la botella, no pudo evitar preguntarle.

— ¿Por qué estoy tomando de esta forma, Kisuke-san? ¿Por qué va a ser? ¡Estoy aburrida!

— Hey, Yoruichi-san, —se le acercó y de nuevo trató de quitarle la botella pero no pudo—no eleves tanto la voz. Es muy tarde y los demás deben estar durmiendo o en su defecto tratando de dormir.

— Que se vayan todos a la misma mierda Kisuke-san, a la mierda.

Respondió con nostalgia y se tomó un gran trago de golpe.

— Todos me importan un culo porque yo quiero tomar. Quiero tomar y olvidarme de todo por un rato. Quiero tomar y tratar de divertirme en esta vida tan aburrida que me hace tanto daño.

— Yoruichi-san….

Se levantó del asiento y se postró de rodillas frente a ella. Luego le levantó la barbilla y la miró con seriedad a los ojos.

— No, no digas eso Yoruichi-san porque yo te quiero mucho. Si no fuera por ti y tu amistad, por ti y tu compañía, yo no me divertiría tanto como me divierto viviendo aquí. Tú, eres muy importante para mí. Eres mi mejor amiga.

—Kisuke-san….

No se sabía si era por los tragos, o lo nostálgica que estaba, o por sus palabras que aun estando borracha como estaba, le habían llegado a lo más profundo del alma pero lo hizo. Se acercó a su angelical rostro de niño bueno y lo besó. Lo besó y mientras lo besaba y era correspondida con la misma suavidad y cariño, empezó a caer lentamente sobre él.

Unos segundos después y completamente desinhibida por sus besos, por lo caliente y dulce de su lengua jugando dentro de su boca, se llevó las manos al ajustado traje negro de capitana que estaba usando y se lo quitó. Sus besos, sus caricias en la espalda y su aliento, habían provocado algo más que excitarla. Estaba más que encantada y se podría decir que parecía una mujer muy enamorada.

—Yoru, Yoruichi-san. ¿Tú quieres que tú y yo lo…..?

— Sí, si Kisuke-san. —Le respondió ya completamente desnuda y sobre él—Sí, es lo que más deseo. Quiero que me vuelvas a besar y que me lo hagas lo que dure esta noche. Quiero que me beses y que me quieras. Que me beses y me hagas sentir todo lo que me hiciste sentir con tus besos y tus palabras.

—Yoruichi-san….ah preciosa…

Se abrió el traje de capitán por el medio y luego, se abrazó con fuerza a su caliente y bien formado cuerpo.

— Siempre me has gustado mujer. Siempre te he querido con toda mi alma Yoruichi-san….

Esa noche gracias al licor y al aburrimiento, al licor y a todas las cosas que estaban pasando por la cabeza de una aburrida Yoruichi, Kisuke pudo decirle lo que siempre quiso decirle pero que nunca había podido. Gracias a que ella había tomado la iniciativa y había ido a buscarlo, él podía abrazarla, besarla y acariciarla como lo había soñado desde que la había conocido. Llevaba muchos años admirándola, idolatrándola y amándola pero eso que harían durante toda esa noche, sería más que magia. Sería algo inolvidable que uniría sus vidas por y para siempre.

Sentados sobre la alfombra en la habitación que le había tocado a Kisuke porque ya era capitán, estaban besándose con locura, con urgencia, con toda su pasión. Yoruichi estaba borracha, completamente perdida pero sin importar este importante hecho que cambiaría sus vidas como las conocían, ella era consciente de todo lo que estaban haciendo.

Sobre él y besándolo, sobre él y rozando su intimidad con su duro miembro que se moría por estar dentro de ella, lo tomó por el rubio cabello y deteniendo el beso, lo que le dijo parecía un sueño.

— Yo también te quiero mucho, Kisuke-san. Te quiero desde que te conozco pero creo que es más que eso. Te deseo, te deseo desde hace mucho y por favor, te ruego, te suplico no me tortures más.

— ¿Yortúrate, yo? ¿Por qué me dices eso Yoruichi-san?—Le preguntó muy juguetón mientras no hacía sino subir esas suaves manos por toda su espalda y tocar su pequeño trasero— Oh no, te equivocas porque eres tú mujer. Eres tú quien me tortura con tu perfume…

Olió su cuello con profundidad.

— Ah….Kisuke-san, ah….

—…con tu cabello….

Llevo una mano hasta su enredado cabello morado y halándoselo suavemente, volvió a apoderarse de sus labios.

—oh, ah, ah Kisuke—san, ah sí, si…

—…eres toda tú y tu hermoso cuerpo, lo que no me deja dormir. Eres tú y todo lo que eres y puedes llegar a ser, la que me tortura y me quita el sueño. Eres tú y siempre has sido tú Yoruichi—san. Siempre tu hermosa mujer.

—Kisuke—san….

Con los cuerpos completamente entrelazados y desnudos, se besaban con pasión y sin descanso. Entregados a la locura de la lujuria y el deseo, se estaban preparando para materializar por primera vez lo que ambos llevaban aplazando desde hacía un buen tiempo. La completa unión de sus cuerpos. Abrazándose con toda su pasión pero muy en el fondo con todo su amor, la pequeña luna creciente que se asomo por la ventana cuando la nube se disipó, le permitió ver sus ojos. Esos ojos color miel con los que siempre soñaba.

—Yoruichi-san….

— ¿Si, Kisuke-san? Dime, ¿qué quieres que te haga?

— Oh no, no se trata de eso. —Sonrió y le acarició con delicadeza una mejilla. Luego le corrió un morado mechón de cabello con delicadeza—Es que no te imaginas cuanto soñé con tenerte así. Así, así como estas ahora. Tan cerca de mí.

— Kisuke-san….

Recibiendo su fuerte abrazo y con el cual le transmitía todo su amor, lo que sucedió fue el horror.

 _—_ _¿Yoruichi-sama? ¿Yoruichi-sama esta por aquí? ¿Yoruichi-sama?_

Maldita fuera su mala suerte. Ella estaba muy contenta recibiendo los besos, las caricias y las palabras de amor de un muy bello y atractivo rubio pero era el colmo. Soi Fong que vivía enamorada de Yoruichi y en parte era el motivo por el cual ella estaba tan aburrida y pensaba irse, la estaba buscando con desesperación porque estaba preocupada por ella.

Pero todo se puso de un momento a otro muy divertido, cuando Soi Fong llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Urahara y tocó para preguntar si la había visto o sabía algo de ella.

— Eh, este yo, ¿Quién dijo que era?

— _Soy Soi Fong…idiota._ —Murmuró lo de idiota bajito tras la puerta. Todos saben que Soi Fong lo odia pero la razón es muy sencilla. Eran rivales en el amor— _¿Sabe algo de Yoruichi-sama? Salió hace mucho tiempo y aun no regresa. ¿Sabe algo de ella o no?_

— Ah, yo este yo, ¡ah! _Hey_ —dijo bajito— Cuidado Yoruichi-san. Estoy intentado contestarle a abejita-san. ¿Que no escuchas?

Se detuvo y lo miró.

 _—_ Ya te dije que me importa una mierda ella y quien sea quien venga.

 _—_ ¡Ah! Yoruich-san, no, no sigas haciendo eso.

Y tras la puerta…

— _Oiga, ¿me va a contestar o no? Mejor aún, ¿será que puede abrir la puerta y hablar directamente?_

Pobre, pobre Kisuke. Estaba tan desconcentrado por sentir la mano de Yoruichi bajar y ascender por su erecto y húmedo miembro que no tenía ni idea, de que era lo que le estaba hablando la muy molesta y siempre gruñona de Soi Fong. Siendo peor cuando Yoruichi descendió más y se lo metió de un solo golpe a la alicorada boca, su suspiro casi que lo delató.

— _Oiga, ¡que abra la puerta! O bueno, como parece que esta tan ocupado y no puede abrir, al menos dígame algo. ¿Sabe dónde puede estar Yoruichi-sama? Esto no es normal. Ella nunca tarda tanto._

— Eh, yo, ah…ah sí, eh, ¿qué?—Preguntó de nuevo pero esta vez, con una de sus manos apoyadas en la morada cabeza de Yoruichi que lo atendía con cadencia— ¿Qué fue lo que me preguntaste, abejita-san?

 _—_ _¡No soy ninguna maldita abejita-san! ¡Idiota!_

Pateó con fuerza la puerta, a lo que hasta a Yoruichi que estaba tan ocupada disfrutando de su delicioso sabor, le preocupó.

— Tranquila, abejita-san, tranquila. No te enojes y mejor, ¿Por qué no vas y las buscas en el bar a donde suele ir Rangiku-san? Yoruichi-san me dijo ayer que la vi, que se quería tomar unos tragos con ella y de pronto, ¡ah!—gimió bajito por el agarre que le dio Yoruichi al gran tronco de su miembro— Oye Yoruichi-san, no hagas eso gatita.

— _¿Qué? ¿Entonces Yoruichi-san anda tomando con esa loba? Ah no,_ —se arremangó las mangas de su traje con enojo— _voy a ir a buscarla. Gracias por nada, idiota._

Y sonriendo con malicia por su maldad, Yoruichi se detuvo y se acostó cómodamente en aquella alfombra.

— Que malvada eres, preciosa gatita. Dime, ¿no podías dejarme tranquilo mientras le contestaba la pregunta a tu novia? Eso es una travesura muy mala, Yoruichi-san.

— ¿Sí? ¿Tú crees?— Abrió mucho más las piernas y llevó una de sus suaves manos hasta su húmeda intimidad— Hmmm pues que mal. Creo que tendré que recibir sin chistar cualquier castigo que me quieras dar. ¿No, Kisuke-san?

— Oh si, y así será.

Sonriente y llevándose el juego, volvieron a empezar lo que una molesta Soi Fong llegó a interrumpir.

Kisuke se hizo sobre ella y después de besarla en los labios con dulzura, pasión y todo su amor, pasó a su cuello y lo lamió. Esas pequeñas lamidas que excitaron tanto a Yoruichi y que luego terminaron en sus erguidos senos, eran en verdad una delicia; por algo Kisuke era más inteligente que Aizen, él era el mejor en todo lo que hacía.

Llegando a sus grandes y achocolatados senos, los besó y los succionó sin descanso. Sintiendo todo el calor de su cuerpo al tocarla por las costillas, las aterciopeladas piernas y llegando a su humedad intimidad, sentía que no podía más. Él quería recorrer su bello cuerpo centímetro a centímetro pero con cada dulce gemido que ella le daba, lo excitaba y lo hacía querer perder el control.

— Kisuke, Kisuke-san….

— ¿Si, Yoruichi-san?—Preguntó sobre ella y sin dejar de mirarla.

Yoruichi no fue capaz de decirlo porque le daba pena pero en vez de eso, puso una mano sobre su cabeza y con el gesto que hizo, Kisuke entendió que era lo que le estaba pidiendo. Con ese gesto le está pidiendo que la probara y eso era algo que él se moría por hacer. Llegando al instante y acomodándose entre sus temblorosas piernas, el grito de satisfacción y placer que le dio al introducir lentamente su lengua en ella, lo habían llenado de orgullo pero también de preocupación. Su habitación estaba separada de la de los demás capitanes pero eso no quería decir que no pudieran escucharlos.

Era peligroso.

— ¡Ah, ah Kisuke-san! ¡Ah sí, sí, sí, sí, así, si! ummmm Kisuke-san, oh si Kisuke-san….

 _—"_ _Yoruichi, nena, no hagas tanto ruido. No quiero que alguien nos descubra"—_ pensó mientras la atendía.

— Ah Kisuke-san ¡oh si Kisuke-san así! Mas, mas, oh más, sí, ¡más!

Kisuke estaba bajo ella lamiéndola, probándola por primera vez y excitándose con sus gemidos de placer y diversión pero como estaba preocupado por todo el ruido que estaba haciendo, se detuvo y se hizo sobre ella. Todo eso que ella había hecho había despertado sus más bajos y primitivos instintos.

— Kisuke-san, ¿qué estas...?

— Lo sé. — Le sonrió y se limpió con una mano el exceso de sus fluidos que aún tenía en la sonrojada boca— Sé que te estaba gustando y créeme, quería hacerte correr de esa forma preciosa gatita pero no, si seguía haciéndote eso...

— Ah...

Gimió de nuevo porque el volvió a tocarla aun sobre ella.

—...si seguía haciéndote eso, te iba a hacer correr, gritar y decir todo lo que me estabas diciendo y no, no quiero que nadie te escuche. Quiero que tus gritos y tus gemidos Yoruichi-san, — lo tomó en su mano y se preparó para entrar— sean solo para mí. Solo mía. Esta noche y creo que por siempre, serás mía preciosa gatita.

—Kisuke-san...

Kisuke lo tomó en su mano y lenta, muy lentamente y después de humedecerlo con todos los fluidos que salían de la muy ansiosa y expectante intimidad de Yoruichi, se introdujo en ella. Se introdujo por completo en ella y esa experiencia fue mucho mejor que haber creado el _Hogyoku_. Fue incluso mejor que haberse puesto la chaqueta blanca que lo representaba como capitán. Estar dentro de la mujer que le encantaba y a la que amaba con toda su alma, era algo único y sin igual.

Dentro de ella y embistiéndola sin parar, tuvo que hacer algo que de verdad no quería hacer. Tuvo que llevar una de sus fuertes manos a su boca y mermar sus gritos y gemidos de placer. A lo cual una muy caliente Yoruichi protestó pero no lo hizo con la boca, no podía. Solo negó con la cabeza mientras él no dejaba de hundirse profundamente en ella.

— ¿Por qué te tengo tapada la boca Yoruichi-san? ya te lo dije. Eres solo para mí. Gritas delicioso mientras te lo meto y me hundo profundamente pero...

—¡A _h! ¡Ummmm, ah Kisuke-san...!_

Gemía y no dejaba de moverse bajo él.

—...pero no puedo dejar que nos dejes al descubierto. No quiero que nadie se entere y escuche como te entregas a mí por primera vez.

Kisuke siguió embistiéndola con profundidad y después de mucho vacilarla (pues cada vez que la sentía moverse debajo de él con fuerza para correrse mermaba el ritmo) la hizo llegar. Luego de media hora de estar sobre ella, hundiéndose y hundiéndose con profundidad, sintió su cuerpo más caliente de lo que ya estaba y sus ahogados gemidos aun con la boca tapada y mojada porque él no había tenido piedad y no la había soltado para dejarla gritar, casi lo hacen estallar con ella. Pero no lo hizo porque tenía una buena razón. Aun no tenía suficiente de ella. Aun necesitaba seguirla recorriendo y besando. Aún necesita comprobar con las manos, los ojos y todo su cuerpo que lo que estaba pasando era de verdad.

— Ah, ah, ah Kisuke-san, ah sí, sí, sí ¡sí, que delicia! Ummm si, fue delicioso pero que mal. No me dejaste...

— Sí, lo siento pero, ¿estás cansada? ¿Puedo darte más?

— Oh Kisuke-san, — entrelazó sus manos al cuello y con una enorme sonrisa que no podía borrar, lo besó— mi amor, ¡más! eso fue delicioso pero aquí no. ¿No tienes un lugar más cómodo? ¿Uno en donde te puedas acostar?

Sonriendo con ella y levantándola en brazos, la llevó hasta el futón en donde se dormía cada noche y, ¿quién lo diría? Se torturaba pensando en ella. En cómo sería tenerla toda noche desnuda y dándole gusto en todo lo que le pidiera. En cómo sería si por un momento, accediera a ser suya.

Acostándose sobre el futón cuando esta se lo pidió, lo que ella hizo lo hizo sonreír y le alegró el corazón. Se sentó sobre él y después de besarlo lentamente, después de llenar de pequeños besos su cuello y luego susurrándole al oído que le había encantado todo lo que le había hecho, la vio levantar las caderas y prepararse para lo que él se moría por hacer. Llenarla completamente y liberarse de una vez.

Ya dentro ella cuando esta se lo permitió, el espectáculo de sus danzantes senos que se movían al mismo ritmo de sus penetraciones, era fantástico y muy excitante. Extendiendo las manos para apretarlos y disfrutarlos, una cruel Yoruichi no lo dejó. Solo se inclinó más sobre él y poniéndolos en su cara y más específicamente en su boca, le ordenó que se los chupara.

— Haz lo que te pedí, Kisuke-san.

— Oh pero que graciosa y demandante eres mi hermosa gatita. — Subió las manos que estaban en sus caderas y en vez de chupárselos como ella se lo había ordenado, le haló delicadamente los erguidos pezones.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí Kisuke, ummmm sí! ¡Sí!

Disfrutando de sus fuertes gemidos de excitación siguió moviéndose al mismo ritmo con ella.

.

.

Pasados veinte minutos más en los que ambos estaban entregando mucho más que el cuerpo, ninguno pudo contenerlo. Era tan fuerte y tan especial lo que se estaban haciendo sentir con esos calientes cuerpos que olvidándose por un momento de todos y del lugar que estaban, ambos gritaron con fuerza cuando lo alcanzaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Kisuke-san...!

— ¡Yoruichi-s...!

Siendo solo sudor, alegría, jadeos y un montón de adrenalina que viajaba a velocidades impresionante por todo su cuerpo, Yoruichi se hizo de espaldas sobre el manchado futón y le ordenó que lo hiciera de nuevo. Él no lo sabía pero esa era la primera vez de Yoruichi; es decir, con un hombre.

Pero lo que Kisuke le susurró al oído un segundo antes de metérselo de nuevo, hizo que sus doradas pupilas se dilataran de miedo.

— ¿Crees acaso que no lo sé, Yoruichi-san? Sé que es tu primera vez y no sabes lo feliz que soy mi malvada gatita de que me hayas escogido a mí para hacerlo.

— Kisuke-san, ¿tú sabias que yo...?

— Oh si…— sonrió con malicia y entró.

— ¡Ah! Ah, sí, ¡sí!

— Lo sé desde que te quitaste la ropa frente a mi Yoruichi-san y te prometo que nunca te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho. Te lo prometo.

Tras ella y embistiéndola con suavidad y amor, con todo el amor que había retenido siempre y que hasta hacia muy poco le había causado dolor, le hablaba al oído y disfrutaba de sus gemidos. Tomándola esa tercera vez y luego durmiendo a su lado abrazado, muy abrazado a ella, pasó la mejor noche de su vida.

.

.

Al otro día y siendo más de las nueve de la mañana, despertó un muy contento y satisfecho rubio. Comprobando con sus lindos ojos que lo que había hecho toda la noche anterior no se había tratado de otro de sus eróticos sueños, se abrazó más al caliente y desnudo cuerpo de Yoruichi para despertarla. Él quería quedarse todo el día así con ella pero como sabía cuál era su posición y cuál era la de ella, le pareció prudente despertarla para que volviera con la intensa de Soi Fong que ya había armado toda una brigada de rescate para ir a buscarla.

— Despierta, despierta mi linda e insaciable gatita. Despierta Yoruichi-san que ya nos amaneció.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?— Se movió delante de él y tomó su mano que la abrazaba con cariño— No, eso no puede ser. Aún debe ser temprano y yo no me quiero levantar. Aquí estoy bien. — Movió su trasero contra la fuerte erección de Kisuke — Muy bien. ¿Y tú Kisuke-san? ¿Me vas a echar como a un perro después de cogerme como me cogiste anoche o qué?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Tú lo recuerdas todo?

La giró y la dejó frente a frente con él.

— Pensé que estabas tan ebria que yo creí que...

— Kisuke-san, —se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios— mi lindo y muy complaciente Kisuke. ¿Crees que me hubiera metido al cuarto de cualquier capitán para que me cogiera por primera vez? No, nunca mi amor.

— ¿Mi a qué?

Le brillaron los ojos y preguntó con emoción.

— ¿Es en serio lo que me estás diciendo Yoruichi-san? ¿Te gustó todo lo que pasó entre los dos anoche?

— Sí, si Kisuke y es más, quiero que vuelva a pasar. Gracias por haberme ayudado a aclarar muchas cosas anoche y gracias también por nunca dejarme sola. Siempre estas cuando te necesito.

Yoruichi volvía a estar tan nostálgica como cuando había entrado a su habitación con una botella en la mano y muy ebria. Por eso sólo quiso abrazarlo, lo necesitaba demasiado.

Pero Kisuke, recibiendo su abrazo, su cálido abrazo con la misma fuerza con la que ella se lo estaba dando, la tomó por el rostro y muy serio le preguntó porque había hecho lo que había hecho. Ella solo le contestó con un nombre: Soi Fong.

— ¿Abejita-san? Pero no entiendo, ¿qué pasa con ella? digo, además del evidente hecho de que está enamorada de ti claro está.

— Acabas de responder la pregunta Kisuke-san. — Se levantó del futón y empezó a vestirse para marcharse— Ese es precisamente el problema. Soi Fong ha mal interpretado lo que pasó entre nosotras esa noche y se está tomando las cosas muy en serio. Yo la quiero mucho, es una buena amiga y colaboradora pero...

— Oh, ya veo. Algo así me imaginé que había pasado y tranquila, no le des importancia a eso preciosa gatita. Mejor ven, ven y quita esa cara de tristeza. No te pongas así y si necesitas que te ayude con la intensa esa, ¡te ayudo!

— ¿Sí? ¿Lo harías?

— Pero claro que si preciosa y no te preocupes, esta noche y todas las que vienen mientras nos vamos de acá, se lo vamos a dejar muy claro. Esta noche y todas las que vienen Yoruichi-san, te voy a hacer gritar tanto que hasta en el mundo de los humanos te van a escuchar.

— ¡Kisuke-san!— Exclamó muy alegre y atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos— ¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Que todos sepan que me lo haces sin parar?

— Si, así es. Por eso cuando abejita-san se entere de que te cojo y que me encantas, se enojara conmigo y no contigo. No te preocupes por nada de eso y mejor ve, ve y nos vemos más tarde para entrenar. ¿Quieres?

— Gracias Kisuke-san pero aún hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Qué quisiste decir con que me lo harás todos estos días mientras nos vamos? ¿Nos vamos a ir? ¿Para dónde?

—Eso aún es un secreto y no te puedo decir nada más pero, ¿lo harías? ¿Te irías conmigo?

— A donde sea. — Sonrió y fue a la puerta— Yo también te quiero mucho Kisuke-san y a donde sea que vayas y en donde sea que estés, yo siempre estaré contigo.

Kisuke se levantó del futón y cubriendo la desnudez de su cuerpo con la sabana, llegó con ella para despedirse pero no tanto por eso. Sus palabras le habían tocado una vez más el corazón y como él si sabía lo que Aizen tramaba y lo que pasaría en los próximos días, quería contar con su apoyo pero más que nada con su amor. Por eso dándole uno de esos amorosos besos que le dio por todo el cuerpo hasta muy tarde de la noche, la despidió y le dijo que no veía la hora de que llegara de nuevo la noche. Le dijo con una blanca y sincera sonrisa, que haber estado con ella era lo mejor que le había podido pasar en la vida. Que había sido el mejor día de su vida.

— También lo fue para mí, Kisuke-san. Hasta más tarde y, ¿sabes qué? Yo también deseo que anochezca pronto, muy pronto.

— Yoruichi-san, gatita...

Susurró mientras ella se iba y cerraba La puerta.

— Te amo gatita, te adoro Yoruichi-san y, ¡qué bien! ¡Fui el primero! Ah sí, —volvió a la cama con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción—fue como siempre soñé que seria. Fue sensacional.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Domingo, 20 de septiembre de 2015._**

 ** _Hola, hola a todos ustedes pero más especialmente, a mis dos queridas comentaristas ;) ¡Hola Ana, hola sunev! En serio muchas gracias por leer y comentar. A ti sunev te puedo contestar por PM pero como a ti no Ana, pues ahí te va._**

 ** _Bueno, es que Sammyneko, la propietaria de este shot, jajaja, es decir, yo lo escribí para ella, pues si es buena haciendo lemon pero le encanta esta pareja de Yoruichi y Kisuke. ¡Le encanta! Entonces quise hacer algo entre ardiente y romántico porque así es ella cuando escribe de ellos. Gracias por decir que te gustó porque bueno, la idea no era solo que le gustara a mi colega, jajaja, quería que quien lo leyera le gustara. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Te lo agradezco mucho._**

 ** _Muchas gracias también a ti querida sunev obsesionada con Byakuya que es un ser delicioso que esta delicioso, jajaja, algo así es, ¿verdad mi inocente lectora y amiga? Jajaja, en serio gracias y bueno, las y los dejo con el capítulo de hoy ;)_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos después mis queridos juguetes sexuales ;) jajaja. Cuídense :D_**

* * *

 **Una agradable confusión: Uryuu y Rukia**

¡Hola! No se espanten porque yo generalmente (risa) soy así cuando estoy en la página, intento ser muy alegre. Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores _lemon_ y pues, ¿qué creen? sí, sí mis estimados juguetes sexuales. ¡Un nuevo _shot_! Este _shot_ me lo pidió Ilse y espero de todo corazón le guste. Yo escribo con mucho amor para todos ustedes y mi idea es la de divertirlos; espero poder estar logrando el cometido hasta ahora.

Ok, entonces la cuestión es esta. Ilse me dice: " _oye, ya me despertaste la curiosidad"_ y yo digo, ¡qué bien! Ay si mis amores, a mi Uryuu, me fascina porque es como el prototipo de hombre que me enloquece. Es serio, de ojos azules y hablador, muy hablador. Pero como ya es hora de darle inicio al _shot_ , les diré.

.

.

Pues como les parece que Uryuu si se quedó con Orihime esa noche. Él, feliz y encantado de la vida, aceptó la invitación que ella le hizo pero, ¡pobre Orihime! Este hombre salió igual a como era ella a veces, insaciable. Haciéndoselo y haciéndoselo de muchas formas en su casa, se acostaron muy tarde y fueron algo descuidados. Dejaron la ventana abierta y el frio viento de la noche los resfrió. Por eso al otro día ninguno de los dos pudo ir a la escuela.

A Uryuu, que le fascinaba Orihime y quería algo más que una intensa sección de sexo ocasional con ella, se quedó todo ese día y a pesar de lo indispuesto que se sentía, la atendió como lo que se merecía, como una reina. Cocinándole, al pendiente de que se tomara los medicamentos correctamente y acostado a su lado, pasó de una forma muy extraña el mejor día de su vida. Orihime hasta constipada y con fiebre, resfriada y con los ojos llorosos, se veía como siempre, hermosa. Pensaba él que estaba muy, muy enamorado de ella.

.

.

Al otro día después de eso y sintiéndose un poco mejor, se arregló para ir a la escuela. Uryuu solo necesito de un día para recuperarse pero la delicada y dulce Orihime, (nótese que es sarcasmo) aún no se sentía bien. Por eso en la cama y muy bien arropada, levantó un poco la cabeza para despedirse de Uryuu.

Él, se veía impecable porque como era como yo, tan maniático a veces, había lavado y arreglado su uniforme el día anterior de pues de mucho atenderla.

—Ay Ishida te ves… tan guapo, tan bello en ese uniforme.

— Eh, gracias Inoue. —Le contestó, ¿pueden creerlo? Sonrojado. Luego soltó la maleta en el suelo y fue hasta donde ella estaba—Ni modo de decirte que tú te ves hermosa porque por más que te lo digo, no me crees.

— Sí que eres mentiroso.

Se sentó mejor en la cama y sonrió.

— Ya te dije que no me digas eso porque tengo espejo. Sé y soy completamente consciente que me veo del carajo. ¡Horrible! Y es por eso que….

Orihime iba a decirle algo pero él no la dejó terminar de hablar. Uryuu si se lo decía en serio. A él le parecía que se veía hermosa y sin poder resistirse a la tentación que era ver sus hermosos labios hablarle; esos labios que por más que los besara no lograban saciar su sed y necesidad de ella, eran irresistibles para él, la besó. Dándole un dulce beso y luego separándose, le pareció muy tierno ver sus mejillas tan rojas. Aunque estaba confundido. No sabía si era por la fiebre o porque la había emocionado su beso.

Par su suerte ella habló y le contestó ambas preguntas.

— ¿Seguro te tienes que ir a la escuela, Uryuu?

— Aja, ¿con que Uryuu eh? A mi linda Orihime, nena, —le dio un tierno beso en la nariz—tengo que ir. Créeme que si no fuera importante no me iría pero no, mejor dime tú, ¿segura ya se te bajo la fiebre? Porque te veo un poco, —se acomodó los lentes y sonrió con malicia—roja. ¿Segura te puedes quedar sola hasta que terminen las clases? Porque si quieres yo puedo….

— Oh Uryuu, lindo y muy delicioso Uryuu…

Le tomó una mano y luego se la besó.

—…estoy segura, estoy mejor. Vete tranquilo que si me llego a sentir muy mal te llamo. ¿Te parece?

— Está bien. Cuídate mucho Orihime y no olvides que la pastilla te toca a las…

— Gracias Uryuu. —Le sonrió con cariño mientras él ya estaba de nuevo en el marco de la puerta—Gracias por hacer todo esto por mí. Gracias por estoy y bueno, por todo lo demás también. Te voy a extrañar mucho. Contigo siempre la paso sensacional.

— Sí, me consta. Descansa Orihime. Duerme y dime, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

— No, con que regreses tú, —le guiñó un ojo con picardía— será más que suficiente.

— Ah, que crueldad mujer, que mala eres pero bueno, en la tarde arreglamos tú y yo señorita. Descansa preciosa. Nos vemos más tarde.

.

.

Pasadas las diez de la mañana Uryuu había tenido un buen día de escuela. Aun con el hecho de que tenía la nariz constipada, algo de desaliento y cansancio pero no solo por eso, todo iba muy bien. Él había ido a la escuela porque se había comprometido con el comité del salón para ayudar con la logística de un evento que estaban organizando. De verdad que no quería ir y dejar a Orihime sola; mucho menos porque parecía que estaba haciendo grandes avances con ella hasta ese momento pero no, él les había dado su palabra y si algo tenía era eso, su palabra. Por eso aunque cansado y con muchas ganas de que se acabara el día para volver con ella, con la mujer que lo enloquecía de muchas formas y que le encantaba, fue a hacer lo que le habían pedido. Le habían pedido ir al sótano de la escuela por unas cajas pero es aquí, donde toma sentido el título del _shot_. Resulta que no solo Uryuu estaría ahí, también estaría alguien más.

Más ayudó a la confusión de ese par, el mensaje que Uryuu recibió de camino para el dichoso sótano en donde pasarían muchas cosas.

 _"_ _Hola mi lindo y muy complaciente Quincy. Me sentí mejor y como me moría por verte, ando por aquí en la escuela. Dime, ¿Dónde estás? Me dejaste muy ansiosa esta mañana y ya sabes que mi mejor medicina, eres tú mi amor"_

Sonriendo ante sus coquetas palabras, le mandó un mensaje rápidamente. Le dijo que también se moría de ganas de verla y que estaba de camino al sótano; lugar que estaba muy oscuro y lleno de polvo. Lugar que sería muy divertido para él y no solo para él.

 _"_ _Ok, entonces espérame y nos vemos ahí para terminar lo que empezaste esta mañana, Uryuu"_

Él abrió la puerta del sótano y antes de entrar y cerrar muy sonriente, le mandó un corto mensaje.

 _"_ _Te estaré esperando impacientemente, Orihime"_

La cosa fue que (risa loca) ay si, sé que es muy cruel de mi parte pero, ¡toca! Si no, no sería historia ni sería divertido.

La cosa fue que Orihime iba para allá. Iba de camino hacia el sótano para encontrarse con un ansioso Uryuu pero, no pudo. Tastsuki la halo por una mano y llevándosela lejos, impidió que fuera a encontrarse con él para hacer todas las maldades que le gustaba hacer con él. Teniendo que aparentar gusto y una gran emoción por estar con su mejor amiga, no sabía lo que pasaría.

Orihime no pudo ir a encontrarse con Uryuu pero, ¿ya lo adivinaron? ¡Así es! Quien llego a aquel oscuro y polvoriento lugar, fue Rukia. Rukia entró y en cuanto entró, fue aprisionada contra una de las paredes. Ella se relajó al instante y se dejó tocar porque pensó que se trataba de Ichigo; pues Ichigo le había dicho que se encontraran ahí para tener algo de privacidad. Que cosa tan loca, ¿no? Los cuatro habían tenido la misma sádica idea.

A oscuras y siendo presas de la pasión, el deseo y la lujuria del momento, ambos empezaron a percatarse de lo evidente mientras se besaban y tocaban por todas partes.

Se dieron cuenta de que estaban con otras personas.

 _—"_ _Hmmm, que raro, mi Orihime tiene el pecho grande, MUY grande y además está enferma. Ay no, ¡por Dios! ¿A quién demonios estoy tocando y besando?_

 _—"_ _¡Ay no, no! Esto, ¡esto no puede ser! este tipo, ¡no es Ichigo! ¡¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo?! Ichigo tiene unos brazos enormes. ¡¿Quién es este tipo?!"_

Quien se detuvo y trató de alcanzar una luz para encenderla fue Rukia. Ella de verdad ya se estaba preocupando por saber quién la había tocado y besado de esa forma. No podía negar que si lo había confundido con Ichigo por unos cuantos segundos fue por eso, porque la había besado y la había tocado como él lo hacía, de una forma deliciosa.

Pero al prender la luz….

— ¡¿Ishida?!

— ¡¿Kuchiki?!

La cara de: _what the fuck?_ que hicieron este par (risa descontrolada, soy muy mala) fue de _ripley_. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que había pasado y ambos igual de sonrojados y acelerados, intentaron explicarse.

— Nno espera Kuchiki, habla tu primero. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

— Creí que eras Ichigo. —Le contestó con la cara muy roja y las manos cruzadas— Es que esas niñas insoportables nos pidieron ayuda para decorar un salón y me mandaron aquí a buscar una caja. Ichigo dijo que nos encontraríamos aquí y que…

Se percató de lo que iba a decir y le dio pena.

—…y dijo que me ayudaría a cargarlas. Sí, eso dijo. Por eso estoy aquí.

— Oh, ya veo. Lo siento mucho Kuchiki y te entiendo. Como puedo ser completamente honesto contigo por lo que nos viste haciendo el otro día, —se le acercó más—te diré la verdad. Yo te confundí con Inoue porque la estaba esperando para hacer lo mismo que tú y Kurosaki querían hacer aquí. Hacérselo hasta el cansancio.

— ¡Ishida! No me digas esas cosas. Me da pena.

— ¿Pena por qué?—Se acomodó los lentes y le sonrió con malicia— Oh vamos Kuchiki, ¿en serio? Para engañarme con una mentira como esa yo tendría que ser como el tonto de Kurosaki, un idiota. Sé que te ibas a encontrar con él aquí para hacerlo pero dime, ¿qué tal te fue el otro día con él ah? ¿Si la terminaste de pasar bien o no?

Uryuu aún estaba excitado porque los besos y las caricias que Rukia le había dado, habían sido geniales. Estaba excitado y listo, muy listo para coger y como el otro día no habían terminado por culpa de Ichigo que llegó a joder en la mejor parte, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad que la vida, Ilse y yo, le estaban dando.

— Bien, muy bien Ishida pero dime, ¿y ustedes? Vaya que son degenerados. ¿Con todo lo que hicieron esa tarde aquí y se iban a encerrar en este lugar para hacer lo mismo? Vaya, y eso que Inoue bota la baba por mi Ichigo. Es el colmo.

— Pues como te parece que no fue solo en el salón de clases donde lo hicimos ese día. Ese día me quede con ella toda la noche y la cogí hasta que se cansó.

— ¡Ishida!— Exclamó completamente roja y nerviosa por cómo se le acercaba con lentitud. Como un depredador cazando su presa— Eres un vulgar y caliente de lo peor.

— Y bien que te gustó. ¿O me lo vas a negar, Kuchiki? Aun no olvido tu sabor y como por lo que parece nos han dejado plantados, ¿qué dices si termínanos? Por culpa del idiota de Kurosaki no te hice llegar ese día y no, a mí no me gusta dejar las cosas así, sin terminar. ¿Quieres o te da mucho miedo que Kurosaki se aparezca?

— Ishida, —sonrió pero muy apenada, no estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran con tanta franqueza—si es cierto que lo que pasó ese día fue genial. Fue muy divertido pero era cosa del momento y ya. Yo quiero mucho a Ichigo y no creo que sea correcto, lo siento.

Uryuu resopló con molestia y extendiendo sus manos para atraparla, impidió que se fuera.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, Ishida?

— Es que de verdad que no entiendo. ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué es lo que tiene el tonto de Kurosaki pues? Si me dejas demostrártelo como lo he hecho todos estos días con Orihime, tal vez te pase como a ella, tal vez cambies de opinión.

— Ay Ishida, Ishida, que insistente y gracioso eres. —Puso ambas delicadas manos sobre sus brazos que la aprisionaban— Es que hay una gran diferencia. Yo si me he acostado con Ichigo muchas veces y te digo, es sensacional. Por eso no creo que me pase como a Inoue. —Se agachó y se liberó de su agarre— No creo que cambie de opinión porque mi Ichigo, ummm sí, es el mejor.

A Uryuu le dio risa su respuesta y sólo por comprobar lo que ya sabía, la tomó fuertemente por las muñecas y la aprisionó de nuevo contra esa pared. La aprisionó contra esa pared que hasta hacia unos cuantos minutos, los había visto tocarse y besarse con locura y desenfreno, con urgencia y mucha pasión.

Uryuu hizo uso de toda su fuerza y deteniéndola, la besó. La besó y la besó como la había besado cuando la confundió con Orihime. La besó entrelazando su inquieta y diestra lengua con la suya y a medida que ella se iba relajando, él la iba soltando.

— Ah, ummm….

— ¿Ves? No es tan distinto y es más, sé que soy mejor que él. Lo sé.

Uryuu la soltó completamente y bajando para encontrarse con sus suaves piernas y de las cuales aún no se olvidaba, se arrodilló frente a ella y le subió la falda. Después de subírsela mucho y bajarle las pequeñas bragas, hizo lo que hizo aquella tarde en donde su sabor y los gritos de Orihime casi le hacen perder el control. Volvió a atenderla con su lengua para humedecerla y a disfrutar de su único sabor.

— Ah, ah, ah sí, ah….

Hasta ese momento satisfecho con su maldad, le gustaba escucharla gemir y disfrutarlo. Agarrado de sus piernas y sin dejar de lamerla, el agarre que le hacía por el bien cuidado cabello y como se lo estaba dejando, le demostraban que estaba logrando lo que quería y necesitaba, excitarla demasiado.

Luego de escasos tres minutos de tocarla y lamerla, se detuvo para llegar con ella. La fuerte erección que tenía bajo el pantalón ya empezaba a doler y no, no solo lo hizo por eso. Lo hizo porque se moría por saber si su interior y su pecho eran tan cálidos como el de Orihime cuando la cogía sin parar. Quería y se moría por descubrir cómo sería hacérselo a una _shinigami_ y sin con eso la podía hacer llegar más rápido.

Y cuando se desnudó de la cadera para abajo y lo tomó en una mano…

— Ah sí, ¿me lo vas a…?

— Sí. ¿No quieres, _shinigami_?

Rukia estaba muy excitada por todas sus buenas caricias por el cuerpo. Estaba caliente por como la había lamido y no podía negar que la forma como le hablaba y la miraba, también la excitaba. Por eso apagando de nuevo aquella luz que había dejado al descubierto sus identidades, abrió mucho más las piernas y se preparó para recibirlo.

Y cuando Uryu lo hizo de un solo golpe y sin delicadeza….

— ¡Ah! Ah sí, ummmm si, ah….

— ¿Lo ves _shinigami_? No hay mucha diferencia. —Le levantó las piernas y empezó a moverse dentro de ella con más velocidad— Sólo es sexo, es un, ummm sí, un muy rico sexo y nada más. Dime, ¿te gusta? ¿Así o quieres algo más?

— Ah, ah, ah sí, ah….

Gemía completamente extasiada y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Háblame, háblame más Ishida. Ichigo me coge muy rico pero casi no habla y eso es….

— Ah sí, —le apretó una nalga con fuerza y se le acercó al oído. Luego lo lamió y susurró lentamente mientras no paraba de embestirla—sé que eso a ustedes las mujeres, les gusta. Sé lo mucho que les gusta que les digan cochinadas mientras se los metemos. ¿Verdad que sí, deliciosa _shinigami_?

— ¡Ah sí, sí! ¡Así! Ummm ah sí, ah….

Completamente a oscuras y entregada a la pasión, a las acertadas caricias de Uryuu y a sus besos con lengua; disfrutando del agarre que le daba a sus piernas y de sus buenas embestidas, no lo contuvo por mucho tiempo. Todo lo que este intelectual muchacho le estaba haciendo pero mucho más lo que le estaba diciendo, era muy excitante. Sentir su olor, el penetrante olor de su perfume mezclado con el de su sudor que corría por montones por toda la blanca espalda, era algo increíble. Caliente, muy caliente y excitada por todo lo que le decía y la forma como se lo hacía mientras le hablaba, la hicieron llegar después de veinte minutos de estar encerrada con él en ese sótano. Se entregó al delicioso placer del orgasmo y aunque fue muy potente y muy placentero, se sintió mal cuando terminó.

Le dio pena con Uryuu porque mientras se corría con esa increíble fuerza gracias a él y a su poderoso miembro, ella había gritado con locura y desesperación el nombre de su amor. Lo había llamado Ichigo y eso a él, le había parecido muy divertido.

— ¿Kurosaki eh? No pues ni modo, que mal Kuchiki. De verdad que hice un gran esfuerzo por darte gusto pero, ¿en serio? ¿Llamarme Ichigo mientras te estabas corriendo? Ba, que mal por mí.

— Eh yo, Ishida yo no…

— No te preocupes por eso Kuchiki que entiendo mejor de lo que crees. —Se terminó de arreglar el uniforme y luego, encendió la luz de nuevo para verla mientras le hablaba— Me pasaba lo mismo al principio con Inoue y bueno, es el colmo con ese idiota. ¡Como lo detesto! Me encantaría saber qué es lo que hace pues que las vuelve tan locas. Ya ves todo el tiempo que ha pasado y por más que la he cogido, la he cuidado y la he querido como la he querido, ¡no se lo saca de la cabeza!

— Eh, yo, lo siento mucho Ishida pero pues, ¿o será eso? ¿Será que si Inoue se acostara con mi Ichigo se le pasaría la obsesión que tiene con él? Oh no pero, ¡que estoy diciendo! No, no, no, ¡ni de riesgos! Tú lo haces muy rico Ishida y fue delicioso pero mi Ichigo, sigue siendo mi Ichigo.

— Maldito idiota ese pero bueno, fue divertido Kuchiki y no, no creo que sea esa la razón. Si tú te sientes mejor con el tonto de Kurosaki cuando te lo hace es debido a una sola cosa, tu estas enamorada de él. No me mal interpretes Kuchiki, eres una mujer hermosa y muy deliciosa pero no, no cambio a la loca y sádica de Inoue por nadie. Esa mujer además de ser dulce y hermosa, es fantástica.

— Oh, ya veo. —Lo miró con picardía mientras abrían la puerta para salir— ¿Entonces fue por eso que tú no te….?

—sí, así es. No lo hice porque lo único que quería era terminar lo que habíamos empezado esa tarde en el salón. Quería complacerte y demostrarme que soy capaz de satisfacer a todas las mujeres que son o han estado enamoradas del despistado de Kurosaki. Fue divertido _shinigami_ pero ahora si llego la hora de ir a buscar a mi loca. Hasta pronto Kuchiki y tranquila, —se le acercó y le dijo al oído antes de irse—no le diré a nadie lo que pasó entre tú y yo. ¿Tú tampoco lo harás verdad?

Rukia ya más tranquila y de muy buen humor, se soltó a reír con él y asintió. Tomando caminos separados y después de pasar un muy buen momento a su lado; gracias a todas sus habilidades que le habían encantado, le parecía muy tierno que él quisiera como quería a Orihime. Se daba cuenta por la mirada que había puesto cuando habló de ella, que él sentía por esa loca peli roja lo que ella sentía por Ichigo. Se daba cuenta que no solo le gustaba para hacérselo sin descansar. Se daba cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella de verdad.

Y dejando todas esas emocionantes escenas de él embistiéndola y hablándole sin parar en medio de la oscuridad, llegó a donde debía llegar pero no se percató por lo emocionada que estaba con Uryuu, de algo. Se le olvido sacar la caja que había ido a buscar en primer lugar.

Caminando por un largo pasillo y muy despistada, la voz de Ichigo tras ella la devolvió súbitamente a la tierra.

— ¿Rukia? hola Rukia. ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Te he buscado por toda la escuela y no te encontraba.

— ¿Yo? Estaba en donde te dije que iba estar Ichigo. —Lo miró con algo de nervios pero disimulándolos muy bien le dijo…— Estaba en el sótano buscando la caja esa y mira tú, ¿reclamándome cuando fuiste tú quien no llego? Me dejaste esperándote, Ichigo.

— Eh lo siento Rukia pero se apareció un _hollow_ de la nada y oye no pero, espera un momento. ¿Y la caja? ¿Dónde está la caja que fuiste a buscar?

Rukia se puso muy nerviosa por aquella pregunta pero poniendo a trabajar su mente a mil por hora, optó por hacer lo que muchos hacen cuando están tapando una mentira o han hecho algo malo. Se puso a la defensiva y se enojó con él.

— ¡¿Hace cuánto crees que te fuiste, Ichigo?! ¡¿Qué querías?! ¡¿Que me quedara esperándote eternamente para bajar una caja o qué?! ¡No! ¡Yo la bajé y ya la llevé a donde las escandalosas esas para…!

— Ya, ya, —sonrió y la tomó por la cintura muy alegre—no te enojes mi linda _shinigami_ que así te no te ves tan linda como cuando te ríes después de….

— ¿Sí? ¿Aun quieres que tú y yo….?

— Sí, siempre pero no aquí. ¿Qué dices si nos saltamos las ultimas clases y nos vamos a mi casa? ¿Nos vamos?

— Vámonos.

Y mientras este par se abrazaban y de daban un apasionante beso, otros también hablaban.

— Hola Ishida.

— Es el colmo contigo Inoue. —Se hizo a su lado y se acomodó los lentes cuando Tatsuki y las demás los dejaron solos— ¿Te enojas conmigo cuando fuiste tú quien me dejo esperándote? Eso sí es una desfachatez señorita pero bueno, mejor que no fuiste.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso cómo por qué? Vaya, ¿esas eran todas las ganas que tenías de verme? Menos mal que Tatske me necesitaba y no fui a verte.

Orihime estaba de brazos cruzados y se veía molesta. Era de verdad gracioso porque era cierto. ¡Uryuu no había tenido la culpa! Pero divirtiéndole mucho la escena, no le importó que los vieran. Por eso se hizo tras ella, la abrazó y le habló al oído como sabía que a ella le gustaba, muy suave y lentamente.

— Ishida…. ¿lo dices en serio? ¿Era por eso?

— Pero claro que sí mi amor, por supuesto que sí, Inoue. No quería que estuvieras en un lugar tan sucio y polvoriento porque tú has estado muy indispuesta muñeca y no quería que te enfermaras más de lo que ya has estado estos días. Es más señorita, —la giro y la miró— ¿tú porque te viniste para acá si aún no te recuperas del todo ah? Eso no estuvo nada bien preciosa.

— ¿Ah no?—Le hizo cara de ternura para evitar el regaño— ¿Y cómo que me vas a hacer por eso? ¿Vas a castigarme acaso?

—hmmm sí, creo que sí. Tendré que darle un par de nalgadas por desobediente señorita. Usted debería es estar en cama y no aquí buscándome para que le haga no sé qué tantas cosas. Que irresponsable has sido preciosa.

Los dos muy sonrientes por sus entretenidos juegos, se soltaron a reír muy risueños. Pero siendo ella quien se puso seria por un momento, lo tomó de la mano y lo miró a los ojos después de quitarle los lentes.

—Gracias por haber cuidado de mi estos días Uryuu y solo vine, porque estaba preocupada por ti. También has estado indispuesto y bueno, esa cama no es lo mismo sin ti. Me estabas haciendo mucha falta.

— Y tú a mí también, Orihime. Entonces sí, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos a "descansar" a esa cama que nos está esperando con ansias. ¿Nos vamos?

— ¡Vamos!

A Uryuu le había encantado ver esa seriedad cuando le dijo lo que le dijo pero lo que más lo emocionó y lo llenó de alegría, fue ese brillo. Sus bellos ojos oscuros habían tomado un brillo muy especial cuando le tomó la mano y le dijo que estaba preocupada por él. Pensó con alegría que se estaba ganando poco a poco su amor y para no presionarla, cambió el ambiente a uno de diversión.

Tomándola de la mano y saliendo de la escuela con ella, tomaron rumbo a esa casa para hacer lo que mejor hacían. Besarse por todas partes y entregar el alma y el cuerpo por completo. Él, gracias a Rukia y a lo que había pasado con ella, estaba muy ansioso por terminar lo que había empezado.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Lunes, 21 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola y muy buenas tardes tengan todos y cada uno de ustedes mis divertidos y queridos haraganes que no comentan nada, jajaja, digo, los demás porque Ana y Sunev, no tienen nada que ver en ese paseo :P jajaja.**_

 _ **Antes de dejarlos con el capitulo de hoy, les responderé el review a Ana :D Hola Ana y pues si, jajaja, ¡que distorsión! jajaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Te lo agradezco mucho.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los demás y nos leemos mañana con otro shot ;) les adelanto algo, Byakuya y Kenpachi, estarán ahí ;) jajaja.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos. Gracias a todo aquel que lee y claro, al que comenta pues muchisimo mas :D**_

* * *

 **En encarcelamiento: Rukia y Byakuya**

Ay si, (risa diabólica) este Cristobadican me ha caído bien, muy bien porque es un muchacho igual de loco a mí. ¡Esto es una locura! Me he divertido mucho con sus _shots_ y creo que este, no será la excepción.

Hola de nuevo mis divertidos y queridos masoquistas lectores. El día hoy, o la tarde, o lo que sea que tengan a la hora de leer esto, les traigo un nuevo _shot_. En este _shot_ que aún no lo empiezo pero que se me quedara bien _hot_ porque a mi Byakuya me fascina, abordaremos a una pareja que quien no se haya visto toda la serie o sea un completo desubicado peor que si mandaran a Kenpachi y a Yachiru por el pan, creería que es sádico. Pero no, no es así mis amores porque Byakuya y Rukia, ¡no son hermanos! No son hermanos y como Byakuya es mucho más enfermo y retorcido que yo, les mostraré; es decir perdón, les contaré. Me encantaría mostrarles con un manga bien _hentai_ pero como la única salada de mi familia que no sabe dibujar pues soy yo, ¡ni modo! Toca usar las palabras como ilustraciones.

Entonces la cosa fue así.

.

.

Rukia estaba encerrada en una celda por un delito que si me lo preguntan a mí, ¡que pendejada! Fue una estupidez que la enceraran y condenaran a muerte por eso porque luego nos dimos cuenta que, había habido un _shinigami_ sustituto antes de que ella le traspasara parte de sus poderes a Ichigo. Era ridículo pero pues si eso no hubiera pasado, no hubiera habido serie ni nada de lo que hubo. La cuestión es que estoy divagando mucho (como siempre) pero ahí estaba.

Ahí estaba la pobre Rukia con un collar al cuello como si fuera un perro y mirando por esa redonda ventana al cielo. Estaba tan triste pero no porque iba a morir (otra ironía, ella era un alma pero la iban a matar, en fin…) esa no era la verdadera razón de su melancolía y su tristeza. Estaba muy triste y muy deprimida porque moriría y no podría volver al mundo de los humanos en donde había hecho tantos amigos y por donde había pasado por tantas cosas. Estaba muy triste al pensar que no volvería a sentir la dulzura con la que Orihime la miraba y le hablaba. Estaba muy deprimida porque moriría y no volvería a estar en una de esas emocionantes misiones con ellos que a pesar de haber estado la mayor parte del tiempo en un _gigai_ y no servir para mucho, la habían llenado de buenas experiencias. Se sentía miserable y muy deprimida pero sobre todo por una y una sola cosa, porque no volvería a verlo a él. No volvería a ver ni a estar con Ichigo y eso le dolía muchísimo. Haberle entregado no solo su poder si no también su alma e infinidad de veces su cuerpo, había significado mucho para ella. Rukia se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida y ni siquiera lo que tuvo con Renji, fue tan fuerte y tan especial como lo que vivió con Ichigo durante todo ese tiempo en el que lo ayudó en su labor como _shinigami_ sustituto.

Cada noche en donde muchos ingenuos creían que dormían profundamente y separados, fue muy feliz entre sus brazos. Ichigo no sólo resultó diestro y muy eficiente para manejar una enorme _zanpakuto_ que lo doblaba en tamaño, también resultó ser muy hábil para manejar su mejor "espada" a pesar de la poca experiencia que tenía porque, ¿si sabían no? Rukia era más perversa que yo y una acalorada noche de luna llena, se robó la virginidad de un peli anaranjado guerrero.

Rukia cerró los ojos y en ese preciso momento en donde el serio de Byakuya entraba a su celda para "saludarla" recordó la última vez que estuvieron juntos y en su cama.

 ** _Flashback…_**

 _—_ _¿Por qué siempre me dices lo mismo cada que lo hacemos, Rukia? ¿Por qué te ves tan triste? ¿Es que lo hice mal o qué?_

 _—_ _No, no, no es eso Ichigo._

 _—_ _¿Entonces?—_ Se sentó mejor en la cama y aun con ella sobre su musculoso pecho, la miro con seriedad _— ¿Por qué siempre dices que no puedo acostumbrarme a tenerte cerca? ¿Por qué parece como si en cualquier momento de fueras a ir? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?_

 _—_ _No, no, no es nada, Ichigo. Mejor dime, ¿cansado? Eso que me hiciste estuvo muy rico y me encantaría repetirlo._

 _—_ _Ah sí, no te preocupes por eso. —_ Sonrió y cayó sobre ella completamente desnudo y muy dispuesto _— Cuantas veces quieras te lo haré y Rukia, te jodiste conmigo. Así te vayas a la sociedad de almas y no te dejen regresar, de malas. Yo siempre te buscaré, siempre._

 _—_ _Ichigo…._

 ** _Fin de flashback…_**

—Ichigo….

Con todas aquellas sensaciones que su cuerpo recordó al revivir en su mente aquella noche, aquella noche en la que casualmente había sido la anterior antes de que Renji y Byakuya fueran por ella a Karakura para encarcelarla y condenarla, suspiró su nombre con amor, con pasión, con mucho deseo.

Pero mientras ella se emocionaba por su hermoso recuerdo y Ichigo la buscaba para rescatarla (el rescate más largo de toda la maldita historia del anime) Byakuya finalmente habló y la sacó de su trance.

— Rukia.

— ¡Nii-sama!

Rukia se levantó como un resorte. Se puso de pie y se asustó tanto o más que Uryuu cuando Mayuri le hizo lo que le hizo a Nemu para salvarla después de aquella pelea. ¿Lo recuerdan? Ah sí, un capitulo muy gracioso, fue el capítulo número 200 del anime. Lo recuerdo muy especialmente porque Uryuu le dijo algo así como de: _"Lo que le hiciste no se puede ni decir ni mostrar por televisión"_ ¡hentai! En fin pero, ¿en qué íbamos? Ah sí, lo de Rukia toda asustada por la grave y muy seductora voz de su cuñado hablándole.

La cosa fue que Rukia fue abruptamente sacada de sus lindos recuerdos eróticos con Ichigo para lo de siempre, para ser mal tratada por este infeliz de mierda (risa). Sé que he dicho que Byakuya está muy lindo pero, las cosas son como son mis niños. Ese hombre es una mierda y yo, no le daría ni un beso. ¡Ni el saludo!

— ¿Cuántas veces con lo mismo, ah Rukia? Tú y yo, no somos hermanos. Tú eres la viva imagen de mi querida Hisana y...

Dijo y sacando una llave, le abrió la celda y entró.

—Nii-sama, ¿qué estás haciendo?— Preguntó con susto cuando este se le acercó cada vez más.

—…esta noche, esta noche tan parecida a la que pasé con ella antes de que se muriera, tú serás ella. Tú eres muy parecida a ella y como su hermana que eras, tu deber es atenderme.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Rukia se asustó cuando él, tomándola fuertemente por la barbilla, se acercó a sus temblorosos labios llenos de miedo y la besó. La besó y la besó con tan ferocidad y pasión que se lo recordó a él, a su querido Ichigo. Pobrecita Rukia pero no pudo evitarlo. Byakuya era tan fuerte y además estaba tan bueno, que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un fuerte gemido cuando este la aprisionó contra la reja de la celda y dejándola de espaldas a él, le subió por completo aquella blanca túnica.

Luego y mientras la desprendía rápidamente del interior y le abría mucho las piernas, se acercó al oído y le habló.

— ¿Cuántas veces te dejaste coger por ese imbécil, Rukia?

— Nii-sama….

— ¡Que no soy tu Nii-sama!—Le agarró con mucha fuerza las pequeñas y blancas caderas— No soy tu hermano. Soy tu cuñado y en este preciso momento, tu único dueño. Ese tal Ichigo, se puede ir al infierno porque ahora…

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah Nii….!

—…solo serás para mí. No eres virgen como lo fue mi amada Hisana cuando la tomé pero ah…. —se acercó a su cabello y halándoselo hacia atrás con fuerza, respiró de su olor profundamente—hueles como ella. Te ves y hueles como ella, Rukia.

— Ah, ah, ah Nii, ah….

Aferrada de las frías barras de esa celda, Rukia no era penetrada con amor como sí lo era cuando lo hacía con Ichigo toda una noche, no, no era nada ni medio parecido a eso. El pobre Byakuya era tan insoportable que ni siquiera las mujeres que cobraban por dejarse coger un rato, se lo aguantaban. Por eso y porque ya llevaba mucho, mucho tiempo sin sexo y extrañaba horrores a la que fue su esposa y el amor de su vida, se lo estaba haciendo con toda esa pasión y perversión escondida que nadie conocía; oh bueno, hasta ese momento. Hasta ese momento nadie sabía lo loco y sádico que podía ser uno de los capitanes más fuertes y serios del _sereitei._

Pero Rukia, no solo lo estaba viendo, también lo estaba escuchando.

— Te gusta mucho que te lo esté metiendo, ¿verdad Rukia? ¡Dilo! Sé que siempre te he gustado, siempre lo he sabido.

— No, no, estas equivocado, Nii-sama.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Byakuya se enojó porque no quería que lo llamara su hermano mientras se lo metía, no quería dañar toda su excitación y que eso se viera reflejado en una parte que estaba muy dura y muy hinchada, que estaba muy ansiosa por ser atendida y liberarse. Por eso salió de ella al instante y tomándola por el cabello con gran fuerza y sin ninguna delicadeza, la puso de rodillas antes él y lo dejó cerca, muy cerca de su boca.

— Abre.

— Pero yo…

— ¡Que abras la boca te digo! Abre la boca y chupa pero mucho cuidado, con mucho cuidado o te puedes arrepentir por eso.

— ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo, Nii…?

Byakuya ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía (si es que tenía alguna) y halándola por el cabello hasta su erecto y húmedo miembro, se lo introdujo de lleno.

— No es maldad, Rukia. Sólo que me molesta que te niegues aceptar lo que ambos sabemos. —Sonrió al ver como se lo había empezado a succionar— ¿Lo ves? Sé que siempre has querido que te coja y como te vas a morir por andar haciendo lo que nadie te mando, decidí cumplir tu deseo y también el mío.

 _—"_ _Ah, ah Nii-sama, perdóname, Byakuya._ _Hasta razón tienes. Esa estúpida de mi hermana, ¡si era inteligente! Te pidió que me adoptaras como tu hermana para que no termináramos en estas, acostándonos. Es que claro, con un tipo tan bello como tú…."_

— Oye, no tan rápido. —Sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza— Ah sí, así está mejor. Aun no quiero acabar en tu boca porque lo quiero hacer de otra forma.

Byakuya empezó a relajarse porque como Rukia ya tenía (y mucha) experiencia mamando, lo estaba haciendo sentir cosas que en un pasado muy distante lo hicieron muy feliz. Una de las razones por las cuales el pobre Kuchiki Byakuya vivía tan amargado y tan aburrido, era por eso, porque había perdido a la mujer de su vida y la única que había podido penetrar su frio y difícil corazón.

Contento ante su succión y sus caricias, ante su experta succión y sus ahogados gemidos, no lo soportó más y la levantó con extrema facilidad por la cintura. Sentándola sobre él y tomándolo en una mano, solo vio que esta le sonrió en señal de aprobación.

— Vaya, hasta en eso se parecen.

Y entrando pero esta vez muy lentamente, gimió de gusto y placer al igual que ella lo hizo. Byakuya, Byakuya era una mierda que solo usaba la boca para decir groserías y mariconadas pero esa vez, la usó para besarla. Para besarla y pretender mientras la tenía por las caderas y se movía bajo ella, que era ella. Que era su amada Hisana la que como en un pasado que estaba muy lejano, se entregaba a él con todo su amor y toda su alma.

Liberando su boca para escucharla gemir y disfrutarlo, llegó a otra parte que también demandaba toda su atención. Le bajó la túnica blanca por los hombros y encontrándose con sus pequeños senos que estaban muy erguidos por todo el frio que entraba por aquella redonda ventana que iluminaba sus caras, los tocó y luego los lamió.

Enterrándose en ella con mucha profundidad, lujuria y pasión, finalmente la miró a la sudada cara después de quince minutos de estárselo haciendo y volviendo a tomarla por la quijada, le ordenó que se lo diera. Podía sentir lo mucho que había subido su _reiatsu_ y sabía que al igual que él, estaba a muy poco de estallar.

— Ah, ah, ah….

— Ah sí, muévete más y ya. ¡Hazlo ya que no lo soporto más!

— ¡Ah!

Y enterrándole las uñas, las pequeñas uñas sobre el impecable traje de capitán, Rukia se movió con más fuerza y se entregó a él y todo lo que recorría su sudado cuerpo. Hasta el último momento intentó negarse que fuera verdad pero lo era, era cierto. Sentía una gran atracción por ese hombre que a pesar de ser tan serio y tan cruel a la hora de luchar, era su cuñado. Era su familiar y aunque eso se podría considerar como malo, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que le había hecho y de lo que le había hecho sentir con su delicioso miembro. Fue un orgasmo tan fuerte y tan poderoso como los que tenía cuando Ichigo la embestía sin parar. Fue realmente espectacular pero cuando ella estaba lista para más, este infeliz se levantó, se arregló la hakama, el kosode y, ¡salió de la celda!

— Eh, ¿te vas?

— Sí, ya fue suficiente. Fue delicioso y aunque hueles y te ves igual a mi Hisana, no es igual. Tu cuerpo está lleno del _reiatsu_ de ese imbécil y peor, no sólo de ese. Tú no eres como ella. Tú no eres más que una…

— ¿Una qué?—Lo miró con algunas lágrimas en los ojos— ¿Ibas a llamarme perra después de que fuiste tú quien entró aquí para buscarme? Guau, eres peor de lo que creía.

— No, te equivocas. Mi orgullo no conoce límites.

Y diciendo la misma babosada de siempre, el muy perro infeliz se fue. ¡Se fue y la dejó así! La dejó completamente humillada. Pero más que eso, con ganas de más. Rukia no era como Orihime. Ella no era una sexo-adicta que se acostaba prácticamente con cualquiera pero cuando empezaba, cuando la incitaban y terminada acostada en una cama o era excitada, no quería parar. La sensación de llegar al orgasmo es tan agradable y tan adictiva que sí, es comprensible. Nunca es suficiente. Mucho de ella siempre es poco. Es muy adictiva.

Sentada de nuevo en donde estaba mirando por la ventana antes de que Byakuya llegara a joderla (literalmente hablando) volvía a suspirar su nombre pero con un deseo muy diferente.

Quería vengarse de Byakuya, de su querido y muy perverso Nii-sama por lo que le había hecho oh bueno, lo que no quiso hacerle después.

— Ichigo, Ichigo mi amor, ojala estuvieras aquí y le dieras su paliza por maldito. ¡Maldito idiota! ¿Dejarme así y luego irse? Ba, malote ese. Sé tú nunca me harías algo como eso mi Ichigo, Ichigo... Como me gustaría poder volver verte. Poder besarte de nuevo y acostarme sobre tu pecho como lo hacía cada noche.

Y suspirando una vez más su nombre, no perdía la esperanza de poder verlo de nuevo. De volver a estar entre sus fuertes brazos en los cuales siempre se sentía bien, con él siempre se sentía amada. Muy amada y respetada.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Martes, 22 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todos ustedes y como este asunto es bien serio, jajaja, pasaré directamente a contestarles a Ana y a Sunev lo que opinaron del shot de ayer.**_

 ** _Ana, pues, ¿qué te digo? No te puedo quitar la razón porque si, creo que la tienes :) jajaja. Si fue algo perverso pero te tocaría hablar es con Cristobadican que me pidió semejante cochinada, jajaja. No pero en serio. Sé que yo soy la escribo y publico, y contesto reviews y la dueña del "fic" pero fue por eso que hice esto así ;) jajaja, de alguna manera me lavo las manos. Yo solo traté de darles gusto a mis lectores ;) nadita mas :D jajaja. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Te lo agradezco._**

 ** _Claro Sunev, yo sé que eres mas ByaHisa que yo IchiRuki pero es que, jajaja, gomen. En serio discúlpame porque pues yo solo hice ese shot para darle gusto al pervertido ese, jajaja, por nada mas. Y si, tienes razón, jajaja, Ichigo por alla recibiendo cualquier cantidad de golpes y la novia acostándose con rey mundo y todo el mundo, jajaja, ¡así es la vida! jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar. Eres muy amable._**

 ** _Y ahora si volviendo a todos los demás que leen... (que lo dudo mucho) Gracias por leer. Espero les guste este shot porque a mí lo que mas me gusta de este, ¡es como termina! jajaja._**

 ** _Besitos. Nos leemos en un review o ya mañana. Bye, bye mis queridos juguetes ;) Nos leemos después._**

* * *

 **Una historia muy lolicon: Byakuya y Yachiru. (Grande valga la aclaración)**

¡Hola! Hola mis estimados lectoras y lectoras _lemon._ ¿Cómo han estado? Yo, hmm yo súper ocupada gracias a ustedes. Gracias por el apoyo mis amores y espero el _fic_ les esté gustando hasta ahora. Sé que es medio difícil seguir este _fic_ porque, (risa) ¡no tiene un propósito fijo! El único propósito de este _fic_ es ponerlos a ellos a hacer muchas deliciosas maldades y ah, ¿Por qué no admitirlo? ¡Trolearlos un rato! Ay sí, me adoro queridos.

Ok y para darle paso a mi primer lolicon en este _fic,_ ¡awwwwwww! ¡Qué emoción! Quiero mandar un saludo y un abrazo con todo mi corazón al dueño de este _shot_. Un besito y un abrazo para ti Yuuto y gracias, gracias por decir que eres mi fan, ¡qué lindo! Quiero que sepas y que todos ustedes se enteren, que los verdaderos protagonistas de un _fic,_ son ustedes. Lo he dicho como un millón de veces pero no es más que la verdad: _"sin ustedes los lectores que nos leen y nos comentan, nosotros los que escribimos no valemos nada, ¡nada!"_ Un _fic_ solo cobra vida cuando alguien lo lee y lo disfruta. Cuando alguien se divierte y se ríe con uno de sus ocurrencias. Y bien mis divertidos juguetes sexuales, démosle paso a la pequeña historia.

.

.

Bueno, este _shot_ se sitúa mucho, mucho tiempo adelante porque mis queridos niños, ¡toca! Para la maldad que vamos a hacer con Yachiru Kusajishi y Byakuya Kuchiki, la necesito a ella grande. Lo suficiente madura para entenderlo y más que nada, disfrutarlo. Entonces les diré que todo empezó una tarde en donde las tenientes más bellas del _sereitei_ , estaban reunidas preparando sus informes y en el proceso, platicando un poco.

La primera en decir algo y como cosa rara tomándose buen sake fue ella, Rangiku Matsumoto.

— ¿No puedes estar hablando en serio, verdad Yachiru-san?

— ¿Y por qué no Rangiku-san?—La miró con una gran sonrisa de picardía y malicia mientras las demás reían—Ese tipo puede ser todo lo patán y grosero que quiera pero esta como para chuparse los dedos. ¿No? ¡Divino!

— ¡Yachiru-san!

Todas exclamaron muy sonrientes por las divertidas palabras de una ya algo tomada y sonrojada señorita. De una bella y muy atractiva teniente. Oh si pero, ¿no les he contado verdad? Pues les diré. Yachiru ya no era aquella bella niña, dulce y juguetona que se la pasaba al hombro de un mal encarado Kenpachi, no, ya no era ni la sombra de eso. Ahora era una linda, una bellísima muchacha de ciento diecisiete años (o sea de diecisiete en verdad) muy atractiva y más que nada, peligrosa.

Alta, con el mismo cabello rosa solo que esta vez estaba un poco más largo; le llegaba hasta los hombros, lindas curvas, ojos claros y encantadora sonrisa, era el constante dolor de cabeza de Kenpachi. Desde que había alcanzado la adolescencia y despedía todas esas hormonas, no había tenido un solo día de descanso.

Como se lo estaba haciendo ver la siempre linda y seria Nanao.

— Ay niña por Kami, ¿que no te cansas de hacer enojar a tu capitán? ¿Es que acaso ya se te olvido lo que paso la última vez o qué?

— Uy si, —se sentó, se tomó otro trago, y se soltó a reír con las demás que lo habían recordado— ¡cómo olvidarlo! Que divertido pero pobre Hisagi. Ken-chan se pasa de verdad. ¡Pobrecito! Le dio muy duro y no era justo, que mal. Por culpa de Ken-chan y sus estupideces, yo me quede sin jugar.

En ese momento y sosteniéndose el estómago fuertemente porque no podía de la risa al recordarlo, vino a su mente aquella escena que la hacía reír sin parar.

 ** _Flashback…._**

 _—_ _¡Capitán, capitán por favor, cálmese! ¡No es para tanto y además Hisagi no….!_

 _—_ _¡Ni mierda!—_ Dijo empuñando su zanpakuto y lleno, lleno de ira. Ya hasta había empezado a expulsar reiatsu y todo _— ¡Quítate Madarame o si no también te doy a ti!_

 _—_ _¡¿Pero a mí porque?! ¡¿Yo que hice capitán?!_

 _—_ _¡¿Cómo que inútil?!—_ Se giró y lo miró con los ojos negros, llenos de ira y odio _— ¡Te dije que debías estar al pendiente de que ningún imbécil, se le acercara a Yachiru y mira! ¡Mira pedazo de basura lo que pasó! ¡¿Con que me encuentro?! ¡Con mi niña siendo tocada por todas partes por ese pedazo de mierda! ¡Maldita sea! Ah no pero, —se giró hacia Hisagi y se le fue encima— ¡me las pagaras maldito idiota!_

 _—_ _¡No, no, aahhhhh!—_ Gritaba Hisagi corriendo para intentar salvar su vida _— ¡No…!_

 ** _Fin de flashback…._**

Ese día el pobre y caliente de Hisagi recibió la tunda de su vida. Kenpachi le dio tan duro y lo dejó tan mal, que ni siquiera todo el escuadrón cuatro juntando todo su poder para ayudarlo, pudieron curarlo en menos de una semana. Zaraki Kenpachi adoraba a Yachiru y la veía como eso, como a su hija. La veía como a su pequeña niña y no consentía que si quiera la miraran.

Casi que matando a golpes y a punta de espada al tonto de Hisagi que solo se dejó llevar por las excitantes palabras de una cruel niña que le había parecido preciosa, se detuvo porque fue la misma Yachiru que eso si, muerta de la risa, se hizo en medio de ellos para parar con la pelea. Le había dado pesar ver como sangraba y se quejaba de dolor Hisagi en el suelo y todo por culpa de ella.

— Es el colmo con ustedes muchachas. ¿Y todavía se ríen y le celebran? Ah no, yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Eso está muy mal.

— ¿Ah si Nanao?—Se levantó Yachiru y fue hasta donde estaba ella sosteniendo unos documentos—Oh pero que curioso que tú, precisamente tú de entre todas nosotras, digas algo como eso.

— ¿Yo?

Le preguntó confundida y nerviosa por como la miraba.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso Yachiru-san?

— ¿Cómo porque Nanao-san?—La miró Momo muy alegre—Es obvio, aquí todos los sabemos. Sabemos que desde hace uffff… —río muy alegre—desde hace mucho tiempo tú y el capitán Kyoraku tienen su cuento. Eso no es un secreto para nadie porque, —tosió en señal de burla y las demás rieron con ella—muchas noches de descuidan y hacen mucho ruido.

— ¡Oigan!

Pobre Nano, ella estaba intentando dar el buen ejemplo como mujer responsable que era pero, ¡ni mierda! En la sociedad de almas nadie, nadie se salvaba. Todos ellos a pesar de ser almas y estar en otro cuento, se entregaban a sus más bajos y primitivos instintos de vez en cuando. Alegres y tomando un poco más de sake, terminaron de preparar sus informes.

.

.

Dos horas después y volviendo a su lugar de trabajo, Yachiru (como le pasa a muchas mujeres, ok, no a todas mis amores) estaba algo caliente por el licor que recorría su bien formado cuerpo. En la oficina de Byakuya porque a petición de Kenpachi que creía que trabajando con alguien tan "serio" dejaría de estarse metiendo en tantos problemas, estaba acomodando unos papeles en una estantería muy alta.

Ese nuevo look que le pusieron a Byakuya al final, ¡le quedaba divino! Luciendo el cabello suelto y más corto, impecablemente vestido como siempre y más blanco que la leche, a ella le provocaba era tirársele encima y bañarlo a besos. Hacerle de todo.

Pero conteniéndose y girándose para saludarlo muy amablemente, solo recibió su impasible mirada y la misma oración de siempre.

— ¿Ya terminaste?

— Capitán Kuchiki, —empezó a bajar por las escaleras—ya casi señor. Solo falta guardar unos cuantos informes más y ya, quedara listo.

— Muy bien, apresúrate.

Byakuya, ah Byakuya maldito idiota, le quitó la mirada rápidamente y yendo a la cómoda silla de su escritorio, se sentó a revisar un informe y a esperar a que se fuera. Él, siempre se veía muy serio y muy decente pero no lo era para nada. Era más sádico que Christian en _"Fifty Shades Of Gray"_ y eso una alocada chica, estaba a punto de comprobarlo.

Sin poder quitar la mirada de sus desnudas piernas cuando ella subió de nuevo a la escalera, se estaba emocionando en una parte donde no le era permitido y era mucho arriesgarse.

 _—"_ _¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué carajos tiene que estar tan buena ah?! No y no solo eso, ¡provocándome! Ojala termine rápido de hacer eso para hacer lo que siempre hago cuando se va, hacérmela pensando en ella. Uy si, mamacita. Que lindas piernas"_

Y saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando Yachiru (que se daba cuenta de cómo la miraba) fingió una caída, la rescató usando un _shunpo_.

Ahí, entre sus fuertes brazos y aspirando de su olor, ese olor entre cítrico y dulce, no lo aguanto más y tomándolo por el rostro lo acercó hacia ella y lo besó. Lo besó y lo que más le gustó de su beso no fue la ferocidad y con la ansiedad con la que se lo devolvió, fue como sin dejar de besarla y caminando con ella en brazos, fue hasta la silla para ya no detenerse.

Sentándose y sentándola a ella sobre él, se detuvo y le preguntó...

— ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer, niña?

— No soy una niña y es más, —se levantó y luego se arrodillo ante él— ¿quieres que te lo demuestre, capitán?

— Oh sí.

Sonrió por primera vez en la vida y oigan, ¡se abrió la hakama!

— Empieza de una buena vez pero hazte debajo del escritorio. Nunca se sabe quién pueda venir a molestar.

— Como usted diga, mi capitán. —Le sonrió coqueta mientras no dejaba de tocarlo sobre el erecto y enorme miembro excitado.

Debajo del escritorio y después de mucho masturbarlo, lo acercó más a su boca y lo introdujo de golpe. Lo metió lo más profundo que pudo y a pesar de que era buena haciendo lo que le estaba haciendo, no estaba satisfecha. El miembro erecto de Byakuya Kuchiki era tan grande, que no cabía todo en su boca. Por eso succionándolo fuertemente y alternándolo con lamidas, se sentía maravillosa. Su sabor, su sabor era único. Era tan suave y tan delicado que se parecía a una bella flor de cerezo que lo representaba. Solo que lo que ella estaba haciendo no era tan poético.

Lamiendo y tocándolo sin descanso, lo que pasó ninguno de los dos lo esperaba.

— Capitán, ¿puedo pasar?

— Adelante Abarai, está abierto.

 _—"_ _¿Pero qué está haciendo? ¡¿Por qué dejo entrar a Renji-san?!"_

Yachiru se asustó (y con justa razón) por lo que el mal nacido de Byakuya hizo. El escritorio era muy grande y sería imposible que Renji la hubiera visto pero eso no quería decir, que no fuera arriesgado dejarlo entrar mientras ella se lo chupaba. Pero como se daba cuenta cuál era su juego, no se detuvo ni por un momento, es más, incrementó el ritmo y empezó a disfrutarlo más.

Lo estaba disfrutando tanto y le había excitado tanto que alguien pudiera descubrirlos, que se abrió el traje por el pecho e inclinándose sobre él mientras la había mirado por un segundo, tomó su miembro y lo puso en medio de sus lindos y erizados senos.

 _—"_ _¿Quieres jugar? Muy bien, juguemos. Oh sí, que travieso me saliste mi lindo y muy comestible capitán Byakuya"_

 _—"_ _¿Con que muy arriesgada eh? Muy bien, ya lo verás. Apenas logre echar a Abarai de aquí…."_

— Capitán, capitán, ¿entonces sí? ¿Está de acuerdo?

— ¿Ah? Perdón pero, ¿qué fue lo que me dijiste Abarai? Es que la verdad como puedes ver, —le señaló los papeles en el escritorio mientras Yachiru se lo chupaba cada vez con más fuerza—estoy muy, eh, estoy muy ocupado en este momento.

— Oh claro, claro capitán.

Se levantó el pobre lerdo y despistado de Renji sin darse cuenta de nada, a pesar de que Byakuya tenía las mejillas muy coloradas.

— No lo interrumpo más y puedo venir después pero, ¿lo pensara? Me ayudaría mucho si entrenara conmigo. He estado trabajando en mi _bankai_ para…

— Sí, sí, si Abarai. —Contesto ya impaciente y con una mano sobre la rosada cabeza de Yachiru, estaba a punto de estallar— Como digas pero ahora vete. Ve y mejor busca a Rukia dile que, ¡ah!

— ¡¿Qué le pasó capitán?! —Se acercó para mirar— ¿Está bien? ¿Le dolió algo?

— Sí, sí, estoy bien pero ve. Solo me golpeé el pie con la pata del escritorio, no es más. —Bajó la mirada y la miró mal.

— Entonces, con su permiso capitán. Nos vemos más tarde.

Por fin el metido de Renji se fue y en cuanto cerró la puerta, este pervertido capitán no lo soportó más y manchando todo su caliente pecho y sobre todo su sonrojada cara, se liberó y de qué forma. Gimiendo suavemente mientras lo había tomado en una mano y se entregaba a la maravilla y la delicia del clímax en su bella cara, la veía a ella reírse con mucho gusto de él.

Cosa que por supuesto pagaría muy, muy caro.

— Ummm pero que rico sabor tiene, capitán. Fue muy divertido pero como me ha bañado toda, tendré que…

— Ah no, tú de aquí no te vas niña. ¿Querías jugar? Pues eso harás.

Byakuya que ya estaba más caliente que la arena en un día de verano, usó un _shunpo_ y cerró la puerta. La cerró con seguro y luego tomándola a ella y apoyándola sobre el escritorio; aquel escritorio que también se manchó de su blanca y caliente esperma cuando esta juguetona chica lo hizo llegar, le abrió las piernas y lo tomó en una mano para finalmente introducirse en ella.

Pero el fuerte grito de placer que le dio, le preocupó. Por eso metiéndoselo igual de duro a como lo hizo en un inicio, llevó una de sus manos hasta su manchada boca para acallar de alguna manera sus fuertes gemidos y gritos de placer.

— Ah sí, que delicia. Que niñita más mala. Eres muy, muy traviesa y por eso tendré que cogerte hasta que te duela y los pienses dos veces, antes que querer burlarte de un capitán. ¡¿Has entendido pequeña perra?!

 _—_ _¡Sí!_

Contestó completamente extasiada pero como él le tenía la boca tapada, Byakuya no pudo escuchar su respuesta.

Nalgueándola en diferentes ocasiones y dejándole muy rojas las pobres nalgas, se hundió en ella con mucha profundidad mientras su bañado pecho manchaba algunos papeles y si mis amores, ¡la hizo llegar! Solo fue cuestión de diez minutos para que el insoportable pero muy apuesto Byakuya Kuchiki, lograra su cometido. Él quería hacerla correr y saber que se sentiría hacerlo al mismo tiempo y no se equivocó.

Fue más de lo que esperaba.

Sacándoselo con rapidez y sin poder dejar de sonreír por verla jadear sobre aquella mesa mientras su líquido cada vez más resbalaba por sus sudadas piernas, se levantó la hakama y fue a la puerta. Iba a abrirla para hacerle la maldad pero al ver su cara de angustia y preocupación, se detuvo.

— ¿Te gusta mucho el peligro, no niña?

— ¿Y a usted le gusta mucho dominar, no capitán?

— Es justo. —Sonrió y luego volvió a su habitual expresión, la de care limón— Ahora vístete y vete. Vete y por hoy, no trabajaremos más. ¿Te parece?

— Como usted diga, capitán Kuchiki.

Yachiru era traviesa. Era una chica muy alegre y muy traviesa y lo que había pasado con Byakuya le había fascinado. Por eso vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo y yendo a la puerta en donde él estaba de pie esperando que se fuera, bajó la mano y atrapó su fuerte erección en toda la extensión de su pequeña mano.

— Ummm si, definitivamente el mejor que he probado.

.

.

Pasados tres días y en los que en cada tarde Byakuya cedía ante su sensual cuerpo y la cogía, algo pasó. A la final aceptó ayudar a Renji con su entrenamiento y mientras estaba con él practicando y blandiendo muy diestramente su _zanpakuto_ (pero esta vez si la de verdad niños) un fuerte _reiatsu_ que se acercaba a él lo preocupó.

— ¡Ruge….Zabimaru!

— Dispérsate, Senbonzakura.

Utilizando sus técnicas y sus fuertes _zanpakutos_ , lo que pasó no solo los sorprendió a ellos. A los demás también.

— ¡Kuchiki!

— Zaraki. —Lo miró con la misma tranquilidad de siempre mientras este, tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas y lo miraba como si con la mirada pudiera matarlo.

— ¡Infeliz! ¡Maldito degenerado de mierda! ¡Viejo verde maldito!

 _—_ _Uuuuuuuuuuu…._

Exclamaron los demás _shinigamis_ que estaban ahí viendo la pelea pero eso, fue lo peor que pudieron haber hecho.

— ¿Viejo vede yo? ¿Por qué? Hasta donde sé el único viejo aquí es el viejo Yamamoto. ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo, Zaraki Kenpachi?

— ¡Maldito infeliz!—Empuñó con más fuerza su espada y expulsando _reiatsu_ por ella, lo atacó. Obvio Byakuya detuvo su ataque con su _zanpakuto_ — ¡¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme maldito degenerado!? ¡Pedazo de mierda! ¡Te deje a mi niña para que la cuidaras idiota! ¡No para que le hicieras lo que le hiciste!

En eso, si, llegó Yachiru muerta de pena.

— ¡Ken-chan! ¡Detente! ¡No más por favor! ¡Ya te dije que entre el capitán Kuchiki y yo, no ha pasado nada! ¡¿Por qué no me crees?!

Byakuya aprovechó la interrupción para usar un _shunpo_ y alejarse de un enojado Kenpachi. Estando como a tres metros de él y con su _zanpakuto_ en una mano, no solo a él le dio risa lo que Kenpachi le contestó, a todos los demás también.

— ¡¿Tú definitivamente crees que yo soy un payaso verdad?! ¡¿Crees que soy tan imbécil como para no darme cuenta Yachiru?! ¡No! ¡Sé que has estado con ese maldito idiota porque apestas a su _reiatsu_! ¡Demonios! ¡¿Hasta cuándo ah?! ¡¿Hasta cuándo con esta misma mierda?!

— Bueno listo sí, ¡sí! ¡¿Contento?! El capitán Kuchiki y yo lo hemos estado haciendo estos días pero….

 _—_ _¡Uyyyyyy!_

— ¡Cállense todos, que se callen!

Y acto seguido Kenpachi que estaba como dominado por la ira; por la sed de venganza contra un relajado Byakuya por haberse metido con su casi hija, expulsó por completo su _reiatsu_ y los mandó a todos a la mierda.

Ya en el campo de batalla solo habían quedado ellos dos. A Byakuya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo esa pelea y planeaba irse y dejarlo peleando solo pero lo que le dijo, lo sacó de casillas.

— ¡¿Te vas a ir como un maldito cobarde después de la cagada que me hiciste Kuchiki?! ¡Responde! ¡¿Es que acaso no eres hombre?! ¡¿Dónde está tu maldito orgullo…?!

— Mi orgullo, —usó un paso _flash_ y quedó frente a él blandiendo su espada con la suya—no conoce límites. A mi tu "niña" no me interesa para nada mas que no sea una revolcada ocasional y….

— ¡Maldito! ¡Aahhhhh!

Y así a cabo este _shot_. Como yo no soy hombre y no sé ni mierda de batallas (tampoco es que me muera por ser híper sugoi en eso) no les puedo decir que pasó con ese par pero lo que si les puedo contar, es que era muy divertido. Verlos dándose en la madre y todo por culpa de Yachiru y sus maldades fue de verdad sensacional. Increíble.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Miércoles_** _ **, 23 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis lindos y tiernos amiguitos :'( La verdad, de animo no me siento muy bien que digamos :'( No sé, hoy ha sido como uno de esos días de, ¿mierda? Sí, diría que mas o menos así. No ha sido un día fácil y peor fue porque hoy se acabo Ore monogatari y Junjou romantica :'( awww, (llanto) estoy muy deprimidaaaaaa, jajaja.**_

 _ **Besos y como siempre gracias a Ana. Si, Byakuya da miedo pero sé de alguien a quien con todo y lo mierda que él es y puede ser, jajaja, ¡le encanta! jajaja.**_

 _ **Besos y muchos abrazos. Espero les guste el shot.**_

* * *

 **La competencia: Ichigo/Rukia — Uryuu/Orihime**

¡Hola de nuevo! Este _shot_ si, ¿ya se dieron cuenta no? Este _shot_ me lo pidió Cristobadican en consecuencia con el _shot_ que hice de Rukia y Uryuu. Este alegre y divertido lector, es muy creativo. Se inspiró en el _shot_ que le hice a Ilse Pachuca para pedir esto. Llega y me escribe: _"oye, me has dado una idea ¿Por qué no haces un Ichigo vs Uryuu para ver cuál de los dos le produce el mejor orgasmo a sus mujeres?"_ y yo digo, ¡awwwwwwww! ¡Genial! Pero como uno debe ser imparcial, los que decidirán eso serán ustedes, no yo. Ya muchos de ustedes deben saber que a mí Uryuu, ¡me encanta! Entonces yo lo pondría a ganar a él y no, debo ser justa.

Muchas gracias mis queridos lectores _lemon_ y entonces, arranquemos.

.

.

Bueno pues no lo haré primero unos y luego otros porque creo que esa no es la idea. La idea es como compararlos a cada uno mientras lo hacen y para eso, les tenemos que dar paso es a ellos y a todas sus perversiones.

Uno que estaba muy ansioso y por obvias razones, era Uryuu. Él, al no haberse corrido cuando se lo hizo a Rukia contra esa pared de ese sótano, estaba era que se cogía.

— Oh Uryuu, Uryuu mi amor, ¿sí? ¿Muy ansioso?

— Como no tienes idea mujer.

Entraron a la casa de Orihime y en cuanto estuvieron adentro, solo fueron manos y besos. Uryuu que estaba tan ansioso y además le encantaba cuando Orihime le decía que sí y se dejaba coger de muchas formas, la levantó en brazos y enrollándoles las piernas a la cintura, la llevó hasta su habitación para lo que se imaginan. Cogerla muy románticamente y hacerla llegar. Le gustaba mucho cuando ella lo conseguía y le sonreía. Era un adicto a su suavidad y al olor de su tersa piel pero lo era mucho más, a su risa. A esa linda sonrisa que muy pocas veces veía.

Tumbándola en la cama y mientras empezaba a desnudarla, escuchaba que se reía y le hablaba tratando de hacer lo mismo que él hacía con delicadeza, desvestirlo para besarlo y besarlo por todas partes. Para hacer con él lo que con Ichigo nunca podría.

— ¿Qué es eso tan gracioso muñequita?

— Es que me da la impresión de que estas más ansioso de lo normal. —Se sentó y le quitó la correa del pantalón, luego levantó la mirada y se encontró con la suya—Dime, ¿pasó algo más en la escuela y no me has contado? Anda no seas así, sabes que no soy celosa mi amor. Porque mi vida…

— Ah Orihime, ah muñeca….

Suspiró con gusto cuando ella acerco la cara hasta su miembro erecto y después de olerlo, lo toco con fuerza.

—…hueles a sexo. Hueles como si hubieras estado cogiendo Uryuu y hasta donde recuerdo, no fue conmigo. Dime ¿Quién se dejó coger bien rico por ti mi amor? ¿Es alguien que conozco?

Y mientras Uryuu hacia lo que muchos hombres hacen, se hacia el loco para no contestar la pregunta que una sonriente e insistente Orihime le estaba haciendo, no solo él estaba en aprietos. Rukia ya en la casa de Ichigo y algo nerviosa mientras se bañaba, trataba de hacer lo mismo que Uryuu. Hacerse la que no era con ella.

— Oh vamos Rukia ¿no? ¿No me dejas entrar para lavarte la espalda?

—No seas impaciente, Ichigo. —Dijo en la ducha y llena de espuma, luego pensó— _Bueno y, ¿Por qué no? después de todo ya me lavé y no creo que siga oliendo a él. ¿O sí?_

—Rukia, déjame entrar. Ábreme la puerta por favor. Me encanta bañarme contigo y eso pasa muy poquito. ¿Me vas a dejar entrar o no?

— Entra. —Sonrió con gusto— Está abierta.

Ichigo entró y niñas, ¡niñas! (digo niñas porque sé que a ustedes los hombres no les gusta hablar de eso) ¡Entró solo usando una toalla! A mí Ichigo no es que me parezca súper atractivo pero si, no puedo negarlo. Ese pecho que tiene lleno de marcados músculos y abdominales, es sensacional. Tiene un cuerpo muy lindo que a mí me gusta mirar.

Entrando al baño y quitándose la toalla para entrar con Rukia y terminar de "bañarla" se hizo tras ella completamente desnudo y le dio un pequeño beso en la espalda.

— Ichigo, ah Ichigo….

— Eres hermosa, Rukia. —Llevó ambas musculas y marcadas manos hasta su abdomen plano y la abrazó— Eres preciosa y no te entiendo mujer. ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo? Sabes lo mucho que me gusta bañarme contigo y tú no me dejas. ¿Por qué no me dejaste entrar desde el principio?

Rukia estaba disfrutando del vapor, de la deliciosa mezcla de los olores entre el jabón y el shampoo que había usado para bañarse. Disfrutaba de su compañía tanto como lo hacia él pero no pudo evitar recordarlo. Se sentía algo mal por haberlo engañado con Uryuu pero su cuerpo, reaccionó al instante al recordar lo que este inquieto e intelectual muchacho le había susurrado mientras se lo hacía.

 _"_ _Sé que eso a ustedes las mujeres les encanta. Sé lo mucho que les gusta que les digan cochinadas mientras se los metemos. ¿Verdad que sí, deliciosa shinigami?"_

 _—"_ _Ichigo, ¿qué fue lo que hice?"_

Pero erizándose cuando lo sintió cerca de su oído y vio sus manos ascender hasta su pequeño pecho, se sintió mejor. Pues Uryuu en eso último que le dijo si tenía razón. Con Ichigo era especial y era diferente porque se trataba de amor. No solo de sexo y desenfreno.

Por eso lo que este ya excitado y fuerte guerrero le susurró al oído, la hizo sentir mejor.

— Te amo Rukia, te amo.

— Ichigo…—suspiró y se giró—yo también mi amor. Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón.

Y mientras en la casa de Ichigo todo era romance, agua, vapor y excitación, en la de Orihime….

— Ah sí, ah sí preciosa. Qué bien lo haces, Orihime.

— Oye, —giró la cabeza y lo miró—no te detengas. Si no, no te sigo atendiendo, mi amor.

— Ya, ya, ya voy, ya voy mi caliente y sádica loca. Ya voy.

Orihime estaba de espaldas a él y con el fuerte y gran miembro de Uryuu entre sus senos, lo lamia sin piedad ni consuelo. Pero mientras ella lo masturbaba con sus enormes senos lo lamia y lo succionaba, él estaba haciendo algo parecido. Uryuu tenía como paisaje su bella y humedad intimidad frente a su boca y su trabajo, era el de siempre y el que le salía también. Complacerla con su lengua.

Debajo de ella y abriéndole de par en par aquellas blancas y suaves nalgas, la escuchaba gemir ahogadamente por como la probara y la disfrutaba.

— _Ummmm, oh ummm, ah…_

Y de vuelta con los otros dos….

— Ah Ichigo, ¡oh Ichigo!

Contra el mojado azulejo blanco de aquella ducha, Rukia era embestida con suavidad por el hombre que amaba. El hombre que le había robado el corazón como nadie más lo había hecho.

Sosteniéndose con fuerza de su musculoso cuello, lo besaba con todo su amor y con toda su pasión. Desinhibida y completamente entregada al delicioso sabor de su lengua bailando al mismo ritmo dentro de su boca, detuvo el beso mientras él no dejaba de penetrarla y besarla por todo el mojado cuello.

— Ichigo, oye Ichigo.

— ¿Si, que quieres Rukia?—Preguntó prendido de sus piernas sin dejar de moverse con fuerza dentro de ella.

— Dime algo, ¿te gusta? ¿Te gusta mucho hacérmelo?

— Pero, —levantó una ceja y luego le sonrió— ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿No es obvio? Claro que me gusta mi pequeña _shinigami._ Me fascina cogerte y hacértelo de muchas formas.

— Ichigo, oh Ichigo, ¡Ichigo!

Gimiendo y gritando con fuerza el nombre del hombre que la embestía con todas sus fuerzas y el que la amaba con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo hacía, fue callada porque este impaciente _shinigami_ sustituto, le encantaba besarla mientras se lo metía.

Como la misma Rukia se lo dijo a Uryuu mientras lo hacían, Ichigo era de esos hombres que cuando lo hacen, no dice mucho. No habla mucho y no es muy expresivo pero su capacidad de aguantar, era en verdad impresionante.

Y pasando de esta esquina a la otra….

— ¡Uryuu! Ah sí, sí, sí, así, si ¡Uryuu mas! ¡Mas!

— Que escandalosa y bullosa eres mi bella y loca peli roja. —Dijo tras ella en la cama mientras se lo metía con suavidad— Oh si pero…

— ¡Ah!

—…que delicia. —Exclamó con los ojos cerrados después de haberla nalgueado—que mujer tan hermosa eres Orihime y, ¿sabes algo? No hay ninguna mujer que pueda compararse contigo. Con tu belleza, con tu dulzura y con tu habilidad.

— Uryuu, oh Uryuu mi amor, ah….

— Déjate caer suavemente sobre la cama, Orihime. —Le pidió apoyando las manos en su sudada cintura— Acuéstate y relájate. Quiero hacértelo así también.

— Uryuu, ah sí Uryuu, ummm si, si….

Orihime se dejó caer completamente sobre la cama como él se lo había pedido. Con las piernas muy abiertas y disfrutando de sentirse llena, lo que le hizo le gustó más de lo que había pensado. Sentir su caliente y sudado cuerpo completamente sobre el de ella, no se comparaba a sentirlo jadeante y ansioso en su oído derecho.

Uryuu cayó sobre ella y después de correrle con suavidad el largo, rojo y sudado cabello, le dio un pequeño beso y empezó a susurrarle lo que a ella le encantaba oír.

Que lo volvía loco y que era adicto a ella.

— Uryuu, ah sí Uryuu, si…. ¿lo dices, lo dices en serio?

— Sí, que si mujer. ¿Por qué no me crees ah?

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí, sí! Que rico mi amor, que rico….

— Eres la mujer más dulce, loca, sensual y sádica que existe sobre este planeta. Eres un sueño hecho realidad mujer y me encantas. Me fascinas y me enloqueces Orihime. ¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que me cuesta contenerme para no correrme mientras te lo meto y te hablo?

— ¡Ah! ¡Uryuu! Ah sí, si….

— Es muy, muy difícil resistirse a ti y a tu piel. A ti y a tu labios. A ti y todo lo que eres preciosa mujer. A ti y a todo lo que produces en mi cuando te tengo así, oh si, así…así como siempre te quise tener desde que te vi la primera vez.

— Ummm, ah, ah sí, Uryuu…. Como me gusta que me hables. Como me gusta todo lo que me haces….

Y en la otra esquina tenemos a Ichigo y a Rukia ya no en la ducha, ambos se cansaron de esa incómoda posición y mejor se fueron a la cama a seguir con su faena.

— ¡Ichigo! ¡Oh Ichigo así! ¡Así!

Sobre ella y sin dejar de embestirla, no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Sobre ella y embistiéndola sin parar, era gracioso pero ya había empezado a sudar. Estaban en pleno medio día haciéndolo y además de eso, estaba empleando todas sus capacidades para darle con todas sus fuerzas.

Hundiéndose y hundiéndose en ella con mucha insistencia, se dio cuenta por la cara que Rukia hizo que estaba a muy poco de llegar.

— Ichigo, oh Ichigo mas, dame más duro. Dame más que yo, yo….

— Lo sé, Rukia.

Sonriendo de medio lado y con las manos apoyadas en el colchón; penetrándola con más fuerza e incrementando el ritmo, no lo pudo soportar más. Estuvo penetrándola, besándola, tocándola y cargándola por más de una hora pero no pudo más. Derramándose dentro de ella mientras Rukia estallaba en un fantástico y poderoso orgasmo, quedó medio sordo por varios segundos por todos los gritos que ella dio al llegar. Satisfecho y muy orgulloso con su trabajo, salió de ella y se acostó de lado para dejarla respirar y descansar.

—I…Ichigo, oh Ichigo, ¡delicioso!

Sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta y yendo hacia su sudada espalda para abrazarlo, lo que le dijo la dejó helada.

— ¿Mas? Siempre me pides un segundo round pero hoy, no sé. Estoy algo cansado y sería bueno…

— No te preocupes Ichigo. —Lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en un desnudo hombro—Descansa. Durmamos un rato y ahora comemos algo. ¿Te parece?

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza y aunque no era el tipo más elocuente del mundo, los gestos que tenía con ella la derretían; como lo que hizo en ese instante por ejemplo. Ichigo se giró, quedó acostado de frente sobre la cama y extendiendo su brazo para recibirla en el hueco de su hombro, le dio acceso para dormir sobre él, sobre su desnudo y provocativo pecho. Ella sabía lo incomodo que era para él y por eso, lo amaba. Él hacia como ella, hacia algunas cosas que no le gustaba hacer solo por darle gusto. Solo porque la amaba.

Y para terminar esta batalla y ver como terminaron los otros, pasemos a la otra esquina. ¿Quieren? ¡Sé que si degenerados! (risa loca). Es broma, es broma mis amores. Si alguien es una sádica enferma aquí, ¡esa soy yo!

— Sé que te gusta que yo este arriba pero tenerte así, sentada sobre mí y con el espectáculo de tus enormes senos moviéndose a tu mismo ritmo…

— ¡Ah Uryuu, ah Uryuu sí! ¡Si amor, si! Más, más, más que creo que no podre….

— Ah mi preciosa y caliente loca… —sonrió con gusto y le apretó más los senos mientras ella lo hacía.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah Uryuu! ¡Ah más! mas, mas, mas, mas, mas ¡mas…!

—…como me gusta hacerte gritar y llegar. Me encantas.

Y debajo de ella y apretándole los senos, la escuchó gemir y gritar llegando a un potente orgasmo muy contento.

Satisfecho con todo lo que le hizo y listo para más, el estornudo que ella dio después de haber terminado y haberse acostado a su lado lo preocuparon y desconcentraron en el acto.

— Ah Uryuu si, si mi amor, que rico me lo hiciste pero, ¿no estarás cansado o sí? ¿Me lo harás otra vez verdad?

— Yo no estoy para nada cansado preciosa pero tú, sí. —Se levantó, recogió los interiores y los pantalones para vestirse—Lo mejor será que te des un baño de agua tibia en la tina y luego señorita, a comer y a dormir porque tú aun….

— Sí, si Uryuu lo que quieras mi amor pero, ¿te bañas conmigo al menos o no? Hueles mucho a sexo y aunque eso es muy rico, si sería prudente que te quitaras ese olor a Kuchiki-san lo más pronto posible. Me está empezando a molestar la verdad.

Uryuu se quedó aterrado por lo que ella le dijo porque hasta donde él creía, ella no se había dado cuenta de nada mientras se lo hacía. Creía que la había distraído lo suficiente pero al no ser así y teniendo que reconocer todo ante ella, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y muy sonriente le preguntó si estaba enojada por eso.

— Oh no, para nada tesoro. Tú sabes que a mí me gustas mucho y esa cogida tan rica que me hiciste ahorita…

Se sentó y lo acaricio con ternura en una mejilla.

— Orihime….

—…compensa eso. No me molesta para nada porque yo cariño, no te puedo ofrecer lo mismo. No me gusta meterme con nadie en serio porque no pierdo la esperanza de que algun día Kurosaki-kun, me diga que sí. Nunca se sabe mi amor, tal vez se aburra de coger siempre a Kuchiki-san y me dé una oportunidad.

— Bueno listo, no era lo que quería escuchar pero como sé que para eso falta mucho tiempo…. —la levantó en brazos—vamos y baño. Te bañaré y mientras te baño, te puedo querer otra vez. ¿Quieres preciosa?

— ¡Sí! ¡Qué bien!

Y se acabó el _shot_ mis amores. Ahora la decisión sobre quién gano el combate, es de ustedes. Yo no puedo decidir porque no puedo ser imparcial. A mí me encanta Uryuu y eso se pudo ver a lo largo y ancho del _shot._ Gracias mis amores y espero, te haya gustado Cristobadican y a ustedes también. Uy si, dicen que en la variedad está el placer. Chao, ¡gracias por leer y comentar!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Viernes, 25 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todos :) Espero estén muy bien.**_

 _ **Quiero mandar un saludo a Ana y agradecerle por el comentario que me hizo del shot anterior. Muchas gracias y, jajaja, pues la verdad no sé :P jajaja. No tengo idea de si estaban sincronizados o no mis queridos pervertidos pero bueno... así funcionaba este "fic" Ellos comentaban, yo publicaba un shot con lo que me pedían. Muchas gracias y ojala te quedes hasta el final.**_

 _ **Un saludo también a Sunev. Nena, sé que lo tuyo es el ByaHisa y bueno, es una lastima que nadie me haya pedido sobre eso. Igual entre hoy y mañana subo de nuevo el shot que es tuyo ;) jajaja, el que hice especialmente para ti.**_

 _ **A todos los demás que leen y no dicen un culo, jajaja, besitos y muchos abrazos; igual para ustedes niñas que son las únicas que me comentan, jajaja, gracias de verdad.**_

 _ **Besos y muchos abrazos. Gracias por leer y comentar :)**_

* * *

 **Una "aburrida" noche en** ** _"las noches"_** **Aizen y Harribel**

¡Hola! ¿Qué hay de nuevo mis juguetes sexuales? ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Bien? Eso espero. Últimamente solo he tenido razón de Critobadican que cada día me impresiona más (risa) con sus ideas y sus _shots._ ¡Qué locura! No es una queja ni nada mis amores, es solo que lo que a mí más me gusta de escribir y publicar aquí, es eso. Compartir con ustedes y saber cómo están. Si están bien, súper bien, híper mega aburridos o qué; solo eso. Espero todo por sus vidas vaya como lo esperan y los que son mayores de edad, se diviertan mucho en compañía de una pareja bien caliente una que otra noche y los que no, ¡qué mal! (risa mala) No, no, mentiras mis amores. Los menores de edad también tienen derecho a pasarla rico y además, yo soy la menos indicada para decir nada. Yo la mía la perdí hace tanto que ufff… ¡ya no me acuerdo! Ah no mentiras sí, si me acuerdo de algo. Lo que sí recuerdo es que fue a la tierna edad de los catorce. Que ansiosa soy, ¿no creen? En fin….

El día de hoy les traemos, ay sí, ya qué. Entre el creativo y alegre Cristobadican y yo, les traemos un _shot_ que de verdad que ya estaba esperando con ganas. ¡El de Aizen! Eso lo haré lo más _hentai_ y cochino que pueda porque amiguitos, mis queridos objetos de diversión, ¡es Aizen! Es el tipo más lindo y malo que he visto en la historia del anime. Ay sí, me parecía tan rico ese papacito pero tan malo, es que si, a muchas mujeres nos atraen los tipos así como él, bien malos. Pero no, luego recupero la cordura y recuerdo que los que más me gustan, son los serios e intelectuales como Uryuu, me fascinan. Los que también me enloquecen son los rubios y divertidos que salen con cualquier maricada y me hacen reír, como Kisuke. Uy sí, hay tanto tipo bello en el anime que, ¡aun no me decido! (risa) Pero como yo no soy tan loca como parezco, no le puedo hacer eso a mí Fye. Fye D. Flourite es mi novio ficticio y yo, lo amo con locura, con desesperación pero bueno, ¿les parece si empezamos? ¡Arranquemos!

.

.

Era una noche más (es una ironía porque en _"las noches"_ siempre era de noche pero en fin…) en _"las noches"_ y Aizen estaba como siempre, sin nada que hacer. Es que ustedes no saben porque no lo vieron pero si, así era. En hueco mundo no había mucho que hacer y mientras Aizen esperaba poder salir en algún capitulo haciendo algo; digo, lo que mejor sabía hacer que era joderle la vida a Ichigo y a los demás, se paseaba por todo ese lugar buscando en que entretenerse. Más específicamente, con quien entretenerse.

Jugar juegos de mesa con Gin y Kaname era divertido pero más divertido era, hacer otro tipo de cosas. Como lo que estaba a punto de hacer por ejemplo.

Saliendo de su lujosa y cómoda habitación, fue con Gin y le habló.

— ¿Eso sería todo señor? ¿No necesita nada más?

— No, no, —sonrió con malicia y le entregó la hoja—con eso es más que suficiente. Muchas gracias Gin.

Gin no pudo evitar estallar en una estruendosa carcajada y reponiéndose un poco, le contestó la pregunta que Aizen le hizo igual de divertido a como estaba él.

— Es que me disculpa Aizen-sama pero, ¿otra vez con eso del BDSM? Pensé que había tenido suficiente cuando hizo lo mismo con ella allá en la sociedad de almas. Como usted me dijo que ella había hecho tan ruido ese día y que…

— Sí, sí, si Gin. — Sonrió con mucho gusto al recordarlo—Momo hizo mucha bulla esa noche y por eso pensé en no volver a practicarlo pero hoy, estoy especialmente aburrido. Por favor ve a Karakura por lo que te pedí y cuando regreses, le dices a Harribel que venga. Hoy el turno será para ella.

— Como usted diga, Aizen-sama.

Imagino que ustedes a estas alturas ya deben saber que Gin en realidad odiaba a muerte a Aizen y solo se había unido a él, para acabarlo. Pero no se podía negar que por mucho que lo odiara y quisiera matarlo, lo hacía reír a ratos. Gin, Gin a la larga resultó ser bueno pero era un hombre. Era muy travieso cuando se trataba de sexo y por eso yendo a Karakura por lo que Aizen le había encargado, se reía solo y recordaba. Recordaba cuando una acalorada noche de verano había hecho algo parecido con Rangiku en el _sereitei._ La extrañaba horrores y si no fuera por el estúpido de Aizen y sus idioteces, estaría con ella.

.

.

Un rato después Aizen estaba en su amplia y lujosa habitación esperando a Harribel. Ah sí, lo que les digo, este tipo es una porquería pero por Kami, ¡está buenísimo! Él, que era pulcro y muy meticuloso con su aseo y apariencia personal, decidió tomar un baño para prepararse. Tendría una noche muy agitada con una bella arrancar que le despertaba (como casi todas las demás) muchos oscuros pensamientos.

Saliendo del blanco y vaporoso baño usando solo una pequeña toalla a la cintura, oh por Dios, ¡Por Dios! Se veía divino; más de lo que ya era.

Deteniéndose frente a uno de los tocadores de la habitación y revisando la bolsa que Gin le había entregado, su pecho, su marcado y provocativo pecho lleno de abdominales, escurría pequeñas gotas de agua que estaban mojando un poco la mesa de madera sobre la cual estaba parado. Sonriendo perversamente por el uso que le daría a todas aquellas herramientas y sacando cada una de ellas para organizarlas sobre la mesa, su cabello, su castaño y sedoso cabello, hacia lo mismo que estaba haciendo su delicioso pecho, escurría pequeñas gotas de agua que olían delicioso. Aizen, ¡de verdad era malo! Él no les daba ni mierda a sus subordinados porque todo se lo gastaba en cosas para él, era como muchos hombres, muy vanidoso.

Girando el rostro hacia la puerta cuando escuchó que tocaron, sonrió con perversión y empezó a acercarse cuando oyó su voz.

— ¿Aizen-sama? ¿Qué me necesita?

— Sí, así es y con mucha urgencia de hecho. —Dijo de pie en el marco de la puerta y apoyando una de sus musculosas manos sobre el marco— Adelante, sigue.

Harribel era una arrancar y no sabía lo que le iba a pasar (al igual que les había pasado a las demás) esa noche. Pero optando por ignorar su extraña mirada y su actitud, siguió y se sentó en la cómoda cama cuando este se lo pidió.

Luego, sus pupilas se dilataron del susto por lo que este malvado y muy atractivo hombre le ordenó.

— ¿Qué quiere que yo haga qué, Aizen-sama?

— Desnúdate y acuéstate en la cama. —Dijo mientras tomaba algunas cosas de la mesa y se le acercaba— Esta noche te voy a coger y te voy a coger hasta que me canse.

— ¿Qué me va a qué?

Ay sí, no se imaginan la cara de: _What the fuck?_ que le hizo esta atractiva morena a Aizen. Ella, ella era como las demás arrancar y espadas a las que hasta ese momento, Aizen les había quitado la virginidad de una forma bestial. Era y estaba inocente de todo lo que le iba a pasar.

Pero mientras Aizen se reía y con mucho gusto de todas sus maldades, otros fuera de su habitación hablaban.

— ¿Si Gin? ¿Otra vez se va poner a…?

— Si Kaname, así es. No demora en empezar el concierto de gritos y no, eso es muy cruel porque yo no puedo ir y hacer lo mismo. Entonces, ¿nos vamos para Karakura y nos tomamos algo o qué? Le podemos pedir a este, —miró con una maliciosa sonrisa a Ulquiorra—que se quede cuidando la puerta de Aizen-sama. ¿No? Después de todo este no debe saber nada de lo que va a pasar.

Gin se soltó a reír con Kaname mientras el pobre Ulquiorra, (que hasta ese momento no conocía a Orihime porque aún no llegaba) era inocente de lo que la pasión, la lujuria y el deseo producen en alguien. Riéndose y ya tomando camino para irse y dejar a Ulquiorra cuidando, lo que Kaname preguntó reveló algo que no se sabía pero que los que sí han leído todo el _fic_ hasta ahora, si saben.

— Oye Gin pero, ¿Quién es la victima esta vez?

—Harribel. Ese Aizen-sama si es mucha porquería hermano. Se ha comido a todas las arrancar y la única que se le ha escapado hasta ahora y debe ser virgen todavía, es Nelliel.

— Eh bueno, eso no es tan del todo cierto señor. —Dijo Ulquiorra y si mis amores, Gin y hasta el mismo Kaname que no podía abrir los ojos porque no veía, se sorprendió e hizo cara de: _What the fuck?_

— Oiga, oiga, no espere. ¿Cómo así? ¿Usted porque dice eso?

— Según sé por lo que me ha explicado Aizen-sama, cuando usted habla de virginidad es porque quiere decir que una mujer no ha estado con ningún tipo pero Nelliel una noche mientras yo hacía ronda por hueco mundo, bueno….

— Ay no, no, no. ¡¿En serio?! ¿Cómo así? ¿O sea que usted se comió a esa mamacita antes que Aizen-sama? ¡Mucho de buenas!

Gin era muy bromista. Por eso abrazando a un incómodo Ulquiorra y palmeándolo en la espalda en señal de felicitación, lo invitó a ir con ellos a tomarse un trago. Quería más detalles de lo que les había revelado.

— Pero, ¿y la guardia de Aizen-sama?

 _—_ _¡Ah!_

Se escuchó detrás de la puerta con mucha fuerza.

— ¿Escuchó? Ya empezaron los gritos. No pasa nada Ulquiorra y mejor camine. Camine y nos cuenta cómo fue que usted hizo para quitarle esa mujer a Aizen-sama porque eso mi querido care palo, ¡es increíble! Hasta ahora Aizen-sama no había dejado títere con cabeza y mire. ¡Mire! Uy no, eso sí es increíble. ¿No crees Kaname?

— Sí, la verdad sí.

Ulquiorra estaba muy incómodo con la situación pero mientras ellos se alejaban por un largo y oscuro pasillo para ir a Karakura y tomarse algo, Aizen estaba…

— Aizen-sama, Aizen-sama… ¿qué es lo que me está haciendo? ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí! Ah…

— Ah preciosa, esto no es nada. —Dijo tras ella con una fusta de cuero en la mano y pasándola por todo su erizado cuerpo, sonreía de puro gusto— Solo relájate, relájate.

Aizen de verdad era una porquería. ¡De lo peor! Luego de desnudarla violentamente porque ella no había querido hacerlo por las buenas, la acostó sobre la cama y la ató. Sacó unas esposas expandibles de la bolsa y se las puso en los tobillos. Luego sacó unas de metal y esposándola a la dorada baranda de la cama, le había vendado los ojos y la estaba acariciando pero no con las manos. Lo hacía con parsimonia, con lentitud y con mucha suavidad con aquella fusta de cuero que estaba como todas las noches que hacían en ese lugar, fría. Muy fría.

Tras ella y tocándola, tocándola y disfrutando del maravilloso espectáculo que era tener su sensible y trigueño cuerpo sobre su cama muy ansioso, de pronto le dio un gran azote en una desnuda y sensible nalga.

— ¡Ah! ¡Aizen-sama!

— ¿Placentero verdad?—Le dio uno más pero más fuerte.

— ¡Ah!

— El dolor mi querida y muy deliciosa arrancar, —se acercó a ella e inclinándose para quedar a la altura de su oído, le susurró—puede llegar a ser muy, muy placentero. Como lo será en este preciso momento.

Ah Aizen, ah Aizen maldito degenerado. Volviendo a estar tras ella y desanudándose la toalla, quedó completamente desnudo y mis amores, uy, madre mía. La erección de este atractivo hombre, era la más grande que hubiera visto en la vida. ¡Enorme! Muy excitado y muy necesitado, le levantó las caderas y empezó a tocarla en la muy humedad intimidad con dos dedos. Dos dedos que empezaron a estar muy mojados y que acariciaban su sensible clítoris con insistencia.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Uh, ah ¡ah!

— Vaya. ¿Segura no has cogido antes? Qué raro porque estas muy, muy mojada y diría que lista. ¿Verdad que si?

La azotó de nuevo. ¡Que malo! Cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza.

— ¿Verdad que te mueres por tenerme adentro?

— ¡Ah! ¡Duele! Ah, duele pero, ummmm, ¡ah! Ah si Aizen-sama…. ¡Aizen-sama!

Esa trigueña y bella rubia, esa excitada y muy sensible arrancar, se sentía en el cielo, en la gloria. Aizen la tocaba, la lamia por toda la tonificada espalda con mucha maldad y eso estaba provocando en ella sensaciones que jamás pensó que podía llegar a sentir. No sabía qué era lo que le estaba haciendo. No lo veía y no entendía pero lo que si sabía, era que no quería que acabara jamás.

Él tampoco deseaba parar.

Se había acostado con uy, un montón de mujeres en su vida y cada una de ellas le había dado algo diferente. Cada una de ellas lo llevaba al éxtasis de una forma muy diferente y emocionante.

Muy complacido porque hasta ese momento la que menos se había quejado de los azotes y de todos sus juegos tipo BDSM había sido ella, Harribel, siguió tocándola y azotándola esporádicamente por todas partes. Alegre por ver como su cuerpo recibía con gusto todo lo que le hacía, no lo soportó más y lo tomó en una mano para entrar. Ya no podía más pero cuando lo hizo, el grito que dio Harribel de dolor fue tan fuerte que seguro había llegado hasta Karakura. Lugar en donde estaban unos alegres hombres tomando mientras Ulquiorra, luchaba por quitarse a la bella e insistente trabajadora sexual de encima. ¡Pobre Ulquiorra! Era un tonto de lo peor.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah Aizen-sama! ¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho!

— Ummmm si, lo sé. —Empezó a moverse dentro de ella mientras el pequeño hilo de sangre resbalaba por las oscuras piernas de la pobre Harribel—Lo sé y, ¿sabes algo? No sabes cómo me excita que me digas eso.

— ¡Aizen-sama! ¡Ah Aizen-sama no! ¡No se mueva más! ¡No más por favor!

Ese infeliz hijo de su…le haló el rubio y corto cabello con una mano y con la otra, se introducía cada vez más profundamente en, hasta hacia unos cuantos segundos, su virginal intimidad. Moviéndose y moviéndose sin ninguna delicadeza y con mucha agresividad, se reía de escucharla quejarse y llorar. Si, así como lo leen. Aizen no estaba abusando de ella porque ella después de todo era fuerte y si ella hubiera querido, se hubiera podido zafar de su agarre e irse pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque había disfrutado de todo el juego previo que él le hizo antes de metérselo pero esa parte, la parte en donde había cogido su enorme miembro y se lo había metido de un solo golpe, no le había parecido para nada _sugoi_. Le había dolido mucho.

Lo bueno; oh bueno, lo bueno de todo eso fue que a los quince minutos de tenerlo adentro moviéndose con fuerza y mucha violencia, empezó a disfrutarlo más. No, que digo disfrutarlo más, le estaba encantando.

— Ah, ah, ah Aizen-sama. Ah Aizen-sama sí, sí….

— ¿Sí?—Preguntó prendido de sus ahora sudadas caderas sin dejar de penetrarla— ¿Ahora sí?

— Sí, ahora sí….

Este tipo si es mucha porquería. ¡Una mierda! Justo cuando la bella Harribel ya lo estaba disfrutando un poco y sentía que se iba a quebrar muy pronto gracias a sus rítmicas embestidas, caricias y lamidas, este degenerado extendió una mano y alcanzó algo.

Un tapón anal.

Luego chupándolo y mojándolo mucho, le abrió más las nalgas y, ¿lo imaginan? Eso hizo. ¡Se lo metió por detrás!

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah no, no, duele! ¡Me duele mucho Aizen-sama!

— Pero a mí me encanta. —La haló hasta su pecho y le dijo al oído. Luego se lo mordió y entró con más profundidad.

Y así se lo estaba haciendo, introduciéndose en su sensible intimidad y llenándole el apretado trasero con ese tapón de metal, le encantaba escucharla gritar y pedir piedad. Le fascinaba escucharla suplicar que terminara y que la dejara en paz.

— Ah pero, tan de malas tú Harribel. Que mal porque esto preciosa…

— ¡Ah!

—…apenas está empezando. Yo estoy muy aburrido hoy y escucharte gritar, me anima y me entretiene. Me encanta y me enloquece.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah no mas Aizen-sama! ¡No más! ¡No más por favor!

— ¿No más dices?—Llevó una de sus manos hasta uno de sus enormes senos y le haló el erguido pezón—Pero Harribel, ¿de qué hablas? Tu boca me dice una cosa pero tu cuerpo…

— ¡Ah!

—…me dice otra. Esta tan caliente y tan sensible que sé que estas a muy poco de llegar, puedo sentirlo. ¿Tú no?

— ¡Ah, ah, ah Aizen-sama! ¡Aizen-sama más! ¡Más…..!

Y penetrada por dos partes, tocada y sudada por todo lo que este infeliz decidió hacerle esa noche, no pudo más y estalló. Llegó a un escandaloso orgasmo que sí, también lo hizo llegar a él.

Disfrutando de todos sus gritos, las lágrimas que le hizo derramar al arrebatarle la virginidad y de su cuerpo hasta que no lo contuvo más, salió de ella y luego le quitó las esposas. La desató y la giró para dejarla frente a él. Dejándola frente a él y llegando hasta su pecho, lo tomó en una mano y lo puso en medio de sus oscuros y enormes senos. Lo puso en medio de esos sensibles senos y acercándolo con mucha insistencia y risa hasta su boca, le ordenó que la abriera y que lo atendiera con ella.

— Eh, yo, Aizen-sama. Yo….

— Hazlo ya que quiero que pruebes tu sabor. Quiero que saborees a que sabía tu virginal intimidad que ummm, si, si, que rico te lo metí preciosa y que bien me hiciste llegar.

— Aizen-sama, oh Aizen-sama….

Y haciendo lo que este maldito, rico y atractivo sujeto le ordenó, ¡se acabó el _shot_!

Gracias mis amores y gracias a ti Cristobadican por darme algo en que entretenerme. Hasta un nuevo _shot_ mis juguetes sexuales. ¡Nos leemos luego!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Domingo, 27 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todos ustedes y no había actualizado porque pues, ¿la verdad? jajaja, no había tenido tiempo. Estaba muy cansada.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a Ana y a Sunev por seguir leyendo y comentando el "fic" aunque se la pasen diciendo lo pervertidos que eran mis deliciosos lectores en la otra pagina :P jajaja, bueno, pero a mí eso no me molesta. ¡En lo absoluto! jajaja. Gracias a ellos yo me divertí mucho y pues, en la vida muchas veces es así. ¿No creen? Hay cosas que nunca regresan. Por eso hay que tratar de vivir cada día lo mas intensamente que nos sea posible.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias y antes de dejarlos con el shot de hoy, la respuesta para Ana que no tiene PM. Nena, pues, jajajaja, no sé. Yo amo el lemon y me salen así no sé, ¿porque soy una pervertida de mierda? jajaja, no sé y si, Aizen es perverso y Harribel mas porque harto que si le gustó la joda, jajaja, no le digas a nadie pero desde esa noche, uy! jajaja, siguieron en esas ;) jajaja. Besitos. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando.**_

 ** _Espero les guste y nada, nos leemos en un review o en la próxima actualización. Que ya estamos a pocos shots de acabar eh niños ;) Besos. Nos leemos después._**

 ** _Gracias a los que leen y mas a los que comentan. Se los agradezco mucho._**

* * *

 **En busca del objeto de investigación: Nemu/Uryuu**

Hola, hola de nuevo mis lindos y muy queridos lectores. ¡Como los quiero carajo! Ay sí, que alegría me da poder compartir con gente tan _lemon_ como yo, toda mi perversión. Gracias por apoyar el _fic_ y les cuento, ya casi se acaba. Haré _shots_ hasta llegar al número veinte y si, si, se lo qué dirán: _¡no te vayas leidy8231! ¡Te amamos y eres muy hentai! ¡No hay nadie en esta categoría que sea tan dañada como lo eres tú!_ Lo sé, créanme mis amores que lo sé pero, me toca. Llevo un buen tiempo escribiendo y sé que cuando un _fic_ se extiende más de veinte capítulos, ¡le toman pereza! Por eso creo que lo más favorable antes de volverme repetitiva, monótona y aburrida, es hacer hasta ahí, veinte capis.

Gracias por su lindo apoyo y les contaré.

Mis niños _hentai_ , mis deliciosos juguetes sexuales, la cuestión es la siguiente. El alegre, divertido y creativo de Cristobadican, ¡me pidió otro _shot_! ¡Awwwww! ¡Qué emoción! Llega y me escribe: _"oye, no sé, ¿no te interesaría hacer un Uryuu/Nemu? Puede ser que Nemu vaya al mundo humano a petición de Mayuri porque él necesita más información de los quincies y para eso la manda a ella"_ Yo me quede así de: What the fuck? ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Qué hago yo escribiendo un _fic lemon_ de _Bleach_?! Este chico, ¡es increíble! Ay sí, me he divertido de lo lindo con él, con todas sus ideas y claro, con las de todos los demás que me han ayudado y me han apoyado hasta ahora. Gracias, son híper _kawaii_.

Bueno y para darle inicio al _shot_ , les diré.

.

.

Esta pequeña historia llena de cochinadas y perversiones, (como todas las anteriores) se desarrollara en la época en la que Uryuu perdió sus poderes como Quincy por proteger a Orihime. ¿Se acuerdan? Eso fue cuando estuvieron en la sociedad de almas buscando a Rukia y tanto la caliente de Orihime como él se enfrentaron a Mayuri. Ya todos saben el resto e iremos a lo que nos interesa a nosotros, el después.

Pues les cuento mis queridos y traviesos amiguitos que Uryuu, mi querido e intelectual Uryuu, estaba muy deprimido por la muerte de Yoshino. Estaba deprimido por no haber podido salvarla y se sentía un completo inútil desde que había perdido sus poderes de Quincy. Por eso la llegada de Nemu y lo que le había dicho mientras él estaba en ese hermoso lugar entrenando para tratar de recuperar lo que había perdido, lo habían dejado sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir mujer?

— Lo que escuchaste, Quincy. —Llegó de un salto con él— Es posible que puedas usar tu poderes de nuevo. He venido a petición de mi capitán para entregarte algo pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

— Nada en la vida es gratis. —Le sonrió y puso una mano sobre su pecho muy coqueta— Tengo en mi poder un poderoso artefacto que te ayudara a pelear de nuevo junto a tus amiguitos pero quiero algo a cambio. No te preocupes, no es nada difícil de hacer.

Ay sí, que risa me da. Sé que obvio, las cosas no fueron así y nada de lo que ha pasado aquí hasta ahora ha pasado en realidad pero, ¿podemos pretender que si? ¡Sí! ¿Por qué demonios no podemos ah? En fin…

La cuestión es que según yo y mi mente perversa, Nemu quería algo de diversión (y de la buena) antes de tener que volver con el loco de Mayuri a la sociedad de almas para hacer lo mismo que hacia siempre cuando estaba allá, morirse de aburrimiento.

Obvio Uryuu que es tan inteligente y las coge en el aire, entendió que era lo que le estaba pidiendo inmediatamente. Él, él se había enamorado de Yoshino y la extrañaba con toda su alma pero seguía siendo hombre y un hombre de verdad nunca dice que no. Nunca.

Por eso tomándola por la cintura, acomodándose lo lentes y quedando muy cerca de su sonrojado rostro, sonrió y le preguntó para cerciorarse.

— ¿Sexo? ¿Me estas pidiendo sexo a cambio de darme lo que supuestamente tú, me devolverá mis poderes de Quincy?

—Yo nunca dije que te devolvería tus poderes de Quincy pero sí, eso es lo que quiero. —Entrelazó sus manos al cuello y se le acercó al oído muy seductora. Luego le susurró lentamente— Pero no quiero cualquier sexo. Quiero que me des el mejor sexo de mi vida. ¿Podrás?

— Veré que puedo hacer.

Uryuu, ni corto ni perezoso, se acercó a su rostro y tomándola por la quijada con mucha seducción, la besó. Siendo muy caballeroso y delicado cuando la tomó por la barbilla, la estaba besando con pasión, con lujuria, con todo ese deseo que tenía retenido y que no había podido liberar hasta ese momento. Se enamoró hasta el pelo de Yoshino pero, ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Pobrecito mi Uryuu! Nunca llegó a acostarse con ella y lo había dejado con muchas ganas.

Al estar besando a la dulce y muy hermosa Nemu que lo abrazaba y gemía de excitación en su boca, la recordó a ella. A ella cuando hicieron lo que hicieron en la sociedad de almas. Se acordó de Orihime y ese recuerdo fue peor.

Ella le había quitado la virginidad ese día.

 ** _Flashback…._**

 _—_ _¡Inoue! Pero, ¡¿qué demonios crees que haces?!_

 _—_ _¿Cómo qué?—_ Dijo con el traje que había usado como shinigami para ocultarse, completamente descubierto por los hombros y acercándosele lentamente _— ¿No ves? Estoy muy aburrida de estar buscando a Kuchiki-san y quiero que me lo hagas un ratico. ¿Sí? No seas malo Uryuu mi amor. Te prometo que las vas a pasar muy bien. Ya lo verás._

 ** _Fin de flashback…_**

Recordando con mucho gusto como había perdido su virginidad con una de las mujeres más hermosas y locas que había visto en la vida, levantó a Nemu con facilidad y la sentó sobre una piedra. Recordar a Orihime y todo lo que le hizo esa noche mientras se ocultaban, lo habían puesto de muy, muy buen humor.

— Uummm si, oh si….

Sentada sobre aquella piedra plana y disfrutando de sus caricias en las piernas, más le gustó cuando subió por completo ese pequeño traje que siempre usaba y que tanto le gustaba. Encantada y feliz de verlo entre sus piernas, gimió fuertemente cuando él deslizó delicadamente aquellas tersas manos y le quitó la pequeña y ya muy humedad prenda.

— Ummm si, si, si…. ¿qué me vas a hacer?

— Lo que se debe hacer primero antes de hacérselo a cualquier mujer. —Se acomodó los lentes y dejó aquel pequeño interior color rosa que le había quitado a un lado—Humedecerte mucho y calentarte lo suficiente antes de metértelo.

— ¡Ah!

Gritó de placer cuando sintió su caliente y deliciosa lengua muy dentro de ella.

Aferrándose de su cabeza mientras inclinaba la propia hacia atrás en señal de gusto y mucha excitación, empezó a revolcarle el cabello y a gemir cada vez con más emoción.

— Oh sí, sí, sí, sí, sí. ¡Qué bien lo haces! Ummm si, si, si, que rico….

Sonriendo de medio lado pero sin descuidar para nada su trabajo, siguió atendiéndola. Se quedó ahí como el intelectual y diligente chico que era, humedeciéndola con su potente lengua. Quería y deseaba con toda su alma hacer lo mismo que Orihime hizo con él esa vez, quería hacerla correr con su boca. Quería hacerla enloquecer y estallar de placer. De todo el placer que una mujer con sus gritos y sus gemidos le podían dar.

— Ummm oh sí, sí, esto era justo lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Oh sí, ¡sí!

En medio de un maravilloso lugar que estaba muy solo y lleno de vegetación; rodeados de aquel cristalino rio y los potentes rayos del sol alumbrándolos, llenándolos de toda su energía y su poder, se estaban entregando. Uryuu se quedó bajo ella humedeciéndola por un poco más de cinco minutos y escuchándola gemir, estaba muy contento de estar ahí. Disfrutando de su singular sabor y sus altos gemidos de excitación, se detuvo y desnudándose de la cadera para abajo, lo tomó en una mano cuando lo tuvo completamente libre y se acercó a ella para penetrarla. Para cumplir con su más anhelado deseo desde que la había conocido.

Curiosamente lo mismo le había pasado a ella.

A Uryuu, Nemu le había parecido muy hermosa desde la primera vez que la vio. Por eso siempre se sonrojaba y se ponía muy nervioso cuando estaba cerca de ella. Muy en el fondo le encantaba. Uryuu no lo decía por no verse como un imbécil pero él, (como muchos hombres) era un admirador de la belleza de una mujer. Era un adicto a las bellas curvas de una mujer pero sobre todo, a sus gritos y gemidos cuando lo conseguían.

— Oh sí, sí, ¿ya? ¿Por fin lo harás? No sabes cómo he estado esperando este momento. Cuanto lo he anhelado.

— ¿Sabes algo?

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí, si….!—Cerró los ojos y se aferró fuertemente de su cuello cuando él se introdujo de un solo golpe en ella.

— Yo también pero guau, que bella y caliente eres. ¿Te gusta mucho tenerme adentro verdad?

— ¡Sí! Ummm, si, si, si, si, ¡sí! Que delicia y más. ¡Mas!

— ¿Mas eh?

Se prendió de sus caderas, sonrió de pura alegría y se introdujo cada vez con más fuerza.

— Muy bien. ¿Quieres más eh? Eso haré pero…. de otra forma. ¿Dijiste que no querías cualquier clase de sexo verdad? Entiendo, por eso me esforzaré.

Uryuu salió de la cálida, caliente y muy humedad intimidad de Nemu y la levantó. Poniéndola de espaldas a él y diciéndole que sostuviera su cuerpo con las manos, le levantó las caderas y, ¿qué creen? Sí, eso hizo. Lo tomó de nuevo en una mano y mientras le apretaba la cintura que ya estaba algo sudada, se lo metió todo. Se introdujo de lleno en ella y eso no podía sentirse mejor. Era una sensación única e increíble.

Mientras la embestía cada vez con más fuerza y velocidad, sentía que el interior de Nemu lo succionaba. Era como si sus entrañas estuvieran haciendo lo que muy pronto haría su pequeña y seductora boca, se lo chupaba.

— Ah, ummm ah sí, ah….ah sí, si….

— Dime, ¿te está gustando? ¿Te gusta lo suficiente como para poder entregarme lo que has venido a darme?

— Ummmm si, ummmm, no sé, la verdad no sé.

Extendió su mano y levantando un poco su cuerpo para pegarlo al suyo, le acarició una sudada mejilla.

— Aun no puedo decir que este sea el mejor sexo de mi vida. Tendrás que hacer algo mucho más que metérmelo así de, ¡ah! Ah sí de rico para que…

— ¿Algo más eh? Muy bien, intentaré algo más. Mi orgullo Quincy no me permite dejar a una bella mujer, a una mujer tan bella como tú, insatisfecha.

— Oh Quincy, oh sí Quincy…

Uryuu salió de ella de nuevo y esta vez sentándose él, se acomodó los lentes con perversión y pidiéndole que se sentara pero de espaldas, volvió a alistarse para introducírselo. Sentado cómodamente en aquella roca que estaba recibiendo el peso de sus cuerpos, vio como se le sentó y río muy alegre. Sonriendo con la misma malicia con la que ella lo había hecho, no se demoró prácticamente nada y volvió a hacerlo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí que rico! ¡Rico…..!

— ¿Y todavía dices que no es la mejor cogida de tu vida?—Sonrió y después de lamerle el cuello, levantó las manos y le atrapó los grandes senos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡Sí! Ummmm si, que manos tan suaves tienes.

— Oye pero no solo son suaves. —Empezó a tocarle los erguidos pezones con suavidad— También pueden hacer más. ¿Qué quieres que te hagan?

— ¡Que me toquen! Ummm si, si, si, que me toquen más y por todas partes.

— Pues muy bien, eso harán. —Sonrió de nuevo y le haló con un poco más de fuerza los sensibles pezones— Tus deseos, son órdenes para mí.

— ¡Ah!

Sentado tras ella y sosteniendo el liviano peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo pero más sobre su muy erecto e hinchado miembro, la tocaba sin descanso. La tocaba por todas partes y eso a ella, le estaba encantando. Ese pobre Uryuu estaba empapado en sudor y lo que más deseaba era poder mantener el control. Ese olor a coco que despedía su negro y largo cabello, mezclado con el olor de su cuello que era bastante penetrante, casi tan inolvidable como el de la misma Orihime cuando se lo hizo, era enloquecedor. No solo lo eran sus olores que eran exquisitos y únicos, también lo eran sus apasionados gritos de placer y pasión.

— ¡Oh si, si, si, si así! Sígueme dando así y oye, ¿podrás soportarlo? No quiero que te corras. Quiero que aún me des más porque esto, ¡ah sí! Esto ha sido lo mejor que me han hecho en la vida. Oh si, una delicia…

— Está bien, no te preocupes por nada. Tú solo concentrarte en correrte lo más rico que puedas que yo aquí….

— ¡Ah sí, sí!

—…estoy bien, muy bien de hecho. Creo que hasta podría quedarme aquí el resto del día haciéndote esto.

— ¡Ah!

Y luego de veinte apasionantes minutos en donde la cogió de dos formas, la sintió y la escuchó llegar al orgasmo. Sus gritos y lo que dijo mientras lo hacía, habían sido tan apasionados y tan elevados que por un minuto creyó que no lo iba a poder contener. Pero atrayendo a su mente el recuerdo de cuando perdió sus poderes y de lo mal que se sintió cuando eso pasó, se distrajo y lo logró. Pudo contenerse y qué bueno que lo hizo, eso hizo muy feliz a una jadeante y sonriente mujer acalorada.

— Oh sí, sí, creo que ahora podre decirle a mi capitán que los Quincy, no solo son poderosos a la hora de manejar partículas de _reiatsu_ para acabar con los _hollows._ ¡También son muy resistentes! ¿Verdad que sí, Quincy?

— Si tú lo dices, _shinigami,_ ¿Quién soy yo para contradecirte?

— No soy una _shinigami_ como tal pero como sea. ¿Mas? ¿Listo para darme más o ya te cansaste?

— ¿Cansado yo?— Sonrió y le puso una mano en la cabeza para inclinarla hasta su miembro que estaba súper hinchado y erecto—Para nada, en lo absoluto pero dime, ¿si me vas a dar eso que viniste a darme o no? ¿No estarás engañándome como el tramposo ese de Kurotsuchi cierto? Porque de ser así…

— Oh no, para nada. —Lo tomó delicadamente en una mano y lo lamió con lentitud en la húmeda punta— Yo no soy como mi papá. No soy tan mala. Te daré lo que he venido a traerte pero antes, tu deberás darme tu cosa. ¿Lo harás? Quiero saber a qué sabe. Siempre he sentido curiosidad.

— Pues si eso es lo que quieres, eso te daré.

Y mientras Uryuu lo tomaba delicadamente en su mano y lo introducía de lleno en la caliente y expectante boca de una excitada Nemu, en la sociedad de almas estaban hablando precisamente de ella; oh bueno, no tan así.

El grupo de mujeres del _sereitei_ que siempre se reunía a platicar y a hacer sus respectivos informes, estaba muy incómodo con un pintado payaso, eh perdón, con Mayuri ahí ocupando el lugar de su hija. De una caliente Nemu que muy pronto seria bañada con la blanca y dulce esperma del último Quincy que quedaba vivo y al que él, le tenía tanto fastidio.

— Bueno, bueno pero, ¿Cuál es la grosería Nanao-san? Que no se les olvide que yo también soy un capitán y además de eso, el presidente del Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo Tecnológico de la Sociedad de Almas. Si estoy aquí es porque Nemu no pudo venir. Anda en el mundo de los humanos averiguándome una información que le pedí, por nada más. No crean que me moría por estar entre un grupo de mujeres chismosas que no hacen más que eso, chismosear y no hacer nada.

Pobre Mayuri. ¡Mucho bruto! ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle algo como eso a un grupo de mujeres y todavía armadas? ¡Es que es bruto y se ayuda!

Fue sacado a punta de _zanpakutos_ de aquel lugar que era sagrado para esas mujeres. No querían verlo ni en pintura y querían que Nemu regresara pronto y les contara que tanto había ido hacer a Karakura.

Pero volviendo con aquel par de calientes y excitados personajes….

— Nemu, oh Nemu ya no puedo más, no puedo soportarlo más y creo que…

— ¿Qué crees que estoy esperando?—Lo acarició con una mano y volvió a chupárselo, luego se detuvo y volvió a hablarle— Hazlo ya que me muero por probar.

Y si mis queridas lectoras y lectores _lemon,_ ¡lo hizo! Quito el pie mental que tenía en el imaginario freno y se corrió. Se corrió en su boca y aunque no fue lo mismo que cuando lo hizo en el enorme pecho de una bella peli roja, si lo disfrutó y mucho. Corriéndose con todas sus fuerzas y con toda su alma, cayó con una enorme sonrisa sobre aquella roca en donde había hecho tantas cosas.

Sentado y sin poder dejar de sonreír, respiraba con algo de dificultad mientras que con la poca razón que le quedaba, se vestía de nuevo.

— Guau, guau, guau, guau, increíble. No que increíble, ¡delicioso!

— Si. —Sonrió con picardía Nemu mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba con el pulgar la comisura de sus labios después de tragar— En definitiva el más delicioso que he probado hasta ahora. Muy, muy rico y ten. Lo que te prometí que te daría.

Nemu muy satisfecha con todo lo que este atractivo y delicioso hombre le había hecho, sacó un extraño artefacto y se lo entregó (lo siento queridos pero aunque mis hermanos siempre me regañen por decir lo mismo; odian cuando habló de forma sexy sobre algún personaje anime, no puedo evitarlo. ¡Me fascina!)

Obviamente y como ustedes vieron el capítulo pues la descripción del arco que le permitía a Uryuu usar las partículas de _reiatsu_ que hubieran en el aire, es lo de menos. Aquí lo importante pues sí, era verlos a ellos hacer unas maldades bien sabrosas pero pues, ¡ya acabaron! Que mal porque lo mejor que pueden hacer los personajes animes (según yo) es hacerlo, hacerlo y hacerlo hasta que ya no les quede una bendita gota de aliento pero como no se podía porque ya Uryuu tenía que hacer su aparición en el relleno más maluco de _bleach_ (en mi humilde opinión) se pusieron serios e hicieron lo que en primer lugar Nemu tenía que hacer porque si no la regañarían al regresar.

Investigar.

Y haciéndole un montón de preguntas mientras Uryuu ensayaba muy feliz su nuevo arco en aquel rio que al igual que aquella lisa piedra, los había visto retozar y gozar, ya estaba a punto de marcharse aunque no quería. Le había gustado mucho todo lo que le había hecho y quería más, mucho más.

— Oye pero, ¿y porque me preguntas todo eso? ¿Cuál es la curiosidad por saber tanto de los Quincies?

— Mi papá. —Miró hacia el suelo con pesar— El capitán Kurotsuchi está obsesionado por terminar el informe sobre los Quincy y por eso me mandó con eso. Quería saber si tú eras capaz de manejar ese arco y también quería saber más sobre el pasado de los….

— Oye.

Fue con ella y le levantó el rostro por la barbilla con delicadeza.

— ¿Estás bien? Te veo como aburrida. ¿Qué pasó? Creí que habías quedado satisfecha. ¿Acaso no lo hice bien? ¿Te meterás en problemas con ese maldito enfermo si no contesto más preguntas o qué?

— No, no, —sonrió sonrojada—no es eso. Es que me da una pereza tener que irme ya para la sociedad de almas y meterme a ese laboratorio con mi papá.

— Entonces no te vayas todavía. ¿Tienes afán o qué? Esta es la saga de los _bounds_. Es el relleno más ilógico y aburridor de la historia. No hay prisa. Dime, ¿quieres que te vuelva a coger bien rico otra vez o qué?

— ¿Sí? ¿Tú harías eso por mí?

— Oh sí, pero no solo por ti….

— Ah…oh sí, que rico me tocas.

Suspiró de gusto cuando él dejo el arco a un lado y estando ambos de pie sobre el rio, llevo sus delicadas manos hasta su pequeño trasero y se lo apretó con gusto.

—…también por mí. Aun me quedan fuerzas porque no olvides que soy un Quincy. Mi orgullo Quincy no me permite dejar a ninguna mujer hermosa insatisfecha y mucho menos aburrida. Ah no, eso jamás.

— Ummm si, oh si…. —le haló el oscuro cabello mientras este, ya le estaba besando el cuello y el oído derecho con insistencia— ¡que viva el orgullo Quincy! Que el capitán me espere un poco más….

Y mientras ellos empezaban su segundo round pero esta vez en el agua, Mayuri decía no de muy buen genio en la sociedad de almas….

— ¡Malditas mujeres, no sirven para nada! ¡¿Dónde demonios se metió Nemu ah?! ¡Ya debería estar aquí! ¡Nadie sirve para nada, para nada! ¡Ah, maldita sea! ¡Tengo afán por saber si ese arco funcionó con el Quincy ese de mierda o no! ¡Demonios! ¡¿Dónde está Nemu que no llega?!

Mayuri inocente de lo que hacía su traviesa hija, la sangre de su sangre, estaba de pie ante una pantalla tratando de encontrarla pero de alguna manera loca, Nemu lo evitó. Ella que tenía ADN de Mayuri y era tan inteligente como él, se las arregló para que no detectaran su presencia y poder disfrutar de todas las travesuras que el último Quincy que quedaba vivo, le hizo. Sumergida dentro de la cristalina agua y siendo fuertemente embestida, paso la mejor mañana de su vida.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Martes, 29 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola y muy buenas tardes tengan todos mis queridisimos pervertidos :D jajaja, obvio no es cierto :P Solo los estoy jodiendo un poquito, jajaja.**_

 _ **Antes de pasar a dejarlos con este shot que si :P esta lleno de cochinadas, pues responderé al comentario de Ana.**_

 _ **Ana, pues no sabes cuanto me alegra que me digas que te reíste con el shot, jajaja, es que bueno, yo escribo algo así como comedias románticas; aunque lo de lo romántico como que se fue al demonio hace rato pero como sea :P estoy divagando y esa no es la idea :D jajaja. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando el "fic". Tus comentarios, al igual que los de Sunev, me alegran mucho :) Gracias de verdad y espero te guste el shot de hoy. Besitos.**_

 _ **A todos los demás pues gracias por leer aunque no digan ni mierda y a Sunev, pues ya tú sabes nena ;) ya te respondí por PM jajaja, pero si, se podria decir que Orihime le pegó una violada a Ishida que oh no, jajaja, ni aunque hubieran prometido dejarlo en la sociedad de almas y jamas hablar de aquello, él pudo olvidarla ;) jajaja.**_

 _ **Besos. Nos leemos en un próximo shot ;) Y recuerden, estamos a muy poco de terminar :)**_

* * *

 **Vigilando al Quincy: Rangiku, Hinamori, Nemu, Nanao y también Isane ¡haciéndolo con Uryuu!**

Hola mis queridos juguetes sexuales y, ¡awwwwww! ¡La locura! (risa loca). Este muchacho, ah por Dios, este muchacho, ¡está loco! Este _fic_ parece más suyo que mío. ¿No creen? Bueno pero no, seamos justos. Todos hemos participado y ha sido muy divertido hasta ahora. Ya casi acabamos pero bueno no se me asusten. Yo me conozco y como sé que no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin hacer algún tipo de travesura… (Como la que sigue a continuación) volveré. Alguna pendejada me inventaré pero de que sigo haciendo _lemon_ con _Bleach,_ ¡lo sigo haciendo! (risa maquiavélica) Ay sí, me adoro y pues para darle paso al _shot_ y empezar de una vez, solo les diré que les agradezco el apoyo. Ha sido muy divertido escribir para ustedes y espero les esté gustando.

Bueno pues la cosa fue así. Llega y me escribe el _hentai_ y alegre de Cristobadican:

 _"_ _este... tengo una idea nueva pero si estas comprometida con otro shot puedo esperar. Bueno, aquí esta. Personaje: Uryuu (como la mayoría que te he pedido)  
Trata de que la sociedad de almas se preocupa de la existencia de Uryuu (como él es Quincy no purifica si no que mata hollow, eso puede romper el equilibrio) y deciden ponerlo bajo vigilancia pero no será la fuerza secreta si no que...  
5 Tenientes muy traviesas (Rangiku, Hinamori, Nemu Nanao e Isane) lo vigilaran a toda hora e incluso cuando está en la ducha pues ordenes son ordenes  
pero son descubiertas y nuestro muy serio Quincy, tendrá que mostrarles el "poder Quincy" Tiempo: antes de la saga fullbringer  
pues desde que Ichigo perdió sus poderes Ishida dijo que él se estaba encargando de los hollow y de eso saque esto.  
Bueno me voy a descansar (cof cof a ver hentai cof cof) y espero que te agrade esta idea. Un beso muy cariñoso me despido bye!"_

Bueno y les digo, ¿Cómo no me iba a gustar la idea? ¡Me encantó! Me gustó mucho pero como se lo confesé al mismo creativo y pervertido de Critobadican, ¡gomen! Yo no me vi ese relleno pero al carajo. Para hacer _lemon_ no se necesitan si no ganas, ¿no? entonces como no me vi ese relleno, (y fue el único que no me vi por Dios ¡qué mal!) vamos a pasar directamente a lo que nos interesa leer a nosotros, ¡el _lemon_! Como son tantas nenas y hay que darle participación a todas, arranquemos.

.

.

Uryuu Ishida, poderoso, algo tímido y muy serio Quincy, desde hacía algunos días sentía que lo seguían y ya se estaba cansando de eso. Él, él solo estaba cumpliendo con su responsabilidad como Quincy y además como vigilante de Karakura. Como el Karakurarizer y su grupo de payasos servían lo mismo para lo que sirven las tetillas de los hombres, para nada, era trabajo de Uryuu, Sado y Orihime cuidar a la ciudad de los _hollows_ que de vez en cuando se antojaban de ir a joder para que los mataran pero eso había desatado un problema. Como Uryuu no purificaba a los _hollows_ si no que los mataba, la sociedad de almas se preocupó porque eso afectaba el equilibrio que ellos tanto protegían y por el que trabajan todos los días. Por eso y porque ninguno de los capitanes quiso aceptar la misión, se la encomendaron a ellas. A un grupo de mujeres que les había encantado la idea porque estaban muy desatendidas por parte de sus parejas.

Una de ellas y la más aburrida, era ella, Nanao.

— Sal de ahí de una buena vez, _shinigami_. Sal por favor y dime por qué demonios y tú y todas esas mujeres me han estado siguiendo hace una semana. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Era de noche y Uryuu estaba en aquel rio en donde Ichigo perdió a su mamá aquella vez a manos de un _hollow_ pero luego dicen en el manga que a la hora de la hora no era así. ¿No? Bueno, pues el caso es que ahí estaba Uryuu terminando de guardar arco y flecha después de haber acabado con dos estúpidos _hollows_ que habían llegado a buscar comida.

Terminando de guardar sus poderosas herramientas y acomodándose los lentes porque le divertía ver aquellas mejillas tan sonrojadas a cada paso que él se acercaba, la miró pero esta vez ya no tan serio para escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle.

—Las demás y yo estamos en una misión de vigilancia. Por órdenes del capitán Yamamoto hemos venido a vigilar y evitar que sigas matando _hollows_ a diestra y siniestra. Eso puede provocar un serio problema en la sociedad de almas y….

— ¿Y qué más?— Se le acercó y estaba sonriendo con mucha picardía— Dime, _shinigami,_ ¿esa también es la razón por la que estas tan sonrojada? La verdad no lo creo.

— Eh, este yo, yo sólo… —trató de responder pero roja como un tomate, se tropezó con una piedra y se cayó.

— ¿Entonces tu misión y la de las demás es vigilarme eh? Muy bien, pues eso harás.

Uryuu cayó sobre ella y tomándola por sorpresa, apoyó las manos en el algo mojado césped verde para besarla. Ah sí, Uryuu se la pasaba diciendo que odiaba a los _shinigamis_ pero creo que debió haber sido más claro en decir que odiaba a los hombres _shinigamis_ y no usar el término en general porque las mujeres _shinigamis_ y más nenas como Nanao, le encantaban.

Quitándole los lentes y quitándose los propios, no dejaba de besarla y de muy lentamente desamarrarle el _obi_ para hacer lo que quería hacer desde que sintió que lo seguían, tomarla. Abriendo su traje de par en par y con el abriéndole más las piernas, se bajó el cierre de aquel impecable pantalón blanco liberando su enorme erección. Finalmente y con la misma ansiedad con la que lo miraba ella, lo tomó en una mano y se introdujo de un solo golpe y con mucha fuerza en ella.

Lo cual provocó que la excitada y dulce Nano diera un gran grito de placer.

— ¡Ah! Ah sí, ummm….

— ¿Mejor vigilar así verdad, exquisita _shinigami_? Ah sí, carajo que mujeres tan lindas y ricas son ustedes las _shinigamis_. Lástima que sean _shinigamis_ pero eso no importa, me fascina y sé que me va a encantar hacerlas gritar a todas por igual mientras me vigilan. ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta mucho ardiente _shinigami_?

— Ah, ah, ah sí, ah sí…—gemía bajo él mientras se aferraba de sus brazos que la aprisionaban— Ah sí Quincy lo que digas, lo que quieras pero más. ¡Más!

— ¿Lo ves? No es tan malo que haya un Quincy aquí porque de esta forma y gracias a que sigo acabando con esos malditos _hollows_ , puedo mostrarte a totalidad todo el orgullo y poder de un Quincy. Espero disfrutes mucho de mi poder y dime, ¿te gusta? Dilo, _shinigami_. Di que te gusta y que te encanta que te esté cogiendo.

— ¡Ah sí, sí! ¡Más, más!

Con algo de frio porque estaba tumbada sobre ese mojado césped y además porque la noche amenazaba lluvia, Nanao disfrutó de todas las acertadas caricias de Uryuu. De sus embestidas y de los besos con lengua que le dio hasta que lo logró. Tanto, tanto le gustó que después de quince minutos bajo él comprobando lo poderoso y rico que era su poder, llegó. Estalló en un delicioso y prolongado orgasmo gracias a todo lo que Uryuu le hizo y le dijo. Contenta porque por fin tenía algo de sexo después de rogarle mucho a Kyoraku que se lo hiciera sin conseguir una afirmativa respuesta, se acomodó la ropa y agradeciéndole con un beso se fue y lo dejó seguir matando _hollows_. Estaba tan contenta que alterando parte de su informe, le permitió esa noche hacer lo que quisiera. Había quedado muy satisfecha.

.

.

Al otro día y contento por aquella sección de sexo que tuvo con Nanao, Uryuu se metió a la ducha para darse un baño e ir a clases. Sonriente y pretendiendo hasta el último momento no haberla visto ni mucho menos haberla notado, siguió bañándose y pretendiendo estar inocente pero cansado de esperar a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento, cerró la llave de agua tibia y la invitó a pasar.

— Sé que estás ahí, Rangikusan. Puedo sentir tu _reiatsu_ a kilómetros, _shinigami._ ¿Por qué mejor no dejas de expiarme y entras? Porque, ¿sabes? Te puede gustar.

Rangiku se soltó a reír muy alegre y abriendo la puerta, entró. Al entrar se encontró con una escena tan erótica y tan sensual, que por más que no podía y sabía que estaba mal, no pudo evitarlo. Se excitó y le encantó lo que vio. Ver el desnudo pecho blanco de ese muchacho mientras el vapor había empañado la parte superior de aquella ducha, era en verdad fantástico. Por eso y como porque como cosa rara estaba tomada, accedió a desnudarse y entrar a esa tibia ducha con él.

— Guau, que caliente resultaste, Quincy. Pero dime, ¿no que odias a todos los _shinigamis_? ¿Por qué me has invitado a entrar aquí?

— Corrección, preciosa.

Abrió la llave y después de besarla, empezó a tocar con suavidad sus enormes senos.

— Ummm, ah sí, uy que bien. Qué bien lo haces….

— Odio a todos los estúpidos de sus capitanes y a todos los hombres _shinigamis_ porque son tan inútiles y tan idiotas, que no son capaces de tener a sus mujeres contentas. Por eso me toca a mí atenderlas y mostrarles lo que un Quincy es capaz de hacer.

— Ah sí, oh si….

Cerrando los ojos y cediendo antes los electrizantes besos que empezó a darle en sus mojados y sensibles pezones, le encantaba lo que le había dicho y mucho más lo que le estaba haciendo. Agradecida por la forma tan suave como la tocaba y la besaba, más le gustó cuando después de tocarla lentamente en su muy mojada, sensible y humedad intimidad, la levantó en brazos y si, si mis queridos amiguitos _lemon._ ¡Lo hizo! Uryuu lo tomó en una mano e introduciéndose lentamente en una excitaba rubia (al fin no sé si es rubia o peli roja. ¿Ustedes que dicen? Yo creo que es rubia) de ojos azules que estaban completamente cerrados por la excitación y la emoción, la embistió y la embistió tan fuerte mientras el agua no dejaba de bañarlos que sí, eso pasó. La besó, la tocó y lo hizo tan bien que después de veinte minutos de cargarla y penetrarla, consiguió que estallara y se le entregara como él quería.

Con toda su alma.

— Oh si, así preciosa, grita todo lo que quieras. Definitivamente si, estúpidos _shinigamis_ de mierda. ¿No ser capaces de tenerlas contentas y mandarlas aquí para que yo me las comiera? Que idiotas son.

Luego de aquella placentera y refrescante ducha, Rangiku salió, se secó y se vistió. Contenta porque desde hacía un largo mes no tenía sexo, sonrió y se fue a buscar a las demás. Quería contarles que Uryuu había estado tan ocupado haciéndoselo que ni tiempo había tenido de matar _hollows_. Quería presumirles que había hecho muy bien su tarea.

.

.

Bueno pero ustedes dirán: _"¿faltan tres, no?"_ Si, así es y sé lo que están pensando también. Ustedes se preguntaran _: "¿Cómo va a ser para hacérselo a las otras tres? ¡Ni que fuera sansón!"_ Ok no, no así pero, hay una cuestión con Uryuu. Él, es muy resistente. Por eso ni cuando se lo hizo a Nanao en la noche de su vigilancia por Karakura, ni cuando se lo hizo a Rangiku en la ducha, se corrió. Se estaba reservando lo mejor para el final. Quería dejar a todas esas _shinigamis_ contentas para que se fueran tranquilas a la sociedad de almas y luego rematar con la dueña de toda su pasión y perversión, con la loca de Orihime. Quería invitarla a salir esa noche aprovechando que se reunirían para vigilar la ciudad y encerrarla. Quería tenerla en su casa desnuda, en su cama y haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer siempre, complacerlo.

Por eso cuando llegó a la escuela y se encontró esta vez con Hinamori, se alegró y mucho. No sé si eso le pase a todos los hombres pero al mío cuando me lo hace y se aguanta, uy si (cara de picardía) hay diversión para ratos mis amores, para un largo rato.

Como lo estaba comprobando una dulce chica.

— Quiero, quiero probártelo Quincy.

— ¿Sí?— Se acomodó los lentes y contra la puerta de aquel vacío salón, le puso seguro y le pregunto de nuevo… — ¿Segura? Porque aquí lo importante es que tú estés contenta, _shinigami_ , nada más. Mi orgullo Quincy no me permite dejar a ninguna mujer hermosa, por más _shinigami_ que sea, insatisfecha. ¿Estás segura de lo que me estas pidiendo?

— Sí pero oye.

Se levantó del suelo y le sonrió.

— ¿Y si hacemos lo que me hizo mi capitán Aizen esa vez? Sí, eso podemos hacer. Ven Quincy, —le tomó una mano y lo haló muy contenta hacia ella—ven y te sientas acá.

Hinamori era una nena pequeña muy, muy traviesa. Enojada con Toshiro porque le había levantado la voz antes de salir de misión con las demás, accedió a los coqueteos y a las caricias que Uryuu le dio cuando la descubrió siguiéndolo. Por eso sentándolo en una incómoda silla de salón de clases, se terminó de quitar aquellos húmedos interiores rosas y sentándose pero de cabezas a él, tomó su erecto miembro y lo introdujo a su boca mientras Uryuu hacia lo mismo con su muy pequeña y sabrosa intimidad.

Esa posición era muy extraña que alguna vez vi y les digo (muerta de risa), ¡con Aizen! Era como un raro sesenta y nueve pero sentados. Estaban haciendo un raro sesenta y nueve pero sentados en aquella silla que soportaba muy bien el peso de sus excitados cuerpos. La estaban pasando muy bien.

Pero mientras Hinamori muy hábilmente lo acariciaba y se lo succionaba con suavidad, Uryuu hacia lo mismo y pensaba con perversidad mientras la nalgueaba…

 _—"_ _Uy si, ¡qué bien! Nunca había hecho esto antes y es el colmo con ese maldito shinigami. ¡Me ganó! Claro, ¿Cómo no iba a poder hacerle esto a esta nena si es que es bien chiquita? ¡Es perfecta para esta posición!"_

Y disfrutando mucho de toda su humedad y su calor, estuvo lamiéndola hasta que fue ella misma quien le suplicó después de cinco minutos de chupárselo, que se lo hiciera. Con gran habilidad se levantó de la silla y sentándose sobre él, lo cabalgó y disfrutó mucho con su miembro dentro de ella hasta que lo consiguió.

Fue uno de los mejores sexos de toda su vida.

.

.

— ¡Ah sí, sí, ummm si, así! ¡Sí! ¡Oh sí! Casi había olvidado lo bien que lo haces Quincy. ¡Sí!

— Ah Nemu, —exclamó sonriente y tras ella mientras la embestía—de todas las _shinigamis_ que he cogido hoy, tú eres la más bullosa. Que delicia.

— ¡Ah!

Siendo ahora el turno para Nemu, estaba realmente encantado con lo que le estaba haciendo. Después de coger a Hinamori (o más bien después de que ella lo violó cuando se le sentó encima y lo cabalgó hasta que se cansó pero en fin…) y emprendiendo el camino para su casa, fue el turno de sorprender a Nemu. De todas ellas con la que más trabajo había tenido para descubrirla, era con ella porque como ella no era propiamente una _shinigami_ como las demás, su _reiatsu_ no era igual. Pero emboscándola y atrapándola en un oscuro y vacío callejón, la tenía contra la pared y le daba muy fuerte, con todo su vigor, con todo su poder Quincy que ese día estaba siendo puesto a prueba por todas ellas.

Muy contento y muy excitado, descansó y se relajó cuando después de diez minutos de penetración intensa, de tocarla por todas partes, de hablarle al oído y disfrutar de su olor, ese olor que le encantaba, ella se corrió y se corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

— Oh Quincy, oh Quincy así. ¡Sí! ¡Mas, mas, mas, mas…..!

— Lo dicho. —Salió de ella y se carcajeó con gran fuerza— Eres una bullosa muy hermosa pero como te corriste tan rápido nena, tendrás que darme esto también.

Metió lentamente un dedo en su apretado trasero para humedecerlo.

— ¿Lo harás? ¿Si me lo vas a dar verdad? Recuerda que tu misión preciosa…

— ¡Ah!—Gritó y sus pupilas se dilataron con fuerza cuando lo sintió dentro de ella— ¡Ah sí! ¡Sí! Oh si, así….

—…es vigilarme. Tienes que vigilar que no mate a ningún _hollow_ y dime, ¿qué mejor forma que esta eh? Ninguna.

— Oh, ah, oh si, si… ¡sí!

Uryuu se quedó ahí por quince minutos más dándole gusto a la bella Nemu con la que ya se había acostado aquella vez. Después de introducirse en su sexo y hacerla llegar, otra vez, se arregló la ropa y se fue. Satisfecho hasta ese momento con cada una de las maldades que había hecho hasta ese momento, aun no sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar al llegar a su apartamento. Recibiendo un apasionado beso de una satisfecha Nemu que estaba enojada con su papá porque él no la dejaba jugar con las almas modificadas que había en su laboratorio, le alegraba verla contenta.

Por otro lado Nemu lo veía partir y le alegraba haberse acostado de nuevo con él. Sabía que al regresar y ver a Mayuri, a su papá, lo haría enojar bastante. No solo le gustaba Uryuu porque se lo hacía fenomenalmente, le gustaba porque acostándose con él y apestando a su _reiatsu,_ lo hacía enojar muy fácilmente.

.

.

Aun excitado y más duro que el pecho de un espada por todo lo que había cogido hasta ese momento, cuando llegó a su casa sonrió por lo que le esperaba. Quien estaba sentada cómodamente en su sofá azul turquí y cruzando una pierna esperándolo para "hablar" con él, era la única que faltaba y con la que hasta hoy yo no había hecho ninguna maldad. Era la teniente de Unohana, la bella Isane.

— Aja, hasta que por fin apareciste, _shinigami._ Te he estado esperando todo el día pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que tu misión es vigilarme sin que yo las vea? ¿Sin que me dé cuenta de nada?

— Pues no porque por mí la misión que nos dieron puede irse a la mierda.

Se levantó del sofá y mientras caminaba hacia donde él estaba cerrando la puerta y soltando la maleta, se iba desprendiendo del ajustado traje de _shinigami_ que resaltaba todas sus curvas.

— ¿Quieres seguir acabando con _hollows_ , Quincy?

— Por supuesto. —Trago de ahogar una risa mientras ella le entrelazaba las manos al oloroso y delicioso cuello—Pero dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer para poder hacerlo? Sé que nada en la vida es gratis, _shinigami_ , nada lo es. Dime, ¿qué quieres a cambio?

— Dicen mis amigas que eres muy bueno cogiendo.

Bajó una mano y atrapó su fuerte erección mientras le hablaba al oído con seducción.

— Quiero que me hagas lo mismo que le hiciste a ellas hoy. ¿Podrás? Si me haces sentir tan bien como lo hiciste con ellas, yo puedo modificar mi informe y dejar que sigas matando cuantos _hollows_ quieras. ¿Aceptas?

— Oh sí, claro que sí.

Llevándola contra una pared de su ya oscuro apartamento, se acomodó los lentes y luego se apoderó de sus sensibles y delicados senos. Tocándolos con urgencia y arrancándole dulces gemidos, no lo soportó más y clavó su sonrojado rostro en ellos. Lamiéndolos y tocándolos para después empezar a succionarlos, se bajó el cierre del pantalón y se preparó para hacer lo que había venido haciendo todo ese día. Coger a otra _shinigami_ con toda su fuerza.

— Ummm si, si, si, si, las muchachas no se equivocaron para nada. Que rico besas. Que bien hueles y que lindo eres Quincy.

— Oh no, —sonrió y luego se introdujo en ella con mucha lentitud—tú solo espera _shinigami_. Lo mejor apenas empieza.

— ¡Ah Quincy sí! ¡Sí! Que rico….

Contra esa fría pared y las piernas muy abiertas, ni cuenta se dio cuando él la levanto y cambiaron de posición. Ahora quien estaba de espaldas a la pared mientras la penetraba era él. Isane con los ojos cerrados y sin poder dejar de sentir y gemir, disfruto de sus caricias, de sus apasionados besos y sus embestidas por más de veinte minutos y lo consiguió. Feliz, feliz y muy sudada, feliz y muy radiante, lo miro después de vestirse y le dijo que se iba. Que podía seguir haciendo lo que le diera la gana con los _hollows_ y que le encantaría que se lo hiciera de nuevo en otra ocasión.

— ¿Cómo así? ¿No quedaste satisfecha, _shinigami_? ¿Quieres más acaso?

— Uy sí. —Sonrió con una mano en el pomo de la puerta y mirándolo muy alegre—Que delicia y ojala pudieras hacérmelo una vez más pero como comprendo que…

— Ah, ah, ah _shinigami_ , no es así como yo hago las cosas.

— Oh si, ummm si, que rico… —cerró los ojos y gimió cuando lo sintió tras ella subiendo el traje por las caderas y hablándole al oído.

— Soy un Quincy. Soy el ultimo Quincy que queda vivo y mi orgullo Quincy no me permite dejar a ninguna mujer con ganas de más, de mucho más porque, ¿eso es lo que quieres, verdad grande y preciosa _shinigami_?

Le abrió las piernas y la tocó con suavidad en la humedad intimidad.

— ¿Verdad que quieres más? ¿Quieres correrte de nuevo conmigo adentro no es cierto? Anda sé honesta y dímelo.

— Por favor, quiero más….

.

.

Luego de un largo día de sexo y de haber cogido a cinco aburridas _shinigamis_ , termino haciendo lo que quería en un principio, cogiendo a Orihime en su casa hasta muy tarde de la noche. Bañando enormemente todo su voluptuoso y suave pecho, luego le dio gusto un par de veces más y durmió muy contento abrazado a ella. A Uryuu, le gustaba mucho coger y se había divertido mucho con cada una de las _shinigamis_ ese día pero con quien realmente quería estar y terminar, era con ella, con la loca, sádica y enferma de Orihime. Abrazado a ella y durmiendo como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con ella, muy bien, no sabía en que andaban aquellas satisfechas _shinigamis_ que finalmente decidieron dar por terminada la misión.

Estaban tan contentas con todo lo que Uryuu les hizo, que mandaron la misión que les habían dado a la mierda.

.

-.-

.

Tiempo después y ya en la saga de los _fullbrings_ (creo)

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Ishida? Y además, ¿por qué te ríes así? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Nada, nada Kurosaki. —Reía al recordarlas. Luego recobró la compostura y le repitió— Es lo que te digo. Todo este tiempo que estuviste sin tus poderes, yo me encargue de mantener a raya a los _hollows_ y, ¿sabes qué, inútil? No fue nada difícil hacerlo. Para nada.

— ¡Maldito Ishida! ¡No te doy unas no más porque…!

Y si mis amores, así es. ¡Se acabó el _shot_! Recordando con mucha picardía el día que cogió a cinco bellas y aburridas _shinigamis_ , le alegraba saber que le habían cumplido lo que le habían prometido. Pero no se alegraba por él; aunque si le gustaba acabar con los _hollows_ y todo eso no, no era por eso que se alegraba. Era porque sabía lo frustrante que había sido para Ichigo haber perdido sus poderes de _shinigami_ en aquella época y no poder encargarse de los estúpidos _hollows_ que iban a joder a Karakura. Le alegraba que su poder Quincy, le hubiera servido para ayudar al que de una forma loca era su amigo y enemigo. Pues la mujer que él amaba seguía loca por él. Por el despistado de Ichigo.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Jueves, 01 de octubre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todos ustedes mis lindos niños y niñas; aunque como siempre mis lindos saludos van mas que todo para Ana y Sunev :D ¡Gracias niñas! Muchas gracias y bueno, para ti Ana, see ;) jajajaja, ese pervertido de Cristobadican, ¡es un sexo adicto! jajaja, pero bueno, eso es problema de él. Y a ti Sunev, pues como tú tienes cuenta nos hablamos por PM pero gracias también por el apoyo. Eres de verdad tan amable como Ana.**_

 _ **Los dejo con el shot de hoy. Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos después.**_

* * *

 **Ulquiorra y Nelliel,** ** _shot_** **romántico.**

Hola, hola mis divertidos juguetes sexuales y les diré. Pues los que aún siguen el " _fic"_ (risa) saben que Cristobadican es el que más _shots_ me pide y aunque a mí me gusta mucho escribir para él, hoy no será así. Espero no te moleste Cristobadican lindo pero Eduardo me comentó por primera vez y me gustaría hacer su _shot_ antes que el tuyo. ¿No te molesta verdad? Sé que no y como tú eres tan _hentai_ como yo, (risa loca) sé que no te molestará leer este _lemon_ antes que otro de los tuyos, el de Soi Fonf y Toshiro.

Pasando ahora a otro asunto...muchas gracias lindo Eduardo por haber leído y haber comentado, te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Esto no solo va para ti amable y dulce lector, va también para todos los que han leído hasta aquí y sin importar si han comentado o no, espero les haya gustado y les guste hasta el final. Yo escribo con mucho amor para ustedes y espero de verdad poderles sacar una que otra risa o al menos despertarles alguna emoción.

Y bueno mis amores para darle paso al _shot_ , la cosa es así.

Eduardo me dice: _"...no sé, creo que los polos opuestos se atraen..."_ y yo creo mis lectores _lemon_ que tiene razón. Por eso y porque suena divertido, les contaré.

.

.

Hace mucho tiempo en la solitaria, fría y aburrida _"las noches"_ Nelliel deambulaba por el aquel desierto en donde ella no lo sabía pero más adelante, encontraría los mejores amigos que jamás soñó con tener y que tendría. Caminando sin un rumbo fijo y con la mirada perdida, solo había una sola cosa en sus pensamientos; es decir, un espada que le quitaba el sueño.

— Ulquiorra...eres tan lindo, como me gustas.

Nelliel (esta Nelliel mis amores, pues Eduardo lo pidió romántico) era una espada muy diferente a sus demás compañeros, ella no era tan agresiva ni tan fría. Ella aunque nadie lo creyera después de verla pelear con cualquier espada o quien fuera, no era como los demás. Nelliel era muy dulce como después lo dejo ver mientras acompaño a Ichigo por todas _"las noches"_ y si, si mis queridos niños adictos al _lemon_ como yo, estaba muy enamorada de Ulquiorra; pues en ese momento y mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar recordar con que valentía y seriedad Ulquiorra se enfrentó a Nnoitra por ayudarla. Eso la había dejado flechada.

 ** _Flashback..._**

— ¡Quítate Cifer! ¡Que te quites! ¡Mi problema es con esa maldita perra que se cree mejor que yo! ¡No contigo!

— Esa no es suficiente razón, Nnoitra. — Respondió Ulquiorra tan impasible como siempre mientras que con un solo dedo, detenía el ataque de su espada.

— ¡Que te quites o a ti también te mataré! ¡Quítate! ¡Lo que más deseo en este mundo es acabar con esa perra! ¡Maldita perra!

— ¡Ya no mas Nnoitra, ya déjame en paz!— Exclamó una golpeada Nelliel con dolor. Estaba cansada de pelear con ese imbécil— ¡No más por favor! pero es que dime, ¡¿qué es lo que te he hecho ah?! ¡¿Qué?!

Ulquiorra que de verdad se podría considerar un caballero y nunca atacaba mujeres, empujo más fuertemente la espada de Nnoitra que lo amenazaba y se preparó para luchar. Pensando que ese pobre diablo era más bajo y más ruin de lo que pensaba, sonreía internamente al pensar que podría darle su merecido.

Ulquiorra no tenía noción de la galantería, la coquetería o técnicas de seducción pero lo que si sabía, es que eso que había hecho ese idiota con Nelliel no se hacía. Verla toda golpeada y tumbada en el piso con algo de sangre por los ataques que había recibido, solo era una muestra de la cobardía y maldad de ese que se hacía llamar muy orgullosamente un espada. Feliz porque le partiría la cara y muy probablemente lo mataría como se moría por hacerlo, ni él, ni Nnoitra ni mucho menos Nelliel, tenían idea de quien llegaría después de que Ulquiorra le arrojó un poderoso cero a ese idiota en un rápido movimiento y con una sola mano.

Nnoitra esquivo el ataque pero alcanzando a herirle una mejilla, la voz que escuchó tras él hizo que se detuviera en seco.

— Vaya, hasta que por fin los encuentro.

— ¿Un _shinigami_ en hueco mundo?— Extendió su mano Ulquiorra mientras empezaba a acercársele— ¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí?

— Soy Aizen y ellos son Gin y Kaname.

Contestó muy sonriente y señalo a sus ayudantes.

— Tranquilo, baja esa mano. No vengo a matarlos sino todo lo contrario, he venido a ayudarlos.

 _—_ _¿Quién será ese tipo y que querrá aquí_?— Pensó Nelliel tras Ulquiorra que aún estaba a la defensiva— _Ah pero eso no importa, que lindo lo que hizo Ulquiorra por mí. ¡Divino! Ay sí, es tan lindo..._

 ** _Fin flashback..._**

Reviviendo aquellas agradables sensaciones que sintió al sentirse tan protegida y respetada por ese fuerte espada que no sonreía ni hablaba aunque lo obligaran, de pronto se encontró con él y aunque nadie lo creyera, era el único dueño de su amor y de su corazón. Se encontró de frente con Ulquiorra pero no, estoy en un error. No se lo encontró, más bien lo chocó.

— Oye, ten más cuidado Nelliel Por algo eres la espada número tres. Que cabeza tan dura.

— Eh, yo, este yo, — dijo completamente apenada y sin poder mirarlo a la cara—lo siento mucho. ¿Acaso te lastimé? No veía por donde iba y pues...

— Sí, eso se nota pero no. — Trató de mirarla aunque ella lo esquivaba—Se necesita más que tu dura cabeza Nelliel para lastimarme. Estas lejos de siquiera hacerme cosquillas, mujer.

Sonriendo ante su prepotencia y soberbia, finalmente lo miró y obvio nadie me creería pero se los juro. ¡Se ruborizó! Ella estaba tan enamorada de Ulquiorra que su sola presencia; además de su exquisito aroma que provenía de aquella chaqueta que estaba más abierta de lo que hubiera querido, la estremecía. Sentía mientras ya no podía quitarle la mirada a esos bellos ojos verdes que siempre se veían tan fríos y tan secos, tan helados y tan inexpresivos, que se sumergía en ellos. Ella sentía más que gusto por él y por eso y porque no podía quitarle la mirada, lo que dijo solo fue el reflejo de sus sentimientos y nada más que eso.

Suspiró y se le salió algo que no quería que se escuchara jamás.

— Te quiero Ulquiorra. Eres tan lindo...

— ¿Qué? ¿Que yo soy qué Nelliel?—Le preguntó igual de serio que siempre y algo confundido— ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

— ¡Ay no! ¿Lo dije en voz alta? Cuanto lo siento. Yo no quería que tú...

Ulquiorra no sabía ni tenía idea de nada de lo que era el romance, la pasión, la lujuria o si quiera el amor pero algo curioso por saber si lo que producía ese sonrojamiento tan extraño en las mejillas de Nelliel era él, su sola presencia, uso un paso rápido y se acercó a ella. Tomándola completamente desprevenida y por la cintura, la miró fijamente a los ojos y le preguntó una y una sola cosa.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Nelliel?

— Todo, todo Ulquiorra.

Nelliel se rindió a sus deseos, a sus sentimientos, a su deliciosa cercanía y lo besó. Entrelazó tímidamente sus manos al cuello y lo besó con ternura, con suavidad, con mucha dulzura. Aunque al principio no obtuvo respuesta (pues Ulquiorra no sabía lo que hacía) luego se alegró porque él no solo correspondió a su beso y empezó a acariciarla como ella quería, también entrelazó su lengua con la suya y eso, era toda una maravilla.

Halándole suavemente el negro cabello y muy caliente ante sus besos, le pidió que se lo hiciera.

— ¿Qué te haga qué?

— ¿Me vas a obligar a decírtelo de nuevo Ulquiorra?

— Sí, claro que sí.

Tomándola fuertemente y de un suave salto que dio, llegó con ella a la que era su habitación. Ulquiorra no sabía mucho de esas cosas pero siguiendo los consejos que no solo Aizen le dio aquella vez, la llevó hasta su habitación y la encerró. Queriendo comprobar si su muy querido Aizen-sama tenía razón, la tumbó sobre aquella suave cama y se hizo sobre ella.

Subiendo una de sus frías manos por una pierna, se detuvo antes de llegar a sus caderas.

— Ah sí, oh si Ulquiorra mas. Tócame más por favor.

Sin detenerse porque tenía su total aprobación, subió más esa fría mano por todo su abdomen y llegó hasta donde quería llegar desde el inicio. A uno de sus grandes y suaves senos. Apretándoselo con algo de fuerza mientras no le podía quitar la mirada, se reía mentalmente de todo lo que pasaba.

No se reía de su posición ni tener a una sonriente y excitada Nelliel bajo el pidiéndole atención, se reía de recordar a Aizen explicándole lo que estaba haciendo y lo que más risa le daba, era que tuviera razón. Que tonto y lento había sido hasta ese momento, pensó.

 _—_ _Aizen-sama, Aizen-sama, tenía usted toda la razón. Esto en verdad es mucho más divertido y emocionante que agarrarse a golpes con cualquier espada. Es mucho mejor._

—Ulquiorra, oh Ulquiorra te quiero, te quiero tanto mi amor. Ah sí, ah...

Sin dejar de besarla por todo el cuello y sobre ella, prosiguió a hacer lo que Aizen y Gin le habían mostrado en aquel video aquella vez.

Bajándole el ajustado traje de espada a Nelliel por el pecho y dejando sus senos completamente descubiertos, se inclinó aun sobre ella y con mucha ansiedad y necesidad (aunque su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción como si lo estaba haciendo su pantalón) se llevó un erizado seno a la fría boca. Chupándolo y haciéndolo muy lentamente, la estaba haciendo ver el cielo.

— Oh, ah, oh sí Ulquiorra. Es como siempre soñé que seria. Ah...

Succionándole uno para después pasar al otro, la escuchaba gemir y gritar de emoción.

Sintiendo un extraño calor emanar de ella que luego lo cobijo, paró de succionar sus erizados pezones sonrojados y pasó a hacer lo que había visto y le habían enseñado. A descender para quedar en medio de sus piernas y quitarle el interior para humedecerla.

— ¡Ah Ulquiorra, oh mi amor!

Gritando y gritando con todas sus fuerzas cuando Ulquiorra le destrozó aquel blanco interior y se hizo en medio de sus piernas, no era consciente de lo alto que gritaba y gemía por estar sintiendo su fría lengua atenderla. Halándole con pasión el ya muy desordenado cabello por todas sus caricias, reía, disfrutaba de su lengua recorrerla y gemía y gemía, gemía y gemía de puro gusto y alegría.

— Oh Ulquiorra, oh si Ulquiorra. Que delicia mi amor, que delicia mi vida...

Teniéndolo bajo ella saboreando de todos sus fluidos, no pudo contenerlo más cuando después de un poco más de cinco minutos de recibir tan deliciosa y hábil atención, se corrió y se corrió entre risas de satisfacción.

Feliz, jadeante y llena de dicha, lo miró muy sonriente y le rogó que lo hiciera. Le dijo sin dejar de verlo a los impasibles y serios ojos que tanto le gustaban que se lo metiera.

— ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que ya estas lista?

— Oh si cariño. —Lo tocó por las manos y lo haló hacia ella— Muy lista mi amor, mi Ulquiorra.

Y tomándolo en una mano para introducirse por primera vez en la tibia intimidad de una mujer, Ulquiorra estaba inocente mientras se hundía lentamente en ella, de que esa también era la primera vez para ella. Completamente dentro de ella y sintiéndose de maravilla, pronto empezó a moverse con algo de rapidez.

— Oh, ah, oh si Ulquiorra ummmm, oh Ulquiorra mi amor, ah...

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Así está bien?— Le preguntó muy serio mientras no dejaba de embestirla— Dime, ¿esto es suficiente o hay algo más que quieras y que yo deba hacer?

— Bésame, bésame mientras lo haces y bésame otra vez por favor mi amor.

Apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre aquel cómodo colchón que los estaba recibiendo, cayó completamente sobre el sudado y excitado cuerpo de Nelliel para hacer lo que esta le había pedido con tanto amor, con todo su amor. Cayó sobre ella y sin dejar de besarla y recibir sus ahogados gemidos sobre su boca que lo besaba como si no fuera a haber un mañana, disfrutaba de las fuertes caricias que ella le daba en la espalda.

En una perfecta unión de cuerpos se encontraban estos dos poderosos espadas que, era una casualidad, se seguían. El serio y muy siempre Ulquiorra era el número cuatro pero ella era el número tres. Un número que Ulquiorra muy pronto iba a conocer pero no porque la iba a girar sobre esa cama y la iba a tomar también de esa forma, no, no por eso. Era porque ese era el número de veces que ella se iba a correr con su poderoso y muy sabroso miembro dentro de ella.

Como estaba a punto de suceder luego de muchas embestidas y besos con lengua.

— Mas, mas, mas Ulquiorra mi amor. No dejes de moverte que yo, yo, yo ah sí, ¡sí!

Dilatándose sus pupilas del susto porque hasta donde recordaba que le habían enseñado hacer correr a una mujer era muy difícil, no dejó de moverse con rapidez sobre ella e involuntariamente y aunque él no quería ceder, no pudo evitarlo. Al sentirla tan caliente, tan excitada y tan feliz entregándose a él, se entregó al igual que ella a todo lo que su calor le había provocado. Llegó por primera vez en su vida a un sensacional orgasmo y de inmediato se hizo adicto a esa agradable sensación de placer.

Al desparramarse largamente dentro de ella y dejarla muy contenta, salió y mirándola como si en vez de pedirle algo la estuviera fuera regañando, le pidió permiso para hacérselo de nuevo.

— Más Ulquiorra, si quieres más, mucho más te doy mi amor.

Saltando de emoción pero en su interior por su afirmativa respuesta, la tomó por las caderas y la giró sobre la cama. Pidiéndole que se arrodillara y levantara el gran trasero, se acomodó tras ella y se detuvo un momento a apreciar la belleza de su marcada espalda pero más que nada, de su imponente tatuaje. Viendo con algo de disgusto que ella era superior a él y que aquella vez había estado de más que él la hubiera defendido, lo tomó en su mano y se preparó para penetrarla otra vez.

Ya dentro de ella y sin dejar de moverse...

— Oh Ulquiorra, oh si, si, como me gustas. Como me está gustando todo lo que me has hecho y todo lo que me haces mi amor...

— Eso, esta, muy, bien.— Le contestó jadeando porque aunque ustedes no lo crean, estaba prendido de sus caderas dándole con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Ah si Ulquiorra mi amor! ¡Ulquiorra!

Satisfecho por escucharla gritar y gemir, se alegraba de estarlo haciendo bien; pues no quería seguir siendo la burla ni de Kaname ni de Gin.

Penetrándola con todas sus fuerzas y disfrutando de su aroma, de sus quejidos, de sus gemidos y de todo lo que hacía y le decía mientras el muy hábilmente la hacía suya, no se aguantó y llevando sus frías y diestras manos hasta su pecho, la haló con suavidad al suyo. Quería besar su espalda y hablarle al oído para hacer que se excitara más de lo que ya estaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder resistirlo y quería hacerla llegar primero que él.

Teniéndola completamente cerca de él, le corrió el largo y verde cabello que tanto le gustaba para darle un beso. Un beso algo diferente al de antes. Un beso ya no tan apasionado sino uno más tierno, más de enamorados.

— Ummmm ah, oh Ulquiorra, oh mi amor...

— ¿Te podrías acostar de frente de nuevo? Quiero verte a los ojos mientras lo haces otra vez.

— Sí, sí, lo que digas mi amor. — Sonrió y saliendo de él, se giró y se acostó en la cama para quedar frente a él— Todo lo que tú quieras mi frio Ulquiorra.

Flexionando las piernas sobre la cama y recibiéndolo una vez más, volvía a sentirse de maravilla. Así él no expresara nada ni con sus ojos ni con su boca; sin poder ver en su rostro lo que ella sentía al estar así con él, lo sabía y además lo sentía. Podía sentir mientras entrelazaban sus manos en un símbolo de amor y pasión; de entrega total y des comprometida, que él sentía lo mismo que ella. Que se sentía de maravilla.

Lo sabía porque su caliente y viscosa esperma, la llenó con mucha más fuerza que la primera vez.

— Oh si, así Ulquiorra mi amor. ¡Así amor, así!

Luego de haberle dado rienda suelta a toda su pasión escondida y que no tenía ni idea que tenía, se quedó junto a ella viéndola sonreír. Para nada cansado pero prefiriendo dejarla descansar, decidió quedarse unos minutos con ella hasta que se durmiera para poder salir e irse. Aizen y sobre todo Gin, habían sido muy enfáticos al haberle dado ese consejo.

 _"Nunca, nunca se vista y salga corriendo después de coger a una mujer. ¡Ni se le ocurra marica!"_

 _"Si Ulquiorra, Gin tiene razón. Las mujeres son muy sensibles y les enoja que uno las coja y luego las deje tiradas en una cama como si nada hubiera pasado; como si a uno le hubiera valido mierda haberse acostado con ellas. Usted acaba, le da un besito bien tierno_ _y luego prestándole su pecho como si de una almohada se tratara, espera a que se duerma y luego si se va. Créame, le estamos ahorrando un problema"_

 _—_ _No pues si ellos lo dijeron… —_ pensó mientras la tenía completamente desnuda y sobre su pecho— _por algo es. Bueno pero pensándolo bien, no es tan malo estar así. Qué bonita se ve así también, muy bonita._

Más cómodo con su compañía y decidido a quedarse ahí, no contaba con lo que iba a ocurrir.

 _—_ _Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra, ¿estás ahí? Necesito que vengas un momento por favor._

— Un momento Aizen-sama. Deme un momento por favor.

Ulquiorra estaba muy cómodo acostado con el hermoso y muy bien formado cuerpo de Nelliel sobre su pecho pero removiéndose un poco y con eso despertando por completo a una adormilada Nelliel, se dispuso a levantarse para vestirse y luego ir con el impertinente y metido de Aizen.

Sorprendido con lo que escuchó, se giró y la miró después de recoger su poca ropa del suelo.

— ¿Te vas?

— Aizen-sama me necesita Nelliel. — Respondió al tiempo que se vestía.

— Oye pero, ¿puedes volver después de que te desocupes? Haberlo hecho contigo fue delicioso mi amor pero más rico es, dormir sobre tu pecho. ¿Te gustaría volver o no?

Ulquiorra no dijo nada, pues no debemos olvidar que era el espada más frio de todos los espadas que hayamos conocido. En cambio, acercándose hasta la cama en donde ya Nelliel estaba sentada cubriendo su bella desnudez con una cobija blanca, la tomó por la barbilla y la besó. Luego se levantó y mientras abría la puerta, asintió con la cabeza y con eso ella quedó más feliz que cuando se corrió y se corrió gracias a todas las habilidades de este bello e irresistible espada. Volviendo a acostarse y abrazando una suave almohada, suspiró su nombre con el mismo gusto de siempre. Con todo su amor.

—Ulquiorra, oh Ulquiorra mi amor, que rico todo lo que pasó entre nosotros hoy. Delicioso mi amor.

Y se acabó el _shot_ mis amores. Esa noche Ulquiorra fue a Karakura a conseguirle unas botellas de whisky y unas nenas que Aizen necesitaba para distraerse porque estaba cansado de acostarse con _arrancars_. Esa noche quería cambiar. Pero luego de cumplir a cabalidad con la orden que Aizen le había dado; es decir, con el favor que le había pedido porque Aizen se las daba de bueno y dijo que nunca los obligó a nada, volvió a la habitación con ella, con Nelliel.

Desvistiéndose y acostándose a su lado, la abrazó con fuerza y respiró de su singular olor a fruta fresca y durmió junto a ella como nunca antes había dormido. Sin saber que al otro día el idiota de Nnoitra la golpearía tan fuerte en la cabeza que eso le produciría amnesia y la alejaría, si se puede ser algo dramático, para siempre de él, durmió sin saber nada de lo que pasaría. Inocente de lo que ocurriría y sin saber que no volvería a tener sexo hasta que apareciera Orihime en _"las noches"_ disfrutó el tiempo que pudo de su agradable calor y su dulce compañía. De verdad le había gustado acostarse con ella y haber dormido junto a su cálido cuerpo toda esa noche, toda esa noche junto a ella.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Domingo, 04 de octubre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola mis amores! :D jajaja. Hoy no voy a hablar mucho porque, no sé, ¿pereza tal vez? Si, creo que es eso. Tengo como síndrome de domingo por la noche. ¿Les ha pasado? Ya mañana lunes mis queridos y si señores, a madrugar :'( Ay no, que vida tan dura esta de verdad. Uno debería es vivir relajado y ya. ¿No? Yo creo que sí :D**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos y, ah si, Ana, jajajaja, se me estaba olvidando contestarle y saludarla.**_

 _ **Ana, pues gracias :D Por los shots que he escrito puedo parecer una sádica de mierda; y creo que este shot de hoy como que negará lo que voy a decir en este momento pero pues al carajo :P jajaja, es que creo que es la verdad. Yo muy, muy, pero muy en el fondo, yo creo que en el centro de planeta, jajaja, soy muy cursi. Me considero una eterna enamorada del amor y me encanta todo lo que sea romance, jajaja. Entonces gracias por decir que el shot pasado me quedó romántico y que te gustó. Besos y abrazos. Gracias por tus comentarios y por la lectura.**_

 _ **A todos los demás, incluida Sunev, muchas gracias por leer. Chao mis niños. Nos leemos.**_

* * *

 **El que ríe al último ríe mejor: Soi Fong /Toshiro**

¡Hola! Sé que estuve muy perdida y pues como que ya les he contado mucho por qué. ¿No? No les diré más por qué no había podido actualizar hasta ahora. Ok afortunadamente todo se arregló y puedo volver a seguir haciendo todas las maldades que ustedes me piden y pues eso es lo que haremos a continuación. Este (como cosa rara) es un _shot_ que me pidió Cristobadican y pues, aprovecho la oportunidad para darle las gracias por seguir el " _fic"_ tan atentamente y además porque (risa) él me ha pedido muchas cosas con Uryuu y, ¡sí! ¡Me fascina! Uryuu es de mis personajes favoritos en _bleach_ y gracias a él; y por supuesto también a ustedes, yo me he divertido mucho escribiendo este _fic_.

Bueno y ahora sí, empecemos con el _shot._ ¿Les parece? ¡Empecemos!

Cristobadican me dice: _"Excelentísimo, capitulazo, uno de los mejores que he leído.  
Tengo una nueva idea pero esto será más sádico, un Toshiro x Soi Fong (aunque son casi del mismo tamaño) podría ser que en una reunión de capitanes Toshiro por accidente deja en vergüenza a Soi Fong y esta se quiere vengar y se consigue un equipo completo de sado—masoquismo para castigar al capitán del 10 escuadrón (¿o es demasiado fuerte?)  
un abrazo y un beso nos leemos luego"_

No saben lo que me rio cada que leo un review suyo (risa) ya hasta miedo me da cuando sé que voy a leer otro de sus amables y creativos reviews. Esta idea me gustó y aunque aún no sé cómo me va a salir eso, miremos a ver qué pasa.

.

.

Este _shot_ se sitúa en la época en que se acabó la serie. He decidido hacerlo ahí porque ahí, uy si, ¡papacito! (risa) Toshiro creció y creo que viéndose así, más grande y, ¿Por qué no decirlo? Más atractivo, no sería tan perverso ponerlo a hacer las maldades que lo vamos a poner hacer con Soi Fong porque se ve más grandecito y puede soportarlo. ¿No creen? Yo me considero perversa y muy _hentai_ pero tampoco, tampoco hasta allá. Los que lo podemos hacer debemos ser conscientes de lo que estamos haciendo y más que nada, estar dispuestos. A los niños inocentes hay que sacarlos de este paseo. Dicho eso y dejando claro la situación, las edades de los personajes y la época, les contaré.

.

.

Era un día más en el _gotei 13_ y no había mucho que hacer. Pero como el capitán Yamamoto es más cansón que la mamá de uno cuando lo llama a comer, todos los capitanes del _sereitei_ estaban en una aburrida reunión sin importar que fuera domingo. ¡El colmo! Pero bueno, en fin…

Quien más molesta estaba con dicha reunión imagino que ya saben quién es, era Soi Fong. Ella había tenido que rechazar una invitación que le hizo su querida y muy amada Yoruichi-sama y todo por culpa de esa inoportuna reunión.

No podía estar de peor humor.

— Ah sí, sí, sí, lo de siempre capitán Yamamoto. Que no se debe descuidar la seguridad del _sereitei_ y mucho menos al _shinigami_ sustituto que está en Karakura. ¿Esa era la urgencia de la reunión? Para decirnos lo mismo de siempre no era necesario convocar a esta reunión hoy. ¿No cree?

— Vaya…. —exclamó Toshiro sin querer—pero que no se le note tanto que estaba que se moría por ir a la parrillada que organizó Urahara-san con Yoruichi-san en su tienda con esos vagos hoy. ¡Que genio!

— Uy no, ¿Cómo así?—Preguntó un ya tomado Kyoraku— ¿Había fiesta en el mundo de los humanos y no nos invitaron? ¡Qué malos!

— ¡Capitán!

— ¿Qué Nanao?— Se giró y la miró muy sonriente— Es la verdad pero oigan no, aquí lo curioso es otra cosa. ¿Usted como sabe eso capitán Hitsugaya? ¿Fue que a usted si lo invitaron o qué?

— Eh bueno, no, no exactamente capitán.

Respondió nervioso porque hasta Byakuya, se estaba riendo de la cara de pena que había puesto Soi Fong cuando Toshiro la dejó al descubierto con los demás. Asustado porque ya conocía el genio de esa bella capitana a la que por encima se le veía que solo le gustaban eran las mujeres; mas especialmente Yoruichi, ya se estaba preocupando y en serio por la mirada asesina que le daba una todavía apenada Soi Fong.

Pero el pobre Toshiro era tan de malas que no dejaban de hablar de Yoruichi, Urahara y de aquella fiesta que pobrecito, lo había metido en un gran problema.

— Claro, por eso no está su teniente aquí. ¿Imagino que Matsumoto-san también debe estar por allá verdad?

— Sí, si capitán y pues esa es la razón por la cual sabia de la dichosa fiesta.

Le respondió Toshiro a un muy siempre alegre Kyoraku.

— Ella me rogó que le diera permiso para ir y como aquí las cosas han estado bien desde que Ichigo recuperó sus poderes de _shinigami_ , no le vi problema que fuera con las demás.

— Ah claro, allá debe estar Nemu también. —Respondió de mal genio Mayuri— Minino en esa fiesta está el infeliz ese de mierda del Quincy. ¿No es cierto capitán Hitsugaya?

— La verdad no lo sé señor, ni idea.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó molesto Byakuya— Claro, eso fue. Rukia no quiso estudiar el pergamino que le di para la ceremonia de té que realizara la próxima semana representando a la casa Kuchiki por eso, por andar detrás del estúpido de Kurosaki. ¿Cierto que allá también va a estar el idiota ese, capitana Soi Fong?

— ¿Me pregunta a mi capitán?— Levantó una ceja Soi Fong— ¿Y yo como por qué voy a saber si su hermana está ahí o no capitán Kuchiki? Ni idea.

— ¿Cómo no va a saber capitana?—Le preguntó Kenpachi a su lado— Es obvio que usted quería ir a esa fiesta y debe estar enterada de quien y quien no iba a ir. ¿No? Su _reiatsu_ esta tan elevado que hasta creía que estaba enferma.

No lo pudieron evitar, hasta Unohana se soltó a reír por verla tan apenada. Cosa que hizo enojar a un cansado señor de edad. Aunque ustedes no lo crean era como cualquier señor de edad, se cansaba de la espalda y le daba sueño a cada rato. Se la pasaba era geteando (durmiendo) casi todo el tiempo mientras esta partida de capitanes, se la pasaba dándose en la madre con cuanto _hollow_ o cosa le daba por ir a joderlos.

— ¡Suficiente todos ustedes! No se van a coger la reunión de ruana y lo que la capitana Soi Fong quiera o no quiera hacer con su tiempo libre…

— ¡Pero capitán Yamamoto, eso no es así! ¡Yo no…!

—…como decía antes de que me interrumpiera capitana, —le dio una mirada asesina a la pobre roja y apenada Soi Fong, y todo por culpa de Toshiro—lo que usted haga o no haga en su tiempo libre es su problema. Pero como ahora estamos es trabajando, ordeno que los capitanes Hitsugaya y el capitán….

Dando las últimas instrucciones para acabar con la reunión e irse a dormir por largo rato, los despidió y los sacó del aquel salón. Estaba era que se tiraba un pedo pero como nada que se iban, ¡no podía!

Total fue que importándole una mierda si Soi Fong quería o no quería ir a la fiesta; si quería matar a punta de _zanpakuto_ a Toshiro por lo que le había hecho o no, se acostó a dormir y le importaba muy poquito lo que pasaba con ellos. Ah pero la que no se había olvidado para nada de todo lo que había pasado en esa reunión y planeaba su venganza de camino a Karakura, era Soi Fong. Soi Fong estaba era que lo mataba pero no, se le ocurrió una mejor idea que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo.

.

.

 _"_ _¿Puedes venir por mí, Shiro-chan? Rangiku-san me hizo tomar mucho y estoy muy borracha para volver a la sociedad de almas sola. ¿Puedes venir por mí o no amor?_

— ¿Amor? —Se preguntaba con aquella nota en la mano mientras se acercaba a la tienda de Urahara—esto es muy raro. Tú nunca me dices amor y mucho menos me dices Shiro-chan cuando estas borracha Momo. ¿Qué rayos te dieron en esa fiesta? Bueno pero eso no importa, ya voy por ti preciosa, ya voy por ti mi amor.

Ilusionado al pensar que pasaría la noche en Karakura con su novia haciéndoselo toda la noche como aquella vez en la fiesta de halloween (para más información véase mi especial de _bleach_ de halloween) pronto perdió el conocimiento y no supo más de sí.

.

.

Un rato después y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, despertó pero cuando despertó, se llevó el susto de su vida. Estaba acostado en lo que parecía una camilla dentro de una oscura bodega. Atado de pies y manos con unas fuertes sogas, no sabía lo que le pasaría. Sin tener una mínima idea de donde estaba, se asustó más y sus bellas pupilas turquesas se dilataron de miedo cuando vio lo que vio y escuchó lo que escuchó.

— ¿Ahora si no se está riendo verdad, capitán?

— ¡Capitana Soi Fong!—Intentó moverse sin éxito y al hacerlo se lastimó los brazos. Las sogas estaban muy fuertemente amarradas— ¡¿Pero qué demonios significa esto?!

— Lo que usted me hizo hoy capitán Hitsugaya, no se hace.

Le respondió con una maquiavélica sonrisa y sosteniendo dos pinzas en la mano mientras se le acercaba.

— Me dejó en ridículo y en vergüenza frente a todos hoy y por eso y sólo por eso, usted también quedara en vergüenza porque mire. —Señaló una cámara que lo grababa.

— Oiga no, no, no, ¡¿qué es lo que piensa hacerme ah?! ¡Suélteme! ¡Yo tengo que ir por Momo y no estoy para….!

— Esa mi querido e impertinente capitán…. —le puso ambas pinzas en las tetillas y se las apretó con fuerza.

— ¡Ah no! ¡No! ¡Quíteme esa mierda pero ya capitana, pero ya! ¡Eso duele, me duele!

—…es la cuestión. Qué bueno que me diga que le duele porque esa es toda la intención. ¿Alguna vez ha escuchado que en el dolor también se encuentra placer? Pues muy bien, con usted vamos a comprobar si esa teoría es cierta.

El pobre Toshiro no podía moverse porque estaba completamente amarrado y lo peor no era tener dos frías pinzas en su pecho apretándole las tetillas; ni tener una cámara que lo estaba grabando ni estar desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Lo peor fue verla acercarse a él con lo que parecía una bandeja llena de herramientas.

Asustado como un carajo por ver en el rostro de Soi Fong esa sonrisa de perversión y malicia, no tenía ni idea de los planes que ella tenía.

— Hmmm, ¿con cuál de todas estas cosas deberíamos empezar capitán? ¿Cuál cree que le puede doler más?

— ¡Suélteme maldita sádica loca! ¡Que me suelte! ¡¿Que gana con todo esto ah?! ¡Ya lo que paso, pasó! ¡Supérelo!

— ¡No!

Tomó una fusta de cuero negro y lo azotó con fuerza en el pecho.

— ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Que me suelte capitana! ¡Suélteme carajo o…!

— ¡No!— Le pegó una vez más— No lo haré porque mis sentimientos hacia Yoruichi-sama, solo me pertenecen a mí y a nadie más. ¡Maldito idiota! Por culpa suya todos se dieron cuenta de que….

— ¿Es en serio?— Sonrió y por eso recibió otro azote— ¡Maldita perra! ¡Eso duele! Pero si será estúpida maldita pervertida y enferma degenerada. Todos sabemos que usted bota la baba por Yoruichi-san. ¡Eso no es secreto de estado! ¡Que me deje ir de una buena vez capitana antes de que….! ¡Ah! ¡Que no me pegue más! ¡Perra!

— ¿Con que muy enojado eh? Muy bien, muy bien.

A Soi Fong no le gustaban los hombres para nada pero como necesitaba que se le parara para hacer lo que quería hacer, se acercó a la camilla y tomándolo con fuerza en una de sus manos, empezó a masturbarlo.

Duro, muy duro era su trato pero como Toshiro era un hombre y uno muy caliente, reaccionó involuntariamente a su tacto. Viéndolo jadear y con el pecho algo marcado, luego tomó uno de los accesorios que había comprado para eso, para torturarlo.

Amarrándole una tela con cuerda al erecto y húmedo miembro, luego la haló y se lo apretó con fuerza. Era como, ¿Cómo les explico? ¿Era como cuando a una mujer le amarran un corsé al torso? Era lo mismo, solo que ese corsé era pequeñito, negro y estaba rodeando el erecto miembro de un golpeado y muy excitado capitán. Por más loco que pareciera era verdad. El pecho le dolía, tenía entumecida las manos y su miembro estaba rojo de lo apretado pero sentía un increíble placer que nunca había experimentado. Aunque era bastante doloroso, también era muy placentero.

En aquella oscura bodega muy cerca de la tienda de Urahara y de los demás que celebraban, Soi Fong le arrancaba altos gritos de placer porque mientras no dejaba de tocarlo para que no perdiera la erección, lo lamia en la punta para provocar su perdición.

— Suel, suélteme capitana, no más. De verdad que no era mi intención hacerla quedar mal pero, ¡ah! Ah ya no más, no más por favor.

— No, no es suficiente.

Se alejó y por tanto también dejó de atenderlo.

— Dígame algo, ¿se quiere correr verdad? ¿Se quiere correr aquí?— Se llevó las manos hasta el cuello y desanudo su negro y tallado vestido. Luego se acarició con suavidad los erguidos pezones.

Toshiro apartó la mirada porque a pesar de que los senos de Soi Fong eran pequeños, eran perfectos. Se parecían mucho a los de su querida Momo y para su desgracia, sus pezones estaban muy erguidos.

Cerrando los ojos pero teniendo que abrirlos cuando ella apretó más el corsé negro de su miembro que lo apretaba, no pudo evitarlo. Se rindió a la tentación de dejarse ir mientras ella lo tocaba en la punta con el pulgar pero….

— ¿Cree que lo voy a dejar correr, capitán? ¡Olvídelo!

— ¡Ah no, no! ¡Maldita perra! ¡Eso duele, duele mucho!

Esa Soi Fong de verdad se podría decir que era bien mala porque, ¿saben lo que hizo? Justo cuando se dio cuenta de que Toshiro se iba a correr, apretó con una increíble fuerza aquel corsé y le peló un poco el miembro al hacerlo. No lo dejó correrse como él quería y lo estaba torturando lo mejor que podía. Deteniendo su liberación y luego cortando las sogas que lo sostenían a la camilla por los tobillos, lo giró de un solo golpe sobre ella y se preparaba para usar otra de sus herramientas.

— Por favor no más, no más se lo ruego capitana, ya fue suficiente. Déjeme ir por Momo y usted puede ir con….

— ¡Ni mierda!— Tomó un látigo con puntas de metal y lo azotó en la espalda con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Ah! ¡Perra! ¡Déjeme ir maldita perra del demonio! ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No más!

Y como si sus gritos fueran una dulce melodía, siguió azotándolo hasta que su espalda estuvo llena de marcas y sangre, bastante sangre diría. Luego, tomando una botella de whisky que había comprado para curar su _reigai_ , la vacío casi toda sobre su ensangrentada espalda y el ardor fue tan fuerte que lo hizo llorar.

— Guau, ¿está llorando como una nenita, capitán? Dígame, ¿dónde quedaron sus burlas y sus risas de mí hoy cuando dijo lo que dijo delante de los demás capitanes ah? ¡¿Dónde?!

— ¡Maldita!—Se giró, la miró con odio y lágrimas en los ojos— Cuando me suelte de aquí, que va a ser muy pronto, se lo voy a meter tanto que la voy a hacer llorar igual a o más de lo que usted me ha hecho llorar a mí. Se va a arrepentir de no haberme dejado ir. ¡Se lo juro!

— Bueno, pero mientras eso pasa… —sonrió y tomó un tapón anal después de soltar aquel látigo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sáqueme esa mierda del culo! ¡Que me la saque pero ya! ¡Maldita perra! ¡Pero me las va a pagar capitana! ¡Me las va a pagar y…! ¡Ah! ¡Ah no más! ¡No más!

Introduciéndole un poco más aquel lubricado y frio tapón anal por el trasero, lo estaba haciendo llorar una vez más. Quitándole la virginidad anal al pobre y muy atractivo de Toshiro, fue muy feliz por todas las maldades que le hizo. Violándolo, golpeándolo y riéndose de sus lágrimas, finalmente quedó satisfecha cuando Toshiro se cansó de luchar y se desmayó de vergüenza, dolor y pena. Que malvada era Soi Fong, mala, muy mala y sádica mis amores (juajuajuajua).

.

.

Una rato después y siendo ya bastante la madrugada, lo que Urahara y Yoruichi encontraron, era increible.

— Oye, oye Yoruichi-san, ¿es en serio? ¿Abejita-san le hizo esto a este muchacho? No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Qué peligro! Hasta miedo me da seguirte cogiendo.

— Ya cállate Kisuke-san y mira.

Señaló el pecho de Toshiro y le mostró la particular marca de la _zanpakuto_ de Soi Fong.

—Esa es la marca de Soi Fong, si te lo digo es porque la conozco como la palma de mi mano. Quien sabe que le hizo este muchacho que le sacó tanto la mierda. —Río— Seguro que fue algo grave. Ella es más bien tranquila y no creo que le haya hecho todo lo que le hizo por puro deporte. Sinceramente lo dudo.

— Sí, claro, como hace cien años fue tu novia… la defiendes. — Dijo mientras seguía curando las heridas de Toshiro y se preparaba para borrarle la memoria— No pero no, hasta aquí llegamos tú y yo Yoruichi-san porque ni mierda. Yo no me voy a exponer a que me violen como le pasó al capitán Hitsugaya y todo por andar detrás del culo tuyo. ¡olvídalo!

— Ay Kisuke-san, mi amor….

Se le acercó y le entrelazó las manos al cuello. Luego lo besó y lo excitó con eso.

— ¿No? ¿Te da mucho miedo entonces que la loca enferma de Soi Fong te viole mi amor? No te preocupes, yo nunca la he dejado hacerte daño y nunca se lo permitiré. Ella sabe que si te toca un pelo, jamás volvería a hablarle y muy probablemente la mataría por eso. Seguro que sí.

—Yoruichi-san, —sonrió maliciosamente—solo bromeaba. Así la loca de abejita—san me pegue, me viole y me torture como lo hizo con este muchacho, yo jamás me alejaría de tu lado. Yo te amo Yoruichi-san. Te amo mi bella gatita y, ¿qué dices si terminamos de curar al capitán y llamamos a la novia para que lo recoja? Después de eso, no sé, podríamos salir a hacer lo que tú quieras. ¿Te gusta la idea?

— Me encanta.

Lo besó de nuevo y sonrió.

—Yo creo que ya está listo y ay mi amor, pobre muchacho. ¿No podía dejarlo al menos en la puerta de tu tienda? Es el colmo con Soi Fong. —Río—Al menos debió ser más amable y no haberlo dejado tirado en ese callejón. Pobre muchacho, quien sabe que le habrá hecho para haber terminado tan mal hoy.

Y mientras Soi Fong reía muy alegre en la sociedad de almas y en su cuarto de capitana por todo lo que había hecho, Momo decía muerta de miedo, lágrimas y angustia en la tienda de Urahara mientras Toshiro por fin despertaba…

— ¡Toshiro-kun! Ay Toshiro-kun, ¿qué te paso? ¿Te duele? ¿Te duele mucho?

— Momo…

Se levantó con dificultad del futón y le sonrió. No le gustaba ver esas lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos y verla tan angustiada.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien Momo pero, ¿y tú? ¿Que no estabas en una fiesta o algo así?

— ¡Capitán!—Exclamó Rangiku a su lado igual de angustiada— ¿Qué fue lo que le paso ah capitán? ¿Con quién se agarró esta vez que lo dejó tan mal?

— No sé Matsumoto, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó. Es más, ¿Cómo llegue yo aquí?

—Toshiro-kun, ay Toshiro-kun….

Lloraba Momo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Luego le dijo al oído para que solo él la escuchara.

—Debes dejar de ser tan buscapleitos y tan imprudente mi amor. Sólo mira cómo te dejaron mi cielo. Toshiro-kun, mi amor….

—Pues quien haya sido Momo, le va a saber a mierda haberse metido conmigo. —La apartó para mirarla y luego le sonrió— Ya no llores más y mejor dime, ¿te divertiste mucho? ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

Rangiku, que era como la cómplice de su capitán y mucho más de Momo, se disculpó y diciendo que se iba adelantando a la sociedad de almas, los dejó solos y no pudo haber hecho algo mejor. Momo se moría por darle un beso a su novio pero delante de ella no podía. Sabía que Toshiro debía guardar ciertas apariencias ante los demás porque ya saben, su puesto de capitán no se lo permitía.

— Uy si, dame otro de esos Momo. Seguro que si me das una terapia intensiva de besos hoy, me empiezo a sentir mejor. Más rápidamente, mi amor.

—Toshiro-kun, ay mi Toshiro-kun…. —le tomó el rostro en ambas manos y lo miró—No importa lo que digan en la sociedad de almas, me voy a quedar contigo hasta que estés mejor. Me voy a encargar personalmente de cuidarte, ¿quieres?

— Sí, sí mi Momo, como digas.

Le respondió muy sonriente mientras salían de la tienda para pasar por el _senkaimon._

— Oye Momo, recuérdame agradecerle al imbécil que haya sido que casi me mata, haberme dejado así. Gracias a quien sea que haya sido, yo te voy a tener para mí solo cuidándome por lo menos una semana.

— Qué risa Toshiro-kun. Mira no más como me estoy riendo.

Atravesando la puerta que los llevaría a su hogar, el pobre Toshiro no tenía memoria de nada pero lo que si sentía, era un extraño ardor en el trasero. Pensando que se había quemado con alguna cosa durante la batalla que tuvo y de la cual no se acordaba de nada, de verdad estaba contento. Él, amaba a Momo y aunque le dolía hasta el pelo por todos los morados que aun tenia, estaba contento porque ella que era tan dulce con él y lo amaba, no hacía más que acariciarlo y consentirlo muy preocupada.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Miércoles** **, 07 de octubre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis queridisimos amigos y hoy estoy super feliz! ¡awwwwwwwwww, comentó alguien diferente a ustedes dos niñas! jajajaja. Como les parece Ana, Sunev, que me comentó alguien como invitado que se hace llamar: duran nomo. Antes de pasar a responder el review de Ana y el de este personaje, quiero darles las gracias por leer y comentar. Se los agradezco mucho.**_

 _ **Bueno, empecemos por orden.**_

 _ **Ana: jajajaja, ¿en serio te asustaste? jajaja, es que creo que me paso de mala y de sádica a veces ;) jajaja, pero como siempre digo, no es culpa mía ohhhh, jajaja, es culpa de los que me leen y me piden cosas, nada mas. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Eres muy amable.**_

 _ **Duran nomo: Hola! no sabes lo que me alegra tener a un nuevo comentarista. ¡Sugoi! jajaja. Muchas gracias por leer y pues con respecto a lo que me pediste, pues la verdad ahora ando un poco apretada de tiempo. Como decía este "fic" es muy viejo y lo estoy republicando, editado, tenia muchas fallas. Me gusta la idea de hacer un Ichigo por Orihime pero, no fuiste especifico/a ;) jajaja, no me dijiste como lo querías. Cuando mis niños y niñas hentai me comentaban en la otra pagina donde publicaba (mas especificamente te hablo del pervertido de Cristobadican) pues eran muy precisos. Situación de la serie, si lo querían romántico o cochino, personajes, lugar, situación; ya sabes, si quieres que haya pelea o sea romance, en fin... poner en pocas palabras lo que quieres leer ;) jajaja. Como te digo ando super corta de tiempo pero claro, con todo gusto escribo para ti pero debes darme algo de tiempo. Es que no solo hago estas travesuras ;) jajaja, hago muchas mas :D**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos. Espero disfruten el capitulo de hoy. Es uno de mis preferidos ;) jajaja. Me encanta :D**_

* * *

 **Mi tercer Ulquihime: una provocación salvaje y letal**

Hola mis niños. ¿Cómo me les va? ¿Ustedes pueden creer esto? Es el colmo. Según mis cuentas hasta el pajarito que salió en la serie una vez con Sado, ¿se acuerdan? Pues yo creo que hasta ese pajarito es más famoso que los protagonistas de esta serie (risa). Ay si mis amores es que, ¡increíble! Aquí quienes más lo han hecho hasta ahora son Uryuu, obvio y todo por culpa de Cristobadican, Byakuya, como que a todos les entra la curiosidad por saber cómo lo hace ese care limón, ¿no? Grimmjow y bueno, yo creo que de ahí le sigue pues este. ¡Ulquiorra! (risa loca). Mis niños _hentai_ y _lemon_ si se los menciono es porque me parece divertido, por nada más. Yo por ejemplo me quede esperando que alguien me pidiera algo de Gin y Rangiku. Es que ellos sí tuvieron su romance; digo, hasta donde sé en el manga si se hace más mención al romance de ellos pero en fin….sigamos.

Antes de pasar a hacer la travesura que me pidió Niok con esta pareja que a muchos por lo que he notado les gusta, quiero mandarles un gran saludo y mis sinceros agradecimientos. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado en ya casi un mes que llevo publicando este _"fic"._ Un saludo muy especialmente al _hentai_ de Cristobadican que me lee y me comenta a la velocidad de la luz. ¡Gracias lindo! Gracias y un gran beso y un saludo hasta Chile. ¡Que viva Chile y todo Latinoamérica carajo! ¡Todo el mundo! ¡Sí! (risa). Bueno, y obvio no me puedo quedar sin saludar al dueño o dueña (aun no sé qué es) de este _shot_.

Un gran besito y abrazo a Niok y aunque no fuiste muy especifico/a, haré lo mejor que pueda Espero te guste el resultado.

Pues mis queridos amigos llega Niok y me escribe: " _Un Ulquime pero, ¡más acción!"_ y yo le digo: _"Perfecto pero ¿Cómo mas acción? ¿Más cochino o qué?"_ Entonces como no me dio muchos detalles y yo por acción entiendo eso (cara de picardía) acción, les contaré.

.

.

Era una despejada y aburrida noche en _"las noches"_ y Orihime ya llevaba una semana "secuestrada" en ese oscuro lugar. La pobre estaba más aburrida que cuando alguien recibe su pago y lo tiene que repartir todo entre facturas y deudas. ¿No? Los que trabajan saben de qué les estoy hablando. ¡Horrible! Así estaría de aburrida la pobre Orihime. Ya se imaginaran entonces cómo estaba.

La pobre loca, sádica y enferma de Orihime estaba tan aburrida, que hasta llamó al pesado de Ulquiorra. A ella no le gustaba llamarlo para nada porque hacerlo hablar, era todo un problema. Tenía que sacarle las palabras con ganzúa.

— ¿Y ahora qué es lo que quieres, mujer? Es tarde de la noche y tú deberías es estar durmiendo.

— Ay Ulquiorra, mi amor…. —se le acercó a la reja e intentó tomarle una fría mano—Estoy muy aburrida aquí encerrada biscocho. ¿No me puedes hacer un favor?

Ya se imaginaran, él la miró como si con la mirada la pudiera matar y se dio medio vuelta. No le respondió ni mierda. ¡Qué grosero!

— Ay Ulquiorra, papacito rico, no seas así. Mírame y dime si me puedes hacer un favor o no. ¿Sí? No seas malito mi amor, por favor. Te prometo que si me haces ese favor que te voy a pedir no te molesto más por el resto de la semana.

— ¿Lo prometes, mujer?

Se giró y la miró con la misma seriedad de siempre.

— Sí, sí mi amor pero ayúdame, te lo ruego. Me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento aquí encerrada y me gustaría escuchar un poco de música. ¿Tú me las puedes traer?

Y mientras Ulquiorra la miraba con cara de: _What the fuck?_ porque él no sabía lo que era la música ni mucho menos en donde podía conseguirla, Gin, Kaname y Aizen se estaban partiendo de la risa en su estudio lleno de cámaras mientras los veían. Ellos; mas especialmente Aizen, no les perdían pisada a nada que se moviera en: _"las noches"._ Por eso frente a los ordenadores y doblados de la risa, escuchaban lo que una coqueta Orihime decía.

— Uy no Aizen—sama, es el colmo con ese maricon. ¿Es que de verdad es tan marica que no se da cuenta que esa mamacita le es está cayendo? ¡Es el colmo! Solicito permiso para darle un golpe por guevon.

— No, no, no Gin. —Río muy alegre con él— Esperemos a ver qué pasa cuando le lleve la música. Ese es tan bobo que no demora en venir a pedirme permiso para hacer lo que esa ricura le pidió. Esperemos, esperemos a ver qué hace. No sé porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que esta noche será muy movida. ¿Ustedes no?

— Pues yo no digo nada.

Dijo Kaname y pobrecito, él como no veía solo escuchaba.

—Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra es una mierda y no creo que pase nada especial hoy; digo, con el respeto que usted me merece Aizen-sama.

—Pues yo no sé pero si ese guevon no se termina comiendo a esa mujer hoy, ¡lo hago yo!— Dijo Gin y se soltó a reír muy alegre— Es que si será marica. ¿No darse cuenta de que esa cosota lo que le está pidiendo es otra cosa? Idiota, hasta deberían es matarlo por imbécil.

Y pasada una hora cuando Ulquiorra fue a Karakura por lo que Orihime le había pedido….

— ¿Era esto mujer lo que querías?

— ¡Sí!—Exclamó muy alegre cuando Ulquiorra le entregó aquella pequeña caja musical con la memoria usb— Gracias. Muchas gracias Ulquiorra. Era justo lo que quería pero ven, no te vayas. ¿No quieres escuchar un poco?

En la sala de cámaras….

— Tranquilízate Gin, tranquilízate. Vamos qué hace ese biscocho con el bobo de Ulquiorra. Esperemos a ver si lo convence o no.

— Pero ya sabe, ¿no Aizen-sama? —Sonrió y lo miro— Si ese guevon vuelve y le dice que no, nos traemos a esa belleza entonces para acá y le hacemos lo que quiera. Recuerde que usted lo prometió.

— Sí, sí, si Gin, ya sé. Ahora cállate y déjame oír.

De vuelta en la celda, digo, en la habitación en donde estaba encerrada Orihime ya bailando….

— ¿A ese infernal ruido le llamas música, mujer? ¿Para eso me hiciste ir al mundo de los humanos y a tu casa?

— Si Ulquiorra mi amor pero es que mira. —Dijo mientras no dejaba de bailar y se le acercaba con cadencia, con suavidad— Para esto es la música y hay música de todo tipo. Esta por ejemplo me gusta escucharla cuando…

 _"…_ _le gusta el sexo en exceso y en el proceso…"_

—….estoy muy aburrida. —Dijo tras él y en su oído.

— ¡Aizen—sama por favor!

— Que te calmes Gin. —Río con alegría por su ansiedad— Que te calles y me dejes ver y oír qué más va a hacer esa nena tan bella.

Y Ulquiorra decía….

— ¿Aburrida? ¿Cómo una música tan vulgar como esa puede subirle el ánimo a alguien? No te entiendo, mujer.

—Oh, es sencillo, muy simple. —Le contestó pero ya no tras él sino de frente mientras no dejaba de mover las caderas y las manos con cadencia— Me prende…

Bailando frente a él aquella movida canción que la describía tan bien a ella, que era como muy _"candy"_ a veces, luego cambió de ritmo cuando empezó a sonar otra canción. Dándole la espalda y acercándosele mucho más al pecho, no dejaba de mover sus caderas con insistencia para lograr en él lo que a ella ya le había pasado desde que había encendido el reproductor. Excitación.

Bailando frente a él y sintiendo su hombría crecer por cómo le contoneaba el trasero, se reía con mucha picardía de sus juegos mientras la acelerada canción seguía sonando.

 _"_ _Como un animal, como un animal  
Me la voy a tirar, la voy a devorar, como un animal, como un animal  
me la voy a llevar, machucando por la capital, ese material, demasiado brutal  
si fuera normal, sonido bestial…"_

— Mujer, mujer ya no más. ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr con esto?

— ¿Qué crees?—Alzó las manos y las deslizó sensualmente por los costados de sus enormes senos mientras no dejaba de rosarlo con su trasero— ¿Qué crees tú que es lo que yo quiero de ti ah? ¿De verdad tengo que ser tan explícita? ¿En serio quieres te lo diga, Ulquiorra?

— ¡Aizen-sama por favor! ¡No más! Déjeme ir y darle en la cara a ese hijo de…

— Que no, no Gin, espérate. Espera un poco más por favor. De verdad me gustaría ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar esa mujer para provocarlo. Por eso la traje aquí. Porque sabía que de todos ellos, era ella las que más nos iba a divertir.

Aizen estaba muerto de risa por ver a Gin hacer coraje, a Kaname reír pero lo que más le divertía era lo que veía. Ulquiorra se veía más impasible de lo normal y él sabía la razón. Sabía que Ulquiorra estaba muy excitado y le divertía y mucho ver hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar. Hasta donde podría aguantar.

Cosa que no duro mucho más tiempo pues Orihime se pasó de loca y lo provocó demasiado. No sabía lo que se iba a arrepentir por eso.

— ¿Entonces eso es lo que quieres mujer? ¿Estás segura de eso?

— Oh Ulquiorra, ummmm si Ulquiorra….

Dijo ya frente al él y sin dejar de bailar, deslizó ambas manos con lentitud por su macado pecho que estaba cerrado con aquella chaqueta.

— Oh sí Ulquiorra, ya no puedo esperar más.

— Al carajo, a la mierda todo.

Ulquiorra no se pudo seguir resistiendo a sus coqueteos y tomándola por la cintura, la apegó más a su pecho y la llevó contra una de las paredes usando una increíble velocidad que muy pocos le conocían. Mandando su vigilancia al demonio y siendo presa de sus deseos, le abrió el traje blanco por el pecho y le subió la falda de aquel largo vestido. Luego, después de medio desnudarla y desatando el nudo de su hakama para hacer lo que se moría por hacer, penetrarla con todas sus fuerzas, era una ironía pero ella dijo lo mismo que decían tres metiches ex _shinigamis_ que los estaban viendo.

— ¡Por fin!

— ¿Lo ves Gin? Yo sabía. Ulquiorra puede ser un espada y todo lo frio que le dé la gana pero esa mujer, está muy buena. Ni un santo sería capaz de decirle que no a una diabla tan bella como esa. Nadie.

— ¿Pero entonces qué?—Preguntó sonriente y mirando de nuevo la pantalla— ¿Si podemos seguir viendo o no?

— Ah sí, qué carajo. —Río muy alegre y se sentó— Vamos a ver qué tan bien se lo hace. ¿No? De pronto la nena quede insatisfecha y nos tocaría a nosotros terminar la tarea.

Pero mientras estos tres sádicos de mierda veían; ah no perdón, solo Aizen y Gin miraban porque como Kaname no veía un culo por su ceguera, solo podía escuchar. Pero oigan, con lo fuerte que gritaba Orihime por como Ulquiorra se lo estaba metiendo, ¡podía imaginarse el resto!

— ¡Ah Ulquiorra! ¡Ah papacito rico mi amor! ¡Mas! ¡Mas!

Teniéndola contra la pared y dándole con todas sus fuerzas, no decía nada mientras se lo metía sin detenerse ni por un instante a mirarla. Ulquiorra tenía clavada la cara en uno de los desnudos hombros de Orihime mientras que ella, no dejaba de gemir y gritar con fuerza que le encantaba. Que era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer en la vida y que quería que la besara.

— ¡Ah, ah, ah Ulquiorra bésame! ¡Oh, ah sí, así, rico, muy rico mi amor! ah Ulquiorra ¡Ulquio…!

No pudo decir más porque este callado y diestro espada, quería silenciar sus gritos de alguna forma. Por eso levantó la cabeza y tapando su boca al besarla con toda la pasión que le había despertado y que hacía mucho tiempo nadie sacaba, le metió la lengua y muy pronto bailó a su mismo ritmo dentro de su ansiosa y deliciosa boca. Sin dejar de besarla, penetrarla y tocarla, le tomó ambas piernas y las anudó a sus caderas.

— ¡Ah Ulquiorra, ah Ulquiorra yo, yo….! ¡Mas! ¡Dame más duro mi amor! ¡Más….!

Ulquiorra se prendió con más fuerza de sus caderas y dejándose ir al igual que lo hizo ella, disfrutó de todos los gemidos y gritos que dio de placer al hacerla llegar después de escasos diez minutos que se lo metió teniéndola contra esa fría pared.

Orihime había quedado muy satisfecha y pensando que ahí había acabado, trató de empujarlo para que se lo sacara pero no. Lo que recibió de él fue una fría mirada y después una sonrisa de lado muy perversa.

— ¿Por qué me miras así Ulquiorra? ¿Por qué no me lo has sacado?

— Porque te lo pienso seguir metiendo, escandalosa mujer pero no así. Lo haremos de otra forma.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí! ¡Sí!

Completamente sorprendida pero para nada molesta, sonrió cuando él se lo sacó, la giró dejándola de espaldas a él y luego le levantó las caderas para metérselo otra vez. Despertando toda la pasión, la lujuria y el deseo de un frio espada, era como estar en un sueño. Tenerlo tras ella embistiendo y embistiéndola sin parar, era casi perfecto pero había un problema. La única que hablaba y parecía que lo disfrutaba era ella. Él se sentía tan frio y tan impasible como siempre y eso no le gustaba para nada.

 _—"_ _Ay no Ulquiorra, estas peor que él cuando lo hicimos esa vez. Ay no, ¡qué mal! Me haces tanta falta Uryuu, ay mi amor, tú si sabes cómo es que se debe coger a una mujer."_

Orihime si estaba disfrutando del duro y muy caliente miembro de Ulquiorra dentro de ella entrando y saliendo de una forma (como dijo en algún momento la canción) salvaje y letalmente pero a ella le gustaba que le hablaran mientras se lo hacían. Que le dijeran que coger a una mujer como ella era todo un sueño y en resumen, que le hicieran lo que Uryuu si le hacía de una forma muy única y especial. Decirle que era perfecta mientras la embestía y la besaba por todas partes sin parar.

Pero mientras ella lo recibía y luego era halada hasta el frio y resistente pecho de un espada que estaba completamente desinhibido, otros reían y hablaban.

— No pero Aizen-sama le digo una cosa, si yo fuera mujer, hace rato me le habría quitado a ese idiota. Es que mire, ¡tiene más emoción Kaname que no ve que ese guevon mientras coge a esa ricura! No, eso no se hace.

— Pues si Gin, yo sé eso pero, ¿qué hacemos? No debemos olvidar que aunque parezca un tipo como cualquiera de nosotros, sigue siendo un espada. Es lógico que no sienta tanta emoción mientras se lo hace pero…

Y mientras hablaban, escuchó que Orihime llegó de nuevo y ya se veía agotada, muy cansada.

— ¡Ah Ulquiorra si, si, si, si!

Orihime estaba empapada, llena de sudor. Con el cabello rojo muy desordenado porque Ulquiorra se lo agarró como si se tratara de las riendas de un caballo mientras se lo metía con mucha insistencia, llegó por segunda vez y ya no podía más pero, ¿si pueden adivinar qué pasó? Sí, eso mismo. Ulquiorra ya no era consciente de sí mismo y estaba completamente poseído por el deseo y la pasión; quería tenerla cuantas veces su cuerpo lo resistiera y al parecer, nada se lo iba a impedir. Ya se había corrido dos veces dentro de ella y no era suficiente para él.

Mientras Orihime jadeaba de cansancio y reía de satisfacción tras él, Ulquiorra se alistaba para metérselo otra vez mientras su blanca esperma, que era abundante, resbalaba por todas las temblorosas piernas de una bella chica que ya estaba preocupada.

— ¿Qué, que estás haciendo Ulquiorra? ¿Por qué me estas tocando ahí?

— Porque ahí te lo voy a meter.

— ¡Ah!

Gritó Orihime de dolor y sorpresa cuando Ulquiorra le abrió más las piernas y se lo metió en su pequeño y apretado trasero de un solo golpe.

— ¡Ah Ulquiorra no, no más! Ya tuve suficiente y, ¡ah! ¡Oye! ¡Ah, ah, ah más pacito! ¡Ah Ulquiorra, cuidado!

Ese pobre espada ya no oía su razón, ya ni sabía quién era él mismo, ni en donde estaba, nada le importaba, solo tenía una sola misión en ese momento y esa era la de metérselo y metérselo hasta que ya no pudiera más. Había olvidado por completo cuál era su misión y solo quería cogerla, cogerla, cogerla y cogerla hasta que ya no le quedaran nada de fuerzas y pobre Orihime, eso no sería pronto. Ulquiorra era el espada número cuatro y pobrecita pero ese número era poco para todo lo que Ulquiorra se lo iba a meter. Estaba tan excitado y tan emocionado al sentir tan agradable sensación que lamiéndole con algo de perversidad la sudada y blanca espalda, se reía mentalmente de ver sus lágrimas y de escuchar sus gritos de dolor por estárselo metiendo por el trasero; él hasta ese momento, virginal trasero de la coqueta de Orihime.

Pobre Orihime, eso solo lo encendía más.

— Ya, no, no más Ulquiorra, ¡ah! ¡Ah por favor sácamelo! ¡Ya no más! ¡Córrete ya y déjame en paz!

— ¿No era esto lo que querías, mujer?

La tomó por los senos y la haló hasta su pecho para hablarle al oído mientras no dejaba de introducirse con más profundidad.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ay no más! ¡No más por favor! ¡Ya no más y hazlo, hazlo ya!

— Tú lo pediste, mujer. Pero aquí no acaba el asunto. Prepárate porque esto apenas comienza para ti, deliciosa y caliente mujer.

Introduciéndoselo todo y haciéndola ver el diablo, se desparramó en su trasero con todo su vigor. Feliz por escucharla gritar y gemir, luego se lo sacó y la puso de rodillas ante él. Acercándose a su cara y más especialmente a su boca, lo tomó en una mano y le ordenó que lo hiciera. Dijo que quería explorar a profundidad cada una de sus cavidades y que no solo una vez, le dijo mientras Orihime abría mucho los ojos del susto que le dio escuchar sus palabras, que se lo iba a meter tanto que en la vida le iban a quedar ganas de volver a provocarlo.

— Ulquiorra por favor, estoy cansada mi amor y yo…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Ulquiorra estaba tan poseído y tan caliente que tomándolo en una mano e introduciéndoselo casi que hasta la garganta, se apoyó en su roja cabeza y movió sus caderas hacia ella.

Unos como ya un serio Gin que no le gustaba ver a las mujeres así, sometidas contra su voluntad, le pidieron a Aizen que interviniera y parara con eso. A Orihime se le veía el cansancio por encima y pobrecita, se veía que estaba en serios problemas.

— Sí, tienes razón Gin. Esperemos que se lo haga una vez más y ahí si lo llamo y lo mando a hacer alguna maricada a Karakura para que la deje descansar. Ver como se lo hace es divertido y todo eso pero espera un momento, ¿eso no era lo que tú querías ver Gin?

— Pues si Aizen-sama pero es que, se está pasando. Ella no es un arrancar o un espada. Es una humana y…

Algo que escuchó lo interrumpió.

— Oh Ulquiorra si, que rico sabe tu leche mi amor, muy rico…

— Entonces lo harás otra vez.

Lo puso entre sus senos y con la mirada que le dio, le indicó qué hacer.

— ¿Ves? A ella también le gusta pero si, es verdad. Ella es una humana y a ese paso la va es a terminar matando. Ni modo, me tocó ir y dañarle la diversión a este guevon. Ya vengo muchachos. No me demoro.

Y se acabó el _shot_ mis niños _hentai_. A la larga y mientras Aizen iba hasta la habitación para detener a un desatado Ulquiorra, este se corrió y lo hizo pero esta vez lo hizo sobre su voluptuoso pecho. Muy feliz y satisfecho se disponía a llevarla hasta el sillón para metérselo otra vez pero no pudo. Aizen llegó y eso para Orihime (aunque se moría por volver a sentir todo lo que este poderoso espada le hizo sentir) fue la bendición. No era que Orihime no quisiera seguir cogiendo, era que su cuerpo de humana no le respondía.

— ¿Ulquiorra? ¿Ulquiorra estás ahí? Necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Puedes salir?

—Aizen-sama. —Dijo y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad lo mismo que su cordura mientras Orihime se acostaba sobre aquel sofá a descansar— Deme un momento por favor. Ya salgo.

— Tranquilo, tomate tú tiempo. —Sonrió con perversidad y les mostró el dedo anular por una cámara a Gin y a Kaname— Te espero en el salón.

Aizen se fue y muy sonriente por sus maldades, volvió con los demás al salón de cámaras a esperarlo. Pero mientras este infeliz degenerado se iba y sonreía por ver lo que había visto junto a sus ayudantes (se había antojado de hacer lo mismo y por eso le iba a pedir a Ulquiorra que fuera a Karakura y le buscara una prostituta) Ulquiorra se vestía y sentía un poco de pena por todo lo que había pasado, por todo lo que le había hecho. Él, él era un espada. Se reprochaba el hecho de haber caído ante los coqueteos de esa mujer que le parecía tan fascinante y tan hermosa, muy provocativa.

Peor fue cuando una ya más descansada Orihime le habló y le sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Después de todo si eres un sádico como me lo imaginaba eh Ulquiorra? Vaya, eres más potente de lo que me imaginaba pero oye, eres un niño muy malo también mi amor. Si no es porque llega tu querido Aizen-sama me habrías seguido cogiendo sin dejarme descansar, ¿verdad?

— Ya cállate mujer si no quieres que por primera vez en mi vida desobedezca una orden de Aizen-sama. Ya fue suficiente y no quiero que…

— Oye ¿Por qué no vienes y te sientas un momentico aquí al ladito mío ah? Es que mi amor, no es que yo no quiera, es que no me estabas dando tiempo ni de respirar Ulquiorra, papacito rico. Ven, ven y me das cinco minutos más porque después de todo, ¿que son solo cinco minutos? Que Aizen te espere un poquito más. ¿No?

Ulquiorra había vuelto a la normalidad porque Aizen había ido a llamarlo pero al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Orihime y su coqueta sonrisa que le fascinaba así no quisiera reconocerlo, mandó la orden de Aizen la mierda y si, fue con ella. Luego sentándose a su lado y como ella se lo había pedido, se sorprendió gratamente cuando ella se le sentó encima y le pidió que se lo metiera.

— Tú eres casi igual de sádico a mi querido Uryuu cuando me lo hace pero no, no es igual. Ojala hicieras alguito más de ruido mientras me lo, ¡ah! ¡Ah Ulquiorra rico! ¡Rico mi amor así, ah….!

— Dijiste cinco minutos, mujer.

Le dijo prendido de su cintura y tan serio como siempre mientras la veía moverse con insistencia sobre él.

— Hazlo rápido que tengo que irme.

— ¡Ah Ulquiorra! ¡Ah sí, si….!


	21. Chapter 21

**_Sábado, 10 de octubre de 2015._**

 ** _Hola, hola a todos y a todas ustedes ;) jejeje, es que bueno, no pensé que hubiera hombres por aquí leyendo pero, pero ;) jajaja, me da la impresión de que Duran nomo es un tipo ;) jajaja._**

 ** _Antes de pasar a dejarlos con uno de los shots finales del fic, ah es que si mis amores, estamos a tres shots de acabar el "fic" contestaré los comentarios que me hicieron del shot pasado. Bueno, empecemos por la primera que comentó, por Ana._**

 ** _Ana: Oh si, jajajaja, ¡y no sabes cuanto! jajaja, esa Orihime esta reloca pero oye, ¿en serio te has asustado? No te asustes corazón ;) sólo es ficción ;) jajaja, y lo que me dices de mis queridos lectores super perverts iguales a mí, jajaja, pues yo diría que es normal. Los que no las hacen, se las imaginan o las escriben; así como yo o ellos ;) jajaja. Yo siempre he dicho, y lo sostengo, que desde que de la ficción no pase no pasa nada belleza. Besos y abrazos. Gracias por tu apoyo :)_**

 ** _Duran nomo: jajaja, esperate Duran que es que cada que leo tu review, me río ;) jajaja, ¿bien guarro eh? jajaja, bueno, pues me has dado carta abierta para hacer lo que quiera ;) jajaja, ya lo tengo planeado en mi cabeza. Ya solo es cuestión de pasarlo al papel; figurativamente hablando claro :P Espero te guste porque después del próximo shot, publico el tuyo. Besos y abrazos. Gracias por seguir leyendo y claro, comentando._**

 ** _A todos los demás, incluida mi bella sunev que no he vuelto a leerla :'( pues muchas gracias por leer. Espero les este gustando y el día los dejo con un shot que no sé ni cómo fue que hice para escribir :P jajaja, ah si, es que muy, muy en el fondo, estoy muy trastornada :D jajaja, ¡loca! jajaja._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos para todos. Nos leemos después._**

* * *

 **Un ¿lamentable error? Sado y Hinamori**

Hola, hola de nuevo mis muy queridos juguetes sexuales y les diré. El día de hoy les traigo un _shot_ que me pidió el gracioso de Cristobadican el otro día. Me dice que a Sado no lo hemos puesto a hacer deliciosas maldades pero, ¿saben algo mis queridos y muy divertidos lectores _lemon_? Existe una razón para eso. Sado hmmm, Sado es más serio de lo que ustedes creen y eso están a punto de leerlo.

Gracias por su amable lectura, sus bellos e inspiradores comentarios, y pues mi niños, empecemos. ¿Quieren? Si, sé que eso es lo que quieren porque, ¡yo también!

.

.

Aquí no los vamos a situar en ningún relleno porque pues no, no quiero (risa) no mentiras, no por eso. Es que de verdad yo no sé de donde se sacó esta pareja Cristobadican y ahora sí que puso a mi cerebro a trabajar a mil por hora. ¡Increíble! Entonces les diré para darle paso a los personajes que esto pasó hace mucho, mucho tiempo; fue en los inicios de la serie. Esto pasó cuando Ichigo fue con todos sus amiguitos a la sociedad de almas para rescatar a Rukia (ya lo he dicho pero es la verdad mis amores ¡qué hijo de la gran…. rescate tan demorado y difícil! Peor que aquí en mi país cuando se sientan a disque subirle al salario mínimo. ¡El colmo!) Pasó una noche en donde ya había pasado todo lo que había pasado con Rukia y en donde el pobre lerdo de Sado, dormía pacíficamente en un futón muy abrigado.

Bueno, eso fue hasta que recibió una inesperada visita a muy altas horas de la madrugada.

— Pero, ¿usted? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

— Shu, no digas nada lindo, no digas nada.

Quien había entrado a escondidas a la habitación en donde se encontraba el pobre y cansado Sado durmiendo, fue Hinamori. Momo Hinamori en esa época no tenía nada con Toshiro porque como seguía enamorada hasta el apellido del sádico de Aizen, pues no le prestaba atención pero eso no quería decir, que no tuviera necesidades. La pobre Hinamori estaba muy caliente esa noche y quitándose con lentitud aquella bata blanca, quedó completamente desnuda frente a un ya preocupado Sado.

Sado, Sado era un macho, un macho de pecho peludo (en sentido figurado, no literal) y era un machote en todo el sentido de la palabra pero pues no quería meterse en problemas. Recién habían salido de uno para meterse en otro no, pensó que eso no era lo más recomendable por el momento. Él, sabía que Toshiro botaba la baba por ella y como Toshiro podía ser todo lo bajito que fuera pero pegaba muy duro cuando le sacaban la mierda, no se quería ganar una muerte pendeja y todo por una calentura de una bella, bella _shinigami_ que estaba muy dispuesta.

Mas encartado que yo en la cocina cuando me coge la tarde para hacer almuerzo, no sabía cómo detener sus aceleradas caricias sobre su ya erecto y ENORME miembro.

— Por favor, por favor señorita _shinigami_ , se lo ruego, no más. Vístase y si usted gusta, la acompaño hasta su habitación para….

Ese pobre Sado no pudo terminar de hablar porque Hinamori estaba tan caliente y necesitada de una buena acogida muy intensa que, ¡pam! Cayó sobre él completamente y lo besó con mucha insistencia y toda su pasión.

Ustedes dirán: _"Pero es que, esta mujer ahora si se pasó de loca. ¿Hinamori en esas? No, no creo"_ Pues yo les digo que sí, sí mis amores porque es que ustedes no saben lo que sí sé yo. Resulta que una noche hace mucho, mucho tiempo en la sociedad de almas, Hinamori le entregó su virginidad a Aizen (como muchas otras lo hicieron con ese triple papito) y aprendió muchas, muchas cosas que ese miserable le enseñó. Ella era una chica muy dulce, amable y atenta con todos pero, en su cotidianidad. Ya cuando se trataba de cama y sexo, era completamente diferente y eso ustedes mis queridos y pervertidos lectores _lemon_ están a punto de leerlo.

— Eh, este, ah… ¿qué hace?

— Tú tranquilo. Sólo déjate atender grandulón. —Respondió Hinamori de rodillas y mientras le quitaba el pantalón.

Hinamori lo desnudó de la cintura para abajo con rapidez y luego, lo tomó en una mano. Empezando un ritmo de lentas caricias que iban de arriba para abajo y cada vez con más insistencia, estaba provocando que la punta del ENORME miembro de Sado, se humedeciera. Luego y cuando se dio cuenta que ya lo tenía completamente en sus manos, se inclinó más ante él y humedeciéndose los delicados y delgados labios, lo metió lentamente en su boca.

Con lentas succiones y tratando de arrancarle algún suspiro y gemido de placer, estaba preocupada. Pues es que ahora si llegue a lo que les quería contar. ¡El horror! ¿Alguien recuerda cuando Orihime dijo….?

 _"_ _Ay no Ulquiorra, estas peor que_ _ **él**_ _cuando lo hicimos esa vez. Ay no ¡qué mal!…."_

¿A que a no adivinan de quien estaba hablando Orihime esa vez? ¡Sí, de él! Orihime hablaba de él porque había sido Sado que después de un día en donde se reunían con Urahara para despertar su poder, le quitó la virginidad y eso fue algo brutal. Fue Sado quien con su ENORME miembro, la hizo sangrar y le arrancó la inocencia aquella tarde de lluvia que era imposible para ella de olvidar.

Ok pero, ¿ya les conté? ¿Creo que no verdad? Pues la cuestión es esta. Sado, Sado es tan serio que hasta para coger a una mujer lo es. ¡No dice ni pio! El pobre como que si esta hecho de piedra porque por más que Hinamori y su linda boca lo atendían, no decía ni mierda. Parecía como si no le estuvieran haciendo nada. ¡Qué mal! Vaya, ahora entiendo más a Orihime y porque pensaba lo que pensaba.

Igual le pasaba a una confundida Hinamori con la boca llena.

 _—"_ _¿Qué raro? ¿Será que lo estoy haciendo mal o qué? No pero yo recuerdo que al capitán Aizen le encantaba que yo se lo chupara así, bien suave y luego bien rápido. ¿Qué le pasara a este tipo tan lindo que no dice nada ah? ¿Será que tengo que esforzarme más o qué? Bueno, pero con tal de que me lo meta, yo se lo chupo más si quiere."_

Pobre Hinamori, ella no sabía ni se hacía a una idea que el problema no era ella. Ella no sabía que Sado era así, como una pared. No decía nada, no se movía mucho y más bien parecía muy, muy frio.

Cansada de chupárselo sin conseguir que le dijera nada, se detuvo y luego se acostó a un lado suyo. Luego y flexionando las piernas sobre aquel tibio futón, le pidió con la mirada y llevándose una pequeña mano a la muy caliente intimidad que le hiciera lo mismo que ella le había hecho tan amable y hábilmente. Quería que se hiciera entres sus piernas y que pasándole la lengua, la hiciera gemir y vibrar de placer pero….

Pero este pobre era tan lento e inexperto; no era sino musculo el moreno este, que lo tomó en una mano y se lo metió de un solo golpe. Cosa que le causó algo de dolor porque ella aún no estaba lo suficientemente húmeda ni caliente ahí para recibirlo.

— Ah, ah oye, pacito cariño, pacito. ¿Que no me entendiste lo que te quise decir? Quería que me dieras lengua primero para que, ¡ah! ¡Oye! Que me lo hagas más pacito grandulón.

Como les digo, yo creo que es más fácil hacer hablar a un mudo que a Sado. Por eso y porque realmente estaba muy concentrado embistiéndola y controlándose para no correrse, no le respondió nada. En cambio optó por girar la cara y no mirarla. Mirarla solo conseguía aumentar su excitación (que era mucha) y no quería ceder. Quería aguantarse y aguantarse mucho para no cometer el mismo error que cometió cuando se lo hizo a Orihime. Correrse antes que ella y bañar rápidamente su abdomen.

— Oh si, uy si, pareces como hecho de palo pero guau, que bien te mueves cariño. Oh si, muy rico….

Hinamori más complacida por la forma como se lo estaba metiendo este enorme sujeto de grandes músculos, se prendió de esos algo oscuros y muy musculosos brazos para moverse debajo de él. Enterrándole un poco las uñas y dejando escapar altos gemidos de placer por los dos, lo estaba disfrutando bastante. Él no la besaba, no la tocaba y no le hablaba como si lo hizo el sádico de Aizen pero si se movía bien, muy bien.

Tan bien se movía y tan bueno era el ritmo de sus fuetes embestidas, que a los quince minutos de tenerlo sobre ella y ya dejando escapar algunas gotas de sudor por la frente, se corrió por primera vez esa noche y vaya que lo hizo con fuerza. Mandando al demonio la inexpresividad de Sado para cogerla, sonrió de dicha mientras jadeaba y le pidió que le diera más. Lo bueno de que Sado fuera tan serio es que no se alteraba con facilidad por nada, de cierta forma salió ganando.

— ¿Mas? Fue muy rico cariño pero yo quiero más. ¿Si me puedes dar más o estás cansado?

Y lo que les digo, no debió pasársela detrás de Ichigo sirviendo para muy poco….si no haber conseguido trabajo de mimo. ¡El colmo! ¡Salió peor que Ulquiorra! No le dijo nada y tomando posición en aquel sudado futón, se acostó y guau, sería lo único bueno que tenia de hacerlo con alguien como él. Sado era tan fuerte que levantar el pequeño y muy excitado cuerpo de Hinamori no era problema. Por eso levantándola por la cintura y sentándola sobre él y su ENORME miembro que estaba muy hinchado y muy erecto, sí, eso hizo mis queridos juguetes sexuales. Lo tomó en una mano y metiéndoselo lentamente mientras deslizaba su suave cuerpo sobre él, la escuchó gemir y casi que gritar de placer.

— Uy si así, así cariño. ¡Qué rico mi amor, muy rico….!

Cerrando los ojos y tomándole las manos, las puso sobre sus desnudos senos que estaban muy erguidos y bailaban al mismo son de sus movimientos. Empañando un poco sus grandes manos con el sudor que pronto empezó a escurrir por el medio de ellos, lo cabalgo y lo cabalgo con todas sus delicadas fuerzas de _shinigami_ hasta que lo consiguió una vez más. Pareciéndole increíble hasta el último momento no poder arrancarle aunque sea un gemido por todo lo que le hacía, finalmente se rindió y se corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Sosteniéndose de su bronceado y marcado pecho, cerró los ojos, hecho el cuerpo hacia atrás y disfrutó segundo a segundo de lo que duro su potente y extenso orgasmo.

Por más callado e impasible que Sado fuera, no se podía negar que era bueno en lo que hacía; digo, a su manera. Por eso una satisfecha Hinamori y como si le hubieran puesto una prueba, se acostó dándole la espalda sobre el futón y si, se alistó para que se lo metiera pero por detrás. De alguna forma quería hacerlo jadear y gemir como ya lo había hecho ella dos veces esa noche.

— Ni me mires así que si, más. Hazte detrás de mí y métemelo otra vez. De aquí no me voy a ir hasta que logre sacarte al menos un suspiro. Aunque sea solo uno cariño.

.

.

Al otro día y ya en su habitación (muy adolorida y con las entrañas hinchadas por cierto) despertó Hinamori y no podía creer mientras reía y se levantaba del futón para alistarse y salir a reunirse con las demás, lo que había pasado la noche anterior con ese tipo que le había parecido tan lindo y que usó hasta que se rindió. Mientras se vestía y se preparaba para salir, se reprochaba una y mil veces el no haberlo hecho gemir ni siquiera una vez, ni una.

— Ni modo, tal vez y después de todo el capitán Aizen estaba equivocado. Tal vez no soy la mejor como él decía mientras me lo hizo toda esa noche, que mal. Y yo que creía que decía la verdad.

Unos minutos después y ya en el salón con las demás tenientes y visitantes….

— Ay Hinamori no seas así y dime, ¿Quién fue la victima anoche ah? Mira que aquí todo se oye mi amor y yo te oí. ¿Sí o no eras tú la que estaba jugando anoche hasta tarde ah? Pero dime, ¿con quién? ¿Al fin le hiciste caso a mi capitán o qué?

— Ay Rangiku-san. —Le respondió entre risas mientras las demás revisaban sus informes y hablaban— No, ya te he dicho que Shiro-chan es mi amigo y además pues no, con él no hay caso, es muy serio. No, anoche estuve pero con el amigo de ese muchacho que salvo a Rukia. ¿Si sabes cuál es?

— ¿Cuál? ¿El que usa unas gafitas todas _kawaii_?

— No. —Río con ella— No, ese no; pero pensándolo mejor, seguro si me hubiera metido con ese me habría ido mejor. No, te hablo del otro. El grandote que tiene unos músculos que madre mía… ¿ya te acordaste o no?

— Ah ya sé cuál es, pero uy Hinamori, ¿esa mole? ¿Te acostaste con Chad anoche? ¡Te pasas mujer! ¡Ese tipo es enorme!

— Oye.

La reprendió con pena, habían llamado la atención de algunas de las presentes, sobre todo la de Orihime.

— Cuidado Rangiku-san, no hagas tanta bulla. A ti te cuento porque somos amigas pero por nada más.

— Está bien, está bien, perdón Hinamori pero es que, ¿en serio? ¿Pasar del capitán Aizen, churro divino papacito rico, a ese muchacho? No sé, no me parece. Para esa gracia le hubieras dado una oportunidad a mi capitán. Yo sé que si tú le dijeras que….

— No pues, ¿sabes que sí? —Sonrió al recordarlo— De pronto es más fácil derretir el hielo de Shiro-chan que hacer decir algo a esa ricura mientras lo hace. No amiga, ¡el horror!

Hinamori se soltó a reír con mucho gusto al recordar todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior para hacerlo gemir y lo infructuosos que habían sido sus intentos por lograrlo. Riendo con su amiga a costillas de un tímido pero muy resistente muchacho, alguien más se unió a su conversación.

La de siempre. La loca y sexo-adicta de Orihime.

— Bueno señoritas, ustedes me perdonan pero: _"Secretos en reunión…es de mala educación"_ Cuenten a ver de qué o de quién es que tanto se ríen a ver si yo también me rio. ¿No? No sean así, cuéntenme por fa.

— ¿Tú qué dices Hinamori?

Miró a su amiga que reía al igual que lo hacia ella mientras Orihime las abrazaba con mucha confianza por los hombros.

— ¿Le preguntamos a esta belleza porque es que ese tipo es tan serio para coger o qué?

— ¿De quién hablan? ¿De Sado-kun o de Ishida-kun? Porque uy no, Ishida-kun, ¡es lo máximo mujeres! En cambio Sado-kun hmmmm, sin comentarios niñas, muy, muy regular.

Ambas, tanto Rangiku como Hinamori no lo pudieron evitar. Ambas muy alegres y sin poder evitar estallar en una sonora carcajada, le preguntaron tratando de limpiar las lágrimas de la risa que les había dado escucharla decir eso, por qué había dicho lo que dijo de ambos.

— ¿Por qué va a ser niñas? Porque lo he hecho con los dos. Con Ishida-kun uy si, fue aquí mientras buscábamos a Kuchiki-san hace unos días pero no, ¡la maravilla mujeres! Que tipo para hacerlo tan rico carajo y me encantó. Ahora que Sado-kun, esa es otra historia. Él, es muy resistente, musculoso y muy fuerte pero no, ¡horrible! Yo creo que hace más bulla la pared que él mientras se lo está haciendo a uno.

— ¡Sí, eso mismo pensé yo!— Exclamó una sonriente Hinamori mientras Rangiku se doblaba de la risa— Y yo que creí que había sido culpa mía. ¿O sea que siempre es así de inexpresivo?

— ¡Siempre! Ay nena, que mal por ti pero si quieres te puedo presentar a Ishida-kun. Uy nena, —le guiñó un ojo y señaló con la mirada a ese particular grupo de hombres que se acercaban hacia donde ellas estaban—una sola noche con ese papacito rico de Uryuu y listo. ¡Se supera el mal rato con Sado-kun!

Y no muy lejos de ellas mientras estas se reventaban de la risa….

— ¡Ashu!

— ¿Qué tienes Chad? ¿Estás enfermo o qué?

— No, no, nada de eso Ichigo. —Lo miró y le sonrió—Seguramente están hablando de mí. Debe ser eso.

— Sí y por lo que veo, debe ser alguna de esas nenas de ahí.

Dijo Uryuu y se ajustó los lentes mientras recorría con la mirada a Orihime que le sonreía coquetamente.

— ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche ah? ¿No nos quieres contar Chad?

— Uy no Chad, —dijo Ichigo y no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de susto que este puso— ¿en serio? ¿Tú andabas de levante anoche pero, con quién? Uy porque si llega a ser con la pequeñita esa, grave. Esa como que es la traga maluca de Toshiro y….

— Que es capitán Hitsugaya para ti, _shinigami_ sustituto.

Dijo Toshiro tras él que apenas llegaba a donde ellos estaban.

— ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir antes de que te vayas ah? Bueno que por cierto, ¿de qué hablaban? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo ahí?

Sé que no me creerían y es difícil de creer pero sí, eso pasó. Chad (como le decía Ichigo) o Sado o como en verdad se llama (y que yo solo me di cuenta porque SammyNeko lo nombra brevemente en su _fic_ pero como sea…) se puso blanco. Se puso como un papel al ver a Toshiro tan de mal genio y pensando que tal vez hubiera alcanzado a escuchar algo de lo que Ichigo había dicho. Tratando de recuperar el color de su piel y muy incómodo ante las risas de Ichigo y Uryuu, descansó cuando finalmente Toshiro se despidió y se fue.

Viendo que era de verdad, Toshiro si estaba más enamorado de Hinamori que Puka del novio, luego se sonrojó porque mientras Toshiro intentaba sin éxito abrazar a Momo por la cintura para entrar a un salón, esta se giró y guiñándole un ojo, le sonrió.

Lo que el pobre y malote en la cama de Sado no sabía, es que el guiño no había sido para él.

— Supongo que estabas equivocado, Kurosaki. Chad no se pudo haber acostado con esa nenita porque esa muñequita tan pequeñita y traviesa, me acaba de hacer ojitos tiernos a mí.

 _—"_ _Te equivocas Ishida porque no era a ti a quien ella miraba. Era a mí"_

— Si eres un egocéntrico de mierda Ishida. —Río Ichigo y se giró para ir a buscar a su ama; digo, a Rukia para despedirse— No, no creo idiota. Yo insisto en que Chad estuvo de temerario anoche con ella y no, sinceramente amigo, —miro a Chad y le palmeó un hombro—no te lo recomiendo. Para nada.

— Ay Kurosaki, ay inútil bueno para nada.

Se acomodó los lentes Uryuu y sonrió con perversión.

— De no ser porque ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí y ya casi empieza la mierda esa de relleno de los _bounds_ , me quedaría y te lo demostraría. Esa chiquitica quería probar el poder Quincy. Yo que te diga.

—Eres un estúpido narcisista egocéntrico de mierda Ishida. —Lo miró y rio con él— No te doy una no más porque nos tenemos que ir ya y además, porque quiero ir y encerrar a Rukia en mi cuarto toda la tarde. ¿No escritora?

 ** _—_** ** _¡Si Ichigo! A mí me encanta que lo hagan y claro, ¡no solo yo! ¿Verdad que si mis queridos lectores, mis queridos juguetes sexuales?_**

— ¿Juguetes sexuales eh?—Río Uryuu y empezó a coquetear conmigo— Eres como bien traviesa, ¿no escritora? ¿Tú también quieres probar el poder Quincy o qué mi amor?

 ** _—_** ** _Ah Uryuu papacito rico, ¡cuando quieras mi amor!_**

Y recibiendo los ojitos coquetos de Uryuu mientras Ichigo y Sado se estaban partiendo de la risa, ¡se acabó el _shot_! Gracias y espero les haya gustado. ¡Chao, nos leemos después!


	22. Chapter 22

_**Lunes, 12 de octubre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todos y a todas ustedes :D Este shot es relativamente nuevo. Lo que pasa... es que este fic también lo publico en mi cuenta de wattpad y bueno... una nena de allá me leyó y me pidió esto. A ella le gustó, espero a ustedes también les guste.**_

 _ **Chao mis amores y ya a dos shots de acabar el "fic". Mañana publico el de Duran nomo y pasado mañana :'( el final.**_

 _ **Besos y muchos abrazos. ¡oh si! jajajaja, ¡no le contestado a Ana! jajajaja.**_

 _ **Ana: ¿Te da pesar del malote de Sado? jajajaja, es que nena, ¡es muy malo! Y si, las nenas fueron malas con el pero es que se lo merecía porque como dices, le falta al niño ;) jajaja.**_

 _ **Ahora si me voy. Besos. Nos leemos.**_

* * *

 **Ichiruki: practicando técnicas de kido… en la escuela**

Hola a todos y cada uno de ustedes y este shot, es para una amable lectora y colega. Hola una vez más sofiapavon710 y pues, ¿cómo decírtelo eh? Yo, no tengo nada en contra de la perversión, todo lo contrario. A mí sí me dan cuerda pues no hay quien me pare cuando empiezo a hablar de lemon pero es que lo que me dijiste en tu último mensaje, pues si me dejó pensando. Yo soy sádica y una sexo-adicta peor o más loca de lo que ha sido Orihime en todos mis shots pero hasta allá no llego. Por consideración a tu edad voy a hacer este shot sin muchos detalles. En serio gracias por leerme y comentarme tanto. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y el cariño que me transmites en cada mensaje que me mandas.

Ok, muy bien. Ahora si les voy a hablar a todos ustedes sádicos (risa).

La verdad ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que escribí sobre bleach entonces no sean muy malos a la hora de decirme que les pareció este shot. Oki, me dejaré de rodeos y empezaré.

.

.

Este shot no se sitúa en ninguna época en especial. Como les decía… hace mucho que no tocaba a bleach y estoy algo oxidada en el tema. Sólo les voy a contar que un día, un caluroso día de verano y mientras todos estos vagos estudiaban, Rukia y Ichigo estaban llegando a la escuela después de haber acabado con un _hollow_ de esos de mierda que le daba por ir a joder a Karakura a cada rato; digo, a buscar almas para comer, lo que se suponía que hacían en primer lugar. Oigan, ¿no se les hace raro? Los _hollows_ al inicio de la serie eran la cosa más aterradora de la vida y luego, ¡pasaron a ser un cero a la izquierda! (risa loca). No sé a ustedes pero a mí me parece muy gracioso que luego de ver relleno, relleno y por Kami, ¡más relleno! (risa de nuevo) los _hollows_ empezaran a valer lo mismo que vale una mierda, o sea nada. Pero como sea, ¿en qué iba yo? Ah sí, lo de Ichigo y Rukia.

La cosa es que fueron y se dieron en la madre con un _hollow_ más feo que pegarle a la mamá y llegaron tarde para la clase de economía doméstica. Por más que corrieron; o volaron, ya ni me acuerdo cuál de las dos cosas eran que hacían estos loquillos, no alcanzaron a llegar y eso a un "estudioso" Ichigo que se moría por escuchar los consejos de su amigo del alma, de Ishida, lo tenía de muy mal genio.

Cosa que estaba haciendo enojar a Rukia.

— Oye, ya, ya, ya cálmate Ichigo. ¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa de que tú seas un inútil que aún no es capaz de manejar un kido tan sencillo como el _sai_?

— ¡¿Qué acabas de decir enana?!

— ¡Oye, oye Ichigo!

Decía Rukia igual de molesta e irritada a como estaba Ichigo.

— ¡¿Acaso no es la verdad?! ¡Así es! Creo que después de todo mi hermano tiene razón. No eres más que inútil bueno para nada, tonto.

Si hay algo que una mujer jamás debe hacer con un hombre; mas con uno como Ichigo, es retarlo. Este pobre peli naranja estaba tan de mal genio por las palabras de Rukia y deseaba tanto hacérselas pagar, que sin pensar en nada utilizó un kido, (el más básico y el que Rukia estaba cansada de enseñarle) para inmovilizarla. Utilizando a _sai_ y por primera vez haciéndolo bien, ató sus brazos a su espalda y luego fue hacia con ella con una gran y burlona sonrisa.

Lo que por supuesto hizo enojar mucho a Rukia.

— ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Ahora si puedes hacer el maldito kido bien?! ¡Felicidades Ichigo! ¡Eres un completo inútil y…! ¡Ah! ¡Oye! ¡Eso duele! ¡Ya suéltame y déjate de mamadas! ¡Que me sueltes te digo!

— Hmm, déjame pensarlo. — Se llevó dedo índice a los labios y la miró con sorna y burla. Muy maldadosamente— No, no lo haré y es más…

— ¡Ichigo!

Se asustó cuando llegó con ella y la cargó. Se preocupó cuando le tomó las piernas y las enredó en su cintura.

— Estamos en la escuela. Aquí no podemos hacerlo y lo mejor es que…

Rukia trataba de apelar al lado racional de Ichigo pero lo que la pobre no sabía, es que ese indio no tenía. Si no, ¿cómo mas podríamos explicar la brutalidad de Ichigo? Creo que de ninguna otra manera. Sólo un bruto como Ichigo hubiera hecho todo lo que ese idiota hizo. Es que, ¿es en serio? Yo al principio creí que era el hombre más valiente de toda la historia del anime pero no, creo que sólo era un brutote al que le encantaba meterse en problemas.

Cargando a Rukia y usando una súper velocidad, la llevó al primer salón que encontró. Entrando con ella y sentándola sobre el escritorio que estaba asignado al docente, le abrió el traje de _shinigami_ y empezó a besarle el pecho con urgencia. Con mucha lentitud, delicadeza y pasión. Con todo su amor.

Rukia sabía que eso no era correcto pero, estaba más húmeda y excitada de lo normal. Le gustaba cuando lo hacían en el _sereitei_ a escondidas de su hermano porque la adrenalina de que los descubrieran era emocionante pero eso, lo era aún más. Saber que nadie podía verlos hicieran lo que hicieran, era emocionante.

Esa bella, pequeña, blanca y frágil _shinigami_ no pudo ahogar un grito cuando Ichigo metió la mano bajo su interior y empezó a tocarla. Cuando empezó a pasar delicadamente dos dedos por lo húmedo de su caliente intimidad.

— I, Ichigo… no. No es correcto y en serio ya suéltame. Vámonos de aquí que…

— ¿Entonces soy muy inútil verdad?

— ¡Ah! — Gritó cuando aumentó la velocidad de sus caricias— Ya no, ya no más y vámonos que en cualquier momento puede, ¡ah! ¡Que me dejes en paz Ichigo! ¡Suéltame!

La idea de Ichigo era hacerle una maldad por lo grosera que ella había sido con él pero lo que desconocía, era lo mucho que Rukia lo iba a disfrutar.

Sin perder la concentración en el kido y teniéndole las manos atadas tras la espalda, se hizo en medio de sus piernas luego de haberle quitado el interior y empezó con su "castigo". Sonriendo mientras se prendía de sus piernas, empezó a pasar esa caliente, diestra y vulgar lengua por el medio de sus sensibles labios inferiores. Sin dejar de atenderla y complacido al escucharla gritar y gemir de esa manera mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar frente a él, le importó una mierda y no se detuvo cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió y empezaron a entrar muchachos que eran como ellos cuando estaban en esa escuela y en su forma humana; o en un reigai como Rukia, es lo que les digo, ya ni me acuerdo.

Empezaron a entras estudiantes y eso asustó a una mojada y excitada Rukia.

Dibujando una y mil formas con su lengua, intensificó el movimiento cuando la sintió más mojada de lo que la había puesto cuando la tocó. Orgulloso porque luego de cinco minutos de estar lamiéndola Rukia llegó al orgasmo mientras todos sus compañeros hablaban y esperaban sin mayor preocupación al profesor, se levantó y deshizo el kido que había utilizado para inmovilizarla.

Muy sonriente y muy alegre con su maldad; limpiándose el exceso de fluidos con la manga de su traje cuando Rukia lo bañó con su potente orgasmo, tuvo que actuar rápido porque ella pensaba hacerle lo mismo que él le había hecho a ella.

— ¡ _Sai_!

— ¡ _Seki_! — Apuntó una mano hacia ella e impidió que lo atara— Oye Rukia, ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Sabes que un kido tuyo es mucho más poderoso que uno mío! Además, ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

— ¡¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar?!

Se levantó del escritorio y con ambas manos le apuntó y le dijo luciendo (según ella) muy enojada…

— ¡ _Shakkahō_!

— ¡Oe no Rukia! — Corría el pobre Ichigo por todo el salón tratando de que Rukia no le quemara el trasero— ¡Cálmate! ¡Tranquilízate que no era para tanto!

Rukia siguió lanzándole todo tipo de kido a Ichigo porque estaba muy enojada. A ella le gustaba estar con él. No podía negar que había disfrutado mucho de su atención sobre ese escritorio, de las caricias que le había dado. Le encantaban sus músculos, sus besos, su lengua que ya la había recorrido de pies a cabeza, sus manos porque sabían acariciarla con cadencia y amaba su sonrisa. Esa, esa misma sonrisa que le dio cuando se vio atrapado en un ventanal y ella le estaba apuntando para acabarlo.

Su sonrisa era tan sincera, tan transparente y tan encantadora, que no pudo. Deshizo el kido que iba a lanzarle y en cambio entrelazó sus manos al cuello y lo besó. Le dio un delicado beso que no hizo más que confundir a un asustado Ichigo que temía por su vida.

Nada bueno salía de la Rukia dulce y amable. Generalmente no era así y eso le preocupaba.

— Te amo Ichigo.

— Rukia… — La miró perplejo y con las manos apoyadas en su diminuta cintura— yo también pero no entiendo. ¿No se supone que estas enojada conmigo por lo que te…?

— Y aun lo estoy.

Contestó seguido de una sonrisa.

— A mí me gusta es estar en tu casa, en tu cama mi amor. Me gusta es…

— Rukia… — se sonrojó cuando ella se acercó a su oído y empezó a susurrarle.

—… me encanta es cuando estamos solos en tu casa y estas sobre mí. Me fascina cuando no dejas de moverte y me haces…

— Entonces vámonos. — Le pidió ya rojo y excitado. Sus palabras lo habían puesto muy ansioso— Vámonos para la casa y como estamos en esta forma, no importa. Nadie puede oírnos ni vernos.

— Exactamente.

Le sonrió maliciosamente.

— Nadie puede vernos ni escucharnos y, ¿sabes? Tu lengua es muy rica y muy hábil pero hay algo que me gusta más de ti que eso mi amor. Este, mi gran Ichigo, es lo que más me gusta de ti. Me gusta tocarlo y sentir lo mucho que crece y palpita cuando lo acarició. ¿Me dejarías devolverte la atención? ¿Me dejarías tocarlo?

Es lo que les digo, ese Ichigo si era muy bruto. ¿Cómo no pensaba que detrás de esas suaves caricias y esa mirada de niña buena no había algo malo ah? No, solo un tonto como él podía pensar que después de haberla hecho enojar tanto, iba a venir algo bueno.

Ichigo se dejó convencer por su sonrisa. Se dejó llevar por sus manos que empezaron a acariciarlo con pasión y permitió que lo desvistiera. Contento por verla más tranquila y acariciarlo como si estuvieran en la comodidad de su habitación, la que ya había sido testigo de muchos orgasmos, más se alegró cuando Rukia se arrodilló ante él y se lo metió a la boca. Excitado y más caliente que la boquilla de una estufa por las succiones que Rukia le daba a su muy húmedo e hinchado miembro, posó las manos sobre su negra cabeza para intensificar la sensación y el ritmo. Cerró los ojos y se relajó tanto, que no se dio cuenta cuando Rukia haló la ropa que le había quitado.

Sintiendo frio de pronto cuando Rukia lo sacó de su boca, se levantó de repente y salió corriendo del salón con su ropa como alma que la llevaba el diablo, no contaba con que…

— ¡Kurosaki-kun!

— ¡No me veas Inoue! ¡No me veas por favor!— Pidió rojo de la pena mientras Orihime caía desmayada entre los brazos de Uryu.

Rukia no estaba muy lejos de ellos tirada en el piso porque no podía de la risa. Ella había sentido el _reiatsu_ de sus amigos y por eso se le ocurrió hacer eso. Desnudarlo y dejarlo al descubierto con ellos. Llorando de la risa mientras Ichigo se tapaba con ambas manos la enorme erección y Uryu iba con Orihime en brazos hacia la enfermería, le dio algo de pesar y volvió con él. Tirándole el traje y limpiándose las lágrimas que había derramado de lo mucho que su maldad la hizo reír, le dijo que había sido suficiente.

Que ya estaban a mano.

— ¡¿A mano?! ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!

— Eso que te pasó a ti, mi amor, bien me pudo pasar a mí. Los humanos no pueden vernos pero que no se te olvide que a esta escuela también vienen Inoue, Ishida y Sado. Eres un idiota Ichigo y eso te pasó por atrevido.

— Creo que fue peor lo que me hiciste tú a mí pero como sea. ¿Nos vamos y arreglamos esto como mejor sabemos? ¿En mi casa y en mi cama?

— Me parece buena idea. —Le contestó con una sonrisa mientras él terminaba de vestirse— A mí ya me dieron ganas pero no aquí porque cómo pudiste darte cuenta… es peligroso.

— Ja, ja, ja Rukia. Es tan gracioso. No, no te imaginas la risa que me da.

Rukia no lo podía evitar. Le daba mucha risa haberle hecho esa maldad.

— Ya vámonos que no quiero estar aquí para cuando Inoue despierte. Qué pena tengo con ella y es tanto que mañana no voy a venir.

— Yo me voy a quedar acompañándote en tu dolor porque, me conviene.

— Ah no, — le dijo cuándo le sonrió con coquetería — caigo una vez, no dos Rukia. Vámonos. Ya veré después qué les digo.

Así y mientras Orihime iba recuperando el sentido poco a poco gracias a Uryu, que pensaba darle una paliza a Ichigo la próxima vez que lo viera; es que si, ¿el bien enamorado de Orihime y el bobo de Ichigo salía con eso? No, no había derecho. Pensaba él. Uryu pensaba darse en la madre con él la próxima vez que lo viera mientras que Ichigo, iba de tejado en tejado junto a Rukia muy feliz porque pasaría toda una tarde con ella. Si se sentía mal de que Orihime lo hubiera visto desnudo y con semejante erección pero no importaba. Estaba tan enamorado de Rukia que esa y mil vergüenzas, eran lo de menos.

Era la primera "mujer" que amaba en su vida y cada día a su lado era una increíble aventura. No importaba que tan difícil, vergonzoso o peligroso era tener una relación con Rukia, ella era y siempre seria Rukia. Su Rukia.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Martes, 13 de octubre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todos ustedes y aquí con él, según yo hasta ayer que te leí mi Dixie que, ¡oye! Jajajaja, que alegría tan infinita sentí al leerte. ¡Muchas gracias por el review que me dejaste! Te digo que no pude dejar de sonreír, aun cuando iba caminando por la calle a la panadería, al recordar cada una de tus palabras. Muchas gracias por todo lo que me dijiste y bueno, pues contestando a lo que me pediste, pues claro. ¿Qué no ves que yo por mis lectores hago casi, jajaja, casi porque pues no todo se puede eh, jajaja, lo que sea? Entonces listo, este iba a ser mi último shot antes de publicar el final pero tú eres una de mis hermosas lectoras y lo que sea por un buen lector. En cuanto pueda me pongo a trabajar en eso y lo mismo que con los demás deliciosos lectores que me leyeron y me pidieron cositas ;) jajaja, no me dijiste cómo lo quieres. ¿Cómo lo quieres eh? ¿Quieres que sea romántico o cochino? ¿Quieres que sea en la sociedad de almas o en Karakura? ¿Cómo quieres que sea la OC? ¿Morena, peli roja o rubia? ¿Flaca, gorda, anoréxica….? ¿Quieres el shot situado en alguna escena en particular de la serie, en algún relleno o durante sus épicas batallas? ¿Cómo lo quieres por Kami? ¡¿Cómo?! Jajaja, es que con este delicioso capitán no me pidieron nada, y ¿sabes? Me quedé con las ganas de poner a Gin, al papacito de Ukitake y aun montón de personajes más, jajaja, como la sexy de Rangiku por ejemplo, a hacer cochinadas. Bueno pero como sea, me estoy extendiendo mucho y esa no es la idea :P Muchas gracias y quedó pendiente. Oh sí, no te he dicho. En wattpad me cree una cuenta hace meses. Ahí me llamo muy sensualmente: Fenixqueen y bueno, tú ya sabes cómo es el movimiento allá. Es más bien lento pero pues no me ha ido tan mal. No soy una aclamada estrella como lo fui en mi primera página en donde publicaba pero como sea, allá estoy para lo que necesites :D ¡a tus servicios! Jajaja. Besos y abrazos. En serio gracias porque tu review, al igual que los de los que son valientes y se atreven a decirme algo, pues es lo que hacen que yo haga esto. Que me motive a seguir escribiendo. Gracias muñeca. Eres muy amable.**_

 _ **Bueno, eso fue Dixie porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber de ella y tiene problemas con su cuenta. Ahora sigue Ana.**_

 _ **Ana: Pues Ana, jajaja, see ;) Parece que el mundo está lleno de pervertidos como yo y, ¿sabes una cosa? ¡Para mí eso es kawaii! Jajajaja. En serio gracias por seguir leyendo y espero te estés divirtiendo con todas las ideas de mis deliciosos pervertidos. Me fascina. Besitos corazón. Muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Un saludo desde lo más pervertido de mi corazón a Sunev, al dueño de este shot y a todos los demás que leen o estén leyendo esto quien sabe en qué dia :P**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos.**_

* * *

 **Mi primer IchiHime, ¿o no? Miremos a ver**

Hola, hola a todos ustedes y bueno, yo aquí una vez más tratando de darle gusto a uno, o a una, aún no ha querido confirman su sexo (cara picara) con un nuevo _shot_. Como siempre quiero darles las gracias por leer y comentar. No saben lo que me alegro cuando los leo y espero estén disfrutando de la lectura. Es que a la larga eso es lo único que importa. Que ustedes la pasen bien.

Bueno mis queridos amiguitos…. Voy a empezar a escribir el _shot_ que me pidió Duran nomo pero antes de eso… quiero mandarle un saludo.

Muchas gracias Duran por leer y comentar; también por pedir algo que no estaba en el "fic" aunque, yo ya no estaba escribiendo más _shots_. Este "fic" es que si, no es un fic, es solo la recopilación de un poco de perversiones de mis lectores, y las mías, y las de un montón más pero (risa loca) como sea. La cosa es que estoy aquí, tratando de escribir algo para ti y espero de todo corazón te guste. De nuevo gracias y bueno…. Arranquemos.

.

-.-

.

Pues llega y me comenta Duran nomo: _…bien guarro el capítulo_. Ah no y mis niños _lemon_ , (risa desquiciada) no me ha dicho nada este personaje. ¡Genial! ¿Ah no? ¿No creen? Pues yo digo que es divertido porque para eso es la fantasía, el _lemon_ y la ficción. Para dejarse llevar….

Entonces dicho esto, les contaré.

Como les parece mis amores que, era una acalorada mañana en el _sereitei_ y Ichigo y Rukia estaban en la mansión Kuchiki, mejor dicho, en la casa del mal encarado y mala leche de Byakuya, haciendo lo que no tenían que estar haciendo. En una de las habitaciones del fondo de aquella enorme casa, estaban Ichigo y Rukia haciendo lo que más les gustaba hacer desde que lo habían hecho la primera vez.

Besándose apasionadamente.

Estaban pues este par de calientes en plena sección de acalorados besos con lengua, de desenfrenadas caricias cuando Orihime entró al jardín de aquella casa. Chad le había pedido a Inoue que fuera a buscar a Ichigo porque ya tenían que irse para Karakura. Se le había olvidado hacer una tarea de trigonometría y como él de eso no sabía un culo, pues ya saben, estaba más asustado que Uryuu cuando ve a Mayuri. Es que hasta entiendo al papacito ese. Ese capitán, me podrán decir lo que quieran pero, ¡es muy feo, horrible! (risa) Ese tipo es más feo que levantarle la voz a la mamá y por favor no me lo vayan a negar. Bueno, cuando está pintado como un payaso porque cuando lo mostraron sin esa mierda, mis niños, _kawaii._

Les decía entonces que Orihime llegó al jardín de la mansión Kuchiki buscando acción, digo, perdón (risa de nuevo). Entró buscando a Ichigo pero lo que ella no sabía ni tampoco se imaginaba, era que él no estaba solo.

Yo creo que a la pobre sexo-adicta de Orihime no se le pasaba por la cabeza todo lo que iba a pasar esa mañana.

Pero mientras Orihime decidía entrar a la casa aprovechando que Byakuya andaba en el centro de aquella sociedad comprando un nuevo bastón para el capitán Yamamoto, Ichigo estaba….

— Oh vamos. ¿No, Rukia? ¿Cómo me vas a decir que no quieres si estas más caliente que yo, ah?

— Es, que, no, no, se trata de que, de que yo no, ¡oye Ichigo!— Lo gritó y lo empujo porque él no dejaba de rosarla con su enorme erección ni de besarla.

— ¿Qué, Rukia? ¿Qué pasa mi ardiente _shinigami_? ¿Acaso te da miedo que venga el pendejo de Byakuya y nos pille o qué? Tranquila mi amor que ese se demora por allá y…

— Ichigo, ay Ichigo. — Río mientras trataba de mantenerlo a raya de ella— Es que prefiero que nos vayamos para Karakura, para tu casa, y lo hagamos allá. Con mi hermano nunca se sabe y es mejor evitar problemas. No es yo no quiera. Es que prefiero que sea en otra parte. Una en donde no vaya a venir mi hermano y te mate a punta de _zanpakuto_ mi amor.

— Oh Rukia, mi bella enana… esa dulzura tuya me encanta. Me mata.

Que mal por Rukia pero es que ella es muy bajita. Podía ser todo lo _shinigami_ que le diera la gana pero es que un hombre, siempre es un hombre mis amores. Ichigo era mucho más fuerte que ella y por eso Rukia no pudo evitar que él la cargara, enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, la apoyara contra una de las paredes de la pequeña habitación y se apoderara de sus labios con violencia. Con pura y física necesidad.

Rukia no quería ceder ante él y sus besos, ante él y sus manos que la tocaban con tanta experticia pero no pudo. Entrelazando sus pequeños brazos en el musculo cuello de un muy caliente _shinigami_ sustituto, estaba besándolo con la misma ferocidad con la que él la besaba a ella. Halándole el anaranjado cabello y gimiendo en su boca gracias a los que sus besos, sus caricias y su erección sobre su abdomen producían en ella, ni cuenta se dio cuando abrieron la puerta de la casa.

No escuchó cuando Orihime entró.

Ocupada en desvestir a Ichigo a la misma velocidad con la que él la estaba desvistiendo a ella para hacérselo rápidamente antes de partir, no escuchó los pasos de una bella y perdida Orihime que a cada momento se acercaba más hacia la habitación en donde ellos estaban.

Y mientras Rukia se preparaba para ser embestida fuertemente por un muy excitado Ichigo, Orihime llegaba a la puerta de la habitación en donde ellos estaban y decía…

— ¿Kurosaki-kun? ¿Kuchiki-san? Oigan, ¿están ahí? Oigan no muchachos, este no es el mejor lugar para que estén haciendo eso.

Dijo y no pudo evitarlo. Empezó a reírse porque se acordó de Uryuu. Fue él quien le dijo que fuera a buscarlos allá porque se imaginaba que en eso andaban, haciéndolo.

Pero mientras ella reía y se preparaba para abrir la puerta y cogerlos con la manos en la masa, Rukia decía roja, pero ya no de lo caliente que Ichigo la había puesto con sus electrizantes besos sino de la pena….

— No es lo que estás pensando, Inoue. Nosotros solo estamos…

Y Orihime, que era tan loca, solo abrió la puerta y respondió conteniendo la risa por lo que veía….

— ¿Ah no? Hmm, pues eso está muy raro Kuchiki-san porque a mí lo que me parece es que ustedes están cogiendo en la casa de tu Nii-sama. ¿No? Ay muchachos, que malos son. ¿Se vienen a hacer maldades a la casa del amargado de tu hermano y no me invitan? ¡Que malos amigos son ustedes dos!

Y no pudo seguir evitándolo. Estalló en risas una vez que estuvo adentro y cerró con llave.

Orihime se estaba riendo como lo que era, una loca muy provocativa pero Rukia no. Rukia estaba muy apenada y se había hecho tras Ichigo para cubrir su desnudez. Ese era el tipo de cosas que quería evitar y claro, quien pagó por eso fue como siempre el pobre lerdo de Ichigo. Rukia le dio un golpe en la espalda que pobrecito. Yo habría hecho lo mismo que Orihime hizo.

Me habría acercado para consolarlo.

Oh pero, ¿no sabían? Rukia era muy celosa. Por eso cuando Orihime se acercó a él y le acarició con ternura una mejilla, se empinó detrás de Ichigo para mirarla y hacerle el reclamo por, según ella, atrevida.

Cosa que a Orihime no le gustó claro esta mis niños _hentai_. No le gustó para nada.

— ¿Con que así están las cosas no, Kuchiki-san? Sí que eres mala amiga. ¿Cómo yo si te presté a mi Uryuu ese día para que la pasaras rico mientras….?

— Momento Inoue, ¿Qué? — La miró Ichigo, ya saben, con cara de: ¿de qué demonios estás hablando loca? — ¿Cómo así Inoue? ¿De qué estas hablando?

Luego se giró y miró a Rukia luciendo muy, muy consternado.

— ¿De qué habla Inoue, Rukia? ¿Entendí bien o tú y el perro infeliz de Ishida lo….?

Orihime quería a Rukia. Ella no quería meterla en problemas con lo que, parecía, su celoso novio y por eso le tomó una mano a Ichigo con coquetería y dijo mientras Rukia la miraba preocupada…

— No te enojes con Kuchiki-san, Kurossaki-kun que la idea fue mía. A mí siempre me ha gustado mucho tu novia y bueno, ese día que ella nos descubrió a Ishida-kun y a mí haciéndolo en el salón de clases, bueno, no lo pude resistir. ¿Qué te parece si para que queden a mano, no sé, tú, tu novia y yo, lo hacemos?

Ichigo abrió mucho los ojos. Orihime empezó a reírse coquetamente y Rukia salió de detrás de la espalda y de Ichigo y dijo porque se dio cuenta de lo mucho que a su novio le había gustado la idea…

— Si tú quieres hacerlo con las dos Ichigo, mi amor, no hay problema. Yo acepto.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

No se imaginan la cara de alegría que hizo el bobo de Ichigo mientras Orihime se le acercaba cada vez más. ¡Parecía un niño cuando destapa su regalo de navidad! ¡Estaba feliz muchachos! ¡Feliz!

— ¡¿Lo dices de verdad Rukia?!

— Claro que sí, Ichigo. Además, así compruebo si es cierto. Quiero saber si Inoue puede superar la obsesión que tiene contigo si se lo haces.

— Bueno…. — Empezó Orihime a abrirse el traje negro que le habían prestado por el pecho— entonces no perdamos más tiempo mis amores porque estamos en la casa de tu hermano, Rukia.

Le guiñó un ojo mientras le pasaba una mano a Ichigo por la cintura.

— Empecemos. ¿Con cuál de las dos quieres empezar primero, Ichigo mi amor? ¿Conmigo? Ay si, di que conmigo porque es que yo…

— Ah…— suspiró Ichigo cuando Orihime bajó la mano y se lo agarró— Inoue…

—…Me muero por probar. Y no me digas Inoue, Ichigo. Haz como hace Ishida cuando me lo hace. Llámame por mi nombre. Eso me parece muy… excitante.

— Inoue… digo, Orihime….

Ichigo suspiró de nuevo el nombre de Orihime porque esta, se puso de rodillas ante él y empezó a lamérselo. Encantado al ser atendido por la experta boca de Orihime frente a Rukia, se animó de más y le extendió una mano a su infiel novia para que se acercara hasta donde él estaba.

Para que también lo atendiera.

Rukia le dio la mano y fue con él. Haciéndose a su lado mientras Orihime ya había empezado a usar sus enormes senos para masturbarlo mientras no dejaba de succionárselo, lo besó como él se lo pidió. Olvidando que Orihime estaba ahí, chupando golosamente ese pene que solo le había pertenecido a ella, se relajó porque Ichigo era como si le hubieran hecho un lavado cerebral. Estaba igual que siempre con ella y ya no se veía enojado pero para nada con ella. Era como si la boca de Orihime y lo que le estaba haciendo, le hubieran hecho olvidar lo que ella había hecho con Uryuu aquella tarde en la que los había descubierto teniendo sexo. La trataba con la misma dulzura de siempre y eso a Rukia la tenía aterrada.

Preocupada.

Deteniendo el apasionado beso que Ichigo le estaba dando, le tomó el rostro en ambas y mirándolo fijamente a los dilatados ojos, a esos que tenían un brillo que jamás le había visto antes, le preguntó…

— ¿Te gusta esto, Ichigo mi amor? ¿Lo estas disfrutando mucho?

— Si Rukia. — Respondió mientras apoyaba una de sus musculosas manos sobre la roja cabellera de Orihime para que incrementara el ritmo de su succión— Mucho.

Ichigo haló a Rukia hacia él al tomarla por la diminuta cintura y volvió a besarla con desenfreno, con urgencia, con desmedida pasión. Dándole un beso francés muy, muy bien dado, logró excitarla tanto que fue la misma Rukia quien pidió participar. Arrodillándose ante él y pidiéndole un espacio a Orihime, empezó a hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo ella tan diestramente.

A lamérselo con suavidad.

Ichigo cerró los ojos automáticamente Rukia y Orihime empezaron a lamérselo por turnos porque, sentirlas pero mucho más verlas, era algo demasiado excitante. Verlas lamérselo como si de una paleta dulce se tratara, lo hacían querer perder el control y entregarse al inminente clímax pero él no podía hacer eso, pensaba mientras ellas se reían y seguían atendiéndolo lenta y delicadamente.

Peor era para Ichigo escucharlas reír y hablar entre ellas. Escuchar lo que se decían provocaba en él un profundo deseo de liberarse. De bañarlas.

— Ay Rukia, con razón tú cuidas como cuidas a Ichigo. Uy nena, yo he chupado ya muchos pero ninguno como este. Ummm, el mejor de todos hasta ahora.

Ichigo no veía porque se resistía a mirarlas pero Rukia, miraba a Orihime con orgullo mientras no dejaba de acariciar el erguido y potente miembro de su novio.

— Pues si Inoue, mi Ichigo no solo es bien dotado y lo hace delicioso. También sabe muy rico. ¿Te gustaría probar? Ummm, su sabor es exquisito. Muy, muy delicioso.

— ¿En serio? — Le brillaban los ojos a la loca esa mientras lamia la punta del húmedo pene— Pues si eso es así, ¿Qué estas esperando para correrte Ichigo? Suéltalo todo sobre mi pecho mi amor. Déjame probar a qué sabes corazón.

Pobre, pobre Ichigo. Él nunca había estado en un trio antes y accedió a eso porque estaba cansado de escuchar a Uryuu decir que eso no era tan fácil como muchos creían; él, pensaba que eso no era nada del otro mundo. Ichigo, pensó que Uryuu solo estaba haciendo lo mismo de siempre, hablando mierda pero en ese momento le dio la razón. Estar con dos mujeres calientes y hermosas no era nada fácil. No dejarse llevar por lo bello de sus cuerpos, por sus gemidos y peor, por sus provocaciones, era una tarea casi que titánica.

Muy difícil.

Ante el último comentario de Orihime, lo único que Ichigo quería hacer era correrse en su pecho pero se contuvo porque no podía. Pensó, justo un segundo antes de hacerlo, que si se dejaba llevar por sus más retorcidos deseos las dejaría insatisfechas a ellas y Uryuu hablaba mucho de eso, demasiado pensaba él. En ese momento mientras Rukia y Orihime lo lamian y lo acariciaban por turnos, recordaba sus palabras y nadie sabe la ira que le daba a Ichigo tener que darle la razón.

Le provocaba era darse contra el mundo de la ira que le daba acordarse de sus constantes palabras.

 _"Una mujer jamás le perdona a uno correrse primero antes que ella. A ellas les gusta medirlo a uno. Saber que tan resistente eres y hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar y ah, que tanto le puedes hacer. Muchos creen que estar en un trio es fácil pero no pendejos, no es así. Hay mucha carne y pocas manos para atender. No es tan fácil como parece y…"_

 _— Estúpido Ishida. Maldito idiota ese. ¡Tenía razón! De haber sabido que esto era tan difícil, ¡no hubiera dicho que sí! Aunque, pensar en el idiota ese si ayuda. Es que ese maricon es tan idiota que le baja la calentura a cualquiera._

Río ante sus pensamientos. Lo que causó confusión en dos bellas y necesitadas mujeres.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Ichigo?

— Eh, no, nada Inoue. — Involuntariamente abrió los ojos y las miró. Oh pero no debió haberlo hecho. No debió— Eh, pero, ¿Qué van a…?

— ¿Cómo ese día en el salón Kuchiki-san?

— Tú como que tienes muchas ganas de probarlo, ¿verdad Inoue?

Le preguntó Rukia con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras se hacía al lado derecho del hinchado y adolorido miembro de Ichigo.

— ¿O lo vas a negar? Porque ese día cuando….

— Anda, no seas así. — Le pidió Orihime mientras se hacía al lado izquierdo y se acercaba a ella. A una sonriente Rukia— Es que eso que me dijiste ya me despertó la curiosidad. ¿Si? Por favor. Hasta ahora la leche más rica que me he tomado ha sido la de mi Uryuu, papacito rico, pero quiero saber si la del amor de mi vida, la de Kurosaki-kun, es más rica que la Ishida. ¿Si? Anda, no me hagas rogarte que así no me veo tan sexy.

— Ya qué remedio, hagámoslo pero te advierto, cuando Ichigo se corre, tienes que darle por lo menos quince minutos para que se recupere y como mi Nii-sama no debe tardar en regresar… no creo que te lo pueda meter si lo haces correr Inoue.

Ichigo las miraba, mientras Orihime no dejaba de tocarlo para que no perdiera la erección, aterrado. Hablaban de él como si no estuviera ahí. ¿Qué no veían que ahí estaba viéndolas y escuchándolas por _Kami_? Pensaba él. ¿Qué no se daban cuenta que con cada palabra que decían lo provocaban cada vez más? ¡Lo estaban volviendo loco!

Pero como les decía, pobre y caliente Ichigo, pobre. Definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que seguía.

— Oigan, ¿pero qué…? ¡Ah! Uy si, esto, esto es, ¡ah! Si, si…. Que bien lo hacen. Muy bien…

— Ummm, ummm, ummmm Kurosaki-kun, ah….

— Todo esto lo hago por ti y sólo por ti Ichigo. Porque te amo.

— Rukia…. Ah…. Orihime, son, son increíbles. Lo máximo….

Ichigo no dejó de verlas y se corrió, y de qué manera, porque lo que ellas le estaban haciendo sentir con sus bocas que se besaban mientras se lo lamian con sensualidad y cadencia, jamás lo había sentido antes. Sin poder dejar de mirarlas y entregándose al orgasmo cuando vio que lo besaron en la punta mientras las lenguas de ambas se tocaban, se sintió de maravilla. Como nunca antes se había sentido. Ver cómo se besaban mientras se lo lamian y el pensamiento de imaginar sus caras bañadas con su abundante esperma, le dieron el mejor orgasmo que hubiera tenido en toda su cochina vida. ¡El mejor de todos!

Sin nada de aire, temblando por haber sentido tan increíble sensación pero feliz, muy feliz por lo que había sentido, visto y experimentado, mejor se sintió cuando las vio reírse y quitarse aquella sustancia de sus desnudos pechos y caras. Eran el sueño de todo hombre, pensó una vez más Ichigo mientras sonreía como lo que parecía a veces, un idiota. Ver sus movimientos y escuchar lo que le decían mientras se levantan del suelo y se le acercaban, era algo con lo que siempre había soñado.

Ambas, a su manera, lo hacían sentir muy especial.

— Tenías razón, Kuchiki-san. ¡Qué leche tan caliente y rica la de Kurosaki-kun!

Rukia no pudo evitarlo. Empezó a reírse de la efusividad y las palabras de la, hasta ese día, su rival.

— Es una delicia y bueno, que pesar que toque esperar para que vuelva a salir. ¿Segura toca esperar quince minutos? ¿No puede ser ya?

— Pues preguntémosle al paciente. — Respondió Rukia mientras sonreía y se sentaba sobre un agotado Ichigo— ¿Tú que dices, Ichigo? ¿Será que por hoy puedes hacer una excepción y se lo puedes meter a esta loca a ver si deja de soñar contigo o no, mi amor?

— ¡Kuchiki-san!

Reía Orihime con muchas ganas.

— Que mala eres eh. Pero no, puedes estar tranquila porque creo que tenías razón. Yo solo quería doblegar la voluntad de Kurosaki-kun, nada más. Era algo más de mi orgullo que otra cosa, preciosa.

Le guiñó un ojo muy traviesa.

— A mí ninguno, escuchen bien, ningún tipo me dice que no. Ninguno. Pero bueno, eso no quiere decir que no me interese saber si Kurosaki-kun lo mete igual de rico a como sabe. Kurosaki-kun, papacito rico, ¿no me lo puedes meter así, rapidito, antes de que llegue tu cuñado? Anda, no seas así, ¿sí?

— Yo, yo, yo de verdad quiero pero, pero…— Trataba el pobre Ichigo de explicarles pero no podía ni hablar de lo cansado que había quedado. Es que se había corrido con muchas ganas mis niños, con todas sus fuerzas— Pero necesito de unos minutos antes de….

Ichigo estaba tratando de explicarles que no se trataba de que no quisiera cogerlas, era que no podía porque se había quedado sin fuerzas temporalmente cuando una voz, una particular voz, casi lo mata del susto pero no solo a él.

A ellas también.

— ¿Rukia? ¿Rukia tú estás en la casa? Pero, hmm, eso es muy extraño. ¿Por qué puedo sentir tu _reiatsu_ , y peor, tan elevado, si se supone que te ibas a ir para el mundo de los humanos con el inútil ese de Kurosaki Ichigo y sus amigos? Rukia, Rukia, voy a ir hasta donde estas porque aprovechando que aún no te vas, quiero pedirte que…

Y un segundo antes de que Byakuya abriera la puerta y los descubriera, una ventana, una preciada ventana de su bellísima casa, era dañada. Yendo hasta su sala y asomándose por la ya rota ventana para descubrir quién había sido el gracioso que le había hecho semejante daño, ese imprevisto les dio tiempo a aquel trio de calientes de escapar.

Ya cuando fue a la habitación en donde había sentido el _reiatsu_ de su "hermana" y encontró la ventana abierta de par en par mientras el velo se mecía al ritmo del aire que entraba, dijo con humor y sonriendo levemente…

— Eres el colmo Rukia. ¿Te escapaste por la ventana con tal de no hacerme el favor? Ja, ya vas a ver. No te vuelvo ayudar con ni mierda no importa lo mucho que me lo pidas. Ya vas a ver cuándo te toque vigilar y yo me haga el pendejo para no ayudarte. Ya vas a ver Rukia.

Y mientras Byakuya iba hasta su habitación para masturbarse, digo, para meditar, Orihime, Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban con Uryuu que los estaba esperando tras un árbol con arco y flecha en mano.

— ¿Sera que ya nos podemos ir o todavía no han acabado de hacer cochinadas, Kurosaki?

— ¡Eres un….!

— ¡Ishida-kun! — Fue Orihime con él y lo abrazó. Acto seguido lo besó cuando él la levantó— ¡Me da tanto gusto verte mi amor!

— ¿Si? Bueno, a mí siempre me da gusto verte, Orihime.

— Chao muchachos. — Giró el rostro Orihime para despedirse de dos más de sus muchos amantes. Por fin había podido sumar a Ichigo, digo, casi podía sumarlo porque no lo violo completamente pero como sea, a su lista— Muy rico haber estado un ratico con ustedes pero no. Yo con mi Uryuu no tengo que esperar ni un minuto, ni uno. ¿Cierto que no, Uryuu mi amor?

— No sé de qué rayos estarás hablando ricura pero mejor vámonos de aquí.

Sonrió Uryuu mientras Rukia e Ichigo se abrazaban.

— No quiero que el hermano de la _shinigami_ me patee el culo por haberle quebrado su ventanita y además, estas como muy caliente y planeo aprovecharme de eso. ¿Te puso muy alegre haber visto a ese par haciéndolo o qué mi loca hermosa?

— ¡Ishida!

Exclamaron apenados Rukia e Ichigo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Yo me di cuenta de los ustedes desde ufffff, —empezó a reírse de ellos, al igual que lo hacia Orihime, con mucha gracia— desde la primera vez que lo hicieron pero como sea, si ustedes cogen o no cogen, no es mi problema. A mí lo único que me interesa…

— Uryuu, ummm, Uryuu mi amor… ¿nos vamos para tu casa o para la mía?

— Para la mía. Vámonos que después de cogerte, preparo algo rico de comer para los dos. — Sonrió mientras se acomodada los lentes como a ella, y obvio, a mí niños, le encantaba. Como cuando estaba planeando algo perverso— Hasta la otra semana, inútiles. Esta preciosidad y yo vamos a estar muy ocupados.

— No le doy una no más porque, ya se acabó el _shot_.

Rieron esta vez Ichigo y Rukia mientras ese par de calenturientos de Uryuu y Orihime se iban en qué romance.

— Maldito idiota ese. Si le gusta tanto Inoue como dice, ¿por se la pasa cogiendo a cuanta _shinigami_ le…?

— Ichigo, mi amor…

— Si, Rukia, dime. ¿Qué pasa?

— Ya pasaron más de quince minutos y bueno, ¿nos podemos ir para tu casa y seguir lo que Inoue interrumpió? ¿Quieres o no, mi amor?

— Me encanta cuando eres así conmigo Rukia. — Esta vez quien levantó a su mujer en brazos fue él, Ichigo, mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios— Dulce. Vámonos para mi casa que tienes razón. Ya pasaron más de quince minutos y, me parece, que alguien necesita un baño con urgencia. Es que mira.

Le quitó un poco de su esperma que le había quedado en el pecho.

— Aun estas un poco, ¿mojada?

— ¿Sabes que sí? —Le sonrió con la misma malicia— Y mucho. Ya vámonos Ichigo. Tengo muchas ganas de que nos encerremos porque no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que la golfa de Inoue te haya dejado en paz. ¡Por fin mi amor! ¡Por fin serás solo para mí!

— Siempre ha sido así, Rukia.

La miró a los ojos y Rukia volvió a notar un brillo en ellos pero ese era diferente. Ese no era de lujuria, pasión y descontrol. Ese brillo mientras él le regalaba una de sus perfectas sonrisas, era de amor. De puro y físico amor.

— Yo siempre he sido tuyo y solo tuyo desde aquella noche. ¿Te acuerdas?

— Sí mi amor, sí me acuerdo.

— Bueno…. Pues vámonos. Deben estarnos esperando y yo ya tengo mucho afán de llegar a mi casa. Mucho.

Y se acabó el _shot_. Muchas gracias a quienes lo hayan leído y pues, espero te haya gustado Duran nomo. Yo escribo con mucho amor para mí pero claro, sobre todo para ustedes.

Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos después.


	24. Chapter 24

**Shunsui Kyoraku… x OC**

Hola, hola a todos ustedes y el día de hoy, con un nuevo shot y el penúltimo del "fic".

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído. Muchas gracias de verdad y pues, este es un _shot_ que me pidió Dixie y espero que cuando lo lea, le guste. Aprovecho para darle las gracias a esta bella señorita porque sus comentarios, siempre me suben el ego que ya de por sí es alto (risa) Ya saben, o bueno, ya la mayoría de colegas debe saber a estas alturas que todo escritor tiene algo de egocéntrico. Todo lo narran desde su perspectiva, es por eso que se considera, o al menos eso escuché una vez, que los escritores somos unos egocéntricos de mierda.

Gracias Dixie y pues, aun no tengo idea de cómo me va a quedar esto pero, pero, desde ya les digo, no va a ser cochino. Oh sí, yo sé mis queridos pervertidos (iguales a mí) que toda esta recopilación de _shots_ ha sido sobre todo cochina pero es que ya es hora de hacer algo diferente. Muchas de las que leemos, como te lo decía en el otro _review_ en _wattpad_ Dixie, somos sobre todo mujeres y a las mujeres les gusta leer es para eso, oki, digo, a la mayoría les gusta es lo romántico y lo dulce, lo suave y lo meloso… (Risa de nuevo) En fin… ya es hora de empezar a escribir el shot.

Muchas gracias y pues bueno…. empecemos de una vez.

.

.

Dixie me dice: "… No sé, hazlo como tú quieras…" Y bueno, pues espero que le guste.

Era medio día en el _Sereitei_ cuando llegó la OC ( _Original Character_ ) que me pidió Dixie en su _review._ Mis queridos juguetes, mis amores, era la OC mas híper mamacita que ustedes se puedan imaginar, hermosa, simplemente divina; yo creo que es tanto, que ni el amargado de Byakuya se le hubiera podido resistir si la hubiera visto como la vio Kyoraku cuando estuvieron a solas en ese baño. (Risa loca) Si, sí, yo sé Sunev que tú lo encuentras irresistible aun cuando él es un amargado pero a mí los tipos como él, tan serios, me dan mucho miedo. A mí me gustan más como Uryu o como Urahara, uy, _kawaii_ …

Bueno, bueno, pero volviendo con lo que les decía… pues sí, así es. Hana, como era que se llamaba esta bella, bellísima mujer de pronunciadas curvas que hasta hacia unos pocos minutos estaba en Karakura a punto de ser devorada por un asqueroso _hollow_ , era muy bella, hermosa.

Alta, con un cuerpo más apetecible que el de Rangiku en vestido de baño, ojos más dulces y transparentes que los de la traga maluca de Toshiro, o sea Momo Hinamori, y de cabello negro largo, muy largo y sedoso, no contaba con….

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué hace un _hollow_ aquí?! ¡Omaeda, Kira, Isane, vayan ya mismo a llamar a sus capitanes! ¡Nosotros solos no podemos con ese _hollow_! ¡Está muy grande!

— ¡Sí!

La bella Nanao, por órdenes del haragán de Kyoraku que andaba tomando _sake_ en un jardín con ese otro papacito de Ukitake y Hisagi, no sabía qué hacer. Lo de ella era trabajo de oficina y cumplir con todas las cosas que el inútil, como le decía ella, pero papacito de Kyoraku no le daba la gana de hacer.

Desenfundó sus _zanpakuto_ y trató de detener al pendejo ese del _hollow_ que llegó ahí buscando a Hana pero no, muy de malas. Ella no estaba en buena forma porque se la pasaba era escribiendo los reportes para el cansón del capitán Yamamoto. Y por eso, ¡pam! De un solo golpe el _hollow_ ese de porquería la mandó para la mierda. La pobre Nanao se estrelló contra una pared y ahí quedo tirada como un pobre pedo como por dos minutos hasta que llegó Renji y la ayudó.

Nanao se levantaba muy golpeada a tratar de ayudar a ese otro inútil de Renji mientras que las almas que acababan de llegar, salian corriendo. Las pobres e inútiles almas estaban muy asustadas pero de todas ellas, la que más asustada estaba era ella, Hana que no hacía más que correr para tratar de salvar su "vida"

En otro lado mientras en la puerta del _sereitei_ se armaba el mierdero por culpa de ese _hollow_ …

— ¿Cómo dices Kira? ¡¿Que un _hollow_ está en dónde?!

— No tengo tiempo para explicarles nada. — Respondió el pobre Kira que no podía ni respirar, había corrido muy rápido— Nanao nos mandó a pedir ayuda y…

— ¿Dónde está Nanao?

Preguntó Kyoraku ya levantándose del césped en donde estaba cómodamente tendido con su sombrero en la cabeza. Él, quería a Nanao. Escuchar eso lo había preocupado al instante.

— Oye Kira, ¿qué es lo que acabas de decir?

— Capitán, Nanao se quedó tratando de contener al _hollow_ que llegó mientras nosotros…

Al escuchar aquello, el inútil de Kyoraku se levantó y se fue tan rápido que ninguno de ellos vio cuando lo hizo. Corriendo mientras empuñaba sus dos espadas para darse en la cara con el _hollow_ , no veía la hora de llegar. Pero el saludo de Nanao cuando él llegó valientemente a "rescatarla" lo hizo enojar. En otras palabras mis amores y como diríamos aquí en mi tierra, le sacó y harto la mierda.

— ¡¿Y hasta ahora aparece capitán?! ¡Mire! ¡Mire todo lo que el _hollow_ ha hecho! ¡Es el colmo con usted!

— Pero Nanao, yo estaba…

— ¡Claro, ya me imagino que estaba haciendo!— Lo gritaba y manoteaba como si fuera su mujer. Créanme muchachos, hasta el _hollow_ se estaba riendo de ver a Kyoraku hacer caras de: _What the fuck?_ — ¡Es el colmo con usted capitán! ¡¿Hasta cuándo ah?! ¡¿Hasta cuándo sigue con lo mismo?! ¡Tomando sin importarle nada! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan inútil a veces?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que…?!

El _hollow_ , que se ofendió porque pues mis amores, él no estaba pintado. ¡Quería que le prestaran atención! (risa enferma) Bueno no, pero no era tanto por eso. Era que necesitaba encontrar y rápido a Hana porque era un pedido que le habían hecho.

Al pobre _hollow_ , que era inmundo mis amores, le habían prometido el banquete de su vida si llevaba a Hana a _las noches_. ¿Ustedes no se hacen una idea de quién podría querer a una mujer tan bella como Hana en _las noches_? ¿No? ¿No lo imaginan? Bueno, pues como les decía… el _hollow_ que tenía afán por irse, dijo después de un minuto de escuchar a Nanao regañar a Kyoraku….

— Oigan, ustedes dos, a mí, y creo que a todos aquí, nos importa una mierda sus problemas de pareja y...

— ¡Usted cállese!— Le gritó Nanao de muy mal genio. Odiaba que Kyoraku le pusiera a trabajar tanto y de gratis mis niños y niñas. No le pagaba ni en especie. ¡Era el colmo! (risa de nuevo) Pensaba ella— Cállese y mejor dígannos, ¿qué carajo hace aquí?

— _Shinigami_ de… agradece que tu marido, que no sé cómo te aguanta escandalosa…

— ¡No es mi marido!

— ¡No somos nada porque ella no quiere!— Gritó Kyoraku al mismo tiempo con Nanao; lo que claro, hizo que todos los que los veían se soltaran a reír de nuevo.

— Como decía… a mí me importa un culo lo que pase o no con ustedes. Yo lo que necesito saber es: ¿Dónde está la tal Hana?

— ¿Quién?

— Si, si, — era gracioso, estaba tan preocupado que hasta se cruzó de brazos— Un alma que según Aizen-sama, esta para morirse de lo rica que esta. Es una peli negra de ojos color miel y… ¡Ahí está!

El _hollow_ , que tenía afán por irse de ahí con Hana, se fue en picada hacia donde ella estaba.

Hana corría desaforadamente por salvarse de las garras del _hollow_ pero gracias a _Kami-sama_ , Kyoraku estaba de tan de mal genio que haciéndose frente a ella y empuñando fuertemente sus espadas dijo, mejor dicho, le gritó….

— ¡Vete al demonio maldito _hollow_!

— ¡Quítate _shinigami_ que tengo que llevarle esa alma a Aizen-sama! — Le gritó el _hollow_ ya también de mal genio— ¡Que te quites te digo! ¡Quítate y ve a seguir peleando con tu mujer!

Oh niños, oh mis niños, no había nada que le diera más rabia a esta capitán, que le dijeran eso. A él, le daba mucha rabia que le dijeran eso porque estaba cansado de pedírselo a Nanao, uy, cansado pero lo que se dice cansado. A él le gustaba mucho Nanao y, es más, me atrevería a decir, con temor a equivocarme, que estaba muy enamorado de ella. Pero pues le pasaba algo parecido a lo que le pasaba a esa cosita rica de Toshiro (risa loca). Nanao se la pasaba diciéndole que no por eso, por la relación laboral que sostenían.

El punto es que eso a Kyoraku le sacó tanto la mierda que mató al _hollow_ pero no lo mató como se mataría a un _hollow_ normalmente. Usó una técnica que nadie había visto y que a él no le gustaba usar por eso, porque siempre quedaba vuelto una melodía; es decir, una mierda.

Dando un gran salto y blandiendo ambas espadas al son de una acelerada canción de rock japonés (como la que estoy escuchando mientras escribo esto) pues, ¿qué creen? Ah sí mis amores, eso pasó. El _hollow_ quedó reducido a puros pedacitos. Del pobre pendejo ese, que también de paso sea dicho, Kyoraku lo mató así fue por eso, por haberse burlado de él cuando Nanao lo estaba regañando, no quedaron más que los pedazos y un gran charco de sangre.

Mucha sangre.

Nanao, al igual que muchos otros que estaban ahí viendo todo el espectáculo, miraban con algo de asco y fastidio como del impecable traje de capitán rosa que usaba Kyoraku todos los días, escurría sangre. Muchísima sangre.

La gran mayoría empezaron a retirarse para ir a darse un baño como el que se daría Kyoraku al ir a su habitación.

Todos se iban hablando de la gran habilidad de uno de sus capitanes, y también del oso que había dado con Nanao antes de matar al _hollow_ , pero, y lo que a este delicioso capitán más dolor le dolió, fue lo que Nanao le hizo. Nanao se ajustó los lentes así como se los acomoda Uryu y se fue después de mirarlo como a un insecto. Recibiendo de ella una asesina mirada cuando él lo único que quería era quedar bien con ella a ver si con eso si conseguía que, bueno, ya saben, (risa) escuchó la voz de Hana que le dijo tímidamente y estando tras él….

— Muchas gracias, señor.

— ¿Perdón? — Giró y se encontró con una también bañada de sangre Hana— ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?

— Muchas gracias por, por haber matado a esa cosa, señor. No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco.

— No tienes nada que agradecer y, — Sonrió y guau, ahora entiendo porque me pediste un _shot_ de este otro papacito Dixie. Es que si, ¡que sonrisa tan linda y tan varonil! Este Kyoraku es muy, muy masculino— nada de señor. Me llamo Shunsui Kyoraku y soy el capitán del noveno escuadrón. Es un placer conocerte.

— Mucho gusto, capitán.

Sonrió amablemente ella también mientras le extendía una mano para estrecharla con la de él y él, como buen hombre mis niñas, no dejaba de mirarla de arriba abajo. El escote de su enorme busto lo tenía muy desconcentrado.

— Yo soy Hana Asai. Muchas gracias de nuevo porque si usted no se aparece y mata a ese, como sea que se llame esa cosa…

— _Hollows._ — Volvía a sonreír con mucho gusto. Es lo que les digo, esa Hana estaba tan buena que así y todo como estaba, bañada de la asquerosa sangre de un estúpido _hollow_ , seguía viéndose hermosa. Muy linda— Se llaman _hollows y_ se alimentan de almas. Almas como tú, Hana.

— Que horror pero bueno, no le quito más tiempo y, capitán, ¿usted de casualidad no sabe en dónde puedo ir a darme un baño? Es que mire nada más como…

— ¿No te han asignado a una aldea todavía?

— No, no señor.

Bueno, pues para hacerles el cuento corto, Kyoraku es tan "caballeroso" que le ofreció la ducha de su habitación. Y, ¿a que no adivinan que pasó cuando estuvieron ahí, solitos? ¿No? Ay no, ¿no me digan que a estas alturas del partido no saben que estaban haciendo ese par en ese baño, encerrados, y llenos de vapor y jabón? ¿En serio no saben? ¡Pues yo con mucho gusto les cuento!

Resulta, pasa y acontece que, como Hana estaba tan agradecida con Kyoraku por haberla salvado de ese _hollow_ de mierda que se la quería llevar para hueco mundo y a Aizen para que le hiciera no sé, (risa) mentiras, sí sé que tantas maldades le quería hacer Aizen pero como sea, ese no es el punto. La cuestión es que Hana quería pagarle de alguna manera su amabilidad. Por eso y además porque Kyoraku le había gustado, pues abrió la puerta de su baño y lo abrazó por la espalda mientras este tomaba un baño de agua caliente y si, si niñas, como _Kami-sama_ lo había traído al mundo. Sin nada, nadita de ropa.

Kyoraku no quería caer ante la bella mano de Hana que había bajado para tocarlo (mentiras que sí quería) pero lo hizo. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo en verano, o sea sin tener sexo pues para los que no conocen la expresión, y se giró para encontrarse frente a frente con ella. Para saber qué tan en serio iba esa bella, esa hermosísima mujer que le despertaba todos esos bajos instintos que trataba de suprimir con _sake_. Necesitaba saber si era de verdad o no lo que estaba pensando. Tenía que saber si ella se iba a dejar coger de él o no.

Tomando con caballerosidad y delicadeza el rostro de la excitada Hana en una mano cuando se cercioró de que si, que ella estaba tan o más caliente que él, se acercó y la besó. Cerró los ojos y mientras ella correspondía a su beso con la misma ternura con la que él se lo estaba dando, pensaba en ella, en la mujer que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches y la que lo iba a volver completamente loco si no le decía que sí algún día.

No hacia otra cosa que pensar en Nanao mientras Hana suspiraba ante su tierno beso y sus caricias…

Besando a la exuberante Hana como si fuera ella, la mujer que se la pasaba regañándolo por todo pero a la que él de verdad amaba, se dejó llevar por ese incontenible deseo que llevaba reprimiendo por meses. Se dejó llevar por la dulzura y la suavidad de los besos de Hana….

Deteniendo el beso y extendiéndole una mano, acompañando ese gesto con una de sus seductoras sonrisas, le pidió con la mirada que fuera a la tina con él. Ella le dio la mano y desde luego eso hizo. Se sumergió en la tina de agua caliente con él y se dejó besar y tocar como él quería hacerlo pero con Nanao.

Pobre Hana porque ella era mucho más hermosa que Nanao pero, pero, en las cosas del corazón y en el amor no manda nadie. Ni siquiera un capitán como ese al que ella no hacía más que besar y, cabalgar diestramente.

— Ah, ah, ah capitán, ah sí, si….

— Di, di que me quieres. — Le pidió Kyoraku sostenido de sus caderas, con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza apoyada en su desnudo pecho mientras ella no dejaba de moverse. Y mientras ella le decía que lo quería, sin entender la razón de su pedido, él pensaba…— **_Di que me quieres, Nanao. Dime que te gusta que yo…._**

— Oh, ah, ah sí capitán, es tan delicioso… ¡me encanta! Oh capitán, lo quiero, lo quiero tanto….

No dijo nada, tan solo se concentró en mantener su fuerte erección y seguir disfrutando de la mojada suavidad de esa blanca piel que lo abrazaba, que lo acariciaba como si de verdad lo amara. Kyoraku no quiso abrir los ojos en todo el tiempo que duro porque quería verla a ella. No hacía más que visualizar a la malvada de Nanao mientras Hana se movía con cadencia y lentitud de arriba hacia abajo, de arriba hacia abajo sobre él y su enorme miembro.

Veinte minutos pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La estaba pasando tan bien al lado de esa bellísima mujer que era mucho más que bella, también era muy dulce y se daba cuenta de eso por la forma en la que lo besaba, que el tiempo se le había ido volando. Se sentía de maravilla y quería permanecer así por mucho más tiempo pero la excitación de esa mujer, no se lo permitió.

Hana no pudo retenerlo más y se dejó ir. Kyoraku, tampoco pudo contenerse porque los gritos de placer que le dio, los movimientos que hizo mientras, ya saben… y sus palabras, sobre todo lo que dijo mientras lo conseguía, lo excitaron hasta tal punto que sintió su clímax como si hubiera sido doble. Fue en una sola palabra, mágico.

Toda una maravilla.

Después de bañar todo su ser con su abundante semilla, se abrazó a ella, respiró con dificultad porque ese orgasmo lo había dejado casi sin aliento y con los ojos cerrados no hizo más que decirle muy sinceramente…

— Gracias Hana. Muchas gracias por….

— Oiga, — le tomó el rostro en ambas y le sonrió con cariño— no tiene que darme las gracias capitán.

— Pero es que yo…

— No se preocupe que yo lo entiendo. — Volvió a sonreír mientras se levantaba— Yo, yo también amaba a alguien con todo mi corazón pero en mi caso, es diferente. A mí ese cretino de Jiro no me quería pero esa mujer, la tal Nanao, ella a usted si lo quiere capitán.

— ¿Si? ¿Tú crees?

— Claro, — apoyó las manos en la baranda de la tina y se sostuvo sobre sus rodillas— eso se le ve a kilómetros. Pero capitán, dele tiempo.

— Pero…

— Pero mientras eso pasa, capitán, — giró el rostro y le guiñó un ojo— ¿qué le parece si seguimos jugando a eso? ¿A que yo soy ella y me vuelve a querer así, tan dulcemente?

— Que conste que tú eres la que me lo está pidiendo eh.

Rio y se hizo tras ella para tomarla de nuevo como ella quería.

— No yo.

— ¡Ah, sí, si capitán! Así…. ¿tanto quiere a la tal Nanao? Ummm, capitán, es una mujer, ¡ah! En verdad afortunada…

— Yo no la quiero, — la haló con suavidad por el cabello, mientras no dejaba de embestirla con lentitud estando tras ella, para que lo mirara— yo a esa malvada, la amo. Ummm, Nanao…

Cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras Hana no hacía más que gemir y disfrutar de sus buenas embestidas.

— Nanao….

Aquella tarde Kyoraku le hizo el amor a Hana, tres veces. La hizo suya hasta que se cansó mientras una enojada Nanao, que estaba era enojada con él porque se había dado cuenta de cómo había visto a Hana cuando el _hollow_ fue tras ella, no hacía más que trabajar para tapar eso, sus irresponsabilidades como capitán. Los dos se querían a morir pero eran muy tercos para resolverlo. Lo que a una bella y apasionada mujer, le benefició bastante aquella tarde. Bastante…


	25. Chapter 25

**Shot final: la prueba de Aizen**

¡Hola! Muy buenos días, tardes o noches tengan todos aquellos pervertidos como Cristobadican o yo (les saco la lengua, no pongo el emoticón porque pues no, me daña la presentación del capítulo) que hayan llegado hasta aquí.

El día de hoy mis amores, mis queridos lectores _lemon_ , el final y último capítulo del _fic._ Hoy me voy a extender un poco más porque pues ya saben, ¡es el final! Es el final y como en todos mis finales, siento una gran nostalgia. No saben lo que me divertí escribiendo para todos ustedes y espero en un futuro no muy lejano, volver con alguna maricada para ver si les puedo transmitir algo o al menos hacerlos reír un poco, eso espero. Quiero agradecerles antes de empezar a escribir el último _shot_ del _fic_ , por todos sus _reviews_ , por todo el apoyo y por haber llegado hasta aquí. Se lo agradezco de todo corazón. Muchas gracias mis amores y pues, empecemos.

Me dice el creativo y _hentai_ de Cristobadican que haga una competencia y, ¿saben que más me pidió? (risa) No, no les voy a decir porque pues me spoleo. Mejor lo descubren ustedes en las siguientes líneas. ¿Les parece? ¡Arranquemos!

.

.

Resulta, pasa y acontece que, Aizen estaba muy aburrido en _"las noches"_ y por eso y porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se levantó de su silla y le pidió a Ulquiorra que fuera y le buscara a Harribel. Le pidió muy amablemente que se diera prisa porque tenía afán por ir a Karakura y hacer su maldad.

— ¿Problemas Aizen—sama? Porque si usted gusta, yo puedo encargarme de…

— No, no, no Ulquiorra, no te preocupes que eso no será necesario. —Le puso una mano sobre el hombro derecho y le sonrió, papacito rico. Puede ser todo lo malo que le dé la gana pero estaba bueno, muy bueno— Mejor dime, ¿después de mandar a Harribel conmigo puedes ir y buscar a Orihime?

— ¿A la mujer? ¿Para qué?

— Ya lo sabrás. —Sonrió con malicia y abrió la puerta—Muy pronto lo sabrás.

Pues mis niños como esto va a ser una competencia y bien reñida, toca darle es inicio pero de una al _shot_.

La cosa fue que Aizen se fue con Gin, Kaname, Harribel, Ulquiorra y Orihime, para Karakura a buscarle problemas a Ichigo y a todos sus amiguitos. Aizen era tan porquería que después de crear una explosión y destruir gran parte de la ciudad, les sonrió y tomando a Harribel por la cintura los miró y los desafíó.

— ¡¿Es en serio maldito idiota?! ¡Eso es una locura!

— Ah Kurosaki Ichigo, —rió Aizen y empezó a descender muy bien acompañado hacia ellos para hablarles mejor— ¿miedo? Por favor… ¿No iras a decirme que esa competencia que les estoy ofreciendo no es más fácil y divertida que agarrarnos a _zanpakutos_ como lo hemos venido haciendo durante toda la maldita serie? ¿O sí?

— Pues no pero eso, ¡eso es enfermo! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que vamos a competir de esa forma ah?! ¡Eso solo le ocurre a un sádico como tú maldito pervertido!

— ¿Entonces eso es un no?

Frunció el ceño y extendiendo la mano, lanzó energía y siguió destruyendo la ciudad.

— ¡Ya para de hacer eso idiota!

— Ya les dije, y creo que he sido muy claro con todos ustedes niños, que quien logre vencerme en una competencia de sexo se ganara el derecho a pedirme lo que quiera; entre esas cosas que deje de destruir esta ciudad y me vaya por donde vine por ejemplo.

— Bueno pero, —se acercó un sonriente Urahara— ¿cómo así Aizen-san? Si es una competencia como usted dice, ¿Quién será el juez? Obviamente debe ser alguien imparcial. No puede ser ninguno de nosotros.

Urahara que dice eso y yo que llego.

— **H** ** _ola muchachos y perdón pero, ¿de casualidad no han visto a mi Fye por aquí? Quedamos de encontrarnos en la entrada de fanfic y por más que lo busco no lo…._**

— ¿Leidy8231?

 ** _—_** ** _¡Uryuu mi amor, hola!—_** Fui y lo abracé. Papacito hermoso, como huele de rico carajo.

— Hola belleza y que alegría me da verte de nuevo. —Me abrazó y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla— Oye pero, ¿y tú por aquí? ¿Ya terminaron de grabar? ¿Qué haces por aquí preciosa?

 ** _—_** ** _Pues Uryuu mi amor, sí, ya terminamos de grabar y como este es el último shot de este fic, decidí venir a joderlos un poquito; además porque fue una sugerencia de un buen lector y amiguito mío pero dime, ¿no te gusta? ¿Quieres que me vaya o qué?_**

— Uy, uy pero, —se acercó Aizen y me sonrió como diciendo "carne fresca"— ¿Y tú quién eres preciosura?

— Bueno, bueno…

Llegó el lindo de Kisuke y eso sí, muerto de risa dijo mientras me tomaba por una mano…

— Pero tu llegada nos cae de perlas Leidy8231. Creo que tú eres la más indicada para hacernos un favor. ¿No? Además nos lo debes por lo que pasó con tu novio la otra vez.

 ** _—_** ** _Ay Kisuke, papacito…._** —me reí y miré a los demás que me veían con cara de _What the fuck?_ — **_E_** _ **so no fue culpa mía. ¿Yo qué culpa tengo ah? Además gracias a mi Fye, ustedes la pasaron riquísimo esa noche con ellas cuando se las trajo. ¿O me lo vas a negar?**_

— No, no te le voy a negar pero como sea. Ven y nos ayudas.

Luego miró a Aizen mientras me tomaba de la mano y se le acercaba.

—Listo Aizen—san, yo acepto. ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer y en dónde lo vamos a hacer?

— Es sencillito Urahara Kisuke. —Le tocó el trasero a Harribel y sonrió con ella—La competencia es así. Yo lo voy a hacer con Harribel y mi oponente, que en este caso serás tú y la mujer que tú escojas para enfrentarme, deberá competir conmigo para ver cuál de los dos hace correr más rápido a su pareja. Esa es la competencia. Quien me gane, pues ya saben, me puede pedir lo que quiera y además pues eso incluye no destruir esta ciudad antes de tiempo. ¿Si entendieron o no?

— **_Aaaah, ahora entiendo._** —Dije y sonreí— **_¿Entonces tú me necesitas para que sea como el réferi de ustedes, no Kisuke?_**

— Sí, así es. ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Nos vas a ayudar o no?

 ** _—_** ** _¡Pero claro!_** —Dije muy alegre— **_S_** _ **e oye muy divertido y listo, yo con mucho gusto les ayudo.**_

Luego de dejar claras las reglas del juego y entrar a un edificio, se dio inicio a la competencia. Obvio no todos estaban de acuerdo con la idea, como un serio Byakuya pero de malas porque eso fue lo que se le ocurrió a Cristobadican para acabar con el _fic_ y pues como a mí me gustó la idea, le tocó aguantarse.

En una amplia y decorada habitación se encontraban aquellas dos parejas listas para competir. Cada uno en una cama con sus respectivas parejas y muy dispuestos, empezaron cuando yo di la orden. Lo más enfermo y sádico de todo es que Aizen es tan porquería, que semanas atrás había acondicionado ese lugar para la competencia. Aquella habitación en donde correría mucho más que sudor, gritos y gemidos de placer, también había un gran vidrio que funcionaba como espejo; y aunque Kisuke y Yoruichi no lo sabían, ese espejo les permitiría a los demás ver mientras esperaban su turno, todo lo que Aizen y ellos harían.

Y mientras yo me reía de verlas gemir y gritar, ellos decían tras el vidrio…

— ¡Oh vamos Urahara—san, así no! ¡Deja de estar jugando con ella y hazlo rápido!

— ¡Ichigo!

Exclamó una apenada Rukia a su lado.

—No digas eso por favor y es más, ¿qué hacemos nosotros aquí viéndolos, ah? Eso es muy…

— ¿Pervertido, Kuchiki—san?—sonrió Orihime en medio de Uryuu y Ulquiorra—Oh vamos Kuchiki—san, ¿tantas cochinadas que has hecho con Kurosaki—kun y te asombras por ver algo como esto? Por favor, eso no te lo crees ni tú.

—Oigan no, silencio, silencio que parece que ya. —Dijo Uryuu y se acomodó los lentes mientras miraba—Parece que Yoruichi ya se está…

— ¡Ishida!

Exclamaron algunos muy apenados, como Hinamori, Rangiku y Toshiro.

— ¿Qué? ¿No es eso lo que estamos esperando? Al demonio. Yo sí quiero saber quién ganó.

Pero mientras ellos miraban y discutían, yo decía…

 ** _—_** ** _Lo siento Kisuke y Yoruichi pero ganó Aizen y Harribel._**

— ¿Qué?—Exclamó una jadeante Yoruichi debajo de Kisuke— ¿Cómo así? ¿Y por qué si se puede saber?

 ** _—_** ** _A mí me da mucha pena con ustedes porque ustedes son de mis parejas preferidas pero, Aizen ganó porque hizo correr a Harribel hace rato y además lo hizo muy bien. —_** Le guiñé un ojo a Aizen que reía y se ponía una bata negra de seda ** _—Lo hizo con la lengua y guau, eso se vio muy excitante._**

Yo estaba dando mi veredicto y tras el vidrio decían…

— Estúpido Urahara, nunca ha servido para nada. ¿Cómo no va a ser capaz de hacer correr a esa maldita gata, ah? Con lo perra que es y ha sido, no veo porque no…

— ¡Nii—sama!—Exclamó Rukia completamente apenada por sus palabras.

— ¿Que, Rukia? así es. Tú no te acuerdas porque eso pasó hace mucho tiempo pero ese par de infelices se la pasaban haciéndolo en la sociedad de almas cuando…

— ¡Oigan!—Dijo Aizen frente al espejo muy sonriente— ¿Quién sigue? Decídanlo rápido porque estoy es que me destruyo esta ciudad. ¡Sirvan para algo inútiles!

— Vamos tú y yo Toshiro—kun.

— ¡Uyyyyyyyyyyy!

Ay si, tan cansones. Molestando al pobre Toshiro que se había puesto rojo de la pena cuando Hinamori lo tomó de la mano y muy sonriente le pidió ir. Que malos eran todos esos pendejos, no era justo con el papacito de Toshiro que me lo molestaran así. Estos idiotas estaban muertos de risa por verlo así. Era el colmo con ellos, ellos habían hecho cosas peores que eso.

— Eh, esto Momo yo no creo que…

— Ese estúpido del capitán Aizen, ¿qué dijo? ¿Voy a venir aquí a seguirme burlando de todos ellos y más especialmente de Momo? camina Toshiro y le ganamos para que se vaya a donde se tiene que ir, a la mierda.

— ¡Uyyyyyyyyy!

— ¡Se enojó la chiquitica!

— ¡Mucho cuidado con Momo pues partida de zánganos!—Exclamó ya de mal genio Toshiro— Y pues sí, tocó. Ese imbécil de Aizen y sus estupideces pero ya verá, ya verá. Vamos Momo, si tú no tienes problema en ir y hacer lo que ese imbécil nos pidió, yo tampoco.

Yo me estaba muriendo de la risa por todo lo que estaba pasando pero es que muchachos, ¡era divertidísimo!

Kisuke y Yoruichi lo hicieron bien, muy bien de hecho pero como Aizen era Aizen y además era un tramposo de mierda, se había tomado todo un frasco de viagra y por eso lo tenía más parado y duro que una _zanpakuto_ bien empuñada.

Sentado en la cama mientras esperaba a que los siguientes participantes entraran, me miro y me pidió un vaso de agua.

 ** _—_** ** _Claro, toma._**

— Oye ¿qué harías si alguno de esos ineptos te escogiera a ti para competir contra mí? ¿Aceptarías?

 ** _—_** ** _Primero eso no se puede bizcocho porque pues yo soy la juez._** —Le guiñé un ojo y él sonrió— ** _Y lo segundo, no podría aceptar porque aunque todos ellos estén muy buenos y me gusten, yo tengo novio. Tengo un novio divino aquí en fanfic y como yo lo quiero mucho, no le haría eso. Lo siento, pervertida pero fiel mi amor._**

—Bueno, eso es bueno saberlo.

El sádico y papacito de Aizen me estaba como coqueteando y justo cuando se levantó y me iba a tomar por la quijada para mirarme más fijamente, entraron Toshiro y Momo tomados de la mano vistiendo unas batas de seda azul que escondían su desnudez.

Eran los próximos en competir.

— Vaya…. ¿viniste a competir contra mí, querida Momo?

— Ya cállate maldito idiota y acabemos con esto de una buena vez a ver si te largas. ¿No Momo?

Se giró Toshiro y le sonrió.

— Sí Toshiro—kun, lo que digas mi amor.

— Interesante, interesante… ¿Me cambiaste por este niño inexperto Momo? Bueno, veo que quedaste tan mal cuando te deje que decidiste buscar consuelo en los primeros brazos que encontraste. Que mal nena, muy mal.

El ambiente no solo estaba caluroso porque las ventanas estaban cerradas y casi no entraba aire, también estaba tenso porque Toshiro y más especialmente Hinamori, odiaban con toda su alma al idiota de Aizen por lo que les hizo en el pasado.

El muy maldito le quit+o la virginidad a Momo en el pasado y después, cuando se cansó de cogerla y de cogerla, fingió su muerte y desapareció. Maldito enfermo, hasta yo que me alistaba para darles el inicio quería que le ganaran.

 ** _—_** ** _En sus marcas… ¿listos? ¡Empiecen a coger!_**

Claro y al igual que me pasaba a mí (y me imagino a ustedes también) les pasó a los muchachos tras el espejo. Ichigo estaba muerto de la risa apoyado contra el espejo mientras que Uryuu, no hacía sino tratar de acercársele a Orihime pero como ahí estaba Ulquiorra "custodiándola" no podía. Total era que hasta Byakuya, que es tan porquería, se estaba riendo de lo que estaban viendo y sinceramente no era para menos.

Eso no era que no fuera sexy, es que de verdad era muy divertido.

— ¿De verdad Momo? ¿Te gusta mucho como te lo está metiendo ese niñito? Porque si quieres, podemos cambiar para que veas lo que es un hombre de verdad nena.

— ¡Ah Toshiro—kun! ¡Oh si Toshiro—kun mi amor! ¡Toshiro—kun te amo! ¡Te amo amor….!

Hasta yo creía que Toshiro y Momo habían ganado mientras ella se corría contra esa pared y Toshiro no dejaba de embestirla con todo su vigor pero….

— ¡Aizen—sama otra vez! ¡Otra vez me estoy….! ¡Oh si Aizen—sama más! ¡Más…!

Y al igual que me pasó a mí, les pasó a ellos tras el vidrio que veían y esperaban ganar.

— ¡Carajo!

Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ese hijo de puta de Aizen!

— ¡Ichigo!

— ¡Al demonio!—Dijo Ichigo y tomó de la mano a Rukia—Nos tocó ir a nosotros Rukia. Toshiro casi le gana pero como ese ¡maldito! Es un maldito y fijo está haciendo trampa de algún modo, tenemos que entrar.

— Pero Ichigo, —le dio una mirada de reojo a su hermano—no, no creo que sea una buena idea.

—No te preocupes Rukia, —le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo—ya pensé en eso. Tengo todo bajo control.

— Oye no Kurosaki Ichigo.

Se levantó Byakuya y no lo dejó pasar.

— ¿Y tú cómo para dónde crees que vas con mi hermana, ah? Olvídalo, tú de aquí no pasas.

Unos minutos después y cuando Nemu le inyecó a Byakuya uno de los poderosos sedantes de su padre en la nuca para que dejara de joder….

 ** _—_** ** _Lo siento capitán Hitsugaya pero ganó el idiota de Aizen con Harribel. ¡Es el colmo! Por un pelín y le ganan. Que mal de verdad, lo siento mucho._**

— Oye no nena pero, ¿de verdad? Es que pues yo a pesar de que me estaba pues, ya sabes, si alcancé a escuchar cuando esa mientras el capitán Aizen se lo metía por detrás, se vino al mismo tiempo que lo hice yo. ¿Cómo van a haber ganado? ¿Eso no es un empate?

 ** _—_** ** _No Hinamori porque es que tú te viniste una vez, ella lo hizo dos veces. Lo siento._** —Le hice cara de pena mientras la puerta se abría— ** _De verdad créeme que lo lamento. Como me hubiera gustado que le hubieran ganado porque ese Aizen, a pesar de que está muy bueno, ¡es muy malo! Nunca olvido cuando te atravesó con su zanpakuto. Eso fue muy cruel._**

— Oh si…

Le guiñó un ojo Aizen a Hinamori mientras Toshiro la detenía para que no le pegara.

— Y vaya que la atravesé con mi espada muy profundamente. ¿Si te acuerdas, Momo?

— ¡Váyase al demonio capitán Aizen, al demonio! ¡Maldito idiota hijo de…!

Toshiro levantó a Momo en un brazo y saliendo con ella en un hombro como si de un costal de papas se tratara, finalmente hizo su aparición la pareja estrella de la serie. ¡Ichigo y Rukia!

— Oh, ¿has venido a enfrentarte a mí y a Harribel, Kurosaki Ichigo?

— Vete a la mierda Aizen y empecemos de una buena vez. ¿No?—Me miró Ichigo y quitándose la bata mientras Rukia se acostaba en la cama, guau ¡madre mía! ¡Qué abdominales y que cosota!

 ** _—_** ** _¡Awwwwwwwwww! ¡Qué belleza de novio tienes Rukia! ¡Divino!_**

Algunos se reían; como Aizen y Rukia, y otros deliraban tras el espejo, como una bella Orihime que no le faltaba sino empezar a babear. No podía quitar la mirada de la parte más baja y caliente de un peli anaranjado _shinigami_ mientras este se acercaba al espejo para hacer algo especial.

— Uy por Kami ¡Por Kami! Kurosaki—kun, ¡es más lindo de lo que me imaginaba! ¡Awwwwwwwwwww! ¡Papacito rico! ¡Lindo mi amor!

— Oye, oye, Inoue, —se le acercó Uryuu cuando Ulquiorra se cansó de esa mierda y fue por un refresco—no esta tan lindo el idiota de Kurosaki, horrible. ¿Que no ves que con tanto musculo te podría es lastimar? Además, yo sé que lo que te a ti te gusta nena….

Le dijo al oído después de correrle un mechón de cabello.

— Ummm Ishida—kun… oh Uryuu mi amor…

—…es que te consientan, que te traten bien. ¿No preciosa?

Unos se reían, otros coqueteaban, y Ichigo, cerraba la roja cortina del vidrio para que no los miraran mientras lo hacían.

— ¡Hey!

— Ese idiota de Kurosaki… —rió Uryuu y le pasó un mano por la cintura a Orihime—por eso dijo que tenía todo bajo control. ¡Idiota! ¡Resulto más inteligente que yo!

Para hacerles el cuento corto y porque ya casi se acaba el _shot_ , Ichigo y Rukia tampoco les pudieron ganar a Aizen y Harribel. ¡No! ¡El horror! (risa) Ichigo cogió a Rukia de frente, la sentó sobre él, le dio por detrás, la llevó contra la pared y a pesar de que la besó, la hizo gritar y se lo hizo muy bien, no lo consiguió. Ichigo logró arrancarle dos deliciosos orgasmos a Rukia pero Aizen, le sacó tres a Harribel.

 ** _—_** ** _¡Ah, maldita sea Ichigo! ¿Ni tú que eres el protagonista y eres tan fuerte le pudiste ganar? ¡No! ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer ah?_**

— ¿Estás muy ansiosa porque me ganen, Leidy8231, mamacita rica?

Se anudo la bata de nuevo el muy imbécil de Aizen mientras Harribel (al igual que Rukia) trataba de recobrar el aire.

 ** _—_** ** _Sí, la verdad sí porque pues, ¡ellos son los buenos! ¡No! ¿Y ahora quién carajos podrá defendernos?_**

Uryuu se estaba alistando para entrar con Orihime pero…

 ** _—_** ** _¿Cristobadican? ¿Y tú qué haces aquí nene?_**

— ¿Cómo? ¿Es que no te acuerdas que tú me invitaste?— Me miró y se quitó las gafas mientras tomaba de la mano a una bella Orihime. Luego le cerró la puerta en la cara a Uryuu. Que mal por el pobre Uryuu. ¡Y con lo ansioso que estaba!

 ** _—_** ** _Bueno, pues ojala tú si le puedas ganar al tonto de Aizen porque ya me tiene harta. ¡Harta! Necesito que le ganes porque mi Fye me debe estar buscando y si me encuentra aquí y en estas, de aquí no saldríamos nunca. ¿No Orihime?_**

— Ay si nena. —Le tomó la mano a Cristobadican y sonrió— Ese Fye está muy lindo y lo hace riquísimo pero es mejor que no se aparezca porque nosotros vamos a estar muy ocupados ganándole a Aizen y hoy no tengo tiempo ni para él ni para ti. ¿No, lindo Cristobadican?

— Sí muñeca, así es.

Y tras el vidrio que funcionaba como espejo para los demás…

— ¡Quiten esa maldita cortina! ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué se tenía que aparecer ese maldito idiota ah?! ¡Yo iba a entrar con la mamacita de Orihime! ¡Demonios!

—Ya, ya… —se le acercó una alegre Nemu—contrólate Quincy y dime, ¿de verdad quieres ver?

— ¡Claro!

Pues Nemu que le gustaba tanto Uryuu y pensaba invitarlo a pasar el rato por ahí cuando la competencia acabara, fue hasta el salón—habitación en donde nosotros estábamos y nos pidió quitar la cortina para que ellos pudieran ver. Luego y volviendo con un ya menos enojado Uryuu, lo abrazó por la cintura y como si fueran a ver una película y no una casi orgia, le sonrió y le pidió que se sentaran y la cargara.

Cosa que a Uryuu de inmediato le gustó.

— Más le vale a ese pedazo de idiota que le gane. Más le vale que le gane porque si no, yo mismo lo mato.

Al igual que lo estaban todos tras el vidrio, lo estaba yo. Este chico que era tan parecido al lindo de Uryuu, ¡lo estaba haciendo genial! Muy parecido a como lo hacía Uryuu cuando la cogía, le estaba arrancando elevados gritos de placer y emoción a una muy húmeda y excitada Orihime que yacía tendida con las piernas muy abiertas sobre aquella desordenada cama por donde ya habían pasado tantos.

— Ummm oh, oh si, si, así ¡oh! ¡Oh sí! ¡Ah sí, sí, sí, si….!

Sorprendiéndonos a todos y más que todo a Aizen porque a los cinco minutos de que Cristobadican estuviera lamiendo con delicadeza y ansiedad el húmedo sexo de Orihime, ella estalló y de qué forma. Halándole el pelo y sin poder dejar de gritar, se corrió y por fin le ganamos a Aizen. ¡Sí!

— ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no te corriste antes que ella, ah Harribel? ¿Qué pasó mi bella espada? ¿Muy cansada o qué?

—A…Aizen—sama yo, yo no…—jadeaba y gemía completamente agotada sobre la cama.

—Está bien, —sonrió y después de ponerse una bata, la levantó y la vistió a ella—entiendo. Han ganado y reconozco mi derrota. Dime, ¿Cómo es que te llamas muchacho? Yo jamás te había visto ni por el _sereitei_ ni por aquí en Karakura. ¿Quién eres?

— Me llamo Cristóbal y soy de Chile, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber de mi pero, ¿sí? ¿Te vas a ir y dejar la ciudad tranquila ahora que te hemos ganado?

— ¿Tengo otra opción?

Sonrió y levantó a Harribel en brazos, esa pobre estaba tan cansada que no podía ni caminar.

— Chao ineptos y hasta la próxima vez. Fue divertido.

— Estúpido Aizen de….

Y de vuelta en la habitación que estaba pasada a sexo….

 ** _—_** ** _Bueno….yo también me voy niños. Chao muchachos. Me voy porque Fye me debe estar buscando y… ¡Fye! ¡Hola mi amor!_**

— Aja, —me sonrió y puso sus manos en mi cintura cuando apareció— ¿con que aquí estabas mi reina? Pero espera, ¿qué es ese olor? Aquí huele mucho a sexo. ¿No me digas que estabas cogiendo y no me invitaste? ¡Qué mala eres conmigo mi amada reina!

 ** _—_** ** _No, no, no mi amor eso no es así. ¿Cierto que no era yo Orihime?_**

— Sí Fye, es verdad lo que te dice. —Río Orihime y se acercó mientras Cristóbal le ponía una bata de seda rosa—Los que estábamos en una extraña competencia por culpa de Aizen y sus pendejadas, éramos….

— Ya. Ya ni me digas más Orihime que mi reina me ha hablado hasta el apellido de ese imbécil. Sé quién es y listo, no importa. Ahora chao porque yo estoy es que me llevo a mi hermosa reina para hacerle muchas maldades hoy. ¿Cierto que sí preciosa?

 ** _—_** ** _Si mi amor, las que quieras mi vida._** —Le respondí muy sonriente y entrelazando mis manos a su cuello, lo bese con pasión, con mucha excitación.

Fye estaba a punto de usar su magia y llevarnos a su casa para hacer lo que siempre hacíamos cuando estábamos ahí, hacerlo hasta la madrugada pero….

— ¡Oigan no, espérenme! Yo me voy con ustedes. La competencia se acabó tan rápido que todos cogieron menos yo.

— Camina Rangiku—san porque… —Le extendió una enguantada mano mi delicioso rubio a esa belleza de Rangiku— Eres más que bienvenida en nuestra cama. ¿No, mi reina?

 ** _—_** ** _Lo que tú digas mi vida. Lo que tú quieras mi amor._**

Y entre la poderosa magia de mi novio que nos envolvió ¡puf! Desaparecimos con Rangiku.

Cuando nosotros nos fuimos, Cristóbal también se fue. Aunque él se quería quedar y aceptar la invitación que le hizo Orihime, la de ir a su casa con Uryuu y Nemu para hacer maldades y travesuras hasta el otro día, no podía. El _fic_ ya se había acabado y era hora de volver a "realidad" la que tanto yo como muchos de ustedes, me imagino, a veces odiamos a muerte.

Nuestros amigos, nuestros poderosos amigos ganaron gracias a Cristobadican y de la mano con las personas que habían escogido o les habían tocado, no sabían y tampoco les importaba todo por lo que aun tendrían que pasar. La historia para ellos apenas empezaba...

* * *

 _ **Hola, hola de nuevo a todos ustedes y, pues, vengo a hacer algo que tengo pendiente hace rato. ¡Es el colmo conmigo y con mi trabajo! jajaja, ¡el colmo!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el trabajo de leer todo el "fic" y de comentarlo. Muchas gracias a Ana, a Sunev, a Duran Nomo y a Dixie por haber leído y haber comentado, gracias de verdad.**_

 _ **No sé si vuelva a escribir fics de bleach. No sé porque ahora ando muy ocupada y no solo por eso, es también porque ando oxidada con la trama de la serie; aunque, hay cosas que jamas podre olvidar porque es que bleach, jajaja, es la serie anime mas larga que me he visto en toda mi cochina vida, jajajaja, ¡es larguísima! jajaja.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todos sus bellos reviews. Gracias a ellos uno como que se inspira y le dan ganas de eso, jajaja, de escribir aunque no pueda.**_

 _ **Antes de irme... paso a responderle los reviews a Ana que, Ana, tu como no tienes cuenta aqui pues no sé, ¿no te gustaría unirte a un grupo en el que estoy en face que habla solo de eso, de cosas de bleach? Si te interesa me dices porque así, jajaja, pues te puedo responder directamente a ti y ademas, me ahorras el trabajo de andar editando este capitulo a cada rato para poder responder algo :P jajaja, en fin... Ana, ¿quien entiende a Shunsui eh? jajaja, y lo del shot final, sí, estuvo muy gracioso princesa :D jajaja. Gracias de verdad por leer y comentar. Te lo agradezco mucho.**_

 _ **Bueno... pues no siendo mas, ahora si me voy :'(**_

 _ **Muchas gracias y nunca adiós, hasta pronto. Que Kami-sama los guarde y los proteja siempre del poderoso virus del sexo :D jajaja, como sea...**_

 _ **Chao, nos leemos despues.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola al invitado que me comentó y, pues muchas gracias por haber leído los shots que si te gustaron y te llamaron la atencion, me alegra mucho :D Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentarme y si, muchos de los personajes quedaron como OC pero es que fue por eso ;) porque todos los shots quedaron a gusto y criterio de los que me comentaron y me pidieron cositas suculentas ;) jajaja, es que si, esto me encanta. Gracias por decirme lo de sexy y divertido y lo mas importante para mí, es que hayas pasado un buen rato :D Besos y abrazos. Gracias por leer y comentar.**_


End file.
